Avatar The Chains of the Future
by ShadowBR2
Summary: Four years after the Hundred year war, Aang, now 16, finds himself in a new situation where not even him knows where it began and how it will end. Brazilian writer. Inspired by Asha'man of fire and his work: Kitsune on Campus.
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

Avatar: The Chain of the Future

Hi everyone, this is my first story, at love many anime and manga around but good story so far was been very hard to find a it alone, but after scavenging here on fanfiction i was amazed by many crossovers, but one in special gave me inspiration, the naruto/mahou sensei negima crossover "Kitsune on Campus" by Asha'man of fire, so now I take the chances and guts to write my own story(Oh crap…).

Now for my story I should explain a few things:

First I am Brazilian, so English is not my natural language but I'm kind adept on it, still if there is something strange on my grammar anything plz forgive me.

As for timeline we have:

Avatar: 4 years after the hundred year war at end of series so having watching the entire series help, also Aang is older and serious and I gave him a hair rather than bald( man his hair on 3rd season is just badass), as for the rest of the Gaang I'm not sure how I'm going to add then to the story but I got to try.

Mahou Sensei Negima : at very beginning of manga, so aside from knowing the cast themselves it's a great manga to read I suggest greatly, some parts already skipped like Negi and Asuna vs Eva and Chachamaru, and Negi already introduced to his class, I say that the plot will follow with the manga because believe or not the anime version sucks hard.

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or mahou sensei negima in any way.**

**Corrections 17/10/2012 (English: 10/17/2012)**

Chapter 1: Forgotten.

_Somewhere in darkness._

…

…

"Where I am..."

"Why am here…"

Somewhere in darkness lies a boy meditating, he wears an orange robes with a red cloak over the shoulders, a spiky hair, his skin is marked by a blue tattoos over his hands with a arrow on the tips, then a tiny but bright ominous light appears getting closer and closer so bright that the boy put a hand on his face to resist it,

"Argh too bright…" he said struggling.

From the mysterious light, a man steps close to the boy, he is familiar but he can't remember, the man somewhat is fading and his body distorted.

"**It is the time Aang, time to wake up and do what you must to do, it is your job as the avatar**" said the strange man before fading into darkness. The light shines covering the darkness.

Waking from what feels to be a long sleep, Aang then notices that he is soaked in water and roots traps his body; quickly untangling himself, he makes his way towards the tiny exit ahead to see the sky covered by night; he briefly shivers as there is a small breeze touching his skin.

"Urgh.. Cold…"

Aang check his surroundings and find himself on a hill with a very familiar massive tree, looking around he see a very unique and beautiful city with a river through it, he could barely see a tower far on distance and thousands of lights that illuminating everything around. Aside the tree, everything was so foreign to him, he feels far from home in a strange place he never knew.

"Wow what bright city, but where I am?..." he spoke amazed.

His mind was blank, every time he tries to remember and happened before waking, he had a headache, a severe one; whatever he where, sure it was curious to know what kind of answers anyone could tell; Deciding to explore around, Aang tries to take a closer look around, only to fall on ground hard with his body apparently, paralyzed leaving him unable to move.

"What the … why I'm soo sleepy…zzz…"

He had no strength to get up and was slowly falling unconscious.

On a blackout, Aang start to hallucinate, and begins with a creepy familiar voice coming from what appears to be an centipede-like monster with an white female face. he knew that is was Koh the Face Stealer, an eldritch abomination and one of the oldest spirits even known on the spirit world.

"**You have failed, you have failed us all avatar, know everything is falling apart, YOU are the cause**"

"What you mean?" said Aang terrified, as the face stealer jumps at him just to disappear in nowhere; with that, he quickly recovers and flees the cave just so see the horror outside, everything is falling apart, earth is twisted tearing itself and defying logic, the water is red blood with everything else gray and colorless, the sky is covered by black clouds, Aang could feel the spirits screaming in despair echoing, far off he see his friends on ground covered in blood yet their mouths move.

"**Aang why? I always trusted that you could bring balance, WHY YOU LEFT ME!?**"

"**You abandoned us you, you left us to die by your mistake, aaa my lovely suki why? WHY!**"

"**yo twinkle toes so this is how it ends, you bastard, look what you have done.**"

"**To think that you could fail like that eh, shame on you aang, too late to try restore honor we all gonna to die!**"

"**YOU FAILED US!... YOU FAILED US!... YOU FAILED US!... YOU FAILED US!...**"

"I'm soo sorry…(sobs) I.. I… no.. no… NOOO"

The voices of his friends haunting his mind while everything around crashes to nothingness, Aang levitates, his tattoos glowing blue, as the avatar state awakens, Aang feels a unbearable pain coursing through his body, then everything fades to nothingness. Either this vision is real or not, one thing became clear of what happened… the End of the World.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Monk on Campus

**Holy shit, I'm shocked to see what a terrible short prologue the first chapter was, I must say I feel a terrible writer (forgive me), still I'm determined to carry on until the end. I hope this will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or mahou sensei negima in any way.**

**Corrections 19/10/2012 (English: 10/19/2012)**

Chapter 2: Monk in Campus.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, these are elements of the balance, 10000 years ago I used to be a hero who brought peace to a terrible war, I along with my friends and teachers traveled the world to defeat the fire lord Ozai, one day everything changed, now I live in a distant future and I'm determined to discover my reason in this place._

Following the events of the last chapter…

_Mahora Academy: Infirmary_

"AAAAAAHHH, (panting hard) what? Where?" Awakes a troubled monk from tha nightmare, he never had such scary dream in his entire life; nevertheless of that, the first thing he notes is that he's wearing some whites robes of sort, which make he wonders where are his clothes, moments later the door open with a woman rather worried, she had brown hair and ominous big bust, brown long skirt and green jacket.

"What's wrong?" spoke the woman.

"Ah, no, I'm… I'm good, please where I am and where is my clothes?"

"Oh, you are on a girls middle school infirmary, your clothes are with the principal at moment, some students found you lying on ground near the world tree, you was writhing in pain, are you sure you feel ok?."

"(_World tree? That is a banyan grove tree if I remember correctly, ..wait a minute, this place is so strange, unique… I admit I never seen anything like this before_) I see, well then I need to see the principal, by the way I'm Aang and you are?"

"Ara, my name is Minamoto Shizuna, the guidance officer" she answered before changing to a serious expression.

"Then what is your business with Mahora academy, from your robes it's obvious that you are a foreign in these lands"

"(_Mahora Academy?_)Well I don't know, I just woke up just now after losing consciousness… So, what is this, Mahora academy? And what nation I am?" he asked calmly but confused.

"Right, you are at the Mahora Academy, a female only academic school, founded here at country of Japan during the Meiji Era" she answered a bit concerned.

"I see…(_This is strange, I never heard of an nation known as Japan before…no, worse than that, how the hell I came here!?_)" Aang became a bit scared; his mind was slowly recovering and his last memory on the Southern Pole with Katara. It was strange, he couldn't explain how he got buried and trapped on a cave under a tree, not to mention being soaked; all of this somehow this brought another rather feeling.

Sensing his confusion, Shizuna decides to lead him,

"Very well then, come, I will show you the headmaster office, maybe there is some reason behind this"

After nodding, Aang follows her, enjoying the unique pattern of this apparently unknown academy around him and after a few minutes they find the office, knocking the door, they receiving a call to enter and Aang found himself with an old man with a odd shaped head, long beard sitting before him; he somewhat feels connected with this man, he recognizes an aura of air nomad, he knew that this person could give the answers that troubled him or at least he hoped.

_Mahora Academy: Headmaster office_

"Hoho, this is the young one that clawed out under the world tree Shizuna?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Aang, the current Avatar and last Airbender from Air Nomads, it's a pleasure to know you" Aang bowed as asual.

"hoho I see "air nomads" eh? I never heard such term before, but welcome anyway you must-" interrupted by a confused face.

"How come that you never heard about then, they were my people, my homeland, they were extinguished by the Fire Nation to prevent the avatar from existing, to prevent ME from facing them." Aang explain somewhat frustrated as almost everyone was supposed to know of the Air nomads Genocide.

"Hmm… avatar; surely, I've heard that term in a certain story before. the progenitor of all magic we know today, he was a chosen one whose purpose alone was protect all balance on this world, but one day, said chosen one disappeared, some say that he abandoned us to our fate, others tell that he fused with the earth spirit itself to overwatch the world, and by doing this, a forest grown and a single tree feed from the massive power of such person, grew to be what we know now as the World Tree, well that was apparently 10000 years ago"

"Ou ou ou wait a second, I what? I don't understand, I was at Southern Pole one day ago and now, from nowhere, I was brought here. This is strange; way too strange… please explain me, what is happening?" Aang now was really confused.

The headmaster began to think in a way to speak, "Hmm, perhaps… very well, you said that came from the Southern pole and affirms to be someone who is knew as a myth, correct?" Aang nodded in response.

"So, maybe we'll have some answers if you could tell me about what you know. If you don't know about Japan, then what kind on nations you know?"

"Well, I know there are only 4; Air nomads at the highest mountains, but they no longer exist; Water tribes living at the frozen poles; Earth kingdom, who controls the biggest continent; and Fire nation, located at the east. That's all, I pretty much travelled the entire world because of a war and I'm sure I never heard of any other nation named Japan before." Aang explained to a very interested old man.

"I see, you mentioned about a war."

"Yes, the hundred year war… it began from a bright purpose and ended in terrible slaughter…" and then, Aang began to explain a brief summary of what happened and his involvement on it. From that conversation, the Headmaster knew that Aang was someone from a completely different place and after hearing a certain sentence, things were starting to become clear.

"…and that's it."

"hoho, I must say, that's quite a good story but sadly, none of these events or terms ever happened before, in other words, you surely doesn't belong to this world, even so, destiny brought you here." He spoke leaving Aang quite shocked to hear.

"…then, what happened?"

"I do have a suggestion. When you were found, Shizuna discovered terrible sighs of hypothermia on your body, meaning that you were practically frozen alive. Does that remind you of something?"

Aang froze, he never thought the possibility that he could be on the future again, and even so there are many proofs. Aside from the fact that he WAS under the tree on a cave, an serious question rose on his mind, could it be the same situation where he and Appa was frozen?, could it be that he, who technically had 116 years, now have 10116 years of existence? The thing is, how he was freed? Surely he heard a voice just before waking up.

Questions and questions troubles Aang as he realizes the truth unfold on his mind. He falls to his knees and shed tears to realization, if it is true then everything he knew and loved faded from time and left him, he was nowhere to go, this time Aang realizes, that he as alone.

"So… it happened again… Damnit!"

The headmaster notices Aang situation and suggest:

"Aang, I think we need talk about your future, don't worry, I'm sure your friends in past had happy lives at your absence, I may know little but I have proposal for you, however if you want, this can wait while you calm down."

"No… I'm ok, I just need recompose myself" Aang recovers and clean his tears, "So what I need to do?"

"I see.., then it's simple, I'm offering a place to stay but in exchange you will work for me, you will need a chance to think what you will decide to do."

"I understand but I'm the avatar, I need to discover what happened during my absence, I have a responsibility. I'm sorry; I may not be able to help that much."

"Hmm if you are what you mention to be, then how about safeguard the academy?"

"You mean, protect the academy?"

"Yes, I'm giving you an opportunity to do what you want over a simple requirement." He offered. Aang thought for a while but he knew this is a golden opportunity to recover in this place and unsolve this mess; the world must be changed since he left and besides, why refuse such kindness of his part.

"I accept your offer greatly and if you must, I want my robes back and to know how I begin" he answered satisfied.

"It's simple, you will be a teacher assistant to one of my newest members, his name is Negi Springfield, he tends to meet trouble time to time, but the real danger is if involves enemy mages"

"Mages? What is a mage?"

"Mage is someone who can do magic, what else it could be?" the old man said playing with a monk, who was not amused.

Nevertheless he continued, "A mage is a person capable to manipulate elements around by chanting, it can conjures spirits and demons at his will, all magic requires a complex mechanism of spells and chants to be successful"

"(_hmm sounds similar to bending arts, but to conjure spirits?, now I never heard that before_) I kinda understand but still ask, may you demonstrate?"

"Of course, just give me a second" The headmaster began to fuss under his desk and then took a stick with some sort of star on the tip.

"This is for beginners to teach how to focus their energy, **_Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat_**_(Beginner release key: Ignite)_" then a simple flame began flows from the tip of the wand.

"Impressive, aside from chant, it is very similar to bending arts" Aang could notice that the moment the old man chanted, he could feel a slight connection to the spirit world, he theorized that with skill it's possible to enchant the control of the elements by drawing energies from the spirit world itself, but he was uneasy about this.

"So there is any question?"

"No, thank you for your generosity"

"Oh, Aang-kun, I must suggest for you to not reveal yourself, in this world, magic isn't something that people usually accept. I ask this for the sake of the students, only reveal yourself when is truly necessary, it is best to maintain peace since us mages remain hidden among society" he explained.

"I see… (_So this is it… I got a place and a chance to start this new life, I wonder how I will deal with it, bending or should I say magic, is now an occult art, curious to think about how many things can change in 10000 years…_)" Aang was thrown is his thoughts when the door opens, he sees a man under his 30 years in suit and tie throwing a cigarette away.

"You called me principal?"

"Yes yes Takamichi, I need you to show this young man where he will begin working if you must"

"Yes, nice to meet, you are…" he asks.

"Aang, nice to meet you Takamichi-senpai"

"Very well, then shall we go?" Aang simply nodded and focused in what he must to do, following Takamichi to a respective room.

_Mahora Academy: Class 3-A room_

Aang was now properly dressed in his air nomad robes and at his front was the door leading to where he will start his job, nervous he take a breath and enters inside.

Aang was before an entire class consisting of many different girls. The students observe with curiosity over the current event, some were blushing, others surprised be his presence, Aang was nervous but smiled to the class and in response causing then to blush even more.

Takamichi began, "I'm sorry to interrupt your class Negi-kun but I must introduce certain member who will be working here."

"No, it's ok Takamichi-senpai" said a red head boy and a green uniform, surprisingly enough, he was the teacher.

Facing the student, Takamichi presented, "This is newest member of staff this year; he will assist Negi-kun on his duties with this class, so I introduce you: …"

"Hello everyone, my name is Aang and I came from far lands to end up in this place, I'm looking forward to work with everyone." He bowed to the class with hands clapped.

Silence owns over the room until he is instantly surrounded and being stormed with questions, and tried to speak but was crushed back; poor Aang being zigzagged like a ragdoll.

"whoa beautiful!" , "what are those tattoos?" , "nee nee are you a monk?", "he is cute but nothing best Negi-sensei", "there goes the shotacon", "who you are calling shotacon, I'm just appreciating him" ,"I bet he is from china", "are you strong de-aru?", "will you go with me?" , "keep your eyes from him, he is mine!", "ok ok girls calm down let me interrogate him"

Aang feels helpless in that situation for quite some time before, a girl disrupts the insatiable crowd and makes a room to interrogate him.

"My name is Asakura Kazumi, class number 3 and official reporter for class 3-A, now let's see, How old are you?"

"Ah erm.. 16"

"Where are you from?"

"Hmm… a very distant place on the mountains in a temple"

"What mountain exactly?" says a girl far behind the crowd, "could it be from china!?". Aang sweats.

"Well it is on a far place but no I don't think it is from china… (_I don't even know where or what is china_)"

"Ok boring questions over, now time for a serious moment." Asakura grins. "You got a girlfriend? What is you type? Do have preferences when it comes to beauty?."

Aang closes his eyes from a moment to find only sadness, in fact he never thought about this before, the only thing he remembered was Katara, his girlfriend who now rest in peace on a better place along with everyone who were his true friends, the girls could notice his sadness and burden, still he confess.

"I had…, her name was Katara, it was love on first sight and we loved each other profoundly, but now… it is over, she is gone to a better place…. not only her, but everything I know and love, sometimes I can tell it is my fault…"

The girls repented for asking such question and open scars on his heart, they quickly took pity on him but wondering what truly happened, Takamichi didn't waste time and took this chance to interfere, Negi on other side was curious as well but is strangled by a certain shotacon hugging him on pity.

"Girls, I need you take your seats for me to properly explain what Aang came to do " the class quickly took their seats and listened obediently.

"Well, was I said before, Aang will be working with us at Mahora helping Negi and providing other services as necessary, but he need to meet his class first and get know of the campus around, I wonder if the strolling club could help with that part"

"HAI" replied with a loud and enthusiastic tone from the twin girls in the class, and a more serene from a tall girl nearby.

"I also need a group to help him to in buy new clothes and shopping, so for that…" before he could finish the sentence, more than half of the class were shooting their hands up to reply. "ME, CHOSE ME, I WILL DO IT" Takamichi chose a cute girl with long purple hair, "please Misa-kun, I leave him at your care"

"WHAT?" "Don't you already have a boyfriend?" "Yeah, why you had to choose her" Aang surely don't knew how to behave but he is pleased by their cheerful nature.

"Well, I believe another person should come, I leave you Misa-kun to decide, and Aang this may help you get know better of everyone, good luck" Takamichi gave Aang a small table(I kind couldn't find an correct word)containing the name and number of the entire class as well as other details.

"Don't worry I will deal with it, thank you" he replied.

Aang then got close and whispered, "_What about room to live, where I will be staying_?"

"Don't worry, the principal already took care of it, meet him when you are done here."

Takamichi then left him at mercy of the class, as their cheerful nature alone could kill a person if left uncheck. Negi then approach him and ask "so Aang-san, you will stay with the class during the lesson?"

"Unfortunately no, I have to check a few things with principal first; I hope know you well negi-sensei." Said bowing to a 10 year old hear haired boy who was touched by his formality. However, the girls were a bit disappointed by that.

"Ewww, why?"

Aang felt a bit nervous but replied, "Sorry to disappoint you all but don't worry, I will be staying for a long time, so I hope I get know you all in time"

"Geez, first we got a 10 year old boy to teach us, now a monk of sort barely older? What next? " replied an student, she with heterochromia (1 eye blue, other slight green), orange pigtailed hair with bells holding it.

"Hmm she is.." Aang quickly check his "table" to find class number 8, Kagurazaka Asuna.

"Well Kagurazaka-san, why you say that, you don't like my presence here?" he asked.

"It's not like that; I don't understand how you people get to teach us from nowhere like that"

"Like what?"

"I mean how come you got to be a teacher at that age? Worse than that, what about that brat behind you? Just how principal let those things happen, all I wish was Takamichi to teach us this year…" Asuna mentioned disappointed; however, when she said that, a certain student at first desk became rather annoyed.

"Calm down Asuna, how come you don't appreciate Negi-kun teaching, now that he got a assistant, I can't let you disrespect him like that" said the class president jumping suddenly form her chair and pointing a her, she is a tall blond haired girl, Yukihiro Ayaka class number 29; Negi quickly got nervous because of Asuna attitude could lead Aang into trouble.

"Well I appreciate your concern, unfortunately, I'm not here to teach anyone, I'm here to watch and assist Negi conform his necessities, also you know that what principal decides is somewhat beyond our choices, unless you had 'plans' with Takamichi-senpai " replied with a grim smile.

"Wha- no, it's like that, I-…" asuna blushing hard, eventually she sighs in defeat.

"Well that don't matter, I'm going" replied smiling before leaving.

"Wait" called Misa, "could we meet at train station 10 o´clock on day after tomorrow? Me and my friends will go shopping"

Aang replied, "of course I appreciate your help"

He then excuses, and leave the class, Negi felt both surprised and sad at same time; for him, Aang is a reliable and skilled person similar to Takamichi, which disappointed him a bit. After Asuna calmed down, the class could continue like usual. Aang has gone to meet the principal to confirm where he will live now.

_Mahora Academy: Headmaster office_

"Headmaster if you permit" he bowed.

"Hoho Aang-kun, you returned so what you think of your class?" said smirking as usual.

"I must say that they are energetic and cheerful by their own, more than I used to be" he replied thinking of their untamed nature.

"Don't you shouldn't say that, makes you look old, now what you want?"

"Takamichi-san told me, that you could tell where I will live now"

"Oh of course, well, sadly I must say that there is no room on for you on teachers dorms right now, I'm sorry, but I found a solution for your problem, you will live in a cottage with a student from your class." The old man explained.

"Wait let me understand, you so there is no room for me and you simply is going to put in a me in a random student room? Isn't that wrong?" thought Aang, a bit embarrassed from "certain" thoughts.

"Not exactly random, she lives in a particular cottage nearby as she cannot leave the academy at due some… circumstances; also letting you live there serves a punishment for the troubles she caused a few days ago." The old man grinned.

"Well what exactly you mean? Why she can't leave? And what she did?"

"Well well how should I explain? She used magic to cause trouble on a certain night, and Negi unfortunately got involved, all this because she sealed…"

"Sealed?"Asked Aang rather curious.

"Yes, she can't leave Mahora academy because of barrier that envelopes the entire campus"

Sweated Aang hearing that, "(_messing with mentor like that is one thing, but this…_)".

"Is not that too rigid with her?"

"Not exactly, you will see why, now let's see…." The old man tried to make call, spoke some few things and in the end… "Sorry Aang , I must say that there is no one to take you there."

Aang sighed one more time, "don't worry, I will find it at my own (_also getting know of my new neighborhood really helps_), can you at least give me some directions?"

"Of course here," with this the old man gave him a letter along with a map to find the cottage.

"Ok thanks again, for everything" with this Aang left to try use his map to find the cottage, several hours later, he got tired from getting lost several times but even so, he eventually arrives.

_Somewhere near Mahora Academy: Cottage of Evangeline Mc Dowell_

_Just at his front, there was a small wooden hut at end of a certain path._

"(_So this is the cottage where I will live… Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_)"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3: Remains of the Spirit World

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

**Corrections: 25/10/2012(english: 10/25/2012)**

Chapter 3: Remains of the Spirit World.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, these are elements of the balance, 10000 years ago I used to be a hero who brought peace to a terrible war, I along with my friends and teachers traveled the world to defeat the fire lord Ozai, one day everything changed, now I live in a distant future and I'm determined to discover my reason in this place._

Arriving Aang felt reluctant about living in another person house, it felt wrong in a sense, but even so he had no choice; when he is about knock the door, it opens alone revealing a person in odd costume(which Aang don't know exactly that is maid), green long hair, and strange antennas instead of ears. Taking a quick peek on his table he recognizes her, Kakakuri Chachamaru, class number 10.

"Good Evening, do you have any business with master, Aang-sensei?" she speaks in a stoic and serious tone.

"Ah… Eh, yes of course, I'm sure this is where I will live for now. So, could you call your master please?" he bowed.

Aang statement made Chachamaru freeze for a few seconds; surely she was a bit surprised to a point where he could determine the shock, which made him feel bad. Eventually she leads him indoors after a confirmed nod of her part; the cottage was full of dolls, one creepier than the other, surely this house isn't friendly as Aang guessed,

"(_Wow I must ask what kind of girl is the master of this house, I just hope I will be okay_)".

"I will alert master of your presence, please wait here" then she turned around and gone upstairs, Aang then just took a meditating breath and waited the call, he began to thought about how the things changes compared to ten thousand years in past, now his common sense had to change otherwise the misunderstands that may follow could be troublesome, his robes alone attract more attention than necessary.

But what truly troubles our avatar was what happened to the spirit world, could Avatar Roku spirit still around? Could it be that the nightmares are real? That his friends are in doom and spirits in torment? Aang feel disconnected from the spirit world, unable to comprehend the reason behind, what he need was time; his thoughts were broken when he heard a scream from upstairs.

"WHAT!" loud voice proclaimed, followed by someone rushing downwards, then a girl, blonde hair, smaller than average, "(_is that girl a parent of the master or something?_)" she apparently have 10 years old, Aang somewhat could remember seeing a face on his class before.

"YOU, what you are doing in my house, and what kind of lame story about you moving to here?" she demanded with intimidating tone. Aang was surprised so he spoke.

"Well I was told that I will live here with the master of the house by the principal, he also gave me this letter" Aang showed the letter that principal gave to him before. When the girl was about to take the letter, he took away, "so where is the boss of this house".

"Why you…"

The young girl was furious and tried to smash Aang feet in response, he took the hit but was unfazed.

"Young ladies shouldn't behave like this, now take me to the 'master' please" said Aang in a teasing tone and response to her behavior. The girl furious ordered.

"I AM THE MASTER OF THIS HOUSE, YOU FREAK," the girl took the closest blunt object nearby and followed to smash Aang, who teased her "oi oi you are going too far aren't you?(_remarkable strength for a child_)",

"Shut up!" Aang was mocking her for an while but he knew he had more important things to deal, he took a look to Chachamaru, and asked while evading swings effortlessly, but the room is pretty much getting devastated.

"Say this young girl is seriously the master of this house?" Chachamaru nodded at his question, then he took a breath and replied "fine", Aang proceed to disarm the girl by adding extra momentum to her swings and throwing her balance off while giving the letter in process.

"Here please read and understand chibi-chan" he delivered with a friendly smile as she recovered fast, but annoyed from his mocking, she did opened the letter to read its contents and then moments later, she enters in shock and looked furiously at Aang, "FINE" she yelled "but with a few conditions, you will cook your own meals, pay me a rent, and stay out my sight, understood?"

Aang sighs in defeat and claim, "I accept the conditions (_what an energetic one_)".

"Cursed old man, one day he will pay for this, this monk freak was well" she muttered before disappearing upstairs, Aang turns to face Chachamaru, "Now please could you show me my room Chachamaru-san?"

"Of course sensei, this way" she said leading him as they come across a room that was completely dirty, some of bottom layers of the wall where broken to a point where you could see outside, the rest were somewhat intact. Aang positioned in middle of the room and made a 360º twist around causing the air to clean the dirty, focus on a sphere of sort and release outside, all in matter of seconds with his airbending special technique, air scooter, and from that, he and Chachamaru clean the remains in the room for an while, but the only thing left to deal was the hole on the broken wall.

"Hmm I got an idea" Aang thought a while, then proceeds to make a firm stance to earthbending, lifting his hands in a severe and steady motion, that caused the earth from outside solidify to close the hole solving the problem.

Then Aang face her once more and mentioned, "Well in this mess, we never introduced properly, I'm Aang, teacher assistant to Negi for now, nice to meet you" he said bowing, "Sorry that things became like this. I never had a choice on the matter; I only beg your gratitude"

"I am Karakuri Chachamaru, servant of master Evangeline Mc Dowell, your presence here will hardly be a burden to us, also please forgive master, she is frustrated from events last night"

"Why, what happened, the principal told me that she is trapped here because of a certain barrier, also that she attacked a teacher, why that?" Aang asked.

"When Negi-sensei came to our institution, Master was skipping class for an while until he took notice, it did not go well, master tends to go overboard sometimes and cause trouble with rest of the class, even so, Negi-sensei was able to convince her in the end"

"I see I kinda understand the way she behaves; she is young and just need someone to guide her, so that she could open her heart towards a bright side… (_Evangeline Mc Dowell, I can feel loneliness in her heart, I must do something about it later, perhaps she will more friendly_)."

Chachamaru froze again for a few seconds "(…_this means he don't know master situation_)", "Very well, I will retrieve a futon for you, please wait here" said this, she turns around and leaves.

Aang then take this opportunity to meditate and if possible ask guidance from the spirits of previous avatars, moments later he feel an unknown force connect his soul pushing him away from spirit world, he is unable to determine the source of the force neither if it was an spirit itself. After struggling against it he eventually succeeds to enter the spirit world to find an empty space.

_Spirit World: Blank space_

Aang cannot believe what he sees, he is on plane where the sky is blocked by darkness, the ground is covered by an ominous fog, colorless just like that nightmare, he starts to panic and quickly tries to find what happened here. While exploring the blank space for an while, he comes across the edge of a cliff, from the edge nothing is different other than he believe to be an endless fall, the moment Aang touched a part of the edge to see closer, the gravity swift instantly making him to crash into solid ground, and world shapes suddenly, confused by what just happened, in a blink of eye the scenery reforms to an plain garden of sorts.

There is a wind breeze flowing around, the earth exist in some obsolete form, there is trails of rivers randomly place among this ominous place, blue fires corporates the black sky, the place is filled with a faint energy maintaining a delicate balance among the elements, and all happened in blink of eyes, one moment nothing other a massive change was if this place is aware of his presence.

"The spirit world… what just happened here?" he muttered before noticing something.

Green orbs appears in distance, and surround him giving him a warm and friendly energy, they make a trail leading to somewhere, "what you want to show me?" Aang let himself guided by the ominous orbs for a while after before they stop in an empty place.

"Well there is nothing here" and then, out of nowhere, 2 massive walls encloses him with many shelves on sight, each of them on the walls contains a hourglass with blue sand inside, countless of them, he tried to study and comprehend what this could mean, an familiar energy emanates from the sand, similar to… energybending.

"What are those,…. !? Could it be!?, urgH! " Aang fall to his knees, feels crushed by an sudden disruption on his meditation was if someone did something on the real world.

_Evangeline Cottage: Aang's room_

"… sen.. …Aang-sensei…" A faint voice says. Aang opens his eyes in shock to meet Chachamaru face very close staring him stoically; he ends blushing slightly before answering.

"Yes, Chachamaru what is that you desire?" Aang told her recovering himself from the shock on the spirit world.

"I brought your futon" replied innocently and oblivious on importance of the matter.

"Well you could just leave there…" replied Aang a little angry from such trivial thing.

"… I already made master's meal while you were meditating for too long so I must inform before leaving, there are toilets facilities 2 door at your left, there is no bathing facilities over here, we usually bath on the dorms near the academy, so it's good to prepare your own arrangements on this matter, if you have any questions, feel free to ask anything, now if you excuse me" She bows and leaves Aang to his thoughts alone.

He admits to find her ears a bit strange but this is the future we talking about, so he thought it were common, her personality is somewhat limited for reason, either she was very trained or it is natural to her, even so, he couldn't simply judge someone like that.

Real world aside, what Aang saw as real, the spirit world is about to fall apart, the very things he saw show how the only remains of the delicate balance is maintaining that place intact, but what really scared him for real was to find what happened to the spirits, their bodies couldn't be sustained anymore they only representation is in a form of green orbs of chi-less energy, their souls were fragmented to recipient made from their own lifetime energy: Chi in a form of hourglass, countless of them, each one representing the spirit themselves including the previous avatars.

Once again Aang finds himself with many questions, but the most important one right now, "(_If there is something happening, what I must do to prevent it and how, what did happen during all these years without the avatar?_)", he decides to search for avatar Roku, only he could give answers, he must find his Chi hourglass and find an way to make a connection, he may have not much time, if the Spirit world fall, the world we all know will end **forever**.

Determined to find the chi hourglass of the former avatar Roku, he once again took a deep breath and tried to meditate, but this time the same unknown force from before push him harder blocking his intentions, eventually he finds himself unable to access the spirit world, still determined, he try again and again to meet only failure.

"(_Something doesn't want me on that place, but why?_)" the more him thinks more complex it gets to solve; as time passed he eventually gave in and ended up sleeping, this time soundly and peaceful, that or Aang was just too tired to dream about…

_On the next morning…_

Aang woke up more tired than normal, he fells heavier and hungrier, surely he didn't eat anything since he arrived; with Evangeline cold behavior towards him, things were not going well. He heads to kitchen to find Chachamaru once again in maid uniform preparing a meal possibly to Eva, "(_well that's expected_)".

"Chachamaru-san, May I ask where I can find food stand or similar? I'm getting hungry." He said hanging into the chair.

"…I could prepare a breakfast for you" Chachamaru offered to a somewhat confused but grate avatar.

"I really appreciate but that isn't against rules?" he asked concerned about his deal with chibi-chan.

"In fact it is, but I believe master needs company, I understand it's best for her, you could be that person for this job sensei; now, how may I assist you?" replied in stoic manner. Aang feels happy to be trusted and gratefully took the meal, this place is peaceful to an point it is hard to believe there will be danger at all, it may feels boring but it's good.

In fact, since spirit world is doomed to fall, Aang will have all the time he needs to solve it, first by overcoming the unknown force preventing him from accessing the spirit world; matters aside, he goes outside to find where he could bath as well as exploring around.

Wandering outside Aang air-jumps to the top a tree to find the girls dorms and possibly a teacher to show him the place around. Taking note of a massive building nearby, he quickly rush in.

_Mahora Academy: Girls' dormitories_

Arriving there, he began search around for a public bath, the corridor as empty since the sun just woke on the horizon. The place was very well designed; the many sighs on the wall eventually led his way to a really spacious bath facility.

It was more like a resort, he never seen a big bath, or better said, a swimming pool like this, he could only imagine himself like member of a royal family. The laundry room was close so, he quickly undressed and made his way on the water to embrace the warm waters.

He kept there for an while messing around with his Waterbending to make a bubble underwater, make artificial waves and surf in iceboard as well as other things not forgeting to wash himself. In the end, it felt satisfying in a sense but at same time a bit sad, it was more enjoyable if his friends were along with him.

Alone on the wondrous bath, his thoughts were quickly broken when he hears a girl voice on distance, "(_crap, I forgot this is a girls bath, or resort… anyway, I must get out of here or I'm screwed_)" it look like he abused around for too much, in response of that, he quickly Waterbends to far end of the pool but it was too late as they were inside already.

"Hey is who is there?" Asks one who spots his shadow, Aang desperately evaporates the water to create a mist to cover and avoid her, "What you are doing, did you see something?"

"Yeah for one second I thought someone was here, but… what with this mist I can't see anything"

The voices increase in tone and eventually a crowd of girls were in the bathtub around him, surely he was in a serious trouble.

"(_Damnit, an entire class is here, I must focus otherwise, boy meets death…_)" he gulps thinking what hell would happen if he was caught. While dodging the girls around, he eventually was forced to wait in a spot until a chance appears and while waiting, he could hear the girls chatting around.

"Nee nee did you hear? That boy we found day ago is a teacher!" affirmed a voice.

"Really? I heard the rumors but what class he is teaching?" replied a second curious voice.

"If I'm correct the 3A got him, but not for teaching"

"Eeeeee why, they already got a cute boy, now a handsome monk, unfair!"

"Hey hey, what new teacher?" says a third one, eventually the entire class start to chat about the rumors of and an boy who is now a teacher, a monk from china, an martial warrior, an legendary prince and there goes. Our young avatar desperately avoids girl after girl on the bath while hidden among the mist.

"(_Seriously? Again this china, just how much misunderstandings can a rumor cause?_)"

"Aaaaa there is a boy clothes here!" the girls on the entire bath alarms to this news, "here here look what I found", "eee could it be, a pervert?", from nowhere a gust of wind startled the girls around dissipating the mist, and a shadow quickly snatch the robes away and vanishes on the windows far on the ceiling. "What with this wind eh? Where are the clothes.", "eeeeeehhh, how?" said the girls in confusion.

Just outside panting heavily, was a young bender avatar who just escaped from a messy but satisfying situation, he even falls to his knees with shock, "almost! That was too close…" his mind is plagued with images of the maiden's bodies as poor Aang never had a chance when it comes to puberty, he is embarrassed.

Now, with nothing interesting to do, he decides to return to cottage and rest for tomorrow, he knew that Chachamaru was unable to disobey Eva this time so he wanders to a forest nearby; memories flashes in his mind remembering the days of his childhood.

_Somewhere on Earth Kingdom borders, approximately 10000 years ago_

_"Okay, twinkle toes I'm going teach you my way to see the things." Said a tomboyish voice._

_"Cool, soo what I need to do? Awake my sixth sense?, speak with the earth?" said an 12 year old bald boy named Aang, in front of him was an young girl with short black hair, wearing a green tiara and mix between light green and dark green robes symbolizing the earth kingdom, her eyes are slight brighter than normal, apparently representing blindness, her name is Toph Beifong._

_"No it's not like that, you just need to feel the vibrations under your feet, you can also send vibrations by earthbending around sending an wave who will react with anything touching the ground, this is a uber advantage sometimes because I can see things before even eyes could react" Said explaining the ways she "sees"._

_"Ok let me try" Aang close his eyes and tries to feel anything around, he could hear an noise of earth moving but still haven't see anything , Toph earthbends a chunk of rock to smash Aang, who took full hit and was sent flying away._

_"No no no, you didn't even seen me touching the ground, get up and try again!, feel the vibrations." Said the fierce mentor. "ow, ow, ok ok I'm going" once again he fails to "see" and got blasted away, again and again and again._

_"(_Panting heavily_)" Ow hey Toph let me rest a bit"_

_"What wrong twinkle toes tired already? I'm just beginning" said Toph grinning. The poor boy couldn't even rest because being attacked his furious teacher, after some tricky dodging game with giant rocks; they hear a scream from Katara along with a bright flash of light and a loud ear-piercing explosion. Aang desperately reacts and try to help then._

_When they arrive on the local they see Katara, Aang's love interest with a brown long hair, blue water tribe tobes. Sokka, Katara's brother short brown hair tied with short ponytail, also wearing blue water tribe clothes. Both of them were on ground tied down unconscious but they don't show signs of injury; around them are strange band of men, dual wielding falchions, covered with black cloaks, one of them was blindfolded._

_"Who are you and what you want with us?" Aang demanded._

_"So there are more, apprehend them." Said the blindfolded man in middle._

_"Let's see if you can try" taunted Toph, who took a firm stance, with a few thrusts forward, 2 earth spikes push 2 of the mercenary away. Other 2 charge at Aang who with a sweep from his staff blow them away with Airbending, the fight were going well for our young benders until the blindfolded made a signal to his team who retreated away and began to use some weird masks, he pulls and strange white ball and throws on the ground causing a massive flash of light. Aang could feel his eyes burning from the sudden light, his ears were bleeding from the loud noise from such tiny ball, even his master who is blind was affected by it._

_Seconds later, Toph was ambushed from behind, she could "see" him but was too disoriented to react, with a strike on the neck, she fall unconscious. Aang on other side trying to recover but unable to see or hear anything, he barely could dodge the strikes from blindman, until he feels an unknown presence. From guts alone Aang was dodging his sword slashes._

_"This is?" he muttered on an black space, a person outline flashed at his front again and again close to Aang, he remembers his lesion of using the vibrations as a vision. He tries to focus and could tell that he was surrounded, they close in from opposite sides, he ducks under the blades and spins airbending them away, all of them tries to land a strike but Aang simply redirect with Airbending or blocks with Earthbending properly counterattacking respectively._

_The blindman is unfazed by his teammate's failure. "I give you the chance to release my friends and go away" say Aang who can barely hear is own voice._

_The blind one then jumps to strike from above, out of Aang vision range and barely manages to deliver a fatal blow, Aang pinpoints the last standing position of his enemy and bends a hole to trap him to ground proceeded by imprisoning him with pure earth. It didn't get long before the team avatar recovers from that attack. They proceed to face Ba Sing Se with Aang victorious who learned a very useful ability: Seismic Sense._

_10000 years later, Unnamed Mountain forest…_

Smirking a bit from the past, sure he has uses for this power; he smashes the ground for a better vision of the forest and wanders in appease his hunger alone as the day flowed like usual.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author Notes**

Heheh good the story is making progress at least, still there is something I want to mention for those who know what I mean, again please do not stop from mentioning any grammar error on my "engrish".

In the Spirit world part, I thought of parody or a minor crossover of a certain cartoon. however it was been answered already.


	4. Chapter 4: Things Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

**Tsk.. That was too easy for a challenge, still it's true it is Xiaolin Showdown and ying yang world, now that the spirit world is fragile and volatile I can shape easily to fit my story the way i want so there may another parodies. Well time for story, enjoy.**

**I'm sorry for not update for an while, college returned and my net was down for an while, and with lack of references and imagination this just to slow me even more.**

**Corrections 19/12/2012 (English: 10/12/2012)**

Chapter 4: Things change.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

_Evangeline Cottage: Aang's room._

On next morning, Aang peacefully sleeps on his futon, that until he notices something heavy on him, he ignores at moment but eventually it becomes annoying, in response his tries to move whatever is make such pressure and tries to sleep again only to fail miserably, angry he claims. "Ahhh damn!"

He awakes to see 2 girls or children... they apparently are twins, both with pink hair, wearing an shorter version of school uniform, his register inform that both are 15 years old but the girls look like they are from kindergarten, simply they busted in when he was sleeping to mention that are their job to show him around in a tour, too much for Aang's dismay.

"Aang-sensei! Are you there?" said Fuuka poking his face. "Yes I am, (yawns), so what you both are doing(poked), aside of course waking me(poked) at best moment(poked), and could stop that?" yelled an scowled monk.

"Ehhh what you were dreaming?, could it be..." said Fuuka grinning, "no its not, now if I am correct you two are the Narutaki twins, Fuuka and Fumika, class number 22 and 23 respectively".

"YAY! you already remember our names." both yelled at him latching to his arms, he on other side was annoyed still he know that this place is completely foreign to him so they are here for a reason since Takamichi mentioned before; eventually, checking on the door, he spots Chachamaru stoic as ever and at her side an rather tall girl giggling a bit, so getting up he arranges his room to meet her.

"Good morning, Aang-sensei" Said Nagase Kaede, class number 20.

"Yeah, good morning to you too, so what in plan for today, Kaede-san." He said bowing properly.

She replies, "We will wander around and show you the more important places around, Mahora is a big campus to show in one day, it will better to get know here".

"Alright, now if you must" he plead them to lead the way.

_Mahora Academy: Entrance of Eva's Cottage._

Wandering around, the twins ran ahead giggling and cheerfully like grade scholars.

"It is hard to believe the fact that they are 15 years." Aang wonders just what makes them older when their minds remain young, but in fact, that is technically possible considering the fact that he himself is 10116 years old avatar, this thought makes him sweat drop it.

Kaede giggles, "You are right, but believe or not everyone on the class, different as they are, shares the same age." That made him surprised, the girls were unique on their own, some older than normal, others shorter or younger, it is completely strange, but you know what: this is the "future", that is his answer.

"Well, this somewhat makes things easy, so where-" Aang trips over an wire and notices balloons coming at his direction, he quickly recovers and dodges  
by carefully spinning, using the top of the hands to redirect their trail without popping them, he turns to Kaede who claps at his efforts, Aang check his tour guide and notice she is apparently well, he could swear that is redirected some to her by accident. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Amazing de-gozaru, how you did that?" she asks curious.

"I..erm..., during my travels I learned some self-defense by training what you people call Baguazhang(eight trigram palm, the Airbending motion prerequisite)" he replies in efforts to trick her about his Airbending evasive maneuvers, but what Aang don't knows is that that she could tell he is lying after all she secretly an Kunoichi, dodging that balloons was nothing to her, noticing this Kaede can tell that Aang is hiding some secret worth to investigate.

"So now how about we go to the gym de-gozaru?" she suggests, not only because it is her job but also deciding to confirm her theory, she is sure to have felt something before, the twin's pranks will help her.

"Sounds great but what about the girls? Shouldn't we call them back?" he replies relieved, thinking the lie worked.

"I'm sure they already know where we are going, possible with more pranks along the way-de gozaru"

"Well we could avoid them; do they tend to do this a lot?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Yes they often try prank on me all because I'm capable to avoid them, they never give up on trying get me fall de-gozaru."

Aang sweats at this statement, but he feels happy and confident to learn more about them. The catch is: Aang is no ninja, of all the pranks they could avoid, he tripped all of them; fortunately, he was capable to react quickly enough to avoid the consequences, too much for Kaede to confirm that Aang is some kind of martial art specialist. They eventually arrived on the gym with Aang panting and a bit paranoid from dealing with pranks.

_Mahora Academy: Gym._

"This is the gym, there are many different club who practice here, mostly volleyball, dogdeball, basketball and then goes, there are 21 clubs in total who utilize it."

"We sucks at it" said the twins who suddenly at their backs. "YOU two, seriously both of you cannot simple go away and make a prank in anyone you see!" yelled the paranoid avatar.

"Eeeh why?" ask Fuuka feeling no remorse at all, Fumika, on other side, was terrified as she grabs her sister arm trying to keep her away from trouble, Aang scowls at them but sighs in defeat, he was not angry after all, their pranks remember him during his time on the Southern Air temple, he and monk Gyatso Airbending pies across other monks and share good laugh together, good times. He looks at them and smiles.

"Nah, just don't do it again."

"And what the fun with that?" she replies making to sight again.

"Please could we just continue?" he pleaded to Kaede, who giggled again.

They continue wander around; Kaede proceeds to show Aang all the facilities that Mahora Academy was to offer. From the impressive pools, a distant view of the library and the cafeteria; the only thing left was the ominous but nostalgic giant tree, that's where they actually are heading.

_Mahora Academy: World Tree Plaza…_

Hours later, their tour is almost at end as Aang's stomach growls.

"All this fun learning around made me hungry, so where we can eat?" Aang says holding his stomach.

"Well there is a food stand close here, we could pass there, it is just near the world tree, let's go we will show you around." Aang was about to follow until Kaede intervenes.

"Sorry de-gozaru, I have go for now, and you two better remember the Kyoto trip meeting, right?" she says to Narutaki twins.

"HAI! Let's go Aang sensei" replied both, dragging him to their destination while Kaede turns around and disappears. The trio approaches the ominous tree; the twins, short as they are, could easily outrun Aang to much his surprise.

"Oii, over here Aang-sensei" proceeded to both girls climbing the tree, he on other side was thoughtful, thousands years ago, this living legend taught him a lesson about the bonds that connect the living together, showing that the planet behaves like living organism, to her, time is an illusion so is death, that's how he learned that Toph could be his earthbending master.

Connecting himself to the world, he amazed by how planet changed; this was once an endless swamp; now somehow the land disconnected from the earth kingdom and became a tiny island they call it Japan.

The other nations changed in size, the Fire nation Capital changed to the Colds Mountains of Cordillera of the Andes and some huge islands emerged from the sea fused to it to become both North and Latin Americas.

The earth kingdom is bigger now and extended to become Asia and Europe along with other continents many chucks of earth separated becoming Japan and Australia.

The poles changed in shape and decreased in size, and he somehow was unable to sense anything on it from there, could it be that there are remains of the water tribe? He wonders.

"This once was a swamp, and now... the future never ceases to surprise me" he spoke, that until a rock hits him.

"What you doing Sensei? Get up here!" yelled both twins who already on the top of a branches. He looks at them and smiles proceeding to climb the roots to reach the branches and the girls; once there, they could see how beautiful is the view of the sunset, the trio stood there for an while chatting about world tree legends, confession rumors, and other tales which Aang was very interested, he even forgot about his hunger, the twins also enjoyed his own stories about travelling the world also wondering how he could effort at all. Moments later Aang's hunger strikes again and they decides to finally got get some lunch, he just needed to confirm something.

"Come on sensei don't you want eat?" both yelled.

"Calm down just give me a second" said Aang smiling to them, the twins quickly off in distance run ahead, he proceed to remove a boot to use seismic sense, all he wants is to find any clues that could help him find a reason of his presence on the future, what Aang didn't expect was fact that he couldn't "see" any cave at all, he was sure that was this place where he crawled his way out; there is no way a cave could vanish like that, his thoughts went away by another growl of his stomach, he forgets that and quickly rushed to catch up the twins; he made a mental note to try check this again.

The trio finally reach the food stand named Chao Bao Zi, it has Chinese decorations somewhat recognizable to Aang, on the counter 2 young chiefs await smiling friendly to him, the girls had black hair, but one had buns while the other had clips on their hairs, one has thin body while the other chubby, after a checking his register they are identified as, Yotsubu Satsuki class number 30 and Chao Lingshen class number 19.

"Good evening sensei, how may I serve you?" asked the latter.

"Hmm… please anything you can make Chao-chan" asked with hungry smile at their food, the girls look each other and giggle a bit; Chao then offered some nikuman to him; He took with pleasure, the twins also serve themselves and start chatting each other.

"How it was the tour around sensei?" asked Satsuki.

"It was amazing, I learned many things over here, they are so different from what I knew ... ... wait what his _nikuman_ is made of?" he said noticing the strange taste on his mouth.

"Well it's made from meat-" His eyes widened after hearing the work meat, he immediately tried puke out and remove the taste from his tongue. He forgot to mention that he is vegetarian and paid hard for this.

"Urg… Chao-chan, could you give me anything that is not made from meat?" he cried out.

"Erm sure…" the girls were surprised, that was something unexpected; Aang just stood up and sat on chair waiting his food. He cheers up when she comes back, and they enjoyed lunch with pleasure chatting each other and all; well that's until the time to pay.

"Thanks for treating us sensei that was kind of you" said Fumika.

Aang froze for a while then in panic claimed, "Wait, what you mean by that I don't have any money"

"What you mean Sensei? We thought you were paying, you're a senpai after all, be a gentleman!" she retorted.

"Eh eh but... But" then he signs in defeat before turning to face Chao, who simply giggled at his panic.

"It's ok don't panic sensei, this time is on the house" she assured, "However, there won't be a second time"

He bowed in embarrassment, turned around and along with the twins, they left; the day was rather tiresome for him, after escorting then back to the Dorms, he heads towards a street back to the Cottage.

_Mahora Academy: Cherry Blossom Street_

Walking among the street, cherry blossoms dance around with the wind, our teen avatar feels tired, lately bending elements is becoming more tiresome and harder to accomplish, he feels the spirit world instability affecting him, preventing him from fully control elements, but what annoys him more is the fact that he discovered nothing since then.

Of all things he was investigating, nothing bought answers; instead, it bought more questions. Distracted by his mind, a group of hooded man surrounds him, they seems to be armed with knives and other blunt weaponry, among them there is one pointing some kind of metallic device at him.

"HEY Yo punk! You got some guts to trespass here, this is our territory now! If you value your live, hand over all the valuables, now!"

Aang looks at them with stern and serious face and took a breath before asking.

"Please let me pass, we don't have to do this" he asked bowing to the middle one.

The men start to laugh at him, who still keep a serious face, not knowing what kind of danger they are dealing with it.

"Have you cracked your head? We'll beat the crap of you, come on boys get him!" them they rush and who took his stance. The first person rushed forward hitting only air since Aang sidesteps at his bat and delivered a blow to his side.

The second one tried to slash him with the knife but Aang redirects it to his left and knocked him out by hitting the stomach with a palm thrust. The 2 next ones at both his side rush at him, Aang redirect the knives and grab their hands twisting them; on their agony, he knocks out both. The last one just stood there shaking as his mates were in agony on ground but he stood there demanding not get closer.

Aang stood on his front in stance waiting, seconds later a loud bang echoed on the street and blood splash ground from Aang's hand; he was surprised, he never seen anything so fast before, all he could see as a tiny pointed metal thing at coming his direction.

"HA! That is what happens if you-" the man yelled before being interrupted by a kick on his face that sent him flying to the ground unconscious. Aang panting hold his wrist from the bleeding hand and wanders around to find Takamichi rushing at him together with some uniformed man indicating to be some kind of security.

"Aang-kun, are you ok! What happened to your hand?" he asks concerned.

"Don't worry I am okay, I just need some water" he replied as one of police officer approaches.

"Captain we found the yakuza group knocked out, five men, some knives and a pistol, there also blood on ground but nothing serious"

"Good! Search and secure the area"

"HO(understood)" then he turns to Aang noting his injury.

"You should be careful, not many are so lucky like you. Next time, be more careful" Aang simple nodded, and then they left towards the infirmary.

_Mahora Academy: Infirmary…_

As they arrive, the avatar was sad, he shouldn't underestimate the future; he forgot to consider the possibility of different weaponry on the future, but still, what happens, happens, the good thing is that at least nothing bad truly happened.

Takamichi eventually returns with only a source of water as Aang requested, they check their surroundings so that no one could notice, and with some gestures of hands, he encases his torn hand on the glowing water.

"It's good that things went well at least" Takamichi claims.

Sighing he replies, "This place is so strange, so different... Takamichi I'm not sure if I will be able to live here"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will hang on, you are not alone Aang-kun, you can ask anything" replied the good mentor; it didn't take long before Aang's hand was fully recovered thanks to his waterbending healing features ("_learning with Katara was useful_").

"Thanks I really appreciate" So with that danger gone, he left for the cottage, with no more words; the next morning he has to meet with someone for another journey.

_On the Next Morning, Mahora Outskirts: Train station…_

Aang woke up rather early, done some exercises to ward off any laziness, and head straight to the train station to meet his escort student. This day he will explore the city to do some shopping, since having a single set of robes is somewhat troublesome ("_typical future stuff_"). Moments later he spots 3 beautiful girls approaching, Misa along with 2 other girls. Shiina Sakurako, class number 17, a short red pig tailed hair girl; the other is Kugimiya Madoka, class number 11, an also short dark blue haired girl.

"Aang-sensei, good morning!" Greeted Misa.

"Good morning girls" he replied, "So, could you, beautiful ladies, lead the way? " He asks causing the girls to blush slightly.

"Sure, this way" said Misa as they head out towards the train. On their way, Sakurako was staring persistently at Aang's tattoos, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What wrong Sakurako-san?" he asked startling her as she raised her hands in response.

"No! It's only…" she replied shyly that made him smile.

"It's ok, I can tell all you want about my tattoos" he says, she sighs in relief but embarrassed, her friends giggling don't help that much.

"These are the marks were made by my mentors, they are the one of last memories of my friends and home" he explained showing the tattooed skin.

"Do you miss them?" she asks causing him to lower the head.

"More than you imagine, but now I can't simple go home, I have to deal with it" he simply as the girls felt pity. Nevertheless of that, he was kinda pleased by their presence but bored, all the girls spoke was about their clothes or rumors around, only his flawless patience could made him hang out.

_Mahora City: Train station exit_

The City was vast, so many people clustered, walking around with different clothes everywhere, completely different from the past where the clothes symbolize the nation in which you live making it so monotone of sorts, the girls notice when he was stunned curiously staring around and proceeds to drag him around and enter a certain big building.

A shopping center, again more clustered than usual, he was just silently following them as they just wasted hours and hours messing around, making him judge their clothes and other things, he had no choice other than wait.

The curtain opens with Misa dressed with black jacket with white shirt underneath, white skirt, black long socks. Madoka uses a long green dress with black trim. And at least Sakurako choose to use a light blue shirt along with some white belt, and jeans. That made Aang stunned, Future or not he couldn't deny that they all are really hot.

"So how is it" Misa asks; he stood there froze for a few moments before trying to stare away and hide the blush.

"Y-you three are definitely beautiful" he affirmed nervous but proudly. The girls on other side were blushing heavily, the people listening around also were giggling.

After that, they wander around, they choose to eat something in time, Aang still has to know what kind of food they eat, specially to prevent another nikuman incident, that surprised the girls but they understood well, 2 hours later they finally are at their destination: To buy him some clothes.

"So sensei what exactly you need?" Asked Madoka already selecting a few place to experience.

"Well, I cannot simply wander around in those robes, I mean these robes you see are the only thing I have now"

"Eeehhh, how can you simply go anywhere like that?" they replied startled in surprise.

"What? It's true" Then looking to each other again, the girls stated to grin.

"Girls, its show time" announced Misa as the other 2 stared him and approached slowly making Aang a bit scared.

"Erm.. Girls? What you mean?" And then it began his doom dressing parade, poor avatar he didn't stand a chance, using like a dummy, the girls dressed him with anything you could imagine; the headmaster gave him money necessary only to at least blend in the society. However, the girls don't even care; it's only a matter of time before he realizes the mistake of letting them to handle everything.

After 5 long hours of doom, Aang felt really tired from boredom while the girls were still energetic like hell. Crossing another street towards a shop, they discover a rather interesting scene.

"What's wrong Misa-san" Aang asked curious receiving no words; she simply pointed to a place far on distance as they spot Negi and Konoka together on another shop.

"What is Negi-kun is doing with Konoka?" Madoka wonders as the group eventually hides and proceeds to follow them.

"What is it, isn't just Negi and a girl?" he commented startling the girls, who proceed to grab and pull him to their hiding spot.

"Don't you see anything! There a boy and girl together on a shop, they could be on a d-date!" scolded Sakurako, making him to wonder a bit; that girl's face is rather familiar for him, so checking his register, he discover that, in fact, the girl is an student, which means… a Student-teacher relationship.

"This is bad…" he said, as the group observes them on distance. If want Aang suspects is true, then Negi is in terrible trouble. What they are supposed to do now?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author Notes**

**Can someone tell me how it works the beta readers system? Or what do I have to private messaging everyone there asking to read and correct my story? If it is, then… well I have to start messaging everyone.**

**Well aside that, I can't wait to start the Kyoto trip to finally arrange some action, but for now that is it.**


	5. Chapter 5: His job begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

**Heres another chapter, I'm excited finally the action is going to kick in, please I want suggestions (none soo far, I'm thinking that I'm a terrible writer or a really good one, feel free to critic my story) , soo enjoy.**

Chapter 5: His job begins.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Negi, an 10 year old prodigy boy with green uniform, glasses and red hair tied at end. On other side we have, Konoka konoe, class number 13, a long brown haired girl dress in some white dress. Both are together on what appears to be a date of sorts, following then we got our Avatar and his escorts from the shopping trip.

"Oi oi, isn't negi too young for an date?" misa asked

"Well they could just doing some shopping, like siblings" madoka.

"But that don't looks innocently like that" sakurako added.

"Innocent or not, it is not our business, we can't just misunderstand things like that" Aang steps in annoyed.

"But sensei, negi-kun will be fired if they find out that he is hitting on other girls" claimed misa, that made Aang think a bit, in fact he never thought why a 10 year old boy could be an official teacher, even in future that don't makes sense at all, still if what she says is truth, then negi is in serious trouble.

"Then let's act before anyone finds out, either they separate or he will be fired" Aang suggested remembering the job offer from headmaster. He was about to intervene but the girls stops him.

"Wait what if the situation is different" madoka thought for a second

"What you mean?" he asks

"What I mean is what if it is konoka is the one hitting him. She claims after calming down.

"ohh, I see" sakurako.

"Well they live on the same room don't they?"

"konoka is usually like a mother, but if such feelings evolve to love…" the girls, in realization they imagine konoka seducing him in a swimsuit. Aang on other side was uncertain, he couldn't believe that konoka could be capable of such thing, but his memories of azula flashed instantly, hell he knows if he should truly consider that. (" yes_, evil can come from any person at any time, this is really bad._").

"So what we will do?" he asks

"We should immediately call the authorithes" misa suggest desperately phone ringing to someone

"You mean the staff room?" sakurako panics, but Aang intervenies.

"Please Anything but that!" he pleads.

_Mahora Academy: Asuna/Negi/Konoka room._

Asuna was sleeping peacefully until her phone rings, she in fact receive the call but in uncouncious mode.

"Asuna Asuna WAKE UP" Misa's voice wakes her up annoyed to listen what she has to say.

"aaa kakizaki, geez I just got a day off what now?"

"This is no time to sleep! We got trouble here look at this!" asuna receives a picture email showing the "couple" shopping around. Asuna isn't fazed.

"Come on asuna , you surely got to know something!" the girls begs her

In response asuna says "there is no way that could happen, maybe they are just shopping" throwing the phone aside she proceeds in returning to sleep.

_Mahora City: Shop District_

Back on the city, Aang and they cheerleaders tries to think something.

"asuna? Asuna!" Misa yells for her attention, too late.

"Maybe she don't believe us"

Checking them Aang affirms "There is no time, they are on move" so they kept following them, apparently the couple is in a very good mood making the girls nervous and excited they call asuna to spread the news. On other side Aang is worried, he sure approves negi approach (or could it be konoka) in relationship, after all he had his own love at first sight at age of 12, negi is just 2 years younger still this is making rather difficult for Aang to decide what to do, focusing back on the girls.

"Alright now I'm getting pumped up!, it's time for us to make a movie" misa claim actively

"So what you suggest?" Aang ask curious.

"Think about it sensei, it only natural"

"Yeah if I remember correctly there was a scandal during spring break where negi and knoka was caught embracing eachother in class room" that made Aang surprised, just how far things can go?

"Some say that konoka had an arranged marriage interview that day, that could it be that he is the future principal!" the girls sure are excited.

"Well well that proves it, what we three are going to do?" he asks.

"We will support their relationship" said in unition, that's until misa phone rings. "**HOLD RIGHT THERE**" a familiar voice echoes from her phone, creeping all of them.

"This is a direct order from class president of 3A class; there is an absolute prohibition on immoral student-teacher relationships! You will stop them right now!" That made Aang jump and corner, sure he has seen angry people before but that scared the hell out of him.

Iincho continues: "You three will be responsible to make sure that they don't trespass the line", the girls were disappointed, they wanted to support them things aren't helping out.

"But-",

"**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?**" , the girls nods shivering and turn off the call, now they had no choice but follow orders, Aang wasn't sure yet about what to do but followed anyway. Changing costumes, Aang on other side just kept hidden, his tattoos could break his cover, so he just waits. The girls follow the "couple" around, buying, bashing in efforts to interrupt them, Aang just sweated at this. Hiding behind a bush, the couple sits down on stairs to rest, it looks like negi is tired, konoka lets him sleep in her lap making their pursues(expect Aang) envious. Everything is going alright until konoka apparently tries to kiss negi.

"Ah Hold it right there!" far in distance iincho and asuna reunite with them, now Aang panicked, what will happen now?

Konoka innocently smiles and asks "what you all are doing here?" iincho startles when she sees negi sleeping.

"k-k-k-konoka-san is letting negi-sensei sleep on her lap! , I… I wanna try that too!" she yells.

Asuna wonders a while and asks "konoka are you really going to..?" in response, "ah did you figure out?" all this mess caused negi to wake up. "nnn… eh? Everyone? Aang- san and, asuna-san too! , why you all are here?" he asks nervous.

"Believe or not, you behavior was quite… strange, so we had to investigate. To think this really could happen." Aang answers.

"negi-kun look like they figured out" konoka explains, "Ehhhh? What we are going to do, this was supposed to be a surprise?" iincho freezes for a second, Aang just bow his head and waits, ("_so this is it, still we do I feel something strange?_") "Then you two are really going to.."

"uu-un, we had no choice"

Negi quickly recovers:" oh, that right.. How should I say… (coughs and regain posture) here, Asuna-san!" proceeded by handing a small present to asuna.

"Happy birthday! Asuna-san" everyone freezes. "I've been looking for a present since morning with konoka-san!"

"It is a organ that plays your favorite tune, we were planning to give you tomorrow, but.." Aang in realization just face palmed at his misunderstanding ("_Seriously these girls, well no matter I should hand a gift for her later_"), the cheerleards girls to compensate for this they handed a pile of their gifts from their chase earlier. Asuna was soo happy; the cheerleaders were in trouble with the class president, in the end they decide to play at karaoke (or whatever that means, to Aang). Following around, He took this opportunity to speak with negi.

"So this is the young teacher eh, we didn't speak that much, its kinda curious but how long you have been a teacher, it is hard?" Aang asks friendly.

"Eh? Well not much I'm new here was well, it's pretty hard to handle but I can manage it out, how about you Aang-san?"

"In fact it is my first time, well I never had any chance neither have one now" replied sadly

"I don't understand, why you chose to be a teacher?" negi now feels curious.

"It's like I said, I never had the choice, now everything it's already gone along with everything I love"

Negi feels compassionate, they share a common feeling, and this reminds him of his village 6 years ago, where everyone he knew was petrified. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know, things happened in a flash so that I can't remember, all I know that it is gone, if we're not for the headmaster kindness, I wonder just how worse or how lost I could it be, But it's over I can hang out for now, and well I'm curious how did you become a teacher at such age?"

"it happen since my graduation, I was assigned here far from my home, I miss them but to be honest I like here, the girls here are bit hard to handle but they are good girls, I aim to be the best here" Aang smiles in acceptance, and replied.

"It's good to meet a friendly person like you; I'm looking forward to work with you"

"Thank you, if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask, I will help you"

"In this case… hmm what is a karaoke?" that question made negi a bit surprised, even the girls who heard this were shocked, in response Aang confused, "What?"

"What you mean you don't know karaoke, geez I can't stand this, let's go" sakurako argued, "eh? What?" and proceeded to grab him inside. At first, karaoke sure was interesting for Aang but the fact that he never sang before didn't help much, many songs he don't know but that don't matter for him he just enjoyed their company for rest of the night. Moments later he returns.

_Mahora Academy: Evangeline Cottage_

After an interesting tour around the city, Aang returns happily to the cottage, tomorrow it's an important day, negi and his class are going to make a trip to city they call it Kyoto, ("_Strange, why this name is soo familiar?_"), the headmaster already informed that negi himself will make contact with a magic organization, things will be busy but he wasn't that sure. Moments later he finally arrives to find a certain child with a scowled face in front of the door.

"Well is there a problem eva-chan?" Aang ask confused.

"A Problem!?, look I don't know where or what you were doing but can't simple deliver a bunch of stuff like- LISTEN TO ME WHEN IM SPEAKING! "Eva yelled but Aang didn't give much attention to it.

He yawns and speaks: "Eva-chan please don't yell too loud, it's already night time and I have rest early, what exactly you want?"

"Like I care about you, if you can afford to that much, then pay the rent!" she demands, Aang was getting tired and wants to end quickly, so he handed the card used to pay all his stuff. Eva inspects the card and calls for chachamaru, in the end it did finished rather quickly.

"now if you must, I need rest chibi-chan" he mocks her a bit, but what don't know is that child in front of him ready to yell at any moment is a decade old, feared evil sorcerer vampire with powers that match, the one known the Thousand Master. She was furious, not many people survived when they embarrassed her but him was crossing her line.

So in front of him she said slowly: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" but Aang was unfazed, he thought it was fun mocking her a bit, so smiling he says: "oh I'm sorry did I offended you chiiibi-chan!?" that infuriated her, so she blindly tried to lunge after him to catch only air, laughing at her efforts, both stood there messing around until she was sweating and tired, he comes close to her face and touch the tip of her nose. "You have to try harder than that, now good night chibi-chan, such shame you and cha-chan can't come with us" smiling he preceded to going to his room. Alone, Eva swears to make him pay for such embarrassment one day.

Chachamaru just stood there after watching the mess; from her sensors she could determine that Aang wasn't any ill intentions with her but still she was correct about him, he could it be the third person able to influence her master from loneliness.

Remind that it has chachamaru who organized his stuff he thanks, "I must thank you for dealing with my stuff", and she simple nodded.

"Now if you must I need to sleep, good night cha-chan"

"Good night, sensei" after that she stops for a few seconds ("_cha-chan?_")

The next morning was rough for Aang, again his body feels heavier, he seems to be struggling as if he was crushed, something was terribly wrong he feels the spirits scream once again, fearing for his fate he desperately opens his eyes to find himself in an empty black space once again, he is floating around aimlessly and can't move his body for a reason.

_Spirit World? : Empty Space_

("_This dreams again, damnit what is going on now!_") the space start to distort itself again apparently its gaining shape and scenery, the same scenery from 10000 years ago, the rich and purified spirit world.

"_**Aang…**_" a voice echoes, ("_this voice!, avatar roku!_"), an old man meditating on a rock takes shape on the scenery, he wears and familiar red robes and is apparently old. Aang tries to speak with him but no voice comes from his own mouth.

"_**Aang, wake up your life is in danger**_ ("_Danger? What you mean?. ARRHH_")" a massive headache stuns him while roku speaks, them a blue ghost starts to take shape in front of roku… to his surprise it was a copy of himself, ("_what? What im doing there if I am here? This doesn't make sense_").

The Aang copy is apparently tired, like it just woke up "_zzz, what… what is it roku?_"

"_**Aang listen, you are in danger an unknown spirit threatens to destroy all that we know**_"

Awaking from revelation Copy Aang asks: "_What! Is that even possible?, what kind of spirit it is?_"

"_**I cannot say because I don't know, there is no time you must conceal your soul**_"

Fearing his for his past life Copy Aang asks him "_Conceal? Why? What about you! What you are going to do!?_"

Avatar Roku seems in pressure" _**Please Aang there is no time, your connection here is too thin, you need to find a spot to achieve deeper connection so that I can hide your soul, you are the current avatar, your soul represent the physical world, it's not possible to know what kind of disaster will happen if you are caught, I'm sorry it is the only way.**_"

("_What is this? When this happened_") the real Aang thought, in fact nothing of this made sense to him but if it happened why he doesn't remember? Also could this be the reason he is in the future?, Copy Aang bowed his head and reluctantly agreed Roku request, but before anything could be explained, the space distorted once again devouring everything in darkness along with him.

_Evangeline Cottage: Aang's Room._

Moments later he wakes on his room, sweating like hell, like nothing ever happened.

("_Damnit, There must be a way around this._") he feels tired but awake enough, time is short for him so he had to postpone his investigation and haste to meet with negi and the others to assist on the trip, he dress black pants, dark orange shirt with black jacket was well, he don't feels comfortable in those "future" clothes but he has no choice. His job involves Negi delivering a letter to a magic organization, after that he know nothing other than over watch his students, so to confirm his questions he heads for the principal office for answers about what to do.

_Mahora Academy: Headmaster Office._

Arriving on his office, the headmaster was expecting him and he don't look to friendly today.

"Aang-kun, do you have an idea about how much you spent yesterday?"

Aang freezes, sure he receives a card where he can buy many things with easy, but he knew that was way too easy to be true, but it is too late so he asks: "eh… how much?"

Sighing the old man speaks: "I forgot to mention that you are unaware of prices around, you spent nearly more than 250,000 yen, you should know better aang, I will let this pass since I'm sure that I can't blame you alone still unfortunaly I will have to cut your wage, it is preferable to acquire an way to pay back."

Aang bowed in shame, disappointing the only person kind enough to give him a chance made him feels a complete idiot: "I'm sorry, it will not happen again"

Turning around the old man asks: "So is there any question?"

Remembering his reason here: "ah yes, today is the trip to Kyoto, so what exactly I need to do?"

"Well it's simple…" the principal proceeded to explain everything. Negi has to deliver a letter to the Kansai Magical Association, but there is some mages among them that will interfere, what he must to do is to keep an eye on negi and the students in secret revealing once when absolutely necessary, doubtful as may it be its better to not have risks about their involvement. He also was instructed to report everything anything that may happen during the trip. With questions answered he goes to meet with others at train station.

_Mahora Academy: Train Station_

Arriving at station, Aang spots most of the girls on his class with shizuna, who was organizing them; he along with negi has to check everyone to make sure that none is left behind.

The girls greet him "Ohayo! (Morning) Aang-sensei" and in response "yes Good morning as well, so is everyone excited for today!?"

"HAAAII" girls sure are expecting this day. "Good becau-…" Suddenly something starts to bug his nose, as he was about to sneeze, the wind starts follows his breath.

"A… A… ACHOO!" his sneeze released a gust of wind that flipped the girls skirts, seeing that made even him nosebleed a bit; somehow his first vision of panties was very alluring.

"Kyaaa!", "What the...!", "perverted wind" that along with other comments made Aang sweat, still to let such thing to happen is as risk since he was suppose to conceal his powers, matters aside with the students split in groups they began.

The first group consisted of the prankster narutaki twins and the cheerleader trio, he knew them well since he spent days knowing around.

Misa notes that Aang slight cold, "Eh you don't look soo well sensei"

"Nah, it's probably nothing don't worry"

"Well if you say so"

The second group consisted of Kuu fei, Class number 12, a foreigner like Aang, short with blond hair; Kasuga Misora, Class number 09, a short spiky red haired girl; Hakase Satomi, Class number 24, a girl shorter than kuu with black hair tied by 2 pigtails; and the last girls were Kaede, Chao and Satsuki. While he didn't know the first three girls well, he greeted them anyway.

"Morning! Negi-bozu, Aang-sensei, eh? You look pale sensei, something is wrong-aru?" Kuu fei greets them.

"yeah, I felt better before, I just need to rest"

"eeeh, then you must keep your energy up-aru, here eat some these-aru" kuu fei then proceeds to hand a nikuman with Aang refused instantly.

"NO!, no nikuman, no meat please!" just thinking of the taste of meat, made him almost puke.

"Kuu-chan, Aang-san is vegetarian do you have anything without meat?" negi explains to her.

"Eh, no I don't have at moment-aru, but rest sure I will treat you well later-aru"

"Thanks I appreciate"

Then the next group goes in, Naba chizuru, Class number 21, a long red haired girl with a rather big bust, aang was allured once again, this made him annoyed, for some reason he was having some… 'reactions' involving girls, he never had this feeling with katara before, still puberty aside; Hasegawa Chisame, Class number 25, a glasses wearing red haired girl; Murakami Natsumi, Class number 28, a short, red haired girl. The last two were ayaka, the blonde who is admiring negi, and asakura, the class reporter who interrogated him on his first meeting. ("The future is amazing, I never seen soo many colorful hair before")

The fourth group come in consisted of, Tatsumiya Mana, Class number 18, a tall tanned girl with long black hair; Okochi Akira, Class number 06, another tall girl with a short hair tied in ponytail; Izume Ako, Class number 05, a blue haired short girl, she is apparently sick; Akashi Yuna, Class number 02, another black haired; Sasaki Makie, Class number 16, another red haired girl.

For the fifth group, consisting of Konoka, asuna ,who both he knew well. Again Aang was about to sneeze but he was prepared this time.

"AChoo!, arg…im really not feeling well ("_And just on the day I start working, damnit_")" he did contain his air this time.

"Are you ok sensei?" konoka asks.

"I already heard this question many times today and no I'm not well" he answers.

"That's rude, she just cares about you" asuna quickly defends.

Still friendly konoka adds "you should really take care yourself, sensei". For some reason, konoka motherly and friendly nature reminds him of katara. While she don't have the energetic nature of her, somehow konoka really look beautiful like her.

Sighing, he apologies "I'm sorry, today is just not my day"

Then they check the remaining girls; Akase Yue, Class number 04, a short stoic girl with long blue hair; Saotome Haruna, Class number 14, a long green haired girl; and finally, Miyazaki Nodoka, Class number 27, a shy girl with short purple hair covering her face.

"Ok, all check, negi"

"Not exactly, it should have another group"

"Negi-sensei" Says a voice, looking around they spot a girl with black hair tied in ponytail at side of her head, behind her there was another one, a white haired girl with some facial markings. Something bugs Aang as he feels a familiar force coming from the girls; it feels their existence betray their own nature, radiating a constant connection with the spirit world. The only explanation he has is that: **they are not human**.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author Notes**

Again I ask, how can I contact a beta reader to give me a analytical critic about my writing, especially since I'm a Brazilian. Do I have to write until I gain much fame? Well matters aside, Aang past will remain in a cliffhanger of an while.

Also after some hours of thinking, I can only say is: Konoka was the chosen one, no exceptions (or not). Well that is it until the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Kyoto Trip part 1: Doubts

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 6: Kyoto Trip part 1: Doubts.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

_Mahora City: Train Station_

Aang is frozen in thought, trying to find another reason for the sensation in his mind, ("_This feeling… no doubt, there are 2 spirits in from of me yet I see no form other than…, these girls… no there must be another reason_")

"Sensei? Aang-sensei?" the girl, now identified as Sakurazaki Setsuna, Class number 15; snaps him from his thoughts.

"Oh yes, what is it?" he answers uneasy.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No… well… shouldn't you two be in a group?"

Remaining stoic she answers: "Exactly, we were supposed to be on group 6 but evangeline and chachamaru-san didn't appear, so it is just us now, what we are going to do?"

Aang was silent for a while, but negi caught up with a suggestion: "well if that's the case, why not both of you join other groups", the girls considered it a reliable choice and nodded.

"Well, I will assign you Zazie-san to Iinchou group, while you Sakurazaki-san will go with asuna-san, ok?" they nod in response, and the situation quickly dissolves. Aang on other side was thoughtful, remembering the principal words: ("_a mage is a person capable to manipulate elements by chanting, **it can conjures spirits and demons at his will**, all magic requires a complex mechanism of spells and chants…_")

("_I shouldn't doubt them yet, maybe they are friendly, still I need to keep eye on them in case something happens_")

Negi snaps aang from his thoughts: "Aang-san you should rest and recover, travelling to kyoto will require energy later, don't worry, I will take care"

"Well… thanks I appreciate"

The entire class took their seats; Aang took a window seat and tried to calm down and rest, ("_I believe he can deal with it alone until I recover_"), when the train set out Negi speaks.

"Alright everyone, the 15th annual trip is about to begin!. Please make the most of these five days and four nights!" the class cheered in response.

"There will be plenty of free time, so I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone. Please try not get hurt lost, or cause any trouble, you should take care of yourselves, if you need anything, Aang-san and I are here to help, now-"

"AAACHOOO!" Aang who was peacefully listening releases another monstrous sneeze that echoes the corridor and immediately lays himself unconscious while the wind however blows Negi away, the woman who was handling a food cart nearby him thought she bashed him and quickly bowed apologizing. Asuna sweated, ("_is he really will be okay?_")

Many hours later…

Resting on a comfortable seat, Aang dreams were bright but unfortunately short because of a series of screams, quickly awaking he checks around what was happening to find… frogs, dozens of them, and coming from at appears to be many boxes scattered around, strange at it may appears, he feels the slight connection from the spirit world, in other words, its possibly magic.

Negi and the rest of the class were in panic, but the kind of magic involved was rather innocent and pathetic, so thinking it is a distraction Aang secretly follows the prodigy boy, who went to investigate. On other side, fearing his possible enemies, negi checks his pocket and took out a letter, but his relief quickly vanished when a bird snatches from his hands away. He desperately runs, slipping between asuna, bashing against the lunch cart in efforts to catch it back.

At end of the corridor, Setsuna was standing at end of corridor carefully wielding what appears to be a katana in position. When the paper bird tries to flee, she cleaves it in two and recovers the letter.

Handing the letter, "Here you dropped it"

"Thanks Sakurazaki-san, this is really an important letter for me"

"Negi-sensei you should be more careful of _them_"

Aang saw everything it happened with his seismic sense from his hand. He thought that way things were going is a little too convenient, one thing was sure; she helped negi for a reason, or perhaps to gain trust? Still he can't judge her yet. ("_Sakurazaki-san… is you an ally or an enemy?_")

Meanwhile…

The mess calm down and the situation lessen. Negi sighs in relief since he recovers the letter, all thanks to setsuna. After she is out of their sight, a white furry ermine appears on his shoulder shouting.

Whispering "OI, OI what you are doing aniki, she is way too suspicious, you must keep eyes on her!" the ermine points.

"ehh.. What you mean?"

"Aniki, just look there" check around he spots a paper bird split in half.

"This is… it's the paper bird from before!"

"Yes aniki, she must be the one controlling it"

Negi panics at revelation "eeeh… then, she must be a spy from the west?"

("_No way, Setsuna-san a spy from west? First Evangeline and now this? Do I have to face another student? aaa what I'm going to do?_")

The door opens abruptly startling the young boy, "Negi! Are you ok?" it was Aang, he was faking through, he knew everything that happened and had to stay hidden long enough.

Nervous he answers: "Ehh, ah yes I'm okay"

"Where you were, I had to deal with the entire class alone while you run away! Or could it be? Are you afraid of frogs?"

"Noo, no, it not that it's just-"

Laughing a bit, Aang intervenes: "Don't worry, I will keep your secret, let's go we must be arriving by now." Sighing in defeat, negi only nods and follows him.

_Kyoto City: Train Station_

They finally arrive in Kyoto, negi and aang began assisting the students to leave. Negi was really excited about his first mission, since this is the first step to be the best magician he could be and a next step to search for his lost father.

"Yes! We finally arrived in Kyoto, I'm sure there will be clues about the Thousand Master, I can't wait" he yells, konoka approaches from behind, startling him.

"Ehh, what was that, negi-kun?"

"Ah n- nothing, soo are you looking forward here?"

"Yes, I am we are-" she kept speaking but negi just noticed Setsuna watching him, something that really worry the young teacher. ("_Again, she is watching again, aaa man, she is really a spy from west?_"). So they leave the station and the trip could begin.

_Kyoto City: Kiyomuzu Temple_

Their first destination was the Kiyomuzu Temple, its culture is rather similar and yet way strange compared to 10000 years ago. Aang was rather fascinated, he and the girls start exploring around, he was conscious about his job but he doubt they could act the plain sight of the day. At far distance he could see the vast forest that covers the mountains, a very beautiful view indeed.

Before he could appreciate a bit more, kaede and Kuu Fei approaches curiously:

"Hello Aang-sensei"

"Hello girls, do you two need anything?"

"Well, there was a rumor that you defeated five armed men in your way back even the police was late to act. We just wondered if it was true"

("_how a rumor even began like that?_"), sweating he continued: "Well, yes I did fought them alone on the street, still I got my hand hurt in the end"

"Amazing-aru, have you ever trained any martial art?"

Aang was nervous answering those questions since his martial arts are directly connected to his bending as "motion" prerequisites. So he brought a good exit for this.

"Yes, I have trained many martial arts when traveling around the world, some harder than others."

Kuu Fei was partially excited she finally found someone strong to test her skill: "How long have you been training-aru?"

Aang thought for a while about this question, his entire life being with the air nomads made his martial art a part of his life to control his natural element.

"I believe my entire life, in my people martial art was a necessity, I however decided to travel the world to accomplish more, and it was my fate."

That was a good lie; well not exactly a lie since part of it was true, still he made a good expression, soo good that Kuu Fei couldn't hold any longer. She lunged at his hands with sparkling eyes asking: "Fight me!"

"Eh?"

"Fight me! Someone experienced like you is a good test to my skill"

Aang sweated once again, the problem was he couldn't waste too much energy for now; he had a job to do.

"I'm sorry Kuu-chan, but unfortunately I must preserve energy right now, once we get back in to mahora, just ask and we spar, Ok?"

"Eh… but..."

Aang nervously begs "Please Kuu-chan?"

"Fine" Disappointed, the once energetic foreigner girl leaves them alone. Facing Kaede, he asks.

"Say, she is always like this energetic?"

"Ah yes she is, loves to face and test strong opponents more than anything"

"I see…" Sure Aang may like to fight competitively depending on situations. But in truth he feels aversion to fighting, it was his teachings of peace that made him what he is now, otherwise a certain firelord couldn't survive that day.

"Do you like fighting as well sensei?"

"Well, as I said before, martial arts are part of my life, but not to fight or test strength but for discipline. I don't like to fight, to shed blood or see other people suffering in any way, especially in a war when many people are in misery, I once was forced by all my friends and mentors that I had to kill a cruel person, but doing that could mean that all I learned was for nothing, it's could destroy my principles, what I am. In the end, I found my own way out, am I'm glad things turned this way."

Bowing his head he thinks, ("_Yes… this is what I am, I will never forget it_") proud like never before, his memories of his father figure, monk Gyatso, flash in his mind. His thoughts were away when 2 girls approach running, Yue and Konoka.

"Sensei!"

"Eh?, What wrong?"

"Problems sensei, the girls-"

"Explain in the way, let's go" Then Aang rushed along with the girls leaving kaede stunned in surprise. What she thought before was true, to her, the words she just heard were not from a teacher or a teenager, but a warrior who seen death of a war. Forced to kill someone? Surely that tells way too much, she just found something really worth to investigate.

_Kyoto City: Owoka Waterfall_

When they arrived on the waterfall, he found almost all the class drunken on hangover, negi was desperately trying to hide then way from other teachers.

Making a well-known face "Are you serious? A sake waterfall!? That is plain ridiculous" however before he could begin assisting, he felt again Setsuna´s spiritual emission. He checks around to find her silently watching them, murmuring something.

("_Sakurazaki-san…_")

"Aang-san I could use some help over here!" negi pleaded him.

Sighing, Aang rush to help the young teacher. They spent hours trying to deceive other teachers and handling the hangover from the girls, and after things calm down they proceed in the hotel, where they are supposed to stay.

_Kyoto Hotel: living room_

Negi and his pet ermine Chamo discusses about the mess it just happened.

"Now there is no mistake! This is all work of that damn Setsuna!" Chamo yelled.

"U-un, we are not sure about that yet…"

"Oi! Negi" claims Asuna.

"Asuna-san"

"I've told the teachers that the drunken girls went to sleep, but… that was strange what's happening?"

Negi became nervous, he was supposed to keep everything in control yet things went crazy, so he tries to deceive. "Eh the truth is…"

"Come on negi, just tell her already!"

Sighing he began explaining Asuna about his job delivery and the dangers involved.

"eeeh? The class 3A is being targeted by some weird magical organization!?"

"Yes, it's called the Kansai Magic Association."

"Geez, Another magical disaster eh? Said recognizing another magic mess. "Well I believe you will need my help don't you? Don't worry I'll help you out" she offers giving a kind smile; Negi was amazed by her kindness.

"Oh yes, ane-san that Sakurazaki Setsuna seems to be a spy! Do you know anything about her?"

"Setsuna-san? A spy?"

"Yeah, the things happening lately are connected somehow to her, so what you can tell?"

"Well I don't know much… I heard she was konoka childhood friend, but she is rather distant I haven't seen them talking each other"

Realizing this Chamo announced: "Hold on ane-san, if she is konoka childhood friend then doesn't that mean she's from Kyoto?"

Negi quickly managed to check the class register (there the word I was forgetting). From the register, she comes from Kyoto Shinmeiryuu School.

"There! Kyoto is written there, that proves that she is a definitely spy from Kansai magic association!"

"You really think so?" Blankly, asuna didn't quite believe that.

Before they could continue, Shizuna appears to inform negi that, the time for the staff members' bath was ending. So their group disperse and went to separate paths. Aang, who was secretly following them, heard everything.

("_Negi, you really should be more careful, that ermine was yelling out loud, still they also suspect Sakurazaki behavior like me, everything seems fine for now, also…_") Sniffing himself, ("_I really need some bath_").

_Kyoto Hotel: Men's Bath_

Aang entered the rather ominous bath. After swimming around he manages to find negi.

"Hello Aang-san" Negi greets friendly.

"Come on, that a bit too formal isn't it? We're friends"

"Eh… then how about Aang-nii-san" Negi suggest made aang thought a bit, the way people speak changed a bit, I found that way a bit… strange but it felt friendly.

"Much better, soo are you enjoying the trip?"

"It's been fun, but I'm worried thorough" he replied thinking of Setsuna and the Kansai behaviors.

"I see, you know there was been some very strange events lately, a bunch of frogs appearing from nowhere, a sake waterfall or should I call it 'Sakefall', sure that is kind worrisome"

Negi was practically nervous; he knew that magic was involved in those things. Aang was rather curious was well about other things.

"Hmm I was thinking for a while but, how did Eva-chan managed to… well, attack you? She is away too spoiled for a child. "

("_He really don't know anything about her, Aang-nii-san is in serious trouble_")

"Ah well… how could I say… e-"

"Ah don't worry about it, still it's sad she couldn't come with us, I could know her a bit better, can feel the loneliness in her heart" Aang words made sense, to him, Aang was a very caring friend, its kindness make him remember his father, the thousand master.

Comically missing the point he speaks: "Now I'm wondering how a drunken eva could behave?"

"You mustn't do that!"

"Really? Man it must be really funny" Aang took thinking pose.

"No, believe me she shouldn't be taken that lightly"

Aang, staring at him, mocked a bit: "Wait a minute; you are afraid of her aren't you?"

Negi was startled at that and tried to correct him, laughing he continued: "Don't worry, I kind understand you, but if you want to be a better teacher you should be more confident about yourself, especially if you seek a dream"

Negi learned an important lesson, Aang pointed something very clear to him, and he had to sharp this trip to make it the best he can of it. His thoughts however where broken when he heard something on the entrance and Aang felt once again a spiritual emission.

"Someone is coming, maybe it's one the teachers" Negi mutters, but when he look around, he froze, Aang noticed this and thought, ("_Damnit, to attack just now, I have to do something but what…_"), thinking it was an ambush he check her but froze as well when he saw what appears to be Setsuna, completely naked, entering the bath. A massive tension built up on Aang, it's the first time he seen a girl fully naked, his body is reacting heavily. ("_beautiful… way too beautiful…, I wan- NO! I must not!_")

They had to move otherwise they were in real trouble, "Negi, NEGI, what is the meaning of this; here wasn't supposed to be the men's bath?"

"Eehhh, I don't know! This **IS** the men's bath"

"How troublesome" Setsuna muttered alone, that made both them hide immediately behind the boulder. "If Negi-sensei really is a mage them I should take action, still…" When she spoke the word magic, Negi entered in panic, it was too risky for him to cast anything without he know, Aang on other side thought a rather reliable solution, since negi can't cast then better for let him handle himself. So in reaction he knocks off both chamo and Negi to face her alone.

Noticing Aang intent, she strokes a pebble as a distraction with worked and quickly went for her sword, then rushing forward she cleaves the boulder in two, surprising Aang ("_Holy shit she cleaved in half so easily_"), thought in fact the only thing so close to that was Sokka's space sword that could slice metal with ease. Noticing this, he changes his stance to metalbend her sword way from her hand and disarms her, unfeterred she proceeds forward, he could barely react so he uses negi as decoy, a risky move but he had no choice. She manages to catch him at his neck with one hand, while the other was _in a rather sacred place._

Then she threatened "**Who are you? If you don't answer, I'll crush it and snap it off!**" a second later the water around covers, envelopes and encases her in to an ice prison, knowing this she was furious, someone managed to outmatch her. Eventually she notices the unconscious person in front of her; it was the young teacher she was supposed to aid.

"Huh? Negi-sensei?"she claims surprised, behind her was Aang in waterbending stance demanding.

"Explain yourself; you are a spy from the Kansai Association aren't you?"

"This voice… Aang-Sensei?"

("_What? Aang-sensei is a mage too? I haven't heard his magic words_") she thought, the ice around her body tightens.

Demanding once again: "Answer! What are you planning with them?"

"Wait sensei, it's not like that, I'm not your enemy"

Aang hardly believes in what she says, so he speaks: "And how can I trus-"

"HYYYYYYYAAAAAAA" before he could continue an ear piercing scream echoes, recognizing the voice Aang immediately release Setsuna knowing she couldn't reveal herself in presence of an innocent and the fact he has to hide his own bending arts.

"That scream… KONOKA!"

("_They are planning to make a move on Ojou-sama_") Then she rushes forward to seek whatever its happening with konoka.

"Wait! Damnit…" Aang keeps negi and chamo bodies safe from water then, with a speed boost form his airbending, they reach the entrance together.

"What is happening here?" they slammed the door aside to find a bunch of strange monkeys stripping both asuna and konoka. "What hell these things are doing?" as asuna shouted they eventually are overwhelmed by the monkeys who were stripping every cloth from them.

"Eek! Aang-kun, don't look here!"

"Seriously monkeys? Just what hell is going on here?" Aang Shouts confused.

Taking stance she prepares to attack, "**These Damn monkeys! What the hell you are doing to konoka-ojou-sama**!?" She yells furiously.

("_Ojou-sama?_") Aang now was more confused about setsuna real colors.

"Whoa Sakurazaki-san! What you are doing is that a real sword" but when she was about to attack, Aang catches the hand holding the sword and manages to disarm her.

"Stop they are just harmless monkeys!" They kept struggling.

"They're just low level shikigami, there aren't real, it's just paper" Before they could act, one of the monkeys manages to snatch Setsuna's towel tripping them together, landing on ground, Aang was laid on the floor with Setsuna on his top near his face, that was seeing something he really shouldn't right now. She blushes and immediately jumps away; he, on other side, was having a severe nosebleeding.

("_Damnit, I had enough for today_")

"Oi those monkeys are taking konoka away!" Asuna shouted, before Aang could react, Setsuna rushed forward instantly taking stance for a technique.

"**_Shinmeiryuu Secret Technique: Hyakuretsu Okazan!_**" (Hundred Burning Sakura Petals Slash) then in a flash the monkeys were torn apart by her blade and held konoka in bridal style, Aang was amazed by her display of skill strangely enough he felt an extremely slight connection from the spirit world, whatever those "shikigami" are, they were a way to weak magic he saw until now but that don't matters now, he rather believes that Setsuna is really an ally after all, still there was questions to be solved yet.

"Se-chan! I really don't understand the situation but you saved me don't you? Thank you!" She said with a happy smile.

"Ah, yes it's nothing…" she blushed, but when they realized their situation, blushing heavily, she drops konoka and rushed outside, wanting answers Aang quickly followed behind.

"Oi, Wait!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author Notes**

Now now, I was so excited writing that I rushed a bit and got a chapter rather earlier than I imagined. Aang, the almighty avatar, can detect spirits and magic with easy since the magic mechanism is directly connected to the spirit world, so he really know what really Setsuna, Zazie and makie are in truth. Now until next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: KT pt 2: kidnappers

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 7: Kyoto Trip part 2: kidnappers.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Negi and his pet ermine Chamo, just awakes from a previously knockout from Aang. They were sleepy but their memories from what happening before reappears, scared, he jumps awake and check his surroundings to find Konoka, Asuna and a bunch of torn papers.

"OI OI Aniki, what just happened!?"

"If I remember correctly, Setsuna attacked us but… eeeeh what did happen?"

"This is bad aniki we were ambushed!"

Asuna noticed negi's panic attack, "Negi!? what you were doing here sleeping on the floor?"

Negi was confused now; nothing made sense so he asks her: "Eeeh? Sleeping? Then what happened asuna-san!?" Then asuna began explaining that she and konoka were preparing to take bath when a bunch of monkeys' shikigamis appears from nowhere and starts' harassing them, but Aang and Setsuna appears saves them.

Chamo thought it quite strange about it, a bit too convenient, so in realization he whispers to negi: "OI aniki, don't you think this is a bit strange? I mean that setsuna was in front of you yet we were knocked out, and now they both go and help them from some bunch of monkeys?"

Realizing this negi enters in panic again, things are just confusing him even more.

"AAH MAN just who is setsuna-san?" then asuna proceeded to smack him on head to regain his posture.

"Calm down!"

"Hai…" He replies holding where is head is hurt.

"konoka, something happened with you and sakurazaki-san? I mean she even called you ojou-sama"

"Ojou-sama?" negi and chamo mutters in simultaneously.

Konoka knowing what appears to be a misunderstanding speaks: "Un-uh, I've never really talked about it with you either asuna but…" then she proceeds to speak about her past in Kyoto where she live in a rather giant mansion alone, because of her royal status she hadn't many friends and was always alone, that's until a group from the shinmeiryuu school came. That was the day were setsuna became the first friend in her life, she always protected konoka from all dangers until another day where konoka drown in a river, setsuna desperately tries to save her but failed, instead they were save by adults. That made setsuna colder, strict and focused on getting strength to protect her once again; they never talked each other until now.

"It was like I had done something wrong, se-chan wouldn't talk to me like before"

"konoka-san…" both negi and asuna feel pity for her, now their doubts from setsuna were solved.

Meanwhile…

_Kyoto Hotel: Corridor close to setsuna's room._

Instead to wait with konoka and the others, Aang follows the young swordswoman in efforts to discover the truth about her. With her clothes in hand, Setsuna desperately runs through the corridor to her own room, once she enters, he was forced to wait while she dresses herself. After some several minutes he knocks the door.

"Sakurazaki? Sakurazaki, are you there?" harboring himself him, indeed she was there but she didn't finish dressing up, seeing this Aang froze again at sight, staring each other for the longest second ever.

"Eh WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" she screams completely awaking Aang, who jumped away the closes the door. Leaning on the wall, he starts to contain the nosebleed, puberty was mercilessly kicking in lately, he was thinking in a way to suppress it or he could be anemic. After more several minutes later.

He was told to enter: "Come in sensei" he found her sitting in middle of the floor, sit in opposition at her, with a serious expression.

"Sakurazaki…" he begins: "I believe its time you tell me what was that about" she remain silent.

"I don't understand you, what you can tell me about you and konoka? Why did put so much effort to save her and then run off?"

"It is… it is because I'm unworthy…"

"Unworthy? What you are unworthy for?"

She apparently confesses: "unworthy to be staying beside ojou-sama!"

Taking a breath and thinking a bit, he speaks: "Calm down sakurazaki, I'm your teacher; I'm here to help you, say what makes you feel that?"

She feels relaxed and found a reason to trust him, "I'm weak, I was unable to protect her since childhood… even now it didn't change."

"I see… i may don't know about what happened but… what I saw it's different than what you mention to be"

"What you mean?"

Smiling, changing to a friendlt expression confusing her a bit: "What you are talking about, not worthy? Really? What I saw was a graceful warrior doing its job, to protect an important person; not staying beside her? Is that necessary? If you want to protect someone close to you then stay close with her!"

"But! I can't do that!"

"Why not? It's not your job to protect her?"

"Of course! but-"

"Setsuna!" Aang chance his expression to a serious one again, the way he speaks tenses her up.

"What you don't know is the fact YOU make yourself unworthy"

"Huh?"

"If you really knew who I am, my fate, what I had to do, what I even did man! I'm more unworthy than anything you can imagine! There was time when I was confused, when everything was lost, but when I chose to never give up, I made myself worthy and proud of what I am, I found my own way out. You are the same."

Setsuna bows her head in shame, what he speaks make sense after all.

"Listen, as long you keep distance like that, you will never be worthy enough to protect what you love, and besides I really believe that konoka-san would be very happy to be your friend."

Seeing hope in Aang words, she answers in a low tone: "I see… thanks sensei… I will think about it." Then getting up, Aang proceeds to leave but:

"Oh I almost forgot it, please can you keep from negi the fact I'm erm… a mage as well? It was supposed to be his job to keep everything in control; I'm just here to watch him"

"Hai sensei"

"Good, then I'm going to meet them see ya later"

("_Even in this calm status, she remains releasing such spiritual emission, could it be that she can't control it? Nah! Forget it I just found an ally that is what matters now._")

_Kyoto Hotel: lobby room_

Moments later, Negi and asuna found Setsuna on the living room sticking some kind of paper, with strange symbols on it, on the door.

"Oh, that's sakurazaki-san! Oi what you are doing setsuna-san?"

"It's a barrier used to repel shikigami."

"Oh, you can use eastern Japanese magic too?"

"Yes, it serves as an extension to my skills"

"I get it! You are like… a magic knight!" Chamo yells.

"Well yes, is it all right to discuss this in front of kagurazaka-san?"

"Don't worry its fine"

"I'm already knee deep in this"

"Very well, then I may explain. The interference from the enemy is escalating, is this continues, not only Ojou-sama will be involved but the other students was well, we must develop some kind of countermeasure, otherwise…" then focusing on negi, "Negi-sensei, I have heard that you are a very talented Western mage, can you think something? The enemy is gaining upper hand since our defenses are ineffective"

Chamo realizing: "Then… you really are on our side!"

"Yes hadn't the chance to mention, sorry for the confusion from before…" All of this confusion was because this misunderstanding, she never had the chance to tell her allegiance.

"No it's us who apologies ane-san! I totally doubted you!"

"I'm sorry as well setsuna-san, I'll cooperate the best I can, please what you know about our enemies?"

"Our enemies are the Onmyou(Ying-Yang)-charm users, a division of the Kansai Association, who long ago developed some kind of independent magic from their Onmyoudou(A theory about the Ying-yang energies) that allowed the capability to use shikigami; similar to western mages, their also are vulnerable when chanting their spells, they make use of spirits named Zenki and Goki to protect their masters just like your partners."

"Z… zenki and goki-kun is it…? They sound strong."

"Yes, also the Association possesses ties with the Shinmeiryuu, since their prowess in dealing with demons, combined with the power from the charm-users makes them a very dangerous enemy"

"Wait a minute; the people from shinmeiryuu are our enemies as well? Why?"

"Yes it's because they see me as a traitor who left the west for the east, all because I wanted to protect Ojou-sama and accomplishing this. I don't care; I'm satisfied to being able to do so." She remembers the important lesson she learnt from Aang about never giving up, since we all are unworthy of something.

"Setsuna-san…"

"All right I get it, Sakurazaki-san." Asuna was really excited and quickly patted setsuna, "I'm glad you don't hate Konoka after all! That's all I needed to know! A friend of a friend is a friend right? I'll help too!" After this, it is formed, the 3-A guardian angels, who will protect the class from the enigmatic Kansai Magic Association. Meanwhile Aang, who again following, listening everything and just face palmed at their stupidity, man they were having a conversation of a rather dangerous topic in middle of the lobby like everyone was invited to heard was well. The group disperses, negi went to patrol outside, setsuna went to protect the student room with asuna.

_Kyoto Hotel: Outskirts_

Aang on other side decided to follow and help Negi who instead of patrolling, was meddling with some unknown cards with his ermine, Aang didn't say much since negi is just a child, he knew that he couldn't take it that serious, so he kept patrolling in his place by just standing on the top the building outside negi line of sight, using eyes to watch the air and removed his boots to use seismic sense and over watch the ground. He instantly noticed something really strange on the toilet inside konoka's room, it is something big and it was carrying someone running really fast.

That when it came outside, he saw what appears to be a woman in a giant monkey costume carrying konoka unconscious body.

"Ara, I ran into you just then… it's the cute little mage…"

"Konoka-san!" he yelled but the woman makes her escape, "Hold it right there!, monkey-san!" then he points a wand with some kind of orb at the tip saying, "**_Ras Tel Ma Scir_**… MMff!" negi chant is interrupted by a bunch of monkey harassing him before being saved by asuna and setsuna.

Aang on other side focused solely on the woman, using his airbending skill, the Air Scooter, to speed him up; he follows the giant monkey with ease.

"kukuku, a western mage huh? He's nothing special; it was no trouble at all to get ahold of konoka ojou-sama. When I bring her back with me… we, the Kansai Magic Association will-"

"WAIIT!" the woman is startled, she looks behind to find the three youngsters chasing her and a unknown hurricane at her side hiding behind forest, she can't see who was it.

_Kyoto City: Train Station._

"Tsck, What persistent people…" The chase continued as she kept running to the train station inside the train itself, unable to follow inside without being seen, Aang followed from outside on the top using seismic sense to direct him of the situation, that when he noticed a spike of energy connected to the spirit world.

"huhu, I guess it's time for the second of my charm-chans…" then one of the monkeys throwing the charm at setsuna direction, "**_Charm-san! Charm-san! , facilitate my escape_**!" from the charm a high pressure water gush out, flooding the entire train, noticing this, Aang, with some gestures, immediately freeze a portion of the water to prevent it from flooding negi and the others but the ice was shattering, waterbending other people's magic is harder than a neutral element but not impossible.

Setsuna took this opportunity, made a stance: "**_Shinmeiryuu Secret Technique: Zankuusen_**(Air Cutting flash)" and with a swing from her sword, she shattered the door along with ice, pushing all of them outside. Aang quickly jumped away to hide from their sight.

Getting up with her sword ready she threatens, "Did you see that, monkey girl? You better give up these attacks and hand over ojou-sama!"

"aara, you aren't so bad after all, but I'm not giving konoka-ojou-sama back!" she replied.

"What? konoka-ojou-sama?" asuna and negi are confused. But their time were short, the woman fled as soon as possible, the pursuit continues.

"What is happening, they aren't supposed to sabotage us? Why they are kidnapping konoka?" asuna shouted.

"The truth is… before this all started, there were some members of the Association who didn't approve konoka transference to mahora academy in the east, I believe they are planning to dominate the entire Association using konoka powers for they own plans"

Aang followed then from far behind, but noticing they were heading to an open space he immediately tries to find a hiding place to observe. Meanwhile they finally catch up the woman who now was outside her outfit holding a third charm.

"kukuku, you have done well following me this far… but this is the far as you will get… I'm going to let you have the third of my charm-chans…"

Rushing forward, Setsuna tries to interrupt her chant "I won't let you, damnit!"

"**_Charm-san! Charm-san! Facilitate my escape_**!" Sensing another spiritual energy spike, Aang prepares to act.

"Chew on this! **_Third Charm Technique: Kyoto Great Character Burn_**!" the charm release a flame Wall spreading to five directions stopping setsune's track, and smirking, the monkeys woman claims, "Those flames will repel any normal person… well then, this is good-bye." Aang thought a way to dissipate the flame but before he did it, he noticed another spiritual spike, this time from negi, he was curious about his abilities so he let it happen.

Negi focused on his wand: "**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister… Flet, Une Vente: Flans Saltatio Pulverea_**!(Blow, Gust of wind: Windflower Dust Storm)" negi's spell releases a strong gust of wind dissipating the flames around him, exactly what Aang was thinking to do, he was really surprised, he is really a prodigy mage.

Then holding Asuna Pactio card: "I won't let you get away! Konoka is one of my students and an important friend!" throwing the card above: "**_Sis Mea Pars Per Centum Octoginta Secundas, Ministra Negii Cagurazaca Asuna_**!(Activate the contract for 180 seconds for the Ministra Magi of Magister Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna)" Aang was amazed, sure magic is kinda a risky move of sort, depending on a partner to bind elements is one thing, but the effect is really strong, still what really matters is the nostalgic feeling right now, negi own energy is being transferred to Asuna empowering her, a feeling similar to… energybending.

From that, the three youngster sprint forward: "YOU DAMN MONKEY-WOMAN! GIVE KONOKA BACK!" on the way negi mention to asuna about a personal weapon, and proceeds to chant again: "**_Exerceas Potentiam: Cagurazaca Asuna_**!(Activate ability for Kagurazaka Asuna)" then a spark of energy formed at asuna hands to give… a paper fan?

"What the hell? It's just a normal fan!"

"Kagurazaka-san! Look Forward!"

"ARRRGH! I guess there is no choice on it!" she continued her assault with a downward slash, but two giant shikigami appears and block them, a giant bear against setsuna while a monkey against asuna. Enraged they strike once again, asuna manages to disintegrate the monkey with ease, scaring the hell of the woman.

("_What? Just who the hell is this girl!? She banished my enki just like that!?_") The woman shivers. Reacting fast setsuna leaves the bear to asuna, and quickly pursues to strike the monkey woman.

("_Wow, they are doing pretty nice alone; I guess they don't need my help right now_") Aang thought, them from nowhere someone smashes the windows behind the woman and intercept setsuna in midair, blocking the attack they push each other away, recovering she gets the glimpse of her new enemy.

A blond girl wearing glasses and dual wielding a short sized katana along with a blade, possible a parrying dagger, then they clash each other again, the girl, named tsukuyomi, overwhelms setsuna with a sequence of strikes forcing her to focus on defence. Seeing this Aang was thinking to interrupt in any way possible, but a familiar spirit spike surges again on negi.

Point the wand at her: "**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister… Undecim Spiritus Aeriales Vinculum Facti Inimicum Captent_**!(11 spirits of air, become the bonds which binds my enemy!)"

"Aah! Crap! I forgot about the brat!"

("_Good keep on negi!_") Aang cheered.

"TOO LATE!, **_Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae_**!(Magic projectile: Wind Arrows of Binding)" that spell coming from his hand charge at the woman, who desperately tries to defend herself, in response she uses konoka's body was meat shield, noticing this negi diverse his arrows away.

"YOU, please let go of konoka-san! This isn't fair!"

"ara?, hehehe I see… I know your type… you're too weak, you'll back of as soon as it looks like the hostage is going to get even slightly injured" confident the woman stands up and laughing, "Really I should have thought this before"

("_damnit, this is not going well I have to do something_") Aang thought for a while.

Far, asuna had trouble dealing with the giant bear, still she shouted "What you are planning to do with konoka!?"

"Well well let me guess, I suppose we are going to drug and manipulate her to our will, she will be nothing but a puppet to our plans, perfect!"

"Wha-", "What you did you say?" all of them where furious, really furious.

"Looks like we win this time! Such shame look…" she shows no remorse at all, "she had a nice white butt doesn't she?" Seeing this Aang got up, clapped his hands and tried to meditate. "See you later, little brats you will never see her again!"

Then realizing this, Setsuna and asuna overwhelm their current enemies with anger and determination alone and charge forward at the monkey woman while negi finish a spell.

"**_Flans Exarmatio_**!(Blow Forth and Disarm)" completely stripping both her and konoka, asuna proceeded to deliver another blow shattering her magic defenses and at last, setsuna delivers the finale, "**_Shinmeiryuu Secret Technique: Hi Ken Hyakka Ryouran_**! (Chaos of a Hundred Flowers)" an upward slash with strength enough to send her flying.

With konoka away from their grasp, the woman and her Shinmeiryuu partner struggles to get up and escape in another summoned shikigami.

"I will remember this!". Flying away they spot a certain young man, with clothes similar to negi, and with some tattoos glowing in blue, and with anger staring at them.

"**You will not escape**" Aang, in conscious controlled avatar mode, made a spinning gesture pointing to them, creating a massive wind stream that torn apart the shikigami and sent them flying in regret of angering him. Satisfied he disables that mode, and checks his allies, he felt the same feeling before, he remembers that every time katara was in real danger, he loses control of himself, somehow, with konoka feels the same.

On other side, "Wai-" then suddenly all three of them was pushed away by an insane amount of wind that quickly dispersed their kidnappers with ease.

"Wow what was that! Did you feel this power aniki!?" chamo notices the avatar power.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Damn! They fled away"

"OI, speaking of her, didn't they said something about drugs and spells on konoka-san?"

Rushing at konoka's body, their cover her body with a jacket as she recovers consciousness.

"… huh? Se-chan?..."

"ah…se- chan… I had a dream…I was kidnapped by some strange monkey… but my friends: you, negi, asuna and Aang came to save me…" Setsuna was relieved.

"Thank goodness… it's all right now konoka-ojou-sama!" said smiling, konoka was crying in happiness, her long gone friend returns at her side again ; blushing heavily, setsuna makes her leave, ("_you are really shy aren't you Setsuna?_") Aang thought smiling one last time on this night.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author Notes**

Man! I can't hold myself, I rushed even early than a thought 2 chapters like that. F**k yeah!

So long my brothers, sisters and silent readers, nothing to much to speak, until the next time!


	8. Chapter 8: KT pt 3: The Last Bender

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 8: Kyoto Trip part 3: The Last Bender.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

_Kyoto Hotel: Staff Members Dorms._

On the Next morning, Aang was sleeping very deeply that made even negi, his roommate, sweat, it was useless to wake him, as if he was in coma; just what he did to be very tired? its was curious, in fact he didn't knew what Aang just did about keeping an eye on him last night, nevertheless negi got dressed on his suit and went ahead, leaving Aang to sleep alone.

Several hours later…

When our avatar finally woke, he couldn't even move, feeling tired, hungry, heavier and with an annoying headache as if he was hangover like the girls before, he is not even opening his eyes, maybe awaking the avatar state last night wasn't that good idea, the current fragile balance of the spirit world is putting a severe strain on Aang's body making it hard to bend the elements at his will. While trying to wake up he notices a spiritual emission very close to him, it felt different from setsuna. He opens his eyes to find a rather tall tanned girl trying to poke him.

Yawning and sleepy he asks: ("_This feeling… she's too a mage…_") "May I ask what you are doing?"

"We were asked to find you, we are going to the elemental memorial, since you didn't appear we had to come here" Mana explains, looking around he finds the rest of mana's group sneaking behind the door, apparently they were blushing, but he didn't care, he was tired like hell, such shame being a teacher and a babysitter of sorts isn't easy.

"Very well, now where is negi? Why he didn't wake me?"

"Negi-sensei is hanging with group 5 at moment, the reason he didn't wake you was because you didn't even flinch at his efforts to do so"

Sweating at this comment, Aang stood up, stretched himself and yawned one last time.

"So what you all are planning today?"

Makie made the first approach: "You'll be with us today sensei, since Honya-chan groups managed to get negi-sensei, we made truce with the others to let us have you"

Nodding in agreement he asks "and how did this started?"

Yuna then explains, "Well, you did spent some time with at least one person from each group, so to make it fair we are hanging with you."

"Very well then, just give me some time to dress up and eat, I'm hungry like hell"

"Sensei we may not have much time, the bus is waiting"

"Eh but I can't go outside dressed like this"

When he said that, the girls blushed intensely to a point where Aang could see it, the reason was because his upper chest was in plain sight, so closing it up, he ordered the girls to leave the room, but mana quite didn't took his message.

"Erm… Mana-san if you must…"

She just stood there with stoic expression of sorts, Aang was nervous, but they hadn't much time, so he proceeds to push her out so that he can dress properly. Still, when was he was changing, he notes unintentionally, from his seismic sense that mana was spying on him; she caught the glimpse of his scar on his back. Aang quickly turns to the door to see the heel of the door closing with a snap. He sweats nervously, what mana was thinking?

Nevertheless of that, he leaves the room wearing: jeans pants, a bright orange t-shirt and a dark red jacket, following them, they reach the bus, where negi was awaiting them and together they leave to their destination.

_Kyoto City: Heading to the Elemental Memorial_

"So where exactly we are going?"

Akira quickly points out, "Oi oi, you should be the one knowing that! We are going to visit the Elemental Memorial."

("_Elemental Memorial? That is quite interesting name you got there, hmm I believe this is where the group activity begins, should speak with negi about this later_") Aang was trying his best to assist on the trip, he was determined.

"Interesting, what does this temple have in special?"

"Well I don't know exactly, from what I know it's a bunch of temples and sanctuaries holding some old tales, the library girls should answers better"

"Hmm then where we start from?"

"Well I have some delivery to do in one of their main shrines" Mana announced out.

"Alright them, first we will go to meet Mana-san's shrine, any other suggestions?"

"No, that's fine", "Yeah sounds good"

Aang stomach growls in, he hadn't eaten anything since he woke. "Arg, on the way couldn't we find somewhere to eat first?"

"Well if you did wake up earlier that couldn't happen"

"Oh, come on! Please, I'm starving"

"Don't worry, since we are forcing you to join us, we'll treat you a lunch" mana offered

"Really?"

"Yes I will"

_Kyoto City: Elemental Memorial Outskirts_

With that said, they finally arrive at their destination, the first thing Aang noticed was the design used on the vast separate temples around him, and it was the same from thousands years ago. He runs to the center where he finds four symbols monuments. At his right, a massive green coin with a hole on the center recognizing it as the earth kingdom; at his left, a statue in form of flames representing: the fire nation; his south, a statue with a symbol containing a crescent moon and three lines representing the water tribes, and the last, and the most important to him. The statue portraying two hurricanes in a swirling orb, illustrating the wind: the Air nomads.

"Whoa cool!" the girls were amazed and began dispersing around exploring. Mana was the only one who kept behind, she saw Aang examining the statues as if he knew them. The memorial was rather empty, or better yet, it almost looks it was abandoned. Aside from them not even a single person had interest in this place.

("_To think I could find something liked to my past, unbelievable_")

"Aang-sensei" Mana broke his thoughts. Quickly turning around.

"Ah yes, mana-san what you want?"

"Let's go, I'm going to deliver it, on the main shrine, should we go?" Aang nods.

The main shrine, the biggest temple at end of a long set of stairs at a small hill far on distance. They proceed to climb it until the end to find it to be bigger than they thought; the door alone was almost tall as a building, with the yin-yang symbol on it. Mana then left on her own to meet whoever she had to deliver something, leaving Aang alone at his amusement. Once he enters in, he finds many statues of people with he recognizes as the previous avatars at the sides of the hall.

However something caught his attention, at the end of corridor, he finds an old man using the same traditional orange/yellow/reddish robes that the air nomad casually uses, he was meditating in front of a statue of an air nomad Aang don't remembers. Curious he approaches him.

"Erm excuse me but what you can tell to me about this place" Aang asks.

Turning around, the old man greets him "Well met young one, what brings you-" he froze.

"Erm… Hello my name is Aang, please wha-" Aang was interrupted as the old man notices his blue tattoos.

"Those are real? Only the ones who achieved absolute spiritual enlightenment receive those marks." Aang was confused, he didn't know what to do, he was curious as well, but he didn't know if it was safe to speak about it.

"Yes, they are real, I achieved those when I were young, tell me what is your name?"

"I see… my name is Tenzin, the last Acolyte, to meet one such as yourself its kind an honor, welcome to the elemental memorial" he says while bowing.

"What is this pla-" he was interrupted once again, but not from the old one, but from the remaining members of group 4, they apparently finished to explore around, so they had been waiting and searching for him a while.

"Sensei!" As they approach him, they notices the one he was speaking with it, so in respect they bow at his presence and waits Aang.

"You girls…"

Noticing this, the old man greets them all with a bow as well, "hohoho, it was been a while since we had this many young ones here, people these days no longer care for the ancestors, anyway welcome to elemental memorial, this along with many others temples, were built in dedication to remember the sacrifice of the guardian of our planet many years ago, our ancestors told that he was just a single man just like us, but with a purpose bigger higher than his own destiny." Then turning around again, the old one points to the big statue behind him, who was wearing the same robes as him, a staff with some aerodynamic arguments, and a necklace with the air emblem imprinted on them. Aang was in shock, that statue was meant to be him, from the times he was bald in past.

"The sacrifice of this person is the reason we live in peace today"

("_Sacrifice? I was sacrificed? That really happened? That's why I'm on the future?... why? Why did this happened!?_") Aang was in state of shock, the lack of answers made him lost hope in finding the truth, distorted was it is now, as he feels it's his entire fault this happened. In realization, Aang was afraid to the truth, so turning around he makes an exit, with his students, they leave the temple.

"Let's go… we are done here…"

Noticing his nervousness she asks, "What's wrong sensei?"

"It is nothing…"

The girls were really curious about why did he was soo nervous, but they knew he wouldn't answer right now, so they follows him. At the end of stairs, the old man calls him one last time.

"Wait young one…"

Turning around, he saw something nostalgic. "Here accept this as a gift… it really was been a honor to know you… avatar Aang" after this Aang's eyes was wide open, Tenzin gave him a necklace made from wooden disks with the Air Nomad emblem carved on them, linked with small knots of leather tassels, the same one used by him on the past.

"You knew…" Tenzin remained silent; he just bowed, turned around and got back to the temple leaving Aang at his demise. The girls were tensed up; they kept murmuring each other about what just happened, Aang wasn't sure, he was confused, scared. Sure this gift was the last thing (besides his robes) that links him to his past.

_Kyoto Hotel: Lobby room_

Truth aside, they left the temple. Arriving on evening, Aang found Negi suffering a panic attack, rolling on the floor. It was apparent that this day both had severe problems to deal lately. On the corner ayaka along with other girls were worried about him, to break the silent Aang.

"Oi! Negi? Negi! What's wrong?"

"N- No- Nothing happened! No one confessed to me or anything…"The Confusion on his mind made him answer reflexively.

"And what is the big deal with th-"

Aang was interrupted by a swarm of curious girls: "Eh!? Confessed!?" "Is that true, negi-kun!? Who was it?" overwhelmed with questions, negi was even more nervous to a point where he lies and runs away, Aang on other side facepalms, he don't want another unnecessary misunderstanding and he knows why since his memories of the cheerleader trio, still the way negi reacted sure was suspicious.

"Hey girls don't you think this could be some kind of misun- OI are you listening?" they weren't, they were focused more on solving this case, leaving all to asakura, with it will not end well. Sighing, he goes to meet asuna and see if she knows something.

"Oi, Asuna-san do you know what happened to him?"

"Well, many things happened today, I think he is just stressed."

"Stressed? No, that way too simple to think, I know little but I know him, I'm sure it is more than that."

"Eh? I don't know, maybe-"

Setsuna took a step aside and confessed: "A classmate confessed her love to Negi-sensei."

Aang was unfazed, asuna shouts back at her: "Sakurazaki-san, you don't have to tell him that!"

In response he answers: "Like I said, what is the big deal? I'm sure there is some misunderstanding behind this." But thinking about how rumors spread on the future he changes his mind, "You know what, screw what I just said, best keep it quiet, I'm going to rest, see you two later." Bowing each other, he leaves them to rest.

Meanwhile…

_Kyoto Hotel: Some Random Room_

Somewhere in a reserved room, two students meet to discuss about something. Kaede, The mahora exclusive kunoichi, and mana, a mysterious silent amazon girl. Kaede made a step to investigate Aang's true identity for some time, to do that she hires mana to assist.

"You returned, so did you found something-degozaru?"

"Not much, there isn't anything special about him; you said he was an expert martial art, which is true, but besides that nothing much specific, I just observed his behavior since then."

"And then?"

"He is apparently a disciplined and reserved person, but does not possess the attitude of some frontline warrior, but there is something that may interest you"

"Oh and what is it-degozaru?"

"There was a moment when I saw his body; I found a massive scar with I believes its was from third degree burning, its segments comes from the center at his back and reaches his left shoulder leaving other minor roots spreading everywhere. It's curious to know what damage could make such scar on his back, other than that he indeed is a trained in martial arts as his body is very defined."

"Interesting, is there anything else?"

"Well… since I was doing another job, during our trip we headed to the Elemental memorial temples, as the group split, sensei showed unusual interest on the very monuments at the center, after heading to the main temple, he spoke with the head Acolyte named Tenzin, when we meet with him, he introduced us the knowledge behind the local statues, an very interesting thing was the fact that many things there somewhat link with him."

"What you mean?"

"The robes Tenzin used was similar, if not the same, that Aang used on the day we first meet him, also the some of the statues showed other similar monks with the same arrow tattoos sensei used, either they share the same culture or not I don't know, but still it was inconvenient, the most interesting part was when we were leaving, Tenzin approach sensei to give a gift, calling him a avatar, he even bowed in respect and honor, sure it was strange, on the way back sensei didn't spoke a single word neither shown any kind of hunger, either he was facing some internal problems, I don't know. Now since I spoke all I know, what about you? What you know?"

"Curious aren't you? I supposed this was your job."

"Spill out already."

"There was a few things I really found it strange-degozaru, First there was an time we had a tour trip with the narutaki twins, I wasn't present but from what they told, Aang sensei traveled the world against his will to learn many martial arts around the globe, but how you do that without any document or form of transport-degozaru?, he don't possess any kind of documentation related to him, parents or his home place-degozaru."

"Interesting, I believe our only hope is to find the Head Acolyte for answers. But you will deal with that, now it's time to pay." Kaede, just smiled and paid mana's fee well, whatever who was Aang; to her this was just the beginning.

Meanwhile…

_Kyoto Hotel: Staff Members Dorms._

Aang was impatient, somehow he couldn't sleep, the memories of what Tenzin said on the temple haunted his mind, being the avatar means to abandon all you know and love to maintain the delicate balance of this world, even knowing this he simple couldn't stand the fact he sacrificed himself, without even saying goodbye. Whatever happened in the past, stay in the past, he now can do nothing to chance, but at least he can learn its consequences.

Quickly dressing with his robes properly, with the necklace, Aang prepares to go meet Tenzin alone, perhaps listening what he was to say could calm his heart, he just needed to know what happened in truth. So he leaves his room, on the corridor he meets kaede.

"Hello, Aang-sensei"

"Oh, hello there kaede-san"

As they greet each other, kaede notices Aang, low attitude and his robes back, curious she asks: "Where you are going-degozaru?" to not raise much suspicion he had to make a good lie for cover, but on his state he could think much, he didn't care neither if someone suspected.

"Well nothing serious, I just need get some fresh air…" No matter how he did it, he couldn't deceive her, she saw through his intentions; that was a perfect time to investigate about him.

"I see… good night sensei"

With that, Aang heads outside; the skies of night aren't looking friendly, a storm was coming, but he was prepared to face truth, a mere storm wouldn't stop him. So checking his surroundings, to be sure that he is alone only, unaware of the shadow hiding on the trees; he with some spiral gestures creates an air scooter at his feet, allowing him to travel so fast that normal people would only see a blur and be pushed aside by a gust of wind. The shadow that was behind him could even follow him properly, with that he reach his destination very quickly.

_Kyoto City: Elemental Memorial_

Arriving at entrance, he takes a breath, maintaining the gestures to airbend constantly is tiring, but he was so serious that he pushed himself forward. Kaede, who was following him, was amazed, she couldn't even believe what kind of power Aang was using, and nevertheless of that, she got an idea about where he is going to be, quickly tried to catch up.

Aang rushes inside the avatar temple. To find Tenzin meditating once again at Aang's statue. Seeing this, he approaches the old monk slowly, until once close Aang sits at his side and waits in silence. Kaede, who just arrived, soon begins to find him together with the head acolyte.

Then the old one begins: "… when I saw you, I thought it was a coincidence, but seeing how people changed only made it obvious… All this time in my life, I thought that all would end once I die; you see no one visits this place anymore; no one cares about what happened. All this time, I thought that you would never return…"

"… but I did, … and I don't even know what I must to do… at least, please tell me, how did it began?"

"… it all began with your disappearance long time ago, so long time ago now… our ancestors faced a terrible threat, natural disasters began to spread through our land… ice ages, earthquakes, awaking volcanos, hurricanes… all types of disaster you could imagine, since years had past, they thought that the avatar cycle ended with you, cursing us to our doom… the three remaining nations abandoned their differences and focused only to help each other, all in an effort to survive… they built countless temples around the banyan-grove tree of life… your last location. When the disasters calmed down, the remaining survivors began to repopulate the world, a feat so hard since the earth changed… Generation after generation, people slowly abandoned the bending arts since the numbers of people capable to do were shorter… they lost their faith… they lost their spirit… Even now I'm the only who uphold this place, but my time is close… soon I wont-" Suddenly, the old man began coughing heavily.

"Tenzin? Tenzin! Whats wrong!?" Aang desperately tries to help the poor old man who fell on ground, spiting blood. When he finally recovers, Tenzin looks to him, "Don't worry, my son… it's over…"

"No! Not now, I- I will save you, you will be okay! I promise" Aang was desperate tries to find a water source to heal him, but it was futile, the man was reciting his last words.

"Please… Avatar Aang…you… are… our last hope…" With his last words, the last acolyte Tenzin dies in Aang hands. In act of respect, the avatar carries his body outside, using the customs his people, the Air nomads; he buries him just outside the avatar temple.

"Rest in peace, Tenzin…" as he stood there for hours, he cried together with the rain, which just seems eternal, he cried kneeling to Tenzin's grave, sad about everything that happened. What he learned here, in the end was only pain; Tenzin death only revealed just one thing: that Aang was, **The Last Bender** of the planet.

Kaede, on other side, heard everything; she may don't understand it much, but what she could only think was how Aang was lonely now, the last of his kind, his cultures is forgotten now. After some hours trapped in thoughts, Aang slowly recovers and head back to the hotel, unsure of what may came in future.

**TO BE CONTINED**

**Author Notes.**

Ok I will be direct, **First**: Do not confuse This Tenzin with Tenzin from Legend of korra.

According to avatar wikia, the name "Tenzin" is an extremely common Tibetan name, where can be translated as "Defender of the faith" or better "Upholder of teachings"

**Second**: The legend of korra won't make any appearance in this story, through since the chronology of my story requires canon, there will be some things involved, like Avatar: the promise (can't wait for the third part) which explain how Aang and firelord zuko tries to deal with the fire nation colonies at earth kingdom borders, and subsequently the events lead to the creation of republic city. Shame, Aang won't have his sons and his own liberty statue there, much less korra since the next avatar don't exist yet.


	9. Chapter 9: KT pt 4: Kissing Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Erm…Identityof, what you mean by "I'm not forgiven"?, I only thought to write this in english because I know there aren't many Brazilians that enjoy fanfiction, I also write in English because I believe it's more easier for people of many languages to read it, not to mention it's also a way to master it, there is many things or words that I don't know to express.

Aside from that, well did you enjoyed my story? Of not why.

Chapter 9: Kyoto Trip part 4: Kissing Madness.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

While Aang left to face the truth with Tenzin. Asakura, the 3A reporter, managed to discover Negi's identity was a mage. Apparently things ended well for our young teacher, but Asakura and Chamo developed some sort of plan, a game involving kissing.

_Kyoto Hotel: Lobby room_

Asuna and setuna discover the recent news from negi.

"EEEH!? Someone found out about your magic? And of all people … Asakura!?" Asuna shouted in shock, after this revelation.

"*sniff* hai…"

"How come!?How did this happen?"

"I had no choice, I had to save a person, I mean… I had to save the cat!"

Sighing asuna replies: "Having Asakura find out is just is the same as the world finding out, you know…" as Negi enters in panic, asuna finish with a joke: "It's over I guess everyone is going to find out your identity. You will be turned into an ermine and sent home!"

"aaaaa! No, please give me some advice asuna-san!" negi begs her.

Then Asakura herself, along with chamo on her shoulder approaches them, startling the poor young teacher.

"Uwah! A… Asakura-san!?"

"Geez… Hey asakura! Don't pick on him, he is just a kid!"

"Pick him? What you are talking about?"

"That's right! This reporter-nee-san is on our side now!"

Sensing a scheme, negi nervously freeze, what happened between Chamo and Asakura for them to behave so friendly?

"I, as a member of the breaking news club, Asakura kazumi, have been moved by kamocchi's passion"

"So I'll be acting as your agent in order to protect your secret, negi-sensei. Nice working with you!" in other words, trouble; Unusually Chamo schemes always got to involve something risky or troublesome. But they were so afraid of Asakura spreading her current knowledge that they just forget what it may be involved, one problem was down: negi secret safe (for now).

Meanwhile…

The storm outside was cold and harsh but short, so short that it ended when Aang finally arrives back at hotel, he was soaked in water. Inside, Nitta, another staff member, was scolding the girls with severe discipline when he arrived, the moment he saw aang, he was shocked.

"You are… Aang-sensei! What you were doing in middle of a storm alone!" he scolds him, who was barely flinched, he just stared at his angry face.

With a stoic voice he replies, "I went for a walk… I didn't expect that it the rain could come, I have nothing to say." Nitta didn't believe that, he only thought that aang was irresponsible for his actions. Who simply goes for a walk in a stormy night?

"You and negi are too soft and irresponsible, how both of you wants to be a successful teacher if you work like that?"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again…" aang bowed at him as he leaves him alone. In response, he was too messed up to even obey anything, so staring his students, who were silent at his state, they knew something was wrong with their teacher but he won't answer like that, it was curious yet sad.

"Alright girls listen, I'm too tired about this, you all are free to do as you please, but if you are caught, don't expect me… now I need to rest, good night." The girls just nodded as he left them and preceded to take a bath, on the way he noticed something strange, like a magic circle around the hotel, recognizing the spiritual signature from chamo energy, he just ignores it, maybe it was a special shield. Taking this chance, Asakura set her plans in motion.

"Well well it would be a waste of such perfect night isn't it? Why don't we play a game?" she began.

"Eh a game? What sort of game?" curious Makie asks, but Ayaka didn't like it that much.

"No! As the class president, I will not allow that"

"Eh? Why not? Just listen. I call it, 'The war of the Lips', a plan to get love love kiss with negi-sensei during this night."

"Eeh, a kiss with negi-kun!?"

"Hey hey, not so loud! Well the rules are simple: in groups of 2 people, the objective is to find and kiss negi-kun the way you want, however you must avoid Nitta who will be patrolling around, if you are caught, game over, you must not tell him anything about the game; if two teams face each other, the only weapons permitted to fight are pillows. Now, whoever manages to snatch a kiss from him, will receive a wonderful prize."

"Whoa! Then what's the prize?"

"kukuku, that it's a secret for now, you bet it is something worth, now any questions?"

The girls were muttering each other about it; they were really interested, their first kiss with negi-kun and a mysterious prize. But some had other interests, Curious fukka asks: "wait, what about Aang-sensei?"

Asakura thought for a while with chamo, since only negi that matters to their plans, it didn't matter but to not spoil the fun, decided she answers: "Well negi-kun is the prize here, but those who manage to snatch him will receive a consolation prize was well"

Satisfied, the girls were excited to begin; Ayaka, who previously refused, Immediately holds Asakura shoulders was in tears of joy: "Let's do it, as the class president, I whole-heartly approves."

"Alright, Girls I need the groups formed before 10:30, the actual game begins at 11:00!"

"Yeah!" Them, they disperse to discuss who go with who on the competition. Meanwhile Asakura meets with Chamo in a rather isolated area full of media equipment.

"How was that? Everything went well right?"

"Yep, just as I expected from you nee-san, everything is going according to plan. The operation love love kiss negi is just a distraction."

"The real deal are these cards, the pactio cards, we are gonna get a bunch of them!" Then he shows 3 cards, one with asuna in school uniform wielding a two handed sword; the second, a chibi asuna and the third with a chibi konoka wearing robes.

"So these are the prize huh?"

"Yep, these are only copies; aniki got the original ones, we will acquire more since I already set up a magic circle around this entire hotel, anyone who kisses aniki equals a card for us with worth 50000 ermine dollars (equivalent to 1 million and 500 thousands yen), we are gonna be millionaires, I already can swim on the money, soo great that I can't stop laughing."

"hyu~ hyu~, ah! What about Aang-sensei? I think some will try go for him was well!"

"Nah don't worry we will think on something."

Meanwhile…

_Kyoto Hotel: Staff's Member Dorms_

Asuna and Setsuna return from their patrol outside, apparently the Kansai Magic organization was been to quiet lately. Once inside the room, they find negi who was bored waiting, but Aang was missing. Asuna was tired that she even sits down.

"Negi, we're back from patrolling."

"There were no signs of abnormalities but I made the barrier stronger just in case."

"Ok, then I shall go on patrol" but Negi was unsure.

"What's wrong?" asuna asked.

"I don't know, I have the feeling that I shouldn't be outside right now"

Setsuna also agrees, "So you felt it too, something is about to happen (_It's not hostile so…_)"

"Wait, won't Aang-sensei and the others worry if you disappear?"

There were thinking a way out, but Setsuna already had the solution, "Hmm, well I could lend you these" Then she hands, what appears to papers in human shape.

"What are them?" he asked but before Setsuna could explain, the door suddenly opens slammed by shizuna-sensei; Setsuna and asuna almost were seen, but they managed to hide outside her line of sight.

"Negi-sensei! It's almost time to go to sleep."

"Ah erm.. Yes, I was just about to sleep now" he formulates an instantaneous lie.

"We will over watch the students, so don't worry. Since you are only 10 you can sleep when you feel tired."

"Ah, ok…" he nervously answers.

"Also avoid leaving your room, okay?" he just nods, When shizuna leaves their sight, she takes her wig revealing to be Asakura, she was in hurry, their game was about to start and it was being broadcasted to televisions between the dorms.

_On Screen_

_"Welcome the school trip special operation. The war of the lips was begun!"_

_"In this game five teams will compete in a furtive game against with other to acquire a love love kiss with negi-sensei"_

_"Well then, let's introduce the contestants! First, Team 01!, the mischievous youngsters, the narutaki twins! Fuuka and Fumika!"_

Fumika is shivering scared, fuuka on other side was confident on her skills: "uwaa, one-chan! I don't want to sit in the lobby"

"I'll be fine! We learned all sorts of techniques from kaede-nee!"

"Ehh? But what if we run into her!?"

_"Second, Team 02! Representing the baka rangers, Kuu Fei and Nagase Kaede!"_

"What will we do if we win-aru? It'd be my first kiss, you know!"

"Nin…"

_Third, Team 03! The shotacon with her boundless love, Yukihiro Ayaka, and her ally who don't seems that interested, Hasegawa Chisame!_

"Arg why does it have to be me?"

"Stop whining and support me, damnit! I'm going to defend negi-sensei's lips with my life!"

_Fourth, Team 04! The confident pair from the athletics club, Akashi Yunna and Sasaki Makie._

"All right! We are going to win this!"

"Ehehe~ a kiss with negi-kun…"

_The last but also important, Team 05! The enigmatic maidens of library club, Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka!_

"Y-y-yue~"

"(_Sheesh… our class is overflow with idiots… Just when Nodoka finally confessed… they have to go run some stupid event like this…_)"

_All right! Let the game BEGIN!_

Meanwhile…

_Kyoto Hotel: Staff's Members Dorms_

Negi once again feels something fishy going on, he was shivering quite much.

"What is this cold feeling?, urg maybe I really should go on patrol"

"I guess I will use those substitution stencils she gave me, hmm if I remember correctly, she told me that I had to write my name in Japanese with this brush…" he tries, but being a foreign isn't easy since kanji is not his natural writing language. He messes his name many times, writing: Nugi, Migi, Hogi Nupringfield, Yagi and goes on until he finally manages to success one.

"All right! I've written it! Eh how it was… a yes! : **_Charm-san Charm-san, please take my place_**" with that, the charm harness neutral energies from his body and begins to flow forming at appears an exact clone of negi, but its eyes are a bit… strange.

"Hello, my name is negi."

Examining the clone he was impressed. It really works, "Cool, we don't have any spells like this in the west; well you must stay in my place and sleep, understood?" then heading to the roof, "All right, I leave everything with you, later!" then he jumps away, when he is gone, the charms he messed up began awaking as well from the trash tin, they were similar but visibly messed up.

Meanwhile…

_On screen_

_"Oh! It began! The teams 2, 3 and 4 very close each other! I got a feeling that the first battle will begin soon!"_

Then as show on the many monitors that it was spread through the hotel, they showed the status of each team. The first teams meet each other in a corner, and a battle breaks out between teams 3 and 4, iincho and makie were the "first blood" of the game knocking each other, yunna tries to make up by targeting chisame but her disinterest made yunna fall hard on ground spotting team 2. Then Kuu fei immediately began her assault by hitting her three enemies consecutively.

On other side. Aang who just finished his bath was returning to his room when he notices something really strange with his seismic sense, again unintentionally, there was a lot of movement to be a common night, many people wandering here and there, there was also some strange spiritual emission near his room coming from Negi, some of the people apparently were fighting, since he is not an expert like his master Toph, who was capable to recognize who was who, he was worried, checking the closest groups of people, he finds 5 of his students fighting with… pillows? That made him curious that he didn't notice the shadow behind him until it spoke.

"Enjoying the show?" kaede speaks.

Aang jumps surprised, why did she sneak like that? "Ah, well… why they are fighting each other?"

"Ah yes you don't know. We're playing a game; the first group that gets a love love kiss with negi-bozu wins a prize-degozu."

"I see, he is sure popular kid"

"Perhaps, they just love him deeply"

"I see, what about you? Why don't you join them?"

"It's because he isn't my target"

"Ah, I get it; you are going right for the target eh? Smart…"

"No… my target isn't negi-bozu…" Then Aang give her a confused face at her, staring a while he finally get her intentions; why not have some fun to calm down a bit?

A second later, he immediately notices the sudden vibrations from her movements as she tries to catch him. Quickly dodging away, a scream echoes the lobby alerting everyone. Touching the ground, Aang notices, though his sense, that there were 2 people ahead.

The girls stop their fights and disperse to flee from the older teacher nitta. Aang on other hand makes his escape by running on direction from where that voice came. In a rush, he passes between an angry looking Nitta and a defeated chisame in a blur, leaving Nitta startled by the sudden wind. Unable to chase him, kaede retreats along with the other girls.

"_Wow, what a development, looks like Old Nitta makes his 2 first targets forcing the remaining member join forces; also Nagase-san makes Aang's lips as her target, which just got aware and is resists any attempts! Will anyone able to snatch one from him? We shall see!_"

Meanwhile the group 5 was heading through the roof outside, as they thought to be the safest and fastest way to reach their destination; upon reaching there, checking the corridor they meets with team 1. Yue, who believes the best for her friend, faces both the twins alone. Aang was just hiding in a corner watching everything, assisted with his seismic sense to sense anything else and prevent sneak attacks.

"I'll hold them back! Nodoka, Hurry up and get through that door!"

("_Whoa, this is really serious business for them…_") he comments in his mind, them noticing someone behind him, He turns to face the predator, Kuu fei.

"Sneak attack eh, nice try" he spoke sensing her.

"Eh you found out-aru? Expected from an decade old expert"

"Thanks, but you got to try better than that!" Aang mocked.

"Of course-aru, this is just the beginning; so? are you going to let me kiss you or do we have to do the hard way?" as she enters in her stance.

"Well you can, everyone is allowed, it just need to catch me first."

"Then if you must…" then she immediately charges at him, in an effort to pin him into wall. Aang calmly sidesteps at her left positioning himself at her back, mirroring her motion, she tries to strike him as futile it seems.

"Over here, nope… here… ops you missed" Kuu was frustrated as no one was capable to stall her for so long time. Aang, notices a vibration from the ceiling, it was kaede who tried to catch him off guard; so pushing kuu backwards, he dodges kaede, by flipping forward, and runs in direction to yue and the twins making his presence known, he proceed to head at end of the corridor, chased by kaede.

Meanwhile, inside the room…

Miyazaki was nervously staring at negi-sensei sleeping body, as she gathers courage enough to kiss him; she eventually notices the presence of other 4 fours negis staring at her, startled she lets a scream before fading , the girls stopped fighting to check if she was alright, somehow, the other negis escaped at this time.

At their isolated room, chamo was really confused, "oi, nee-san, I think I'm seeing things…, it looks like there are five anikis wandering out…" as him points to the screen showing 5 separates negis wandering around.

"This is a problem!" They saw, the five negis with different girls on different locations asking then a kiss, their reactions were different was well, Ayaka was so delusional about it that she was trying to make it perfect. Makie and kuu was embarrassed was well but they were a bit exaggerated on the way they treat him. Fuuka was lunging at her sister fumika in jealously. Yue was just in a mind screw between desire and loyalty as "negi" drew closer and closer just to kiss her, even thinking it was wrong, she didn't actually was resisting, in fact, somewhere in her heart she was alone, a flame abandoned deep down in darkness tried to live on its own, but now this was its chance to burn and shine in her heart. That was supposed to happen until she notices the screen at her right.

Realizing this, she desperately pulls him of her, and demands: "Who are you!?" but she also notices that negi still was holding her shoulders even at a considerable distance, that completely scared her out, awaking nodoka.

"uu~n… what's going on?" then the fake one quickly targets nodoka, leaping on air to snatch her just to be knocked out by a book behind his back by Yue. Just when they inspect him, its body blows up leaving a powerless charm behind. Noticing this, the 4 other negi abandon their current targets and reunites at the lobby were all the girls who followed meets eachother, very confusing at first but noticing this was a game, maybe this was a part of it, so they quickly act.

Meanwhile… Running on the halls, Aang was fleeing from kaede; he was slightly feeling better since the events at the memorial, this game served as a distraction. She on other side was quite enjoying the fun; he managed to escape her attempts with ease until now. It's was a constant pursuit, since every time one sped up the other did the same, both were trying to conserving energies.

"OI, OI you are quite good aren't you kaede-chan!" Aang mocked running while facing her, his seismic sense was the vision forward that quite surprised her with his skill.

"Sure I can do better that, but why you are running? Is Kissing me is that bad?"

"Not really, sure I could let you do it since you are really cute, but what's the fun in that?"

She giggled a bit at his comment but nodded in agreement. Even now Aang wasn't showed a single hint of fatigue since they began, Aang was capable to airbend with minimum motion to reduce his weight and be immune to air friction that allowed him to keep it running for hours, an uber advantage. Her on other side was getting tired however she also didn't showed a single hint was well since she was trained to keep it for longer.

"I can sense you are getting tired by now, want it to stop?" said by reading her body through his sense.

"Oh, what you are planning?"

"Nothing" said as he grins a bit. They kept their cat and mouse chase until they got into lobby were they saw four negis getting assaulted by the girls, that distracted Aang, just what mess negi did cause now? The fake ones who were kissed by the girls, blowed up showing all to be indeed fake. In this moment, kaede managed to leap on him and restrain him by locking his arms and sitting on his upper chest.

Smiling, he comments: "hehe, you got me now". Then she draws her face closer and closer, he tries to face it like a man, at least trying, in fact he was more nervous than he expected. He kissed katara many times, why he does feel an unyielding desire trying to make him loss control? Maybe it is because she isn't katara. Pressing their lips, kaede steals a kiss from him. He felt awesome, but something lacked, whatever it was it didn't matter now.

"I hope this shall make you feel better… I'm sorry for you, Tenzin was a great person…" hearing these words made him confused at first: "You kn-" she puts a finger at his mouth to silence him and nods in response. When they got up, Aang remembers once again the consequence of his disappearance, it hurts even now.

She speaks, "it wasn't your fault…" Aang just looked down, unresponsive. But let out, a last response: "Thanks…" she smiles and leave.

When she left, Aang remembers that past is past, and that he should focus on the present and on; mustering strength once again, he gets up and goes forward to complete his current mission with a new hope in heart.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10: KT pt 5: Defeat means

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 10: Kyoto Trip part 5: Defeat means Friendship.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events from kissing madness…

Avatar Aang recovered his will once again. Determined to face what has to come, he now decides to resume his job: find and watch negi, who just happened to be outside with nodoka and Yue, Aang wasn't pleased.

("_Now, how come he goes on a patrol and let this mess happen like that… he's lucky because this is a game, but still… I wonder how long he can hide his mage status right now…_")

Sighing on this fact, he hides as they get inside, Aang was rather curious about the person that confessed to negi on this evening.

_"Come on, nodoka! Go for it!" _as Yue convinces her friend to face her young teacher.

_"Ah, Miyazaki-san…"_

_"N- negi-sensei…"_

"erm… About what happened this afternoon…"

"Eh… don't worry about that! As long you did heard it that's-" Nodoka seems is loss of her words, she wasn't prepared for the answer right now.

Negi on other side, it looks like he already made a decision: "I'm sorry miyazaki-san… I too like someone… I still don't really understand… I do like everyone in my class; I like asuna or konoka, or everyone, even you. I "like" in teacher and student relationship… I still can't give you a proper answer yet but at least, let's start off as friends?"

Speechless from these words, Nodoka give a brilliant smile as she feels satisfied. Aang was very touched by this scene and let a smile flow. A second later someone he didn't expect appears, it was Nitta arriving with everyone on in the class.

"Erm… Nitta-sensei, what-"

"You! Aang-sensei and Negi-sensei both of you will squat on lobby! Seriously both of you, playing with your students like that!"

"Eh! Come on! It was just a game!"

"You are a teacher! You should have known better, this is your punishment!"

Sighing, he surrenders, but at least he had fun on this night, the rest however wasn't that amused, sleeping wont was easy that night.

_On Next Morning…_

Aang woke up in a similar state from last night by he felt slightly better than before, since all he did was airbending constantly, still he was hungry and tired from sitting in seiza on the entire night. Impressively through, he woke a bit early than the others. So he dressed properly and went on a morning exercise. This is important day for him; Negi will be delivering the letter into the mysterious Kansai Magic Association, so he had to expect a resistance of sort, he kept smiling upon the sunrise far on distance. ("_This is going to be a really long day…_")

A few hours later, the girls finally discover the prize from last night game. Nodoka won a card, a rather familiar card; it contains her in school uniform surrounded by many books, such personalized card display jealously among the other girls, who were amazed.

"Whoa! So this is the wonderful prize?"

"It Has Honya's picture on it! That's amazing! I want one too!"

"Oh that's so cool! Let me hold it, Nodoka!"

Many girls wanted it one was well, Aang was just observing from afar, that card was awfully familiar to him, he didn't felt anything coming from it so he thought it was safe, still it was away too suspicious, he knew that Chamo used some kind on magic outside, but for what? That's questions quickly dispersed when breakfast has come, so he ate like never before;

Satisfied and prepared, Aang discreetly follows Negi, who successfully managed to leave the hotel alone to meet with Asuna and the others.

_Kyoto City: Meeting place_

Arriving on the scene, Negi was startled as Asuna and Setsuna came along with some girls of group five: Nodoka, Haruna and Yue. Aang sweated, he thought that negi forgotten his job, yet something distracted him, ("_oi.. Weren't you supposed to be working? Geez… eh? What is this? Why Miyazaki-san is releasing energy? Better yet why that energy comes from negi?_") He thought it a bit, something was missing.

"Waaah! Everyone!"Negi startle as everyone was wearing very cute casual clothes, expect setsuna.

Realizing this, he whispers: "_…wait a minute! Why are the others with you, Asuna-san!?_"

She nervously replies: "_I'm sorry, Paru(Haruna) saw me leaving._" And she was really excited about it, "Negi-sensei, you were about to go somewhere using that map, right? Take us along!

"Eh, doesn't group 5 have plans for free activity time?" Negi tries to dig an exit out.

"Nope" Yue answers.

"Negi-kun, let's take a look around together."

Negi starts to panic, "_Asuna-sannn!_"

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! All we've got to do is lose them midway, right?_"

"All right! Let's Go!" Harune yells for Negi dismay, they hang out in many places enjoying the scenery, taking photos and many other things. Eventually they arrive on the arcade, where they spent nearly half hour playing, which was boring for him to wait them to make a move, when he took the eye somehow Aang lose sight of Negi. He stood there for quite something, something was wrong, so not taking any chances he decides to join them in efforts to find him.

"Hey girls!"

"Aang-sensei! What you are doing here?" Haruna greets him

"Nothing at moment, just wandering out for a while, what about you?"

"Well, we are look for Negi-kun, Asuna and Nodoka, have you seen them?" Konoka asks.

"No I haven't seen them for a while, well we may find them on the way, let's go? If you don't mind"

"No not at all, let's go!"

Together they wander around the street, distracting themselves; Aang takes this opportunity to speak with Setsuna, who became friendlier since his lesson from before.

"So, I see you have changed"

"Yes…"

"Still it doesn't look that you are enjoying at all, why you look so distant yet? Do not stay behind, Go on and stay beside her!"

"But…"

"But what? Isn't she your best friend?"

She sighs, he was right in the end, she really wanted to do that but she was rather embarrassed to do so. Aang wanted to press her more but he had more important matters to deal with.

"Well, do you know where Negi is?"

"Yes, he went with kagurazaki-san to deliver the letter, but… they meet with trouble"

"How do you know?"

"I'm monitoring their progress through this charm"

"I see anything else?"

"Not at moment, but we should be careful, it's only a matter of time before they make another move"

"I see, please could you lend me your charm for a second?"

"Hai!" When she lends it, wondering why so, ("_Is this charm work that way I think then I can do… this!_") , Aang tries to energybend the energies inside the charm to find negi through it, it did work, he find himself looking through the eyes of someone else. Apparently they were fighting some kind of giant spider of sorts with a boy riding it; he can't see who is through.

"This is bad, they are being ambushed, I'm going to meet them, Setsuna I trust that you can deal with whatever it may go for konoka-chan again right?"

"Of course, I will protect Ojou-sama with my life!"

_Kyoto City: Dimensional Looped Street_

Confident, Aang runs for it as soon as he saw the opportunity, following the metaphysical path linked through Setsuna's charm to find him, he finds himself heading through somekind of Staircase Street with some wooden structures. The moment he steps on it, he notices the constant spiritual emissions suddenly spreading around him. Sprinting forward, he witnesses something really displeasing.

Asuna were pinned down by some kind black dogs but… they were licking her… that was strange, but the real deal was Negi, who were losing to a kid, who apparently have the same height as him, have a black spiked hair with ears? He also constantly releases a spiritual emission, meaning that he is more than human as well. He was overwhelming the young mage as he can't cast without being interrupted.

The boy taunts him: "How stupid! You western mages are useless without their partners! What wrong!? You can't chant any incantation? Come on, Take this!" as he relentlessly blasts Negi away with his kicks and sending him away, then he charge preparing a finishing strike with his glowing hand. "It's time to finish this!"

As he watched this, Aang was getting impatient ; he knew that negi couldn't stand a chance if he kept unable to chant properly. Thinking quickly, Aang than tries to hide himself at sides to surprise his enemy and save him, but before that he saw something that really surprised him.

"**_Sim Ipse Pars Per Secundam Dimidiam, Negius Springfieldes_**!(Activate the contract for 0.5 second for me, Negi Springfield)" This chant imbued negi with magical energy enough to deflect and counterattack, sending his enemy flying away and giving enough time to chant even more: "**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat, FULGURATIO ALBICANS_**!(Rays of light that tears apart the night, gather unto my hand and strike down my enemy, WHITE THUNDER)" as he fell to his hand, Negi strike him with a massive blast of thunder at point blank range.

Aang just stood there, amazed again by the wonders of magic, Negi really impressed him again, as he surpasses his melee range weakness.

Negi proudly taunts in victory, "How was that? This is the power of western mages!" but as they decides to retreat and find a way out, the black haired boy stands up and starts to change, as Aang noticed his spiritual energy spikes up.

("_That boy, this energy… that is not magic, that is… energybending… being used for combat related skills! Impressive, All his powers, I can't sense any spiritual energy on them, they aren't magic like Negi spells…so it must be, he is a natural bender!_") As the boy fully transformed into its true form, his hair became larger and turned white, his skin became furry, his body became feral turning himself in to an animal and his natural senses increased allowing him to detect Aang far away by smell and hearing alone.

"**hehe, This is not over yet! It's Time for the real thing… And you!**" said pointing a finger at Aang hidden location, "**I don't know who you are, but if you are with them… you are next one!**"

("_Damn I'm spotted_") Aang tries to hide in another position, but the beast boy pointed exactly where he went.

"**It's useless, my ears are so acute that I can hear you breathing, reveal yourself!**"

"Ehh? Who's he talking to?"

Aang fairly recognize that half of his soul consists of spiritual energy that is inherently connected to the spirit world, how so? He didn't knew, but knowing that his enemy could hear so far he whispered: "_I see, I never thought I would see one myself, to think that a spirit could wander on the physical world, free like that, I must say, many things really changed, I believe you can hear me well, Answer!_"

"**HA! I don't care! Just who are you?**"

"_I'm just a guardian of that boy, therefore I am your enemy was well, but I'm here to test him, if you beat him, then I believe you will have the fight you desire. But beware; you may not win against him._"

"**HA! Fine**" then facing Negi, "**Negi, once I beat you, I will face another strong enemy, HERE I GO!**" then he immediately charges forward in blink almost hitting Negi, who just barely dodged.

"kuh… I've got no choice!"

"Eh! Don't be reckless aniki! We are no match for him, forget it and get out of here" Ignoring his words, Negi tries to face his opponent chanting: "**_Sim Ipse Pars Per Decem Secundas, Negius Springfieldes_**!(Activate the contract for 10 seconds for me, Negi Springfield)" The beast boy then lunged once again, moving so fast that Negi couldn't see with his eyes alone, Aang was cautiously watching his movements and inspecting Negi contract spell.

("_So that is what he used before to bypass his melee weakness, he is forcefully trying to bend his on energy out from his body without chi, that is very dangerous if not dealt properly...")_Negi was about to be dispatched away, not before a voice came for his aid.

"To your left sensei!" he barely dodges another strike, thanks to Nodoka, who just appeared with a book on her hands, the same book from morning. Aang sweated at this, negi once again involves someone innocent in this mess. ("_Seriously, I wonder if how much time is left before the entire class finds out…_")

"Honya-chan!? Why are you here!?" asuna asks surprised.

She explains: "um… t- that's because of this- AH!" but she interrupted herself was their fight didn't end yet, the beast boy tried to strike him with his superior speed, only to be predicted by Nodoka somehow, allowing negi to counter in time and gain upper hand.

Aang was surprised, he never thought how she was capable of that, then he finally notices some kind of interference on his own chi, something was trying to link his soul and it was coming from her book. ("_That book… could it be that?_)

Nodoka has some plan on mind so she suggests: "Ano… k-kamo-san, I think I understand what's happening! Let's get out of here for now, okay?"

Chamo was startled but agreed nonetheless, "Y- yeah! A- All right! ("_How does this girl know about me?_")" So taking a breath, she asks the beast boy a rather strange question in middle of a fight.

"E- Excuse me, kotarou-kun! How do we get out of here?"

Annoyed from this he shouts: "**What did you say? Are you idiot? There's no way I'd tell you something like… Wait could it be?**" he realizes that somehow she was reading his mind from the book. Aang instantly noticed the spiritual link piercing kotarou's chi, revealing that to break the dimensional loop on this area they had to destroy hidden charms on the sixth gate from the beginning. Once they heard that, negi immediately took his staff to fly, catch nodoka and release 3 magic arrows revealing a barrier, kotarou quickly rushed out with Aang following behind them outside their views, Nodoka's book is something to be feared out, never on his life had he thought to find someone capable to read minds. Forward, asuna shatters the recently revealed barrier with her paper fan, freeing them.

"Yes! We did it! We got out!"

"B- But he's still coming after us!"

"Leave him to me" then she make some gestures in an effort to trap him with by inverting the charm spell, trapping both him and Aang back in.

"**Crap! They trapped me instead!?**"

"Exactly…" Aang told right behind him.

"**You! Shit…**not now damnit" he said turning around as the energy left his body transforming him back into human. Aang just stood there and approached him, who just fallen to ground struggling to move but he was immobile.

"You still want to fight? In that state you wouldn't even touch me, now answer me! Who you work for? And why?"

Smirking he answers: "heh, I'm sorry I don't know anything, I'm a mercenary who loves to fight, as far I know they hired me to fight western mages."

"I see, but I know very well that you aren't a mage like negi, you aren't capable to utilize this kind of magic? Who did this?"

"how annoying… it was cosplaying woman, she just placed this trap and ordered me to beat him if I could."

("_So it was her again…_") "Tell me, do you know why they want konoka then?"

"heh, I don't even know that person"

"Really? I wonder about that…" Suddenly many monsters appeared behind them, mostly consisting of giant animals. Realizing that something was up, Kotarou forcefully stood up, but he barely standing so.

"Damn, I knew they would do this!" Kotarou annouced as he entered a stance to fight them, but Aang took a step in to interfere.

"Forget it this is my fight, this don't concern you!" kotarou shouted.

"No, didn't I say before! You won't be able to lift a single finger in that state!" Kotarou scowled back, but he was right, the damage he took on the fight with negi as finally taking a roll on his body, he wasn't in state to fight back, so he just dropped down and watched Aang, curious about his strength.

("_Those are shikigamis… that woman now wants him dead? Why?_") Aang then took his own firm stance and waited, the moment the three first monsters lunged; he made a thrush forward releasing a stream of golden fire that reduced them into ashes very quickly. He want to end it quickly since he didn't knew how much time he has before the Kansai attacks negi or konoka again, so he proceeded to rush forward and dispatch his enemy with his firebending.

Kotarou was left surprised, he has never seen someone cast magic without incantations or chants before; he realized that Aang has a really strong person indeed and wanted to fight him badly. Burning into crisp the last shikigami, he follows the spiritual energy to find the charms and breaks the loop seal, so he returns back to kotarou.

"heh! That was unnecessary; I could have destroyed them with ease"

"Of course you could" he mocked, "Now stay still, I'm going to heal you" Aang waterbends from a local source nearby and surrounds the water on kotarou left shoulder.

"What!? Forget it I didn't ask your help!"

"You don't have to it; I'm doing on my own."

"Why? Why would you trust me so much?"

After recovering him, Aang stands up looking at him, "Listen, you kinda remember me of a great friend I once had, she loved fighting was well and always wanted to take care of herself alone, but in the end she was very kind and loyal to her friends, you are not so different, that why I trust you."

Kotarou just listened to him, he didn't care that much about what he said but he understood what he means.

"Heh, I don't care, I'm always looking for strong opponents to fight, always wanting to be stronger!"

Smiling Aang just replies, "I know, maybe one day when we may meet again and I might fight you, and who knows? We may even become best friends." Kotarou just stood there silently, so Aang turned around to leave.

"Wait! What's your name strong-nii-san?"

Running away he shouted, "My name is Aang!" then he left him alone.

Once outside, he kept running randomly among the streets in efforts to find negi, but he had no clues about how to do so, it was very likely, that he is outside of range of his seismic sense to be seen. So looking for alternatives, Aang finally remembers that Setsuna also constantly releases a spiritual emission as well, so he claps his hands and focusing his senses, he locates her on a very distant spot, since it is his only his option, he quickly rushes in with an air scooter on his feets.

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

Author notes

I kinda rushed on this chapter, so once again I will reminds everyone who reads it, I'm terrible at comedy or romance, so don't expect anything on the first part following the events of the last chapter, I did what I could to incorporate Aang into a comedic scene but everytime I wrote; it became a really strange scene. So I think it's impossible for me. Man I need tips on that!


	11. Chapter 11: KT pt 6: Lights Camera!

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 11: Kyoto Trip part 6: Lights, Camera, Action!.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

_Meanwhile on Setsuna's side._

Setsuna was ambushed on broad daylight by the enigmatic Shinmeiryuu Lolita, who was throwing several metal spikes on them, Setsuna was able to deflect and hide fast enough to prevent the others from knowing, with many innocent students around her; she was unable to retaliate back. So desperately running from her opponent, they make their escape on a populated city.

_Kyoto City: Cinema Town_

That city was full of crowds dressed in many types of attire and costumes, a perfect location to evade their enemies by hiding among them since as long as there is people nearby, they won't be able to attack freely. She was lucky since was found a perfect excuse to leave her friends in jump on a nearby roof with konoka on hands and escape, but she wonders how much time is left before they strike again, so she tries to reconnect with negi once again.

("**_Negi-sensei! Negi-sensei!_**_...it's nogood after all. The enemy's attack disrupted my link with the Shikigami… From Chibi Setsuna's point of view, Negi-sensei looked pretty worn out but… where is Aang-sensei?... wait… Oh no… I must have trapped him when that happened._") Setsuna recognized that she was alone this time.

"Se-chan! Se-chan!" Konoka called her friend.

"Yes?" She replied instinctively but turning around she was startled by konoka dressed in kimono attire.

"O… Ojou-sama, what are you doing wearing those clothes?"

"Didn't you know? There's a changing room over there where you can borrow kimonos!"

"ehehe… How do I look se-chan?"

_"Hah- er- oh- b- beautiful…"_ she replied nervously, somehow she was agitated by it, something she wondered why.

"Come-on se-chan! You must change too! I will pick one for you!" konoka innocently drags her inside the shop she once was. After several minutes, Setsuna comes out wearing a samurai costume. So they kept enjoying what this city has to offer, their relationship improved since them, raising suspicions for haruna, who was secretly following them, and it did spread to asakura and the Iincho's group as well.

Then out of nowhere, a noble cart arrived on the scene startling the young couple. Once Setsuna saw the person riding it, she instantly recognized the shinmeryuu swordswoman she fought at their last attempt to abduct konoka away, pretending it to be a play; Tsukuyomi challenges Setsuna on a duel with konoka as the prize, something that Setsuna was unable to reject since they had planned something else.

_Meanwhile minutes before…_

Flashing through the streets, lakes and forests, it was a familiar hurricane travelling at absurd speeds. Aang, who rushed forward to arrive at Setsuna spot as fast as he could, momentarily arrives on the cosplay town of cinema. However, to find a single girl in middle of such lively town is not easy, unless that girl is related to spirits. So Aang once again focused his mind to find Setsuna spiritual emission oscillating a bit along with other familiar energies as well, but in a middle of a crowd?

Without time to think about it, Aang rushed at the spot, once again to find setsuna fiercely fighting Tsukuyomi on middle of a bridge, while countless minor shikigamis harasses the students and what appears to be negi in shinobi outfit. Aang noticed that the people were thinking it as a show of sorts. This was a perfect time to assist without worrying about anyone finding out.

Dressing properly as a Buddhist monk by wearing a mix between purple and dark blue robes, Aang rushed into a messy battlefield, where the students were fighting back the useless toy shikigamis. Somewhere, he spots negi taking konoka away, so he followed them inside a house, while setsuna deals with tsukuyomi, Aang hides by the corner of the door and spots once again the cosplaying woman along with a sinister boy beside her.

"fufufu… Welcome, konoka ojou-sama, it seems tsukuyomi-chan was able to track you down after all, oh?"

Spotting Negi she comments, "What is that boy doing her? That damn youkai should have him trapped, tsk I knew he was useless in the end but oh well what we have here… aha~a I see…" then suddenly a huge monster appears beside her, armed with a bow.

"That isn't your real body is it? You can't do a thing here, so you won't be of much use…"

Aang froze for a second, he didn't notice before but that boy beside her was releasing a huge spiritual energy never felt before. Considering negi status, it was useless for him to fight back, so he finally decides to act.

"He may not do anything right now" he said surprising negi, "but I am I different story, remember me?"

The Monkey woman shivers, sure she remember when once fleeing from negi after their loss, where she barely survived a huge stream of wind that Aang made from the avatar state. But she was confident yet, "It's you! Heh perfect! I will make you pay for that!"

Then Aang was preemptive making a palm thrust forward sending an air blast aimed at them but her giant monkey shielded her from it, as her teammates remained intact, Aang was formulating a plan since he knew that things won't be easy ("_I have to disperse them away, whoever is that boy, I can tell that he is very powerful indeed I should be careful_"), so he lunged forward with a fist thrusts firebending several golden fireballs at all of them, the blasts was too powerful for the shikigami the resist, so it ended burnt.

"Eh!? Since when-"

"NEGI! GET KONOKA OUT OF HERE!" he yelled.

"Ah-A HAI!" So following orders, negi catchs konoka in bridal style and tries to escape.

"No you will not escape kukuku…" she taunted as the archer demon fired an arrow aimed at negi. But Aang took a step aside, and made a standing circular gesture, creating an orbiting wind shield, deflecting the arrow away and blowing the ceiling instead. Negi took the opportunity and jumped outside protected by Aang.

The monkey woman summoned more giant monkeys who tried to lunge at negi, so Aang quickly dispersed them, by fist thrusting above to burn them and proceeds to follow negi. So he along with konoka, were at the edge of the ceiling with Aang in front of them, ready to face his enemies.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was fighting fiercely with tsukuyomi, worried as she couldn't help her beloved ojou-sama alone, but when she spots Negi carrying konoka on the roof of a building, and a huge yellow colored flame blasting away the monkeys chasing them, she lets out a sigh of relief as she recognize Aang aiding them, so she took a breath and focused on her actual opponent.

The crowd watching the show was amazed, thinking it was special effects,

"Look at that!", "Amazing! What was that gold flame!", "Go, god's Sacred Holy fire!", "Awesome CGI effects!", "Eh!? The princess is in danger, dad!", "Go for it young ninja!", "Oh there is a houshi helping as well"

"Sakurazaki Setsuna, Guard to ojou-sama! Can you hear me?" She announced was the demon beside her charged an energy arrow, aimed to all three of them.

"If, you value Ojou-sama's life, don't interfere it!" then pointing to Aang.

"And you, if move a single step to interfere I will make him shot you, I doubt you will be capable to defend this time! Now, handover ojou-sama" so Aang released his stance, took a deep breath and with smooth spiral gestures, he ends clapping his hands and fiercely stares her enemy down.

"I'm not giving Konoka away!" Aang taunted her.

"fu, What you are muttering about? **KILL HIM**" so she ordered the demon to fire at Aang, who simply stood in same stance. For everyone else, it ended so fast that they couldn't see what happened; but for Aang, it was all in slow motion, the arrow was coming directly at his head, so Aang slowly bowed backward to catch the arrow in middle air with his, now glowing, hand effectively absolving the arrow impact.

In the end, his hand was bleeding slightly, it was the first time using it for defence but after watching how a natural energy bender fights by charging his chi, increasing his natural senses, Aang focused the energy at his hand, at the least second when he had to catch the arrow, surviving and surprising everyone watching it, knowing kotarou made a difference.

"What that is impossible! how did-" Aang didn't lose a second to think, he immediately made a circular gesture to his right, airbending the wind to disorient his opponents and make an opening, sprinting forward with his newly discovered ability to fight, he charges forward aiming to knockout his enemy, but he was intercepted by the person he didn't wanted to fight yet, the boy.

"… you gave a nice demonstration just now, but nothing impressive enough" the boy commented his action from before. Aang was struggling to overwhelm his enemy who just don't move even a flinch, so Aang then charged his free hand and tried to punch his head instead but the boy did catch it as well, it was a stale match.

"Who are you?" Aang asks.

"They call me… Fate" after this Fate traps Aang by holding his hand fiercily, Aang tried to struggle.

The monkey woman recovered her posture and confidently claimed. "kukuku, perfect! Surrender her now!? "taking a step forward negi made an stance, in response the archer demon fires another arrow aimed at him, completely scaring out the woman since konoka was behind her.

"AAAH! Why did you shoot for!?"

The demon answered, "_it's because he moved! You should complement me!_" he said while unsummoning.

"We're going to be in big trouble if ojou-sama dies!"

("_Damnit, I must think on something and fast!_") It was too late, even negi tried to stand on the path of the arrow, but since he was only a modified charm, he quickly disintegrated. Helpless as she was, the arrow was about to hit, but setsuna, who managed overwhelm tsukuyomi in their fight, took a fatal blow over her heart and fell down at the lake.

"SETSUNA!", "SE-CHAN!" Both Aang and Konoka yelled, the latter immediately jumped down to save her friend. Aang, then used all his strength left to free himself from fate, jumping backward, Aang creates a wind stream directed at fate with all the force he could muster; disorienting him, Aang slowing approaches him and touching his chest, he changes the course of the stream by creating a hurricane at point blank range, blowing fate away. Victorious, he turns around and runs to the edge to feel a spiritual spike, surprisingly enough coming from konoka, who managed to catch setsuna smoothly standing on the ground.

"Se-chan... thank goodness…" konoka said while holding setsuna in bridal style.

"Ojou-sama…"

Then inspecting the wound, they find it that somehow it was nearly recovered; only a single scar was left on the spot.

"The wound is… gone… O- Ojou-sama… you used your power?" she asked while bowing at konoka.

"eh? What I was doing? I felt like I was in some kind of trance!" Konoka was oblivious of her own power, something that made sense to Aang.

("_That power! So that is what they want_") Then immediately noticing another energy spike behind him, he quickly turn around to see fate casting stone lances aimed at him. In response, Aang spins to barely redirect them away, leaving minor bleeding scratches and dissipating his shield as well. Using it as a distraction, Fate approached the monkey woman who was relieved since her summon almost killed her target.

"So that's konoka-ojou-sama's power… just as I thought…"

"Chigusa, it time we retreat, for now…" She wasn't pleased about that, but he was right, if they continued, it would attract suspicions, this has gone for too long. Staring Aang a last time, she mutters: "_I will remember this_" so they left.

Once gone, Aang falls to his knees, since the day he awakened in mahora academy, his bending arts was severely hindered, all because of the delicate state of the spirit world, so he could only fight using 30% of his strength, making him very weak compared with before. Inspecting all his enemies, fate was the only thing in his mind. He can hide and freely control his spiritual emissions as well the fact of being incredible powerful, Aang knew that if they fought seriously, he wouldn't stand a chance right now, one thing interesting is that his magic apparently has ties directly from earthbending, something that needed further investigation.

Negi, who reduced back to chibi version, approached setsuna to regroup together; there were things to be revealed.

Facing konona, "Ojou-sama, let's go back to your family home, and meet Kagurazaka-san and the others!" they proceed to leave the town, accompanied by countless cheers from the crowds that watched everything.

_Meanwhile seconds later at negi's side._

Negi releasing the charm spell, he awakened back into his body, feeling a bit dizzy. Asuna then bombarded them about what happened during this time, he explained all he saw, from meet with Tsukuyomi to receiving help from his roommate Aang-sensei, who is inexplicable yet a mage of sort. That surprised both three of them. An hour has past as he recovered from his wounds.

Asuna still bugged him with questions, "But is it really okay to not go help them? If it's sakurazaki-san…"

"It's fine. They escaped from cinema town and it looks like there aren't any pursuers, also she isn't alone, Aang-nii-san is there to help as well" Negi said while getting up.

"Alright, it looks like I'm finally recovered!"

"Wait! To recover you need to wait a little longer negi!" even from an hour of rest, negi still was dizzy, staggering around, but after several minutes, they heard a scream from konoka calling them. So they entire group was reunited once more.

"_Hey, Sakurazaki-san, what's all this? Why did everyone come with you?_" Negi whispered, since there was some among them who was oblivious of magic.

Setsuna answered normally, "No, that is… I ran here carrying ojou-sama and finally arrived here after struggle, but… just now, asakura-san and the others caught us there…"

"heheh, you're still a hundred years too early to escape from me." Asakura mocked. Indeed one hour earlier, everyone changed back to their clothes. But since haruna was following them behind, Aang and setsuna then decides to escape by jumping the roofs, but asakura already predicted that this would happen, so she planted a GPS locator in their luggage, leading to their current situation.

Asuna tries to warn about the recent events, "_Oi, Asakura, do you not completely understand the danger? Negi almost died just a little bit ago you know!?_"

"Ah, look, look at that! Isn't that the entrance?" haruna yelled as they finally arrived at Kansai Magic Association. But since they don't know anything, distracted by scenery, they ran forward startling both asuna and negi.

_Kyoto City: Kansai Magic Association_

"Th-That's the enemy base, right!?"

"Something's coming out!"

"Calm down both of you, I already checked around, there is no danger for a while" Aang spoke from behind completely scaring them away. Negi then recovered his posture and faced Aang with a serious face, "Explain…" he demanded, after all he didn't want to take any chances.

"I know you want answers but let's get inside and rest, then I will explain everything."

Negi wasn't amused at that, but since he was the one who fought his enemies, then the only obvious reason is that Aang is an ally. So agreeing with him, all of them head inside, once there, they were greeted by 2 lines of maids and butlers.

"Welcome back, Konoka-ojou-sama." That really surprised everyone; they never thought that their supposed enemy base was also konoka's house.

"Sa-sakurazaki-san, what exactly is all this?"

So setsuna explains, "Um, that is, basically… this is both the headquarters for the Kansai magic association and konoka-ojou-sama's personal home." That surprised then once again, they kept enjoying the scenery until they got invited to a large hall to wait the arriving of the head chief. All of this made Aang remember the fire nation halls, since he used to visit firelord zuko time to time, to enjoy his company and sharp back his firebending skills.

After several minutes, a man came down at the stairs in front of them.

"Sorry for the wait." He apologized them, "Welcome, asuna-kun, konoka's classmates and their and at last, his roommate negi-sensei", as soon he finished his speech, konoka held him lovely.

"Otou-sama! It's been a long time!"

Negi was dazed, he kinda thought that konoka's father was the western leader but still it was surprising to him. Asuna, also was dazed, she was blushing in admiration, it was her very strange taste for older and wise man. As for Aang, the way konoka was happily embracing the chief, made he remember his paternal figurine in heart, monk gyatso. So taking opportunity Aang delivered his letter and finally completed his job.

After minutes reading it, he announces his decision about the contents inside the letter, "in appreciation of the eastern leader's will, we too will negotiate to end the discord between east and west. Please tell him that. Your mission is completed! Negi-springfield-kun!"

"Hai!" so they commemorate this accomplishment with a royal banquet, they kept enjoying as the chief spoke with everyone. He admired Setsuna loyalty to protect her daughter, explained, that he in the end wanted that konoka lived a normal life, before realizing that was impossible, and at least Eishun finally noticed Aang's presence, who kept silent for a while.

"Ah! You were together with them, who you might be?"

"I'm just a traveler, I was asked to teach at mahora academy and assist negi"

"I see, so I must thank you as well for supporting him"

"It was my pleasure"

_Konoka's house, bath house._

So, after a delicious banquet, Aang was about to take a bath along with negi and eishun. As they get undressed, both negi and eishun caught the glimpse of Aang tattoos and his massive scar at his back.

"Wow, that a huge scar, how did you got it?" negi asked.

"Well, I had my own fights since I traveled…" Aang gave a rather vague answer; he didn't want to explain his purpose as the avatar yet. Noticing the scars on eishun, he asks in hope to distract them.

"What about you headchief-sama? How did you get those scars?"

"haha, there is no need to be formal, I usually practiced with swords once." Eishun spoke in a rather uncomfortable tone, making Aang let the matter drop.

Entering the bath properly, taking a quick glance to Aang, eishun spoke: "I wanted to thank you for taking care of konoka during your time at Mahora"

"Don't worry it was my job, negi showed to be a responsible prodigy mage" Aang answered, surprising him, negi felt good at being praised but now he remembered about Aang's being a mage as well.

"Oh yes, Aang-nii-san what exactly you came to do?"

"Well, it time to explain, hmm how do I begin…" then Aang explain that he was an air nomad monk, users of a now forgotten ancient magicks named bending arts, the magic of controlling elements without chants; he, by the orders of Mahora's headmaster, was supposed to over watch and test negi progress on this job, helping only in presence of a mortal danger, he also was ordered to relate everything back to him back once finished.

"ehhh? So you were watching me every moment?"

"Exactly, I saw how careless you can be about hiding your mage status; I saw your involvement with fight against that monkey woman at the train station, your fight with kotarou and the last encounter at the cinema town. I had to say negi you have put the life of your students in danger several times when involving them with magic."

Negi now was crying nervously, "I'm sorry…"

"But aside that, like I said, you showed to be a quite talented mage, so you pass." Hearing the young mage cheered, also crying, back with joy.

"Hmm strange, usually my father-in-law informs me if any of his mages come to kyoto"

"I think its maybe because I'm not an official mage"

"Oh yes, you said you traveled the world, what made you end in Mahora?"

"I didn't exactly _travel_ into mahora, I was released…"

"Released?" negi asks curious.

"Yes, somehow I was sealed in a cave under the world tree for at least… 10000 years" that surprised both negi and eishun, they wondered what happened for him to meet this fate.

"Wow, that way too long, this don't make sense, it's so old that defy what history could show us, to think someone existed before 6000 years is nearly unbelievable, the world tree have thousands years of history you know"

"I know, in my time, that tree was even bigger than you think, when I was sealed, I had no sense of time, it's sad to think that now I have more than 10000 years of existence, all my friends, my home, all is gone…"

"But why? Why you were sealed?"

Aang gave a sad look, "I don't know, but I know the answer is there somewhere…"

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

**Author notes**

Yay another action chapter, so it was really easy to write, also yay Inuyasha parody, ala miroku.

Now to not confuse too much I will give the key words I use about when Aang bends an element:

Airbending – anything related to "palm thrusts, spiral or circular gestures"

Waterbending – anything about smooth (but depends) and relaxed motion.

Earthbending – anything about firm stances, not much to say

Firebending – mostly fast paced fist thrusts.

Energybending – anything being charged.


	12. Chapter 12: KT pt 7: An Night Ambush

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 12: Kyoto Trip part 7: Night's Ambush.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events of the last chapter.

Aang explained everything for negi about his actual purpose in this time. Being from the past isn't easy. After they conversation ended, they kept just processing what they currently found out in silence. But eishun broke the silence as he started to explain about why there is some among their ranks interfering. It was revealed that konoka is a member of a high-class bloodline possessing a power that surpasses the thousand master himself. They wanted that power to conquer the east so that they could control the all the remaining magic in existence, so to protect konoka, they transferred her to Mahora academy, hiding her prowess in magic from her.

Aang agreed with him but sometimes destiny is a bitch, was annoyed at this, he remember the time when it was revealed he was the avatar, completely changing his life forever, and subsequently becoming the last bender to ever live.

"erm, may I ask who is this Thousand Master you speak."

"He is my lost father" negi answered making Aang feel bad for asking, so remembering that he asks eishun about it, "Do you know anything about him?"

"I know him quite well; after all I was that idiot inseparable friend after all."

"I see, but why he is called Thousand Master?"

"You see it's because-" before he could explain, they heard voices coming from outside and it was very distinctive female voices, startling all of them. So in response they decide to hide behind the nearby boulder, unaware of the presence of asuna and setsuna, who heard everything since beginning.

In the hast they crashed each other, Aang was the first clashing directly into setsuna, since he is taller he knocked her over, he fell on her top meaning that he could feel every single member of her body as well the fact that they were kissing, accidentally. Negi, on other side clashed into asuna, knocking her to ground and groping her on the fall, eishun just stood there sweating at this event.

("_Oh god! Must have control… sooo good…_") Aang froze a second before entering unconscious after another severe nosebleed. As the girls enter, they find Aang unconscious over setsuna naked body while negi a top of asuna groping her. They stood there frozen for a second, before finally react in.

"WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO SE-CHAN!" konoka yelled before noticing that Aang was unconscious and unresponsive. Haruna was quietly handling a nosebleed in perverted thoughts at Aang defined muscular body. They situation dissipated as negi and eishun drag Aang away from the bath.

_Konoka's House: some kind of resting room._

Some minutes past while Aang was resting, finally awaking up he head through the corridor, he meets with negi, who was wandering around as well he was rather confident about finding his father since his eishun is his friend.

"So you is trying to find your father?"

"Yes, since konoka's father is my father's friend I said he will lead me to a house that my father used to live!" Aang was happy for him and decided to help with whatever he could. However while wandering the corridor, Aang several spiritual spike along the way, but since he remembered this is a magic association he ignored, but that changed once they heard a scream coming from the rooms where the students were.

Rushing in there, find statues of Haruna, Nodoka and Asakura all looking very terrified of something.

"This is…" Aang inspect the statues, to fairly recognize the spiritual signature, it was from Fate, but severely changed. ("_That boy, this is his magic, but how? His connection of spirit world to cast magic should be the same, still this feels way too different, he can change the composition of his connection at will?_")

"This is high-class magic named petrification!" chamo explain after checking the statues as well.

Negi was panicking at their statues, "nodoka-san! nodoka-san! ,aaaa they're…"

"Calm down negi, I can tell that their hearts pumping yet, they are alive"

"Yeah aniki, this has to be the onmyoudo mages who did this! I sure the chief will be able to remove it! We need to be on guard!"

"But we are supposed to be safe!"

"Looks like we are wrong, we should find the remaining students and think on a plan" Aang suggested.

"That's right! Asuna-san and the others!" negi then desperately runs outside to find them not before being held by Aang.

"I have a better way to find them" so Aang taking a firm stance, he smashes the ground to search the entire mansion through the seismic sense. Inspecting the area he finds countless people standing in odd positions, possibly petrified, but after noticing the corridor he found out that both konoka and asuna were safe.

"Damnit, almost all people of the mansion were petrified, Asuna and konoka-san are ok through" Aang announces.

Negi lets a sigh of relief, "Oi Aniki! The cards! Use the cards!" chamo yelled remembering him of the pactio cards telepathic abilities.

"Ah yes!" so quickly take out a card, put at his forehead and calls for asuna. Aang felt the energy being bended through the card connecting to her. After confirming their current situation, so they quickly set out, negi call his staff back by chanting, "**_Mea Virga_**!(My staff/wand!)"

"So what's the plan?" Aang asks.

"We are going to meet with them at the bath so we will reunite. This is going to be really dangerous now"

"Don't worry, I have a few tricks in hand if necessary, it's my job to protect you, let's go!"

Chamo then finds an opportunity to explain the enemy purpose, "Alright listen up! If they specifically used petrification, then they didn't intent to inflict any unnecessary harm"

"It doesn't matter if their target is konoka, we have to stop them in any situation" Aang replied while negi nods in agreement. Then heading close to a corner Aang felt setsuna spirit emission, he tried to warn negi but it was too late as he clashed her sword with his staff.

"Calm down negi, its setsuna-san"

"Eh, setsuna-san!? I thought you were in the bath!"

"I felt a bad presence I and rushed-" they were interrupted as Aang felt vibrations of someone else.

"Ready yourselves someone is coming!" ready to face an enemy, they notice it was the elder eishun, who had half of his body petrified.

"Negi-kun, Aang-kun, Setsuna-kun…"

"Head chief" they shouted. He was barely walking, his feet were cracking.

"I'm sorry, looks like I overestimated the temple barriers a bit; in these times of peace I wonder if anything could be solved that way!"

"Leader, don't worry I can-" Aang suggest to try undo the petrification. But he was intervened.

"No Aang-kun, listen, all of you… be careful of the boy with white hair… he is more dangerous than I expected. You guys… it might be hard with just you all… contact the principal… and please… take care… of konoka…" then the petrification enveloped his entire body, turning him into a full statue.

"Fate…" Aang muttered while slamming the wall at his side.

"Aang-nii-san…" negi took pity was well, but remembered the events of cinema town. "Ah! Yes!, you already fought him before right?"

"Yes, he is really dangerous; we need to join forces if we want to win against him" so nodding in agreement they rushed out.

"I will contact the headmaster; we will need all the help we can get." So quickly taking the phone, since the principal taught him how to use for this mission, he made the call.

"_Hello?_"

"Principal, can you hear me? It's Aang"

"_Oh Aang-kun what is it?_"

"Listen negi already know about me the mission is completed but we are facing a strong opposition over here, a single person managed to defeat the entire association along with the chief himself, since my powers aren't fully recovered I may require some help"

"_What!? This is serious! But with takamichi over the seas I can't… wait, there is someone I could send, don't worry help is underway_"

"Very well, thanks!" so turning, finishing the call they quickly found themselves at the bath.

_Konoka's House: Bath House_

Once there, asuna was on the floor naked and shivering, Negi and setsuna rushed into her, while Aang search around, focusing in his mind, he quickly notices fate spirit and warns.

"Negi, Setsuna! He is still here!" he yelled through it was too late, appearing behind setsuna, fate tries to subdue her, but reacting fast enough she deflect the first hand, not noticing the thrust, fate punched her with a strength enough to send her bouncing in the floor and knock her out.

Reacting, Aang, using smooth gesture backward, he waterbends the bath and encases fate in ice prison, using this opportunity negi starts to chant while Aang, using the index and middle fingers of both his hands, tears the air and contort his body creating lightning.

"**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister:Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat, Fulguratio Albicans_**!(Rays of light that tears apart the night, gather unto my hand and strike down my enemy, White Thunder)" as he finishes, both Aang and negi release their lightning attacks at fate creating a bright flash with sparks scattering everywhere.

Thinking they got a clean hit on him but they gasped as soon as they saw him completely clean from the blast. Aang then signaled to negi to cast another spell, and charging his body with energybending , he lunged at fate to face him hand-to-hand. Both were equal at melee, the difference was that fate isn't fighting serious and he wasn't using any kind of close range spells, Aang on other side was trying to distract him using his own chi to match him.

"**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magiter…_**" he began chanting again; they kept fighting fiercely on the bath, Aang was mostly pushing him aside using a combination of both water and energy bending to push Fate away. Allowing negi to cast:

"**…****_Sagitta Magica Series Lucis_**!(Magic Projectile Barrage: 7 Arrows of light!)" the arrows fly in their direction, Aang created them an ice wall surrounding them to prevent fate from escaping, All the arrows however were blocked or deflect, rendering it useless.

Noticing that Aang was only a distraction; he overwhelms him and pushes him aside to intercept negi. But Aang quickly restores his composure and, with smooth gestures, he stops his tracks by freezing his legs again; then Aang sprinted again charging his right hand to punch him at his stomach, but fate caught it.

"It's useless…" fate taunted. But Aang smirked.

"**_…Fulguratio Albicans_**!(White thunder)" Aang quickly jumped away as negi thunder target fate. But with a simple gesture of hands, he deflects it and redirect to Aang.

"Ah! Crap!" negi panicked, but Aang, reacting fast enough, he points both his fingers at the thunder, absorbing the entire blast to his body by pointing to the stomach, and points back at fate effectively redirecting the lightning. Not expecting that, Fate took the blast destroying the wall section behind him. When the smoke cleared once again with Fate came out completely unhindered, the only damage he saw was a burnt mark at right cheek.

("_What a power, he is still moving after taking direct hits. Damnit this is the strongest person I have faced until now._") Aang thought.

Staring his opponent negi, thought about what the leader warned about him: "Whe-where did you take konoka-san? Turning everyone into statues, hitting setsuna-san, taking konoka-san, even doing perverted things to asuna-san! As their teacher… As their friend… i- i- I won't forgive you!"

"So then, what will you do? Defeat me? Even together you don't stand a chance, it would be better to stop" he taunted, taking a quick glance at Aang, ("_That monk… he may be stronger than I tough, but nothing serious_") so he disappears as the water swallowed him.

"Using water teleportation, aniki he's a pretty high class mage!"

"Even so, he is not far, I can sense his spirit moving further." Aang said as negi checks both asuna and setsuna conditions. So Aang assist negi in healing the girls with his waterbending. What the leader before was true indeed, even with the efforts of both Aang and negi, they were unable to defeat him properly. But then chamo suggests setsuna to make a pactio with negi.

"What is a pactio." Aang asks.

"Pactio is a contract between magister and partners where aniki can transfer his magical power to the partner allowing then to protect the mage."

"So by kissing you establish such contract giving power to another person"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I already can tell" Aang mutters remembering how nodoka got that mind reading book power and how asuna also go involved.

"Think a while! Setsuna-nee-san can use chi right? So if aniki adds his magical power on top of that, it should be a super power up!"

"Not exactly" Aang denied after connecting his thoughts.

"EH? Why?"

"Both Chi(Physical energy) and _magic power_(Spiritual energy) will reject each other, they will behave as independent source of her powers, unless the person conquers his own heart it's virtually impossible to do so, setsuna can only control her chi, but she can't bend it outside forcing it to rely on techniques she learned on the school correctly?" he said mentioning her, who just nodded.

"EH? But-" asuna smashes the poor ermine on the wall. "Shut up perverted ermine!"

"There is no time to talk, let's go!" they all nodded in agreement.

_Kyoto Forest, Konoka's House Outskirts_

Meanwhile, just outside the association, Chigusa and her minions acquire Konoka from fate, who successfully captured her away from negi and his team. As they are about to leave to an certain altar, Asuna, negi and setsuna intercept them, but Aang seems missing. With intent to dispatch them, Chigusa, forcefully extracting Konoka's spiritual power, summons a demon army consisting of hundreds of demons outnumbering them greatly, in response negi chants:

"**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Vertatur Tempestas Veris, Nobis Protectionem Aerialem_**!(Let the spring storm turns, send the protection of air to us!)" negi creates an orbiting hurricane around themselves to think a plan out.

Meanwhile… Aang was intercepting Chigusa. When they decided to split up, Aang knew that since the beginning, Fate wasn't fighting serious, so he wouldn't interfere if Aang didn't fought, so he was supposed to hide in the forest and distract Fate to let the others rescue konoka, but they didn't expect this. Alone Aang pursues them, seeing them running he stop their tracks by earthbending a massive barrier trapping them.

"What!?" claimed chigusa startled. Turning around they find Aang floating in an air spout, a airbending skill that consist of rotating and stabilizing the air under his feets in a hurricane manner, similar to what the waterbenders can do in full moon. Konoka was relieved when she saw him, and tried to struggle with no avail.

"You again! You are nothing but a pest interfering in our plans." Chigusa was rather annoyed by the constant interference that Aang has done since then, she quickly retreat in fear was she remember his anger face.

"Hand over Konoka back!" Aang said showing his anger, he suppressed the avatar mode, but he temporally acquires the knowledge from his past lives in a half second and restores his power.

"Ha! You think you can scare me? I will show you the power of Ojou-sama-" She was about to summon more demons but she was interrupted by Fate.

"Forget it…from what I can tell he is different… I'll take care of him" Once fate told her that, Aang compressed the hurricane and directed to fate who was rushing at his direction. But the stream was stronger than he anticipated, blowing him away. Aang, was about to pursue chigusa again but he felt negi spiritual energy spike, he turned around to see a massive thunderstorm blasting the demon legions, and far on distance he saw negi, rushing with his staff closer at Chigusa direction.

Since Fate was the only danger to him, so he had to use his powers to distract turning around, the boy appeared in front of him ready to deliver a punch at him, but Aang parried perfectly and counterattacked him back with a charged punch at his chest, if wasn't for his seismic sense, he would be flying right now.

Fate rushes once again, so do Aang and they clash at each other, but since fate was stronger Aang was to one pushed away. Fate gain upper hand and start to overwhelm him severely, forcing Aang on defense, he could only counterattack the moment he drop his own to predict his next step with seismic sense something really hard, since he was more offensive than normal. After another successful counter at his stomach, Aang make a rough stance and thrust forward, bending a boulder at him.

Fate shattered it away with ease, more boulders were coming, so Aang switched his strategy, Fate noticed that there was something strange with Aang, he was only on defensive earth moves, after finally realizing, ("… _so that is your plan… it won't work_"), he appears behind Aang, who made a compressing gesture, that made the earth smash both of them, fate retreated to avoid it but noticed the something covered in a rock armor attack him, blocking away he blasted Aang severely but he wasn't damaged, intercepting him again, he managed to crush fate with his earth gauntlet.

Fate quickly recovered after clearing a section of the forest, but something very strange to him, Fate spiritual emission was strangely weak moments ago. Once he charged again, Aang made a spin to redirect the punch and blow him again, it was strange, suddenly, Fate was way too weak. He did discover the reason as he saw the body he blasted disintegrated in water.

"Interesting but again nothing impressive, unfortunately this was come to an end." Touching his burnt mark at his cheek. "I have mission to accomplish, until we meet again, monk…" then he reduced into water.

("_What!? Shit he tricked me!_") So focusing his surrounding he notices a huge spiritual energy close to a lake on the distance, it was from konoka but it was also being transferred to something big. ("_No…_") Aang saw the pillar of energy at distance, what he was supposed to do now?

**TO BE CONNTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13: KT pt 8: Rise of The Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 13: Kyoto Trip part 8: Rise of The Demon Lord.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events of the last chapter.

_Meanwhile at Asuna's side._

With the immense wind shield Negi created to gain time, they try to decide a plan to save konoka.

"Alright! Time's short so let's make a plan! What should we do, this is a pretty bad situation!" negi announced.

"There's no choice, we have to split into 2 groups, someone has to chase after Ojou-sama while Aang-sensei distract that white haired boy" Setsuna suggested and offered, "I will stay here alone to distract the remaining onis, please in meantime, you two must save ojou-sama"

Her offer made sense, since she is an ex-member of an order designed to slay and exorcise demon, but it was away too reckless to do it alone. So Chamo suggested that asuna could stay since her pactio artifact has capable to banish any summon with one hit, the only thing left necessary was for negi sacrifice his defense to give what he could muster to empower asuna.

"Good, in this situation, it's unreasonable to stay and defeat them all right now, so here is the plan: first, Ane-san and Setsuna-nee-san will distract the oni, aniki will charge and strike saving konoka, so we will regroup and escape at full speed, returning to the temple and wait for reinforcements, How's that!?"

"Its poor gamble, there aren't any other options?" setsuna kindly disagrees.

"If it is like that then let's do that other thing too! With a smooch and a puchu!" chamo suggested, he was excited.

"Eh? What other thing?" asuna asks.

"A kiss, kiss Pactio!" he suggests while kissing in air. But noticing both negi and setsuna startling, "It's an emergency! It's better to have a bigger hand!" Quickly obeying their stand each other on the pactio's seal circle and made the kiss.

After they wind shield that negi created dissipates, he cast finished to cast another spell, "**…****_Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens_**! (Jupiter's Thunderstorm)" that breaks the demons formations and making opening so that he could pursue Chigusa while Aang was busy with Fate. Asuna and setsuna were left alone to face the whole army alone; they were a good combination slaying many weaker demons on the way.

"Ehya!" Asuna shouts while banishing another demon. ("_Th-That makes ten, maybe I'm strong…")_ so she rushed once more disintegrating more demons on the way.

"**Th-This Brat! Get Her!**" the demons surrounded her, but setsuna came for her aid slashing the way, then used another move: "**_Shinmeryuu Secret Technique: Hyakuretsu Okuazan_**!(hundred cherry blossom slash)"

So recovering their breaths, they stand back to back of each other. "We're a pretty good combination, huh? When we get back from the school trip, teach me kendo Setsuna-san" their thoughts were disturbed as the demons mutter something.

Setsuna was startled but accepted, "Eh? Th-That's fine but…_I-I'm still learning_"

"**Hya… They beat 150 troops in three minutes!? Are these girls, monsters?**"

"**Guahaaa, there's our natural enemy the Shinmeiryuu, but that fan wearing girl is cheating boss, one hit means instant kill**" then the demon at his side laughs.

"**Guwahahah, they're pretty energetic girls, huh? By the way, do you think it's fashionable to not wear underwear under skirts?**" all the demons stopped in thought as they images of her not wearing any panties, making the demons to chase her while she embarrassed.

_Meanwhile at Aang's side._

Aang clearly felt the changes of the emissions spreading around; he felt a familiar presences reading to negi while the other is close to setsuna position, possibly meaning they got reinforcements; So since he failed to distract Fate for too long he immediately creates an air scooter and chase negi.

At the ritual altar, Chigusa was preparing to chant an incantation, while her minions protect her, when she noticed someone beside, she freaked out and jumped immediately, but after recognizing Fate, she recovers her composure.

"So, did you get rid of him?" she nervously asks. She still remember the day when she faced him at avatar state, Aang really left an impression at her.

"No, he was trying to deceive me but they will be here soon." Then as he felt something, "There are coming…"

"What!? That brat?" then looking far at distance, she could see something rushing through the water coming at their direction. "Tsk, well then, let's begin!"

She began a massive chant in Japanese, "**_God dwelling in the heavens, the prince of the god and the goddesses who began, Gather the eight million gods in the heavenly market and confer... Thousand wavering spirits, guardians of the ten thousand of worlds without delay, unto the heart of that deepest of lands, forge a path unto the surface… by the ties of blood the emperor himself… Fujiwarono Asomi Konoe Konoka, Burn and boil over! Live o spirit! Dance o spirit! Become as the spirit of god!_**(since couldn't get the real chant then the translation becomes, _Exactly what it says in the tin_.)" so they made a wider pillar of light that pierced the sky over the rock in front of her.

_Meanwhile at Negi's side._

Negi rushed with all he could muster when he left asuna, seeing the pillar of light made them more determined to save konoka.

"I see it! Over there!" he shouts spotting the altar, "This huge magical power is…It's a summoning ritual! What is… it feels like some huge thing is going to come out! Aniki hurry before it becomes too late!"

"Yeah!" but while rushing some strange black dogs intercepted, making him fall.

Falling he chants: "Kuh… **_Mea Virga Vente_**!(My staff/wand come at me!)" to summon back his staff and recovers, he didn't expect an ambush that time.

"hehe… this is great… I never thought the chance for a rematch between us would come so soon, you aren't getting through here, negi!" The person who ambushed him was no one other than kotarou. Negi was surprised and distracted as kotarou then immediately lunged at him but he was able to defend in time.

"hehehe looks like you is finally taking this seriously negi!"

"Get out of the way kotarou-kun! I don't have time to fight you!"

"Aw come on! Don't be such a spoilsport negi!" kotarou as craving for a battle, but their time was short, the pillar of light widened. Whatever chigusa was summoning it was finishing, so they had to rush.

"Kotarou-kun! Why are you helping that monkey-onee-san!? She took my friend and now she's doing something terrible with her!"

"Ha! Like I care about what that damn bitch wants, all I wanted in this was a chance to fight you damn western mages! And it looks like I hit the jackpot! Only then I'm going to kill her on my own!" negi tries to convince him with no avail; he wanted to fight negi because he was the first person at his age that was able to give him a challenge.

"Come on! If you use your full power and beat me, you might still be able to make it! You are man aren't you?" He kept taunting negi until he lost himself in his feelings making him impulsive and childish. So they charged their hands and lunged at each other, but before hitting each other, a massive shuriken crossed their paths, and someone moving in a blur made a palm thrust strong enough to clash him into a tree.

It was kaede, who was wearing a Chinese costume and carrying Yue along.

Negi was surprised, "Nagase-san! Yue-san!?"

"Getting hotheaded and losing yourself at an important moment… you're still lacking in concentration-degozaru, negi-bouzu."

"Eh what- but- how did you?" negi was trying to ask but he was in a shock, preventing from doing so.

"I called her on my phone, negi-sensei."

"Eh but-" before he could speak a huge hurricane appeared before them, it was Aang.

"I was right… to find you disturbing us at this moment, shame on you kotarou-san!" then looking around he finds kaede and Yue, who was hiding behind her, Aang face palmed, "Tell me Kaede-san, how did this happen?"

"I was asked to help, and I did"

"I see… if it is like that, then deal with him" he said a while pointing at kotarou, "Negi we should hurry I have a bad feeling about that light!"

"But-"

"There is no time, Kaede is stronger than you think, let's go!" Aang ordered while recreating another air scooter and leaving, negi just followed behind mounted at his staff.

"Ah! Wait negi" kotarou rushed to face negi stopped when 2 kunai were throw at his path forcing him to fight kaede.

_Meanwhile in asuna's side_

Both asuna and Setsuna kept fighting, but the demons were getting stronger as they fight against higher tiers. Asuna suffered a surprise attack from a birdman demon, she was overwhelmed and took several blade wounds but survived with nothing, thanks to negi defensive magic, without it, she could have died.

On other side, Setsuna was attacked by another high tier huge demon, but things went really bad when tsukuyomi appeared. As the birdman disarms asuna, and setsuna surrounded by three extremely dangerous enemies, she was about to use another hidden power, but before that, the situation flips back at their side once again as the demons are being shot by someone.

"**Arg! Those are… Spellbreaker bullets**"

It was Mana, armed with weapons using spellbreaker bullets, and Kuu fei, with her traditional Chinese martial art. With these new reinforcements, the girls were getting an upper hand that surprised asuna as she never knew anything about them.

_Meanwhile in Aang's side_

Rushing at the platform both Aang and negi, formulated a plan to bypass Fate and rescue konoka away, as they were closer, Aang felt annoying headaches, whatever the ritual was supposed to it was messing with the already fragile balance of the world, he had to stop at all costs.

Once near, Fate who was expecting them summons raku, a sword wielding demon, at their direction.

"Leave him to me" Aang told him as he took charged his body with energybending and completely pierced the demon apart, and then he used waterbending to keep the momentum forward to follow with negi, who was already chanting, "**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Flet Une Vente, Flans Saltatio Pulverea_**!(Blow, Gust of wind: Windflower Dust Storm)" releasing a gust of wind creating a mist to cover their track, negi signaled to him to split away so that he could rush forward at maximum speed.

"**_Sim Ipse Pars Per Tres Secundas, Negius Springfieldes_**!(Activate the contract for 3 seconds for me, Negi Springfield)" Imbuing himself with magic, he jumps from his staff as it flew, passing through Fate surprising him, "huh? The staff?" but before he could see negi made a surprise attack from behind, only to stopped by his barrier that absolved the entire damage.

"I told you…" he said as he forcefully held negi arm, "You were better off not trying… you can't fight properly at close range, why do you choose to fight it against an opponent far stronger than you? In the end you are nothing but child. I expected too much from you"

But negi started to laugh, confusing him, "hehehe. Did we fool you?" he placed his hand at his chest saying: "**_Release! Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae_**!(Magic Projectile: Wind Arrows of Binding)" releasing the delayed spell that he planned, restraining his movements.

Meanwhile, Aang took the opportunity while negi was dealing with fate; he saw konoka floating on middle of the altar. Sprinting forward, he was intercepted by the archer demon and the monkeys shikigamis. "Out of the way!" so he blasted through them, striking all of them at once with his chi powered thrusts.

Cleared of his enemies, he checks the altar again to find it empty, ("_What! She was here seconds ago!_") But then feels an insane pressure on his head that made him fell to his knees. The disturbance of balance was overwhelming to a level that it was restraining his body in pain.

"Eh? Aang-nii-san? What happened? Where is konoka?" Negi tried to help the fallen avatar at successfully binding Fate.

"AHH! Aniki look at that!" the pillar of light started to shine even brighter and to shatter releasing a huge demon: The Two-faced, Four-Armed, Giant Demon God named Ryoumen Sukunanokami, the giant demonic lord defeated 1600 years ago. And at his shoulder, was Chigusa with konoka floating at her front.

"fufufu… too late, the summoning is a success!" she said taunting in victory. Negi who was watching, stood and prepared to cast the strongest spell he know in his arsenal. Aang could only watch as he couldn't move.

"Eh! Hold on! Aniki, that spell! It's true that it's effective but with your current magic power you I'll collapse!"

But negi ignored him and proceeded to chant it, "**_Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens_**!(Come, Spirits of Wind and Lightning! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning! Jupiter's Thunderstorm!)" The spell just cast, created a massive lightning hurricane that flew directly at the demon's chest, but the damage was minimum to nothing, the demon's inner shield deflected the spell with ease.

"fufufu AHAHAHAHA! Is that all you've got, son of the thousand master!? It's as if it had no effect! HA! With konoka-ojou-sama's power he's completely under my control, soon all the western mages who slowly have been eating away the east will be wiped out in one blow! Nothing can stop me now!"

Also falling to his knees, negi feels responsible for letting all of this happening. Fate, who freed himself from the binding spell, approached them, now it was helpless.

"You fought well, too bad negi-kun, this goes for you too mo-"

"**NO! It's not over yet!**" Aang suddenly stands back up, his tattoos were glowing, and his voice was fused with the voices of the previous avatars. He stood up with his orbital wind shield surrounding him, Aang stares at the demon lord as his mind as lost to the avatar state.

_Meanwhile at asuna'side_

The four girls worked together to fight fiercely in meantime. They noticed the rise of the demon lord at distance and gasped at their current situation.

"Didn't negi make it in time!?" asuna asked while defending herself.

"I don't know, but we have to go and help him!"

"Easier said than done, these guys are annoying!" but the demons started to behave strangely in middle of the battle until their stopped their fights and focused on them demon lord at the ritual platform. After a few minutes they suddenly the entered in panic for some reason.

"Eh? What is happening with them ?" Asuna asked as their group stopped their fight as well, confused. The demons were in real panic afraid of something.

"**This can't be…**", "**It's real… it's True**" , "**So the rumors were real…**", "**No! Please forgive me!**", "**He is back! Repent yourselves he is back!**" , "**Impossible, I thought he was only a myth!**"

"Eh? Eh? Who is back!?"

"**The Supreme Guardian!**", "**The Messenger of the spirits!**", "**The Unbound!**", "**The Avatar is back!**"

"Eh!? Avatar? Who is-"a huge gust of wind interrupted her looking the source they saw far in distance a huge hurricane surrounding at the demon god, releasing a power never seen before. Then the panicking demons started to unsummon themselves. As they fear, one known as the avatar.

"Something is happening there, we have to go and check (_Ojou-sama please be safe_)" So setsuna and Asuna prepares to move, but tsukyuomi wasn't helping.

"Are you running away?" she said while sprinting at them only to be forced to deflect bullets from mana.

"Go, Setsuna! Go help your cute little sensei!" she suggests

"Yeah!, we'll deal with her."

"But!"

"Don't worry! I'll charge you plenty for this!" So accepting their offer they leave and proceed to rush at the altar. But while sprinting they heard a voice.

"_Ane-san! Setsuna-nee-san! Are you all right!?_"

"Kamo!/Kamo-san!?" they shout after receiving the transmission.

"_We need your help! We're in big trouble! Aang-nii-san he… he is causing all this! I never had seen anything like this before!_"

"Calm down! We're heading your way now!"

"_You won't make it in time there is a huge hurricane surrounding us you won't be able to enter! Aniki is going to summon you using the card!_"

_Several minutes before…_

"**NO! It's not over yet!**" Back again in this situation, negi could only watch Aang's tattoos glow, and gasp the insane power at his front. Fate was visible surprised but he remained with his stoic and expressionless face, he never seen anything that powerful before. Chigusa was extremely afraid that she couldn't control the demon at her will.

"WHAT IS THIS!?"

("_This is… his power is increasing more and more... He is dangerous, I must to intervene_") so fate mutters his own chant, but before he could cast, Aang turned around to face him and with a palm thrust, he blows Fate away with his hurricane, destroying an entire section of the forest, he then redirect the hurricane to surround everyone inside trapping themselves.

"Aang-NII-SAN! Aang-NII-SAN! Can hear me-" negi yelled while getting but the winds were so strong that cleaved the wooden floor he was.

"Aniki I have contacted the girls, do it summon them! We need them!"

"(_Aang-nii-san…_)**_Summone, Ministras Negi Cagurazaca Asuna, Sacurazaci Setsuna_**!(Summon near Magister negi, Ministras Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna)" So the cards created a magic circle at ground, were both them came out.

"Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, i- I'm sorry… Aang-nii-san is…" he apologized.

"We know, negi"

"Gyaah! That heck is th-" Asuna jumped the moments she saw the demon lord. As she saw a little spot floating in middle of the storm she saw Aang, seconds later another gust of wind come at their direction.

"Careful!" Setsuna caught asuna in time.

"What we are going to do? We can't ever get close with those sudden gusts of wind!"

Before they could think of something, they heard a familiar voice behind them. "How surprising, that monk is really something…" Fate who recovered back while bleeding slightly appears at the young trio who jumped in surprise, he was able to bypass Aang hurricane barrier outside.

"You're alive! Even at receiving that blast!? That is way too insane!" Chamo yelled.

But fate was annoyed, "You are in the way! **_Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait: Bashirike Galiote Meta Octo Podon Kai Cocoon Onmetin, Wanen Tou Eve Ton Kutanon Parail-san_**!(Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Breath of Poison Stealing Time! Petrification Breath!)" he casted a spell creating a mist enveloping Negi and his friends, but they were able to escape in time and land in a distant section of the platform but had to be careful as the hurricane was behind them.

"W-We got away somehow… Looks like he hasn't realized yet"

"Forget that, he is going for Aang-nii-san, we should stop him!" Chamo shouted.

"But how? Eh? Are you ok, negi? You look terrible!"

Quickly glancing Negi, Setsuna discovered that he was caught by the petrification; the things were really bad for them, so setsuna made a decision.

"…you two get away from here, I'm going to save ojou-sama! Ojou-sama and chigusa are on the shoulder of that giant, if I can make it there if it's just me by myself."

"b- But how you are going to get up that high? And how about Aang-sensei, he is losing control!"

"I can do it, listen, I have a secret I've kept from you and ojou-sama..., the truth is that once you have seen my true form, I 'll have to say goodbye, but with you two…" she said while contorting herself, releasing what appears to be wings. Negi and asuna were surprised at her true form, but she considered herself as a monster, something that asuna was forced to prove that she was wrong, so she rushed at the chaotic mess.

Meanwhile facing the demon lord was Aang, possessed by the Avatar state.

"**Chisuga, the Onmyou mage, you are devastating the already fragile balance in this world, you and this abomination must pay the ultimate price!**" then avatar dispersed the hurricane surround them by compressing them into his hand and creating a massive wind stream at chigusa that blasted her into the sky before sending her back into the forest, konoka was innocently caught in stream, but before she as blasted by it, she was saved by the winged setsuna to fought the winds and caught her in midair.

To finish, with smooth gestures, he scatters the entire lake creating huge waves surrounding the platform, and subdues the demon lord, trapping him in a huge ice prison up to the neck line.A second later, several stone spikes tried to impale Aang from behind, but the same disintegrated it since they weren't strong enough to pierce his orbiting shield.

Turning around he finds Fate casting another spell, "**_Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait: Bashirike Galiote Meta Octo Podon Kai Cocoon Onmetin, to Phos Emei Cheiri Kathias, toi Kakoi Dergmati Toxeusato! Kakon Omma Petroseos_**!(Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Light Placed into My Hand, Shoot Forth the Evil Look! Gaze of Petrification!)" pointing a finger at him, Fate releases a laser that petrified Aang body as soon as it passed through on his body.

But the petrification began to undo itself, freeing Aang from it, so he made a fist thrust from above, releasing a huge stream of golden fire at him. Unable to dodge, he took the entire blast. After that, Aang stopped glowing and fell unconscious, Negi quickly took his staff and saved him from the fall. He rejoins with Setsuna, who was carrying konoka is hands.

And the things didn't stop, As Aang left the avatar state, the demon lord slowly freed himself from the prison, free from chigusa control, he started to cause havoc at everyone around. There was also Fate who even at receiving the fire blast, he stood there laughing in a creepy and maniacal manner.

"hehehahah, this Is impressive, really impressive this was the first time I meet such resistance before, I must say I'm impressed with him, what was his name again? Well it don't matter" Fate rushed at their direction, setsuna took a step aside and tries to stop him along with asuna, but he was faster and quickly sent both flying away, defenseless as he were, fate lunged forward at negi but his arm was caught by grip of something from his own shadow, something completely unexpected.

("_Teleportation via shadow!?_")

"Looks like you've been taking care of my boy… amateur!" coming from shadows, Evangeline strikes his chest sending him flying away at the forest.

Negi recognizing her left him surprised, "Evangeline-san!"

"I must say that annoying monk really impressed me."

Meanwhile the demon lord was destroying many sections of the forest, but flying nearby, Chachamaru, wielding a huge sniper rifle, contacted.

"Master, the barrier shell has is ready."

"_Do it_"

"Roger…" then she shot the specifically prepared bullet to destroy and trap the demon lord on a shield. And in meantime, flying near was the Dark Evangeline preparing to cast her own magic: "**_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, To Sumbolaion Diakoneto Moi, He Krustalline Basileia! Epigenetheto, Taionion Erebos, Haionie Krustalle_**!(Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice! Come, Everlasting Darkness, The Eternal Glacier!)" she freezes the demon lord with ease.

"Wow! Eva-Chan is really getting into this…"

"**_Pasais Zoais Ton Ison Thanaton, Hos Ataraxia! Kosmike Katastrophe_**!(Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! Cosmic Castratrophe!) Break!" and with a snap of her fingers the almighty Gospel of Darkness shatters the demon erasing his existence on this world, and restoring balance.

"AHAHAHA, Fools! I don't know if he's some legendary demon god or whatever, but he's no match for me!" Eva taunted in victory.

"E…Evangeline-san…" Negi could only stare at amazement as her former enemy as capable to defeat what both he and Aang couldn't, as many things are finally over. With the Kyoto trip nearly end they had to repair the damage and return. Aang, the avatar, entered in a state of coma, many of his friends wonder how he got this much power. Many things has to be revealed yet.

**TO BE CONTINNUED**


	14. Chapter 14: KT pt 9: After Match

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

**I must say, thanks "**CleverPervertedPriest" **for warning me of the plot hole I couldn't see before. Please, anyone who once reading notice anything bad or have a suggestion, review so that I can make the changes immediately. Little things like that really help.**

Chapter 14: Kyoto Trip part 9: After match.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events of last chapter.

Victory! after a struggle against the mess caused by representatives of the east mages. Aang and friends were able to win against the demon lord, thanks to Evangeline who somehow managed to bypass the barrier that traps and cancels her magic at Mahora.

_Summoning Altar_

After shattering the demon out of existence, Eva came down and confronts Negi, "How was That, Boy? Did you see how awesome my powers were? (_Through that damn monk is not that bad_)"

"That was great Eva-chan! You're Amazing!" Asuna praise amazed. Negi on other side was more reserved and nervous; he actually was worried with Aang, "That was great, Evangeline-san…"

Eva could only feel proud and satisfied, but the other person she wanted to impress was currently unconscious, "Oi, boy what happened with this…" said pointing to Aang, who left the avatar state.

"I- I don't know, I never seen anything like that…"

"…" they thought in a while but they couldn't find the answer yet, as the only person that could respond as him. Nevertheless, speaking of Eva, they remember something…

"Oh, that's right! How did you leave the academy? I thought you had a curse or something" Asuna announces.

And Chachamaru know the answer, "About that…" she explains that they developed some kind of counter spell made to deceive the current spirit that perpetuate Eva's curse. But it requires quite handwork as the principal must sign a document that expands her time in a factor by 5 seconds per sign. Poor old man, being oppressed like that, hell knows what will happen if an emergency comes.

"Fufufu… it feels really good to go all out after so long."

_Meanwhile, at the remaining fights._

Alone, Tsukuyomi spent the whole time fighting with the foreign team; it was becoming annoying as she couldn't attack. Kuu fei kept parrying away and counterattacking, pushing her away while Mana kept in distance shooting, being a talented in marksmanship, she was able to force Tsukuyomi in defense, deflecting all the bullets.

But once they saw the great demon lord disappearing at distance, their fight was come to an end.

"This is… it appears that Negi-sensei won" Mana announces.

"Eh? Is over already-aru? I haven't had a chance to get really serious yet-aru…" facing at the Lolita girl.

"Well what you will do swordswoman of Shinmeiryuu? If you retreat now, we have no reason to fight."

"Well, I've already worked off what I was paid. (_It's a shame I dint get to fight with senpai…_) but I'm going… Tell Setsuna-senpai that I said hi, gunslinger-onee-san." Oddly enough, Tsukuyomi simply bowed, turned around and walked away.

Meanwhile, during the mess, Kaede was giving a rough lesson on Kotarou, even if it was obvious that she was stronger, his pride didn't allowed going on full assault at a woman. In time his loss was inevitable and once the danger was over, they gone to check the altar to find what happened.

Yue fells nervous as the situation calms down, "um… Kaede-san… Shouldn't we tie this boy up or something?"

Hearing that made Kotarou a bit angry, "Heh! Don't make me laugh, shrimp. I won't run once I admit defeat! I still haven't had my fight with Negi and Aang-nii-san."

("_So simple_") Yue sweat, the way that Kotarou thinks is way too childish. Nevertheless that, anything until now made no sense to her, it defies the very laws of logic, it makes her wonder, does that this always existed hidden away from society? Still her thoughts had to wait was there was more pressing matters

"Hmm, I'm worried about them; let's go check them-degozaru"

"Yes…" So they left.

_Back at the altar._

Eva lectures Negi, using a rather strange analogy from a game, about how serious the situations should be dealt with it, that how he should be stronger and not rely on luck or her on the worst situations. Meanwhile, only Negi noticed something strange about the puddle of water, where someone they forgotten to notice stroke, behind of Eva.

Recognizing the person coming, Negi desperately tries to save her from Fate but…

"...**_To Teichos Dierxastho! Doru Petras_**!(To Shatter the Walls! Lance of stone!)" Fate made a surprise attack casting a spell that breaks a mage's barrier, damaging the victim at same time. The earth materialized from Fate energy, creating a barrage of lances that impaled Evangeline (with extreme prejudice).

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the Doll Master, Huh?..." Fate announces as he knows about her fame, strangely enough, she doesn't seems damaged, despite Negi and Asuna concerns.

Then her body dissipates among a bunch of bats, "That's Right" and instantly appearing behind Fate, "I am the **Undying Mage**." Surprising him, then with a charged hand, she unleashes her strength that is split the lake in two with force alone.

But fate starts to dissipate along with the water, "…I see, I would be at disadvantage if I were to fight a true blood vampire. I'll be retreating, for now…"

("_An illusion… he's running away, huh?_") Eva just smirked proudly, and the place where she was affected by the spell seconds before was intact, thanks to her vampire regenerating powers. Negi who finally realized that the situation calmed down, he falls on the floor alerting everyone around.

"W- What's Wrong, boy!?", "Negi-sensei!?", "Negi! Hey!", "Aniki! Oh my god, his entire right side is petrified!"

Examining his body they discover that, the petrification breath made by Fate before, managed to hit Negi but thanks to his magic resistance, he was able to resist its effects while sacrificing more stamina in process, his life was in peril because once his throat petrifies, he would suffocate.

But then Konoka came with the solution, now that she knows everything about magic from Setsuna, she offered to make a pactio with Negi to save his life using her latent healing powers. Everything else went well afterwards, Negi was saved and they head back to the temple to recover and finally leave.

_Several hours later, Konoka's House_.

Aang was unconscious for several hours in coma before finally regaining conscience, opening his eyes softly to let the light enter. His couldn't recognize the environment around him; he stood there for a while before the memories of his last conscious events return.

He instantly stood up desperately, "AH! Demon! Fate! Konoka!" he was really worried, what just happened? But before he could act, his body became unresponsive and extremely heavy.

Then a woman in a yukata comes to warn him, "Calm down! Calm down, everything is fine you just need to rest a bit more." Moments later, the door slams open with Negi and Eishun entering to check his status.

"Aang-san!", "Aang-nii-san!" They spoke.

"Negi… what happened? Urg… I can't move." Aang spoke struggling. The woman, who apparently is the healer of this healing chamber, was in some kind of confusion while examining him.

"I don't understand, his body is perfectly fine, the Chi pathways seem intact and flowing smoothly, yet there is something hindering his recovery." She spoke after inspecting his body. Suddenly the door slams open again.

"Give space! There is a patient that requires immediate attention!" Said another healer, who brought what appears to be Chigusa.

Eishun recognized her, but was shocked, her body was severely wounded, there were countless visible ruptures on her body, and wondered what could have done so such damage; once the woman healer saw it she ordered, "Oh my god… fast! Bring the others! We'll need more help if we want to save her"

"Negi-kun tell me, what happened…" Eishun asked he couldn't believe that Negi or any of the other students could do anything so serious.

Negi then he spoke to explain what he saw with Aang. After outmatch Fate, it was too late to prevent the summoning, but then, out of anywhere Aang released an unbelievable power that ravaged his enemies and nearly killed Konoka and Chigusa before going unconscious, it was miracle that Chigusa survived.

"…so that is what happened, we reunited back here…" He finished as both him and Eishun gave Aang a familiar stare, expecting answers.

Aang started to think, ("_could this be…_") remembering the oppressing feeling that crushed his head every time something hangs out of balance, similar to what happened when the admiral Zhao killed the moon spirit, moments later Aang entered the involuntary avatar state to personally push back the fire nation's invasion at the north pole tribe along with the ocean spirit powers. He connected the things, since Chigusa threated the balance while he was powerless to face the demon lord; the chains of events triggered the avatar state automatically to eradicate the perpetrator against his own will.

And now he had to explain, however he felt that maybe it's not the right time to tell them, he was scared of what his current friends would think, it different from the past, where everyone knew what the avatar is and what he is capable of, so he thought only to lie…

"I…I- don't know… I never expected that could happen…" he told them in a nervous tone, and apparently worked, but still remained suspicious but nevertheless of that, they chose to ignore as everything went well for now, eventually a bunch of mages came and surrounded Chigusa.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, head chief, but we must ask you to leave the healing chamber for now, we are going to cast a high concentration healing spell" the healer explained while bowing.

"Very well, report me everything later" Eishun replied, then facing Aang, she speaks, "You must stay here and rest until you recover properly" Aang just nodded as he proceed to sleep, so Negi and Eishun walked out as this night was finally going to end.

_On the next morning…_

As the sun as rising on the horizon, the morning was peaceful. Outside, Setsuna, the half-bird half-human hybrid, was packing her stuff; she was planning to go somewhere, while everyone was sleeping. Taking a little peek at Negi room, she finds him sleeping peacefully.

("_It seems like Negi-sensei is fast asleep, no doubt, it was a hard night for him. But now… it would only be painful to see him face to face again…_") But while she was thinking around, she wasn't able to sense the presence behind her.

"Setsuna?"

Startled she immediately shivers and turns around. It was Aang, who was wearing a towel over his neck and his black pants leaving his upper chest exposed; he was apparently doing some morning exercise.

"Eh? Aang-sensei? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" she asked, but after noticing his built body she started to blush slightly.

"Ah, don't worry I just needed a good night's sleep, see? I'm fine. What about you?" taking a glimpse of her bag, "You are going somewhere?" he asked innocently.

"I-… I'm leaving… I no longer can stay beside Ojou-sama" she spoke in a rather sad tone. Aang was curious and worried.

"Why? What happened?"

"I… it's the law of my people, once anyone seen my true form, I have no choice but to leave…" She explains as Aang realized something, last night, Negi mentioned something about Setsuna saving Konoka from his Avatar's rage.

"I've fulfilled my vow to protect Ojou-sama, and I've repaid my debt to the Konoe family who raised me after the Shinmeiryuu abandoned me… I'm leaving the rest to you, Aang-"

"Wait What!?" he interrupted while sighing, "You are going to leave Konoka like that? Obeying a law? What is the meaning of this?" He spoke.

"I- I cannot stay anymore… I'm…. different."

"So what? This is no reason to behave like that, Didn't you wanted to protect her?"

"I want! But I can't! You don't understand what it's going through right now."

"Still! Does it matter!? I can tell you are scared, why? What scares you so much?"

"My true form…" hearing that made Aang thoughtful, he was worried about her, nevertheless he lectured her once again.

"Setsuna, listen… sometimes there are things we don't want anyone to know, our secrets, it happens to anyone, me, you and so on. I may not have seen your true form, but I already knew that you were something else… still" Then taking a breath, "you shouldn't leave her like that… think how much pain Konoka would fell if her best friend has gone…"

"But-… but…"

Setsuna stood down and was about to cry, scared of the thoughts of the world around her or the sight of her beloved crying. Somewhat ironic, even Aang himself fears of his was he is, or what he can do. Even with true and honest friends, somewhere in his heart, he fears that he may hurt them one day, making him to hide the truth. So she wraps herself, giving him a hug, in response he embraced her back in comfort.

"You are not alone, there are people who accept you, do not give up…" as she freed the heights in her heart, her soul began to react with Aang, who unintentionally, released her true form as wings started to appears from her back. Something that amazed him to see the grace of someone so beautiful, Setsuna loosened her grip realizing that he has seen.

"So this is… beautiful."

"What…? I didn't do anything…but this feeling…" She felt safe as some kind of friendly synergy came from Aang connecting them, giving the sensation of safety and peace, recovering her soul, she started to think, maybe he was right, maybe she only needed to try again and never give up. Their stood like that as things calmed down, she returned to her human form.

"So… are going to stay…" he asked.

"… I…"

"SETSUNA-SAN!?" out from nowhere, a door slams open with Negi, who was hidden listening to everything, yelling.

"Where are you going!? What about Konoka-san!?"

"Negi-sensei i-" she tried to explain but Negi latched into her arms desperate to convince her to stay, Aang just stood there smiling.

"You can't do this! I also can't show my true form to everyone else either, or they'll turn me into an ermine! Also speaking of that, Evangeline-san is a vampire and Chachamaru-san is a robot!"

Hearing that he startled, "Wait? What? Eva-chan and Chachamaru-san are here?("_And dafuq is a robot or vampire!?_")" He asked confused. Then another door slams opens by the person he was just thinking right now.

"CAN'T YOU SHUTUP ALREADY? I'm trying to sleep damnit" She yelled was the robot maid appeared from behind.

Their appearance here really surprised Aang, "You are really here, Eva-chan? But how? and why?"

"Heh! You stupid monk, who dare you speak to with me like that!"

"… and the same spoiled personality. Really, you shouldn't behave like that chiiibi-chan!" Aang playfully taunted her, unaware of her recovered powers.

"What did you call me! Nah! Forget it, I remembered, time to pay for all the embarrassment you did!" her anger starts to kick in as she lunges forward, and Aang finally notices something very different, an unreal spiritual emission in front of him coming from her, and it was extremely strong one, if not even stronger than Fate. He noticed that Eva's soul shines a unique direct tie with the spirit world.

"This feeling… you is a True spirit!?" he spoke while sidestepping her punch.

"Spirit!? How pathetic! I am Evangeline M.C Dowell, the Seven hundred years True Blooded Vampire, Gospel of Darkness, the Undying Mage! I'm the most feared mage of our time!" she proceeds to deliver more strikes, only to be predicted and redirected. Meanwhile Setsuna sweated while Negi was terrible nervous, ("_He is going to die for sure! I must do something!_")

After exchanging blows, he got distance even if he was able to handle her, he wasn't in state to fight yet, his bending arts were temporally disabled, still something caught his attention, "(_This vampire thing again_) Wait seven hundred years?"

"Exactly! A mere human like you don't have the Strength, Intelligence or age to even match me!" She spoke proudly but Aang just smiled, messing with her was fun to him.

"Eeeeh? Hehe at least we have something in common, through I'm older than you."

"What you mean?"

"Isn't that funny? I don't know for sure but believe or not I'm at least 10100 years old"

"Hah! Don't screw with me! Do you think I'm going to believe that!?"

"Well you could just ask the headmaster" he replied smiling. Eva stared at his eyes and yet she couldn't see anything, he wasn't lying neither bluffing, that was infuriating but also somewhat interesting, while he was a bit different, to her Aang was somewhat similar to Nagi at some points, taunting and mocking, giving nicknames, but different was Aang is more reserved and serious at certain situations, making even more interesting.

After thinking a while she decides to let it go, perhaps he could be useful for later, "Fine! But don't go and think that we are over yet!" then she turns around to drink some tea from Chachamaru.

"Whatever you say Chibi-chan." He smirked, then from nowhere Asuna and Konoka bash into Negi and Setsuna to alert about their copies, which were sent to cover their actions by the elder and apparently they went berserk. So their reunited, packed to leave and proceed back.

And then fully recovered they leave, the truth about Aang true powers remained a secret, and the same still had too much to learn in common sense of the future. Setsuna finally accepted was she truly is, thanks to Aang, and now she hangs out along with Konoka. Many things yet had to happen…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 15: KT Finale: Clues of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 15: Kyoto Trip Finale: Clues of the Past.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

That was a calm day, Aang and his friends came back at the hotel, to deal with mess of their substitute charms. Everything was fine for the rest of the day, well… besides the fact that Asakura was taking photos of everyone, either with clothes or not.

_On the next morning,_

Two days ago, Eishun mentioned something about Negi's father, Nagi the enigmatic "Thousand Master", somewhere in these lands he used to have a certain house that he used to live for a while before disappearing.

Eishun stood there waiting for Negi and his company so that they could proceed to the house hidden somewhere in the mountains. After greeting properly they head in, meanwhile they took this chance to speak about those involved of in the mess of Chigusa.

"The demon lord's resealing had been completed."

Eva smirked a bit, "I see, good work Konoe Eishun. Sorry for having you do the hard work" spoke her; she was really feeling proud for devastating the demon with ease.

"No, I must apologize too; I truly thank you for your help this time."

"Eishun-san, what happened to Kotarou?" Aang asked.

"Well apparently he left early, I don't think they'll punish him too harshly even if he indirectly worked with Chigusa, don't worry, everything is fine." He replied, Aang was still worried but he chose to trust Eishun judgment.

"More importantly, the real problem is that white haired brat."

"Well we are investigating about that, from what we know, apparently he came to japan one month ago from Istanbul magic association with the name Fate Averruncus, nothing else."

So they were in thought for a while until they catch a glimpse of some kind of structure in distance.

"Ah yes, Here we are, please come in, Negi-kun."

Once entering inside they find themselves in a small but tall room, mostly because there is a giant bookcase full of books he used to read.

Negi was the first to act, inspecting anything related to his father. The library girls took some books to read besides the fact that it contains many things that they can't understand, Asakura took a rest on the couch along with Konoka and Setsuna, Eva and Chachamaru just stood in a room drinking tea, and Aang also was curious to see what kind of person was Nagi, so he explored the room at bit.

"How is it going, negi-kun?"

"Yes! There are lot things I want to check but with the school trip, I don't have enough time."

"I see, don't worry you can come back whatever you like."

"Um… chief-san, can I ask you something about my father?"

"Hmm… I suppose I can, hey guys come over here, there are things you should hear too" Eishun called them, to reveal a photo, consisting of five persons, all of them are armed, expect for the boy at Nagi side.

"This photo…"

"Yes, these were the Thousand Master's comrades-in-arms. That was 20 years ago." He explained. Konoka and Asuna admired when they saw Nagi himself,

"This is your father? He's so cuuute!"

"Eh? Show me! Which one is him?"

"This one" Konoka pointed to the man wearing white robes holding a staff extremely similar to negi, once she saw it something twinkled on her mind, something felt familiar yet so strange.

"What wrong, Kagurazaka-Asuna?"

"Eh? N-Nothing."

"So this is Negi's Father, interesting… well what you all were doing that day?" Aang asked curiously after watching the photo, Eishun then began.

"Well, I was still young man during the war"

"Wait, war?"

"Yes, I fought alongside Nagi as his comrade, then when peace returned 20 years ago, he had become known for his many heroic deeds, that why they call him Thousand Master. Amagasaki Chigusa's parents died in that war, that's why she still bears a grudge against the west, that's why she caused all that. Still, I thought we had become inseparable friends after that, but 10 years ago, he suddenly disappeared. Where he was last, what he was doing, no one knows. The official records have stated that his date of death was in 1993. Well, I don't know any more than that, I'm sorry negi-kun…"

"N- No, there's no need for that. Thank you very much." The history they just heard left a mystery yet to discovered, Aang himself known what is a war and wondered the cause of it, still he thought that considering that Eishun is somewhat felt uneasy speaking, maybe that wasn't a good time to ask.

While looking the photo once again, he noticed something he didn't before; on the robes that Nagi was wearing, somewhere on his right chest there was a rather familiar emblem, a lotus flower.

("_This is… could it be?_") Aang recognized, that was the emblem of the Order of the White Lotus, a secret society devoted to the sharing of ancient knowledge beyond the boundaries of the four nations, it was also their job to locate and protect the avatars so that the balance could flow. Either this was a mere coincidence or a strange fact; it didn't matter, this was something Aang wanted to know.

But before that, "Hey everyone! Have you finished your complicated conversation? I'm going to take a memorial photo! Come, join us downstairs!" Asakura came out, disputing his thoughts, and revealing Yue, who was eavesdropping everything.

"Eh? A memorial photo?" Eva asked.

"Yeah! I forgot all you all; I already took a photo of everyone else."

"Eh? I- I think I'll pass."

"Eh? Why not Chibi-chan, Let's go!"

"Ah, Damnit you Monk! Don't grab my head like that!" Then Aang dragger her downstairs with the others. Asakura lined then all in a row, front left to right: Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, Negi, behind him Aang, Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, Chachamaru and Evangeline. With a single click it was done, it was strange for Aang as he never thought that Asakura could draw a photo so accurate and extremely fast at same time, not to mention the strange device she used to do it, typical future. Still they had enough time yet, so Aang wanted to solve the mystery he found with Eishun.

"Negi, come over here." Aang called him.

"What is it Aang-nii-san?"

"Just come, this may something linked to your father" wearing that made Negi curious, there was something that Aang discovered? Going upstairs, they began.

"Eishun-san, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Aang-kun?"

"Look at this" Aang showed the emblem imprinted on Nagi's robes, "If I'm correct, then I believe this has connection to my past"

Both Negi and the Elder became curious, "Eh? What this symbol means?"

"Well…" then Aang explained what he knew about the Order, both Negi and Eishun were surprised at this revelation, "… so that is it, I don't know if this is real, but still is a possibility, do you know anything about it?"

"Hmm, I don't… well unless… yes there is something."

"Eh? And what is it?" Aang asked.

"When Nagi and I used to travel together, there was times that he had to do some kind of job somewhere alone, we always thought that he has to help someone or something, but still there was times that he spent whole years on these jobs. It was strange, until well we discovered the cause, all of them involved something about exploring temples, libraries, vaults or reuniting with a certain persons, he never explained properly. One day I and another friend decided to follow him in another of his expeditions; we kept tracking him until he stopped in Mahora's Library Island."

"Ehh? That huge library!?" Negi shouted.

"Yes, even so, we weren't able to trick him so we got caught, nevertheless we joined him in, inside he explained that he was searching knowledge about a certain guardian that lived for millennia, so deep in the underground layers of the library, we found a vault hidden among the books, once inside we found it treasures containing letters and scriptures written in extremely old language among with… other things."

"Whoa! That is amazing!"

"I see, what did him found out?"

"A huge scroll, containing a family tree that matches with the ancestors of… the Konoe Family." He explained.

"Eh? EeeeeH? Then that means Konoka-san is involved?" Negi startled in revelation, even Aang was surprised by what he just heard.

"Hmm… do you think this all is connected Eishun-san? That this involve you and her?" Aang asked.

"I don't know about the Order that Nagi possibly worked for, but what we found inside was real, everything matched perfectly through the history. I could show you if you want, Nagi brought it when we left he kept them in a chest we found inside, it here somewhere."

"Really? Please could you show it?" Then Eishun inspected a specific bookcase, for a while until he moves a certain book, opening a hidden closet revealing a chest inside. The first thing Aang noticed was the lock of the chest, a miniature of the same mechanism used to lock the air sanctuaries on the temples, shaped similar to the emblem of the Air nomads.

But then Eishun remembered something and sighed, "Oh!... I'm sorry Aang-kun, I forgot, we need a rather specialized tool to open it, as we never founded the key for that."

"There is no need, I have the key"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Eishun asked curiously. Aang then air bended a stream of wind inside the two openings on the bottom, that made a sound as air pressure unlocks the chest. Inside they found a letter, the scroll and a strangely familiar necklace. The Chief as surprised, everything indeed connected.

"Eh? How did you open it Aang-nii-san?" asked Negi confused.

"Airbending… The lock of this chest comes from my people, the Air Nomads. It needs air to flow through the entrance to raising enough pressure."

The first thing he saw was the Necklace witch Aang recognized instantly, the same used by Katara a long time ago, why it was here he doesn't know.

"This is from the Water tribes… from Katara… but why it's here?"

Eishun struggled for a moment, "I don't understand, just for whom Nagi was working for."

Then he took the letter envelop, it was very old but still intact, something that is strange considering the amount of years this came from, still many letters and words were ineligible and incomprehensible, both Negi and Eishun was curious but wasn't unable to understand the language, nevertheless he began reading:

_For My Bel_ve_ _n_._

_I wis_ I knew wh_re you _ere g_ne, wh_ you we_e gone. I don't kn_w if there an_ hope now, the chaos cons_es the world. I k_ow it was your du_y was the av_tar, I know there is a purpose, I re_nited al_ the nation_s, we rebuilt so that the _uture gene_ations co_ld carry o_. I'm sorry, I'_ so s_rry, I had _o choice, but to _ive on, I'm not going _ lie, I'm married, I _d 1 son and 1 da_ghter, Bumi _d Kya. I kn_w you is there somewher_, My ti_e is this wor_d is ending but _y will is str_ng and no_ing will ever mak_ me forget you._

_You Fir_t Lo_e,_

_Ka_ra._

After some harsh time reading the letter, when Aang finally realized the message behind it, He entered in despair, he spoke nothing and stood there with the letter in hands as he silently shed tear of realization.

Seeing this, Negi and Eishun became worried was they dint know nothing, "EH? Aang-nii-san? What wrong?" Asked him, while Eishun remained silent, he thought that is better for them to leave Aang alone for a while but before he could warn, Aang spoke.

"This is note, a death note… Katara last words…"

"What you mean?"

Cleaning his tears he regains his posture and proceeds, "This letter contains the last moments of my first love, Katara… it tells that disaster and chaos plagued and that she did what she could to contain. Even at my disappearance she stood strong and believed that I was alive… ("_Two sons, one boy and one woman… wait a second… family!_"). Remembering the family tree that Eishun spoke minutes ago, he search and takes the scroll inside, apparently the scroll was in more good conditions and was better to understand.

Opening it he finds an immense list of names consisting of a family tree separated in the three remaining nations back 10000 years ago, but it was incomplete, this one was rather recent, inspecting the names on it he finds many people he don't knew but something caught his attention, as he seen Konoka's name on it sorted among the water tribes lines.

"This is! Look at this!" Aang showed at them.

"Eh? This is Konoka over here? How?"

"Strange, this is not the scroll that we found in the vault, but still… someone entered here before us." Eishun explained.

"This means the Order still lives and is working, this is a perfect chance to find your father in this way Negi!" Aang thought.

"It's good isn't aniki? Now we can just follow the clues and we will find him in no time"

"Hai!" Negi was excited.

"Well, Eishun-san please I want you to show me where is the vault, if there is anything that the past left for me I want to know."

"Yes, there something I was planning to give to Negi, here…" While Negi and Eishun spoke each other about some kind of map, Aang was thinking, with many things clouding his mind, he could only think about Katara, she married with some other guy and raised two sons. It's sad to think that happened but still he remembered Pathik words: "_…but love is a form of energy and it swirls all around is. The Air Nomads love for you has not left this world, it is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in form of new love…_" Thought taking a last glance at Konoka, who was messing with Setsuna downstairs. Accepting the past is a hard thing to do; especially now where he lost everything connected to him and the reason was yet to be found.

"Aang-nii-san, I think its late now, let's go?"

"Ah! Yes…" So they left back at the hotel along with everyone, Aang had to assist Negi in managing the groups properly so that they could return back at Mahora. On the way back, inside the train, one by one, the girls were sleeping, they really spent time on this trip.

Aang on other side tried to solve the mystery behind his slow recovery, at first he thought that his disappearance that set the world in chaos and the instability of the spirit world were the cause. But them he felt surprisingly well outside Mahora, even recovering faster, it didn't made sense, now that they are going back, they proximity was already affecting him, like something in Mahora was denying his existence.

Thinking like that made him remember of Eva, who being a genuine "vampire" spirit, was sealed for years inside a barrier blocking her powers, could the same barrier is affecting him as well? The only person capable to answer would be the Headmaster. Eventually they finally arrived.

_Mahora Academy: Headmaster Office_

After handling the girls, they immediately head to the office to report. Entering they found him, **very** tired since he was signing that contracts to bypass Eva barrier was cruel.

Aang was the first to notice, "Erm… Headmaster is there something wrong?"

"Urg, no its nothing…(_arg, I'm going to die at this rate…_) so please tell me what happened."

Strange as it sounded to Aang, Negi began telling about what happened, while Aang completed, giving a more detailed explanation, making the Headmaster satisfied.

"Thank you both of you, that's all for now. Now, is there anything else?" he asked, Negi and Aang looked each other, the young boy was hesitant to ask so Aang did it.

"Yes, there are a few things we discovered… first, I want to know about the curse that has been put on Eva."

"Why do you want to know that?"

"It's only a theory, but it might be affecting me."

"Eh?" Negi gasped.

Intrigued, the headmaster asked, "How so?"

"As you know who I am, usually my powers requires chi to allow me to bend the elements at my will, in fact that isn't a problem, but it also requires a connection to the spirit world, I believe that the barrier that traps Eva is blocking it, preventing me from recovering properly as well disabling my access to it, I want to know how it works so that I can discover a way out."

"I see… but in doing that there is the possibility that Evangeline will be released."

"I know, That is why I wanted to talk to you first. I don't know anything about it, I know that she is a true spirit and that is dangerous, but I believe that there is good in her heart, I want your opinion."

The headmaster thought it for a while, "Hmm… what do you think, Negi-kun?"

"I promised her that one day I would free her, so agree to lift."

"Hmm, I'm not convinced but still if the Thousand Master's only son thinks so, in fact Nagi intended to release her one day… very well I approve, still we may not be able to lift right now, you two have to find an way out, once done please report me, understood?"

"Hai sir!" both agreed together.

"There is another thing as well" Aang announced as he remember his discovery on Nagi abandoned house.

"What is it Aang-kun" Then he began explaining everything that they found: Nagi being a member of the Order of the White Lotus, the discovery of a Vault dedicated to the Avatar, holding knowledge about those linked with him, family by family recorded in scrolls, and more important that Konoka is descendent of the ancient Water tribes.

The headmaster was surprised; he didn't know the possibility that his granddaughter would be involved, but in fact it made sense, the Konoe family is a possess a high class bloodline in magic, Konoka latent healing powers are a magical variation of the ones used with waterbending by her ancestors .

"Hmm, if this is true then… there is much to do… Thanks for telling me that Aang-kun. Well I will give the documents you want, I also ask you a favor, I want proper written report about the events in Kyoto, understood?"

"Of course" Them both bowed to him, and left his room. Once outside Aang spoke, "Negi, the future is a strange place to me, I don't understand how magic works at all, I won't be able to solve this alone so, I really need your help this time."

"Yes, I'll help in whatever I can."

"Thanks" They left away smiling.

Discovering countless things about his past, Marking a possible enemy, and living in a world completely different from the one he knew, he and his young friend together complete their lives and live on.

**KYOTO ARC COMPLETED**

**Author Notes.**

**Finaly the Kyoto Arc is over! AWWW YEAHHH.**

**Man this chapter was a pain in was to make, many scenes were hard to link my thoughts, I did what I could, still please if it anything there sounds strange don't feel ashamed, review what you found and warn me so that I can made the change.**

**Man I can't wait for the Mahora Festival, it may be completely different than you folks know.**

**Ah! For thoses who want a clear version of the letter it's here:**

_For My Beloved Aang._

_I wish I knew where you were gone, why you were gone. I don't know if there any hope now, the chaos consumes the world. I know it was your duty was the avatar, I know there is a purpose, I reunited all the nations we rebuilt so that the future generations could carry on. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I had no choice, but to live on, I'm not going to lie, I'm married, I had 1 son and 1 daughter, Bumi and Kya. I know you is there somewhere, my time is this world is ending but my will is strong and nothing will ever make me forget you._

_Your First Love_

_Katara._

**Also one last thing… The Avatar that most people already watched will be a bit different in this story. What I mean is simple. The Canon of avatar that I'm going to use is more dark and cruel that the kid's show you people watched.**

**Example: The lightning blast that Aang suffered in the avatar state at the final of the second book, it dint just made a burnt mark, im my story, Aang almost lost an arm, bleeding severely.**

**Another one is the finale, when the Order of the White Lotus reconquers Ba Sing Se, When the Waterbender Pakku made a bridge so that Sokka's master Piandao didn't merely sliced their enemies' weapons, instead he delivered fatal blows to kill them.**

**So you see, I'm kind excited to write more but the college is not going to give me a chance. For now until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: Taste of Discipline

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 16: Taste of Discipline.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

_Evangeline's Cottage: Aang's room_

On the next morning, Aang woke up extremely late and feeling really bad, again; his doubts about the barrier surrounding Mahora were confirmed, it was affecting him negatively. Nevertheless of that, while trying to wake properly, he hears someone shouting upstairs, curious he dress properly and goes to check what was happening.

Once reaching at Eva's room he sneaks to see, Negi on his knees bowing to Chibi-chan for some rather curious reason, so he stays away from their sight to eavesdrop them.

"…Even knowing that, I still came to you today, I saw for myself at Kyoto! The only person who I should learn magical combat from is you, Evangeline-san!" These words from Negi made Eva think about something.

"Ho… so you were moved by how strong I was, huh?"

"Hai!" he replied firmly. ("_Man, just what is happening here?_") Aang thought, what Negi wants from her?

Then Eva gave him a creepy grin, "…Do you really mean that?"

"Hai! I do."

"Hmph… Very well, if you insist, however, I case you've forgotten boy, I'm an evil mage, so when you want something from an evil mage, you have to offer something in return, kukuku" She spoke creeping even Aang who was hiding, then she raises her foot in front of the young mage, who was innocently oblivious.

"First, lick my feet then we'll discuss you swearing yourself to be my devoted slave."

Both Asuna and Aang startled in response, and rushing, no one noticed the shadow sneaking instantly to smack Eva away, even faster than Asuna, who was about to beat her using the pactio artifact.

"You idiot" Shouted Aang, "What you are thinking? Forcing a child to do this!?" Everyone was surprised by his sudden appearance, ("_Ah… that exactly what I going to say…_") sweated Asuna.

Holding her head from the callus she just received from Aang, "Argg, Damn you stupid monk, I'm weaker than usual at moment, but you crushed through my shinsou class barrier"

"Yeah whatever, just what is happening here Negi?" He asks.

"Eh? Ah yes, I was thinking, right now I need to be stronger so that I could protect those important to me, for that I need someone to teach me in magical combat, but with Takamichi overseas…"

"…You resorted to her, sure that is practical…" Then turning to Eva, Aang stared, "so… your answer?"

"Hmph! Like I will teach anyone for free like that!" she told him crossing her arm.

"Eva-chan! Don't you think that's going a bit over the top? Negi-kun is begging you!" Asuna shouted.

"HA! If everything could be solved by begging someone, we'd have world peace by now!" Eva shouted back, still holding her callus, but then noticing something strange about Asuna behavior she counter reacts.

"Ah… more importantly, why are you willing to go so far to stick up for him anyway? Could it be that you've fallen in love with a 10 year old brat?" she said in elusive tone that made Asuna panic a bit.

"Wha? N-n-n-no! Negi is just a kid!" she said, Eva hit the jackpot, she was winning psychologically.

"Hahaha! Why are you turning all red? That is so cute, Kagurazaka Asuna!"

"N-No! I'm just…"

Eva just continued to taunt, "You're just getting angry and denying it now… hahaha! Bull-" Then she got another smack on the head by Aang, "Quiet you!" then turning around, he saw Asuna entering into full embarrassed panic attack, who started to attack them with her fan.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Eh? Oi, OI! Asuna-san cal-" From what it began an argument, it quickly changed to a physical mess, where Eva was using Aang as meatshield to resist Asuna berserk, he tried to deflect what he could but took many blows from her fan. Negi just stood there, watching with tears, Chachamaru watched stoically like usual, and there was another guest, some kind of doll wearing a black dress with wings and a maid tiara like the one Chachamaru uses, she was cheering for her master but took quite interest in Aang.

The mess was solved when Negi, like any good teacher would, interrupted them; but it ended oddly, all three of them was panting hard, both Eva and Asuna where holding Aang on his t-shirt, and the last, Aang was on the middle separating them by groping their chest, It lasted a second before they noticed.

"WHAT YOU ARE TOUCHING AT!?" Both yelled and pushed him away in unison, poor Aang he felt the good sensation at cost of being crushed in the wall, he nosebleeds bit but still remained conscious. In the end, Eva finally agrees to teach him.

"Fine… Come here next Saturday, and I'll test you to whether you can be my disciple or not, ok?"

Hearing that Negi bowed in gratitude, "Thank you!" so they left, Aang just followed them, once outside at the entrance, Negi approached to ask, "Aang-nii-san!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Can you train me in martial arts?"

"Eh? Me? Well, I could try but I never thought anyone before…" That was a fact, Aang forgot that time is always moving, one day or other he was to bother in teaching some kind of disciple in martial arts, especially since he is the last airbender, better yet, the last bender of any kind, he never thought about it before.

"Well, we could try but… I believe it's better for you to find anyone else, for now…" he said, there was another problem, he could teach him martial arts, but the "Martial Arts" that Aang uses is mostly for bending. The moves, names and their procedures follow the teachings linked to bending; he thought that teaching him would only confuse the young boy compared to what the future considers martial art.

Hearing that made him disappointed for a second, but remembering that Eva agreed his proposal, it recovered his will, so he took a breath and answered, "Don't worry its ok… I'm not going to give up."

Seeing his determination made Aang smile, "Hey, I'm sorry, well here a good advice, _the true strength comes from heart, therefore only when anything you consider precious is in danger, you truly realize the strength you possess_." He quoted, "I learnt this in the hard way, so do you understand?"

"I think so…" Negi replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry, one day, you'll understand" said Aang patting the young mage in the head.

"Ah yes! We're going to do some errands right now, do you want to come?" invited Negi, hearing that Asuna startled slightly, Aang sweated when he saw it; he thought she wasn't forgiven him yet, but actually it was the mind screw that Eva did that was messing with her.

"Thank you, but no, I'm going to start the report so that we can prepare for the project as soon as possible" he replied.

"Alright, let's go Asuna-san.".

"Eh? What you were talking about?" Asuna asked curiously.

"Ah… it's nothing" Negi quickly answered while leaving.

Moments later when Aang was entering his room, Eva descended the stair to confront him.

"Wait you damn monk!" she yelled angrily, Aang just sighed and faced her.

"Yes, What is it?..."

"You… do you think you are going to get way without punishment after doing that?" she said referring to the callus in her head.

"What did you expect, treating a boy like that isn't something you should do chibi-chan"

Eva became angrier, she tolerated his attitude for a while but now he is going over board, her pride won't allow someone like him to act like that and leave with nothing.

"YOU!" she lunged at him to catch only air as Aang sidestepped and then once again a curb stomp mess began, Eva tried to punish him but since she is weakened by the curse, Aang was able to catch up her with ease. Meanwhile he thought on something fun on the way so Aang grabbed her hand, wrapped and held up at her back to stop her down.

"OW! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Giving you a lesson" said while smiling, "tsk tsk, attacking your nii-chan like that… you makes me sad chibi-san."

"Like I care! I hate you!"

In response Aang placed her on his lap, then he raised an index finger, turning right and left, still smiling, something that made her shiver "No no no chibi-chan looks like I have to spank you a bit." He spoke sadistically.

That stopped her for struggling and face him with a face of unbelief, did she heard correctly? "What. Did. You. Say?"

"You heard me well if you don't stop acting like that, then it looks like I have to teach you a lesson" he raised a hand ready to strike. She knew that was defenseless at moment, she couldn't resist the urge to beat the crap of him out for this embarrassment, but right now, it was better to avoid this situation… for now.

So mustering all her will, she let out a single, "_hai…_" and in response Aang let her go, in fact even if she didn't cooperate he wouldn't be able to do something like that, but at least it was fun to see her face like that. On other side, Eva was furious; never in her life, someone embarrassed her this way, she finally thought about killing him not even considering the consequences of doing it.

On rest of the day, Aang kept on his room trying to remember how the events of the Kyoto occurred so that he could write a proper report. It was boring like hell to him but he was responsible, his only determination was to discover whatever it happened in his past, he was willing to do anything to discover it.

A few days has past, nothing happened in particular, with his written report completed, Aang has all the time of the world now, He could go and acquire the documents about the curse that affects both him and Eva but the principal was… recovering, the trip really worked him out so, he was unable to do anything.

All that he was doing was mostly eating, training, and exploring the campus around, sometime even bugging with some of the girls. Since he doesn't know much about the future, he couldn't be a teacher like Negi, unless they start to teach about really ancient history, something that is very unlikely to happen.

Nevertheless on day, walking around the campus, near the World Tree plaza, he saw Negi in some kind of nostalgic stance, apparently he was training, and near him was Kuu Fei who was instructing him. So he approached them to greet them.

_Mahora Academy: World Tree Plaza_

"Oi! Negi"

"Ah, Aang-nii-san!"

While approaching him, Aang quickly noticed a danger in form a flying kick coming directly at his face, so he merely sidesteps.

"fufufu, expected from Aang-sensei, this is a perfect timing-aru"

"Eh? What you mean?"

"Have you forgotten? You owns me a spar-aru!" she shouted at him, Aang just sweated, to him, something like a spar isn't a thing that he likes to much, despite being a master class.

So sighing he drops his stance, "Don't worry I remember it well…" so turning to Negi he asks, "So what you two were doing?"

"Hai! Remember when we talked about being stronger? I found out that Kuu-san is a really strong person, so I asked her to teach me Kung Fu"

"Oh I see, and how he is progressing?" he asks to Kuu Fei.

"Very good, Negi-bouzu is very a quick learner"

"I see, so what you ar-"but before he could ask, his stomach growls from hunger.

"erm… hungry… well how about we eat together? We can talk on the way." So they all agreed, Kuu Fei was rather hesitant on doing it, but she was willing to wait if that means to have her fight. So following him, they soon find themselves on a rather familiar food stand.

_Mahora Academy: Chao Bao Zi_

Arriving they chose their seats and moments later they are greeted by familiar faces.

"Welcome Aang-kun, Kuu-chan, Negi-sensei" spoke Chao who greeted them smiling.

"Good afternoon! How may I serve you all?"

"Well anything without meat, please" he told them, even today he couldn't forget the horrible taste of meat at his tongue. After telling what they wanted, so while waiting the chatted a bit, "so, how long you two were training?"

"Two days right now" Kuu answered.

Aang just smiled, it felt good now that Negi found someone to teach him, "So what made you chose her?"

"Well, I saw her being attacked by lots of scary people, but she defeated them in an instant!" Negi told him.

That surprised Aang, but he smiled nevertheless, "Well it's good that you could find someone anyway" he replied. Moments later their lunch arrived. Now after eating, paying and resting properly they planned to meet back at the plaza, but before that, two familiar students spotted them, or more specifically speaking, they spotted Aang. Kaede and Mana, they found a particular interest at the teen bender.

Since they were conscious of magic, Negi warned them about his mage status, he told that if the truth spread without control he would be turned into an ermine, but since all of them were their friends, they agreed. They spoke of many things, in particular about the events at the trip, Negi was hesitant to speak but he let slip the fact he was also a mage of sort but from a different place.

Aside from what they spoke, Kaede was the only one that knew the truth. That Aang was some kind of guardian of the past were his disappearing caused havoc on the world, so he in fact was someone really powerful in a way, how so she didn't know yet. Then eventually Kuu Fei remembered Aang once again.

"Well now we are good and well-aru, Aang-sensei! Now it's time to fight!" She announced pointing at Aang, that was something that everyone wondered, how strong was Aang-sensei? It was rather curious, after all this was a perfect time to test it. The commotion raised the interest of other people.

"Oh! A fight? Kuu, you are going to fight Aang-kun? Cool! Can we watch it?"

"Well why not-aru, do you mind it sensei?"

"No, everyone can join if they want" he replied, so together they head back at the plaza.

_Mahora Academy: World Tree Plaza_

Once arriving back, everyone made a circle to watch. Standing against each other, Kuu Fei instantly entered in her stance; on other side, Aang calmly bowed at his opponent, took his breath and made his own stance, which Kuu somewhat recognized it as the baguazang(Eight trigram palm).

Watching him, Mana saw his eyes change, the once reserved and serene disappeared, and on its place, she saw a straightforward and firm eyes, at her front was a true professional the saw the shadows of war and death, his eyes somewhat portrayed both courage and fear at same time, it was confusing in a way but still that made her change his thoughts about him.

Kuu was preemptive, she lunged forward with quick speed, but Aang saw everything, and then when her she was close, he placed his right hand at the side of her fist allowing him to redirect effectively, then after dealing with the first blows, he made his stuck by palm thrusting at her chest, the blast sent her flying away but she recovered on the way.

That was only the beginning, she attacked again, this time more severely, Aang was able to handle at all but he was being pushed, she was flawless this time, it was apparent that she was trying to overwhelm him without leaving any openings, so made his own entrance and counterattacked by delivering another palm, she was ready this time, and on the last second she went instantly to defense and counterattacked back, unable to follow up he was overwhelmed and sent flying.

He backflips and recovers in midair, once them he went to offense this time, Kuu Fei began to block, parry and dodge the subsequent palms, but something was strange, Aang style began to change on middle of the fight, his firm thrusts became more smooth and easy to notice, so she thought on counterattacking, but she didn't notice a blow at her side. Taking distance she saw everything, his stance changed, she recognized the smooth and fluid stance he took, Tai Chi Chuan(Boundless fist, Northern pole Waterbending motion prerequisite)

Then they struck each other together, Aang smooth movements were easy to predict but somewhat he managed to counter some of her blows, nevertheless she managed to deliver a kick to his face, completely disorienting him, so not wasting anytime she rushed to deliver more combos, mostly from kicks, but them she was surprised once again, Aang parried the kicks without even watching, catching her legs he forcefully threw her way creating distance.

Aang was with his eyes closed, his foots were somewhat "rooted" to the ground and his stance was strong and unyielding, it was the unique martial art he learned from his blind earth bending master, the Southern Praying Mantis Kung Fu. Fighting with Aang was a wonderful experience, she could see the he indeed was master of many martial arts, some of his moves where different in a way but still was flawless.

She strikes once again, but his defense was unbreakable, he was not even block or move, he was just absolving the whole strikes she delivered as he didn't felt anything, also his counterattacks was more accurate than normal, he wasn't relying on his eyes anymore, but sound and intuition; that allowed him to push her back once again.

Then his style changed again, he went to unbreakable defense to relentless offensive, he began with a flying kick straight at her face, followed with a flurry of fists and low kicks. Kuu let no opening as she dodged and tried to resist; still the barrage was too strong and faster than she could react, when Aang made his way through her, he went for her head with a straight fist, but she caught it in time not noticing the other blow at her stomach, she was sent flying.

Recovering once again she tries to stand up, but that punch was devastating even to someone trained like her. The rough offensiveness that she felt just now came was another famous martial art: Northern Shaolin Kung Fu (Firebending style), which focus mostly on short bursts of extreme power, trading defense in process, still his style was rather different even when compared to the original, Aang movements were more flexible and some even presented circular motion, somewhat similar to the famous Southern Dragon Kung Fu( Sun Warriors martial art).

Noticing that she was hurt, Aang dropped his stance and was concerned about her, "Kuu-san are you okay? Should we stop?"

"It's not over yet-aru, I'm still able to fight" she told him, fully standing ready to attack again.

"Are you sure?"

"I know that you were holding back, I want to see how far I can go-aru!"

Aang just sighed, in fact he held back on their fight, he was severely concerned about her, that why he didn't like fighting to much, but at least it was a good experience as both were eventually matched, both were masters of considerate skill and they were fighting for at least 20 minutes from now.

"Very well… just a few more seconds… Negi can you time it for us?" he asked. Negi took his watch and nodded back.

"I'm going on full for next 15 seconds, after that no more." He finished. Kuu gave him a nod, so Aang clapped his hand for a second then he took his relaxed yet firm stance; both Kaede and Mana noticed an intense chi flowing inside him.

"Alright, ready?" Negi said, "GO!", A second later, Aang disappeared from the their sight to deliver a straight forward palm thrust at her chest followed by a upward kick. She managed to block the first blow with guts alone, but wasn't lucky with the second. In midair, she found herself going down by another kick as Aang was above her.

Rolling her way out from the next blow and restoring stance, she tries to do what she could to resist his attacks, on the way eventually her sense became clearer was she could see him, something was changing, her body felt lighter, the pain dissipated, her skill increased considerably, still the combination of his skills and the unpredictability of his styles made it extremely hard to even land a blow.

Overwhelmed, she was about the suffer a severe thrust at her head where she could see it perfectly in slow motion, but her body was weakened and motionless, closing the eyes to the inevitable, she waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened.

"Time!" Negi shouted, Aang stopped his track in time, and gave a hand to her so that she could stand. The audience watching gave a series of applauses as both contestants bowed each other.

"You fought well, Kuu-san, you are really skilled"

"Yeah, that was a good fight-aru, you is indeed a master."

"That was amazing, Aang-nii-san, Kuu-san!" Negi announced, he could see anything for the last seconds but nevertheless he was excited.

"So did you learn anything from this?" Asked Kuu Fei.

"Hmm… no, I didn't" he admitted.

"Well don't worry; with a master like her, it won't be long before you realize how strong you will be." Aang affirms, just before Kuu push him away in embarrassment.

"Really? Alright, I will train as long as I can." Negi said inspired.

Aang could only smile, "Remember, you should never give up."

"Hai!" so the entire group left together chatting each other, but behind them, Kaede and Mana reunite together to discuss as their investigation goes further.

"So, what do you think?" Kaede asked.

"…, he was more than I expected, to best Captain Kuu Fei… he is strong, completely different from when I investigated before." Mana commented.

"True, he was very impressive, especially at the end; also I noticed something about Kuu-san-dono"

"Hmm… did you notice as well? I believe it was Chi."

"Yes, the way she fought at the end, she was glowing and close enough to match him."

"Maybe, but in the end, Aang-sensei prevailed, his chi control was outstanding, did you felt it?" Mana asked.

"Yes, it was intense and rich but somewhat out of control, almost if it wanted to leave his body, somehow I can tell that he was holding out because of that-degozaru."

"If that is true, then we still may see what kind of abilities he uses soon enough."

"… Exactly…"

So they left, what they felt was true, during their fight Aang was doing all he could to control his own power, especially at the end. Being the avatar isn't easy, the elements and spirits usually share a deep bound with him, allowing to effectively master them, since he is in the future, the mutual weakened balance caused instability of his powers.

When he fought with charged chi, he was to focus to maintain his power; otherwise he would cheat, and blast Kuu Fei away with his bending as well revealing his "mage" status. It was rough but in the end, nothing bad happened. So goes on another day at Mahora. Mysterious events are about to happen, truths yet to be revealed…

**TO BE CONTINNUED**


	17. Chapter 17: Chachazero, The slasher doll

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

**I'm sorry for the slow updates; the damn college is on exam tests right now, so I will kill me if I don't pass.**

Chapter 17: Chachazero, The slasher doll.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events of the last chapter…

Aang just had a fierce spar with Kuu Fei, a master of Chinese martial arts. As a non-bender of sort, Kuu could fight face to face with Aang, The almighty avatar, master of all elements and the chi itself, that was indeed a good experience to learn as she somewhat harnessed her on power and survives. Once over it, that day was coming to an end…

_Mahora Academy: Somewhere near the girl's dorms._

After that event everyone, expect Kaede and Mana who slipped away, left the world tree plaza and heard back to their respective destinations. Chao and Satsuki made they way back to the restaurant as the rest followed to their dorms, as they saw Kuu leaving, Aang and Negi stood behind.

"Well, that was good in the end" Said Aang stretching himself, for him, it's been a while since he had a spar or bending training with anyone (other than Waterbending of course). On other side, Negi was rather down.

"So, there is still 3 days for your test, right? How do you feel Negi?" he asked before realizing his anxiety.

"I don't know… compared to you I don't know if I can get stronger, also Eva didn't told what I have to do yet…" he spoke hesitantly.

"Don't worry; it's all a matter of patience. Still it's better for you to go and ask her about it ok?" he comforted the boy and have him a pat on his head.

Negi took a breath and smiled, "Hai!" he answered confident and then, remembering something he asks.

"Ah yes, Aang-nii-san, have you finished that report?"

"Well yes, I have everything in hands but… with the principal resting; I couldn't get the documents about Eva's curse yet, so we have to wait."

"Nah don't worry, it's good to know that at least there is another one who cares about Evangeline-san" he affirmed smiling.

"Thanks, so what you are going to do now?" Aang asks.

"I'm going to train a bit more before going to prepare the lesson for tomorrow."

"Eh? You is really good as a teacher aren't you? Well, I'm going, good luck" so Aang praised, bowed then left him alone to his training.

_Mahora Acadamy: Somewhere near Eva's Cottage_

As Aang head back to his home, he notices something a bit odd; he was being followed by a familiar spiritual emission for at least 5 minutes since he left Negi. So when he found himself alone, he turned around and checked his surroundings.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" he asks unsure about the spirit, it felt really familiar but still he couldn't remember it. Even so, he got no response other than the cold breeze of wind.

("_I think I should leave…_") he thought, so gone back to his trail. After more 5 minutes, he still was followed by the emission, it was getting annoying, who was following him and what it desires?

Stopping in middle of the path, he removes boots and smashes the ground to send vibrations along with the ground. The seismic sense revealed that 2 people were following from the beginning.

"Ok, this game is over, reveal yourselves" he demanded, and then a second later some shadows stepped out from their hiding and revealed themselves to be Kaede and Mana.

"So you noticed us." Kaede said.

"Not exactly, who I noticed actually was Mana (_So it was her… sure I couldn't remember the emission at all_)"

Then facing her teammate, "… You should be more careful-degozaru", she announced; that made Mana a bit upset, how he could noticed her like that instead of Kaede? It was because she is a ninja?

"So why you two were following me?"

"We were curious about a few things, so we thought you could answer."

"Hmm… if it is like that then sure I can answer, what is it?"

"We want know clear things about you-degozaru"

That made Aang nervous; he knew that someday someone would find it suspicious about his purpose here; even the facts the Negi told them were vague enough for this, not to mention the fact the Kaede know some of his secrets. The truth was yet to be told so he planned a few answers in hand.

"I see… so what you want to know?"

"Where exactly you came from?" Mana was the first to act, with a rather hard question.

"Well I came from the mountains far on… china"

"How long have you been a martial artist or a mage?" this one was easy.

"Since I was born"

"Negi sensei told us that you traveled the world to master such arts, how you did so-degozu?" another hard question, would they believe if he told them that he used to travel along with a giant, furry, six legged flying beast named appa?

"Well you… I usually traveled with… magic, yes magic! You know, teleportation, portals and all that stuff" he told then, even so he was a terrible liar, both knew that Aang was hiding many answers, but considering the vast uneasiness and discomfort that he felt it was useless to interrogate, so after whispering each other, they decided to ignore their investigation for an while.

"… One last question, we know that you don't want to tell us now but, when we will learn more about you?" they told him, for a second Aang thought his heart came out from suspense, but even so he realized that what he said wasn't working, so sighing he gave a honest answer.

"I'm sorry for lying but right now, my mind is rather confused about this place, I know you both want to know the truth, but I think it's not the right time yet. Please give me more time and then I will tell anything you want, now if you excuse me I need to go back, cause that spar left me rather hungry."

Both were a bit disappointed but they agreed anyway, in meantime Kaede thought in an interesting way to investigate indirectly.

"Sensei, do you think I could spar with you sometime-degozaru?"

"Well, why not? I think that I might need to be more stronger right now, what about you Mana-san?"

"No, I refuse. I have my own way to sharpen my skills." She replies rather harshly, that made Aang sweat.

"I i- see, well… I think I'll be going now, see you girls later" And he turns around and goes away, leaving them alone.

Now after several minutes, when he was getting close, everything was fine for now, but as he was about to make another single step forward, the ground in front of him collapsed, he almost fell along, that indeed was really strange. Inspecting it closer, there were spikes down there meaning this was supposed to be some sort of trap of kind, but why in middle of the street.

He made a mental note to ask Eva later, and then he proceeds forward. After a minute, while walking, something flew exactly in front of his face, a spike to be precise, startling him as he moves, more and more spike came from the sides of the path, forcing him to create an orbiting wind shield and then erect a barrier with earthbending to block them.

("_Really? What this was supposed to mean?_") He thought, this is freaking strange place to place traps of these levels. So for safety, he decides to walk without to boots so that he could guide himself with the seismic sense. After avoiding countless other traps, including darts, pitfall traps, and rains of flying glasses full of some strange purple and corrosive liquid, he was really near the Cottage was he could see in far, completely unaware of the presence of someone on the ceiling.

As he runs to the entrance, he failed to notice an overgrown branch of a nearby tree, so he tripped and smashed his face on the ground, then a second later, after a rather silent but noticeable bang noise, a small hole instantly appeared behind him on the ground. Standing up and inspecting it, for him sure it was strange, but you know what? That is the future, so it maybe it was common hunting season or something, so he ignored and proceeded forward.

Meanwhile on the ceiling, "Damnit, how could you miss at such moment" spoke Evangeline, The Gospel of Darkness, at her robotic puppet.

"I'm sorry master; I was unable to predict his tripping, and therefore I failed to kill him." She spoke while handling her sniper rifle.

"Tsk, Forget it, there will be plenty opportunities to kill him later. Disarm all the traps and behave like it never happened." She spoke completely annoyed; all the attempts she made to kill him have failed. And then, when Aang arrived inside, he found Eva reading at her room and Chachamaru somewhat missing. So he rushed upstairs and to asked her about the traps.

"Oi, Chibi-chan!"

"… What do you want?"

"Do you know that there is a bunch of traps and other things outside?"

"Traps? What traps?" she said looking annoyed. Aang thought it suspicious, seeking to prove that it was true; he approaches the windows and saw the remains of the traps.

"You know I almost lost my life out there, just look here" he said pointing.

"Like I said, what traps?" she replied, in response Aang took a look outside and found nothing, not a single hole or spike on the grounds spotted, not even what he bent to protect himself, all disappeared in a second.

"Wha- how- whe-, I mean, how that is possible, I'm swear they were there before!" he said completely confused.

"Ah, you are damn annoying, get out my room now!" she shouted as Aang could only sigh, he thought that he was getting delirious, so he left.

As he goes downstairs, he heard a rather sinister voice speaking to him.

"_Tsk tsk, not even a single drop of blood._"

"Eh? What?" he gasped.

"_What I shame, but don't worry in time I will hear your scream of despair soon_"

"What? Who is there?" he demanded scared, not noticing another approaching presence.

"Is there something wrong, Aang-sensei?" Chachamaru spoke, scaring the hell out of him.

"AHH! Oh… it's you… hey did you hear those voices?" he replied shivering, so Chachamaru used her best hearing sensors to catch any suspicious sounds, but found nothing at all.

"Scanning complete, there is nothing over here."

"… I see if you say so…(_Damn, I need to rest, this day messed me up, hearing things, ghostly traps…_)" he sighed once again. After this, he goes inside his room and tries to sleep the best he could but it was futile even to do it, all because the constant thoughts of last events, nevertheless he ended sleeping in the end.

_On the next morning_

As the sun rises in the horizon, Aang awakes rather tired, so he decides to stay there for a while so that his laziness would dissipate. But what he didn't expect was the presence of another certain person or better, a doll. When he opens his eyes, right in from of him, he sees some sort of doll holding a butcher knife and portraying a slasher smile, and she was about to hit him.

"_I told you that I would see your blood_~" she said, Aang just stood in silence, for a few seconds processing what just happened before acting in instinct he yell out a scream echoed the entire building, maybe even the whole academy, and also from distance you could see a golden fire stream coming from a certain cottage.

Second later, the door slams open to find Evangeline and Chachamaru, who rushed inside to check what hell it did happen, and Eva wasn't happy. Before you know, Aang was on Eva's room knelling to her while she stood there cursing him.

"What was that!? Why did you blew the ceiling?" she yelled.

"Well… I…" Aang couldn't explain, at time it was involuntary, but still that is no answer.

"_Hehe, this felt good~_" said the same voice from the same doll who appeared in Eva's shoulder.

"You! It was your fault! If you didn't that before, I wouldn't to have done that" he said pointing to the doll.

"Hey admit that was fun at all, you was scared like hell"

"So what! I caught into trouble because of it, where is the fun in that!"

"That is the fun but still, nothing is better than seeing the cries of pain and blood splattering on ground" She replied in sadist tone once again, making Aang shiver.

"Just what kind of spirit are-"

"ENOUGH, I don't have time for your useless chat. You better do something about that ceiling or I will decide to torture in the cruelest way possible." Eva warned to him, who just nodded, and then she turned into her doll.

"And you useless thing, since you are the cause you will be staying here. Chachamaru, let's go" she then turned around to go away.

"Eh? Where you are going?" Aang asked curious, Eva quite startled after hearing that. In fact, she was wearing a rather distinctive white dress.

"That is not of your concern!" She shouted in reply as he sweated. Nevertheless of that they were gone, leaving Aang alone with the house with a hole in the ceiling and the enigmatic doll from before.

As they leave, he faces the doll and asks, "… so… who are you?"

"I am Chachazero, Master's oldest and most sadistic doll."

"Yeah that I already know the sadist part…(sigh) now look at this, the ceiling is broken…"

"It's your fault, if you acted like a true man this wouldn't happen" She replied making Aang a bit angry but he accepted it in the end, and then he spent the rest of the day repairing the hole while chatting her Chachazero to pass time.

They spoke of many things, manly stories about themselves with both took interest; Chachazero spoke about Eva, Chachamaru and other dolls that she once used to travel together. Aang became an intimate friend with doll and learned many things from her; also considering the way she spoke somehow he could fell the positive bonds that even Eva made on her life, eventually they hear a growl from Aang stomach.

"Hehe, all this chat made me hungry" he spoke, stood up placed Chachazero on his head, and left for the kitchen. While preparing his own food, he thought of something to please Evangeline.

"Hey Zero-chan, tell me, what kind of food Eva usually likes?" he asked.

"Blood" Zero answered simply.

"Ah right , blood… wait, blood?" he realized as Zero just nods.

"Eh? Why someone would like to drink blood?"

"It's because master is a vampire duh!" she mocked him a bit.

"Zero-chan, can you explain me? What exactly is a vampire" he asked.

"Vampires are powerful creatures of night; they gain strength from the moon and possess incredibly power as well the immortality from age. Usually they have some kind of weakness from the sun or anything with the holy aspect, the low tiers gets burned to ashes if they cross any light, but Master is a high tier, so the sun won't affect her. Their diet is usually fresh blood, but they can also eat anything else like any other person." Chachazero spoke in detail to Aang, who is quite surprised.

("_Hmm, so vampires are spirits linked to the moon, opposing the sun... interesting but still, why blood… aa forget it, it don't matters._") He thought.

"Thanks Zero-chan, now is there something that she likes aside from blood?"

"Hmm… there is the Rabbit stew"

"A rabbit stew… I don't think I can make one…" he thought aloud, apparently Eva does like meat of sort, but Aang don't have the stomach to kill a rabbit plus cook some meat, the fact that he was vegetarian didn't helped much, and that was disappointing, as he couldn't prepare anything Eva may like that much… unless.

"Ah well, I think I'm going to take the first option since it is easier." So he turned back to the work.

_Several hours later_

Eva arrived back with Chachamaru, to see that everything has been fine and clean; the hole in the ceiling has been dealt it. Aang was just sitting on the chair with Chachazero on his head. So she head back to room while Chachamaru goes for the kitchen only to be stopped by Aang.

"Hey Cha-chan, you are going to make something for Eva, right?" he spoke as Chachamaru just nodded.

"Then I will help you, I want to prepare something for her but… I don't think I can do it alone."

So both head to the kitchen; now with her help things went rather easy, they prepared the best meal they could. After several minutes, they was about to take it to her, but before that.

"Cha-chan I need your help on this" he said taking an empty glass.

"What beverage is master being served?" she asked.

"Well since she is a vampire spirit, I thought she would like some fresh blood" he said while preparing a glass of water, a knife and the empty glass.

"Certainly, I shall go get some on the storage."

"There is no need; I said I'm going to give fresh blood didn't I?" he told.

"What?" she replied. It was the first time Aang saw some real reaction from Chachamaru as she was completely surprised, no one had ever volunteered blood for the Master before.

"Eh? What is wrong?"

"Aang-sensei, why you go so far to please the Master?" she asked.

"ah yes, well I must say, this is my answer to the gratitude all of you gave since I came here, without any of you I'm sure thing could end tragic in a way. This is my reply, actually I want reward both of you as well but since I don't know what exactly both of you think, so ask forgiveness, give me some time and I will reward you two later"

Both Chachamaru and Chachazero became somewhat speechless, Aang kindness isn't something that can be rivaled like that; it is rare to find someone like this.

"Well, it's time we fed her right?" he said, everything was ready. Aang took the knife and made a cut on his arm to let it bleed on the glass, once the glass was full, he surrounded the wounds by bending the water he prepared, then he channeled his chi to stabilize his body, completely recovering his wounds. So he took everything and went upstairs to meet her.

"Here you go" Aang gave her food smiling, so he bows and retreats himself away. Eva found it suspicious in a way, after all its Chachamaru, who usually treat her food, but still her hunger was more important.

As she ate everything, after drinking some of his blood, she went completely delusional, that was the tastiest blood she ever drank on her life, and it was alluring and addictive, she completely forgotten the stew they prepared, as she finished to drink it, she instantly went in the dreams to sleep. Aang sweated in reaction from that but still he felt good at seeing her in delight.

("_Well well, she forgot completely about the stew… whatever, good night Eva-chan and thank you_")

**TO BE CONTINNUED**


	18. Chapter 18: Apprenticeship Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 18: Apprenticeship Test.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Once on the next morning, Aang set everything to awake early; he stood up, done some morning exercises where he spotted Negi and Makie doing something a rather unusual as they were upside down attacked by wooden blocks thrown by Kuu, which was very strange. Made his own breakfast and then with his official black suit and with an organized report, was about to set out when a familiar doll came up and caught his attention.

"Zero-chan?"

"Aang-sama, where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet the principal right now to deliver some things, do you want to come?"

"Hai!" so Aang placed her on his head, and left for the Headmaster office.

_Mahora Academy: Headmaster Office_

After recovering from the Kyoto trip. Konoe Konoemon, the Headmaster of Mahora academy and secretly a High class mage, was doing some paper work not expecting any visitors on this day. But then after a few minutes later someone knocks over his door quite surprising him, once inside Aang appeared over him with Chachazero latched on his head.

"Hello, Headmaster" Aang bowed.

"Oh, Aang-kun, what brings you here?"

"I bring you the finished report that you asked" he replied as handing over to him, "So do you have the files of Eva's curse?"

"Yes, yes, give me a second" he replied as he pulls some files under his desk and handed to Aang.

"So this is it… I see, thank you" so he turns around and leaves, he had to talk with Negi and inform him the great news so that they could prepare their plan sooner.

Once outside, Zero asked: "Aang-sama, why you need information about Master's curse? Don't tell me you are planning something against master eh?" she said in a creepy away that made Aang spine shiver.

"No I'm not, don't go and judge me like that. And sorry but I'm can't tell it right now and I want it to be a surprise" he replies nervously.

"You know, master don't like surprises."

"Believe me this one she will like very much" so he left to Negi's classroom.

_Mahora Academy: Classroom 3A_

Just outside the room, he was about to enter inside but before that, he notices something strange with Negi's lesson, and apparently the cause is Evangeline, who was simply on her chair, smiling like an angel, licking her on lips occasionally.

Negi was feeling somewhat either hesitant, nervous or something, he didn't know, still it was really strange. Even Aang was surprised when he saw Eva smiling genuinely happy or content. For a person with her character, Negi could only think about just what the fuck happened. It looks like she still was delusional from drinking his blood from yesterday, and she is content from just remembering the taste.

Nevertheless of that, Negi took back his posture and carried on his class anyway like a boss, preventing anyone to disturb his concentration. After a knock, Aang comes in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you lesson but I news you should know" he said while feeling something rubbing his nose.

"No don't worry, what you have got?" Negi replied, the girls watched curious but since both whispered each other, they couldn't hear anything.

"Well I just talked with the headmaster so-…" while speaking, his nose was tingling, that was when Negi noticed that he was about to sneeze, he was like 'Oh crap', just before getting blasted away by a sudden gust of wind and getting crashing on the desk, Aang was too careless to react and prevent it.

"Oh shit, Negi are you al-" as he was about to check his friend, but he felt countless death glares from the students, especially from Ayaka, somehow they thought that Aang actually managed to hurt physically their lovely young teacher.

"-right… ok listen it not-" and then before you know he was surrounded by waves and waves of girls dressed as purple inquisitors(don't ask how).

"How dare you do that to Negi-sensei" said the Iincho with burning eyes and carrying a scythe.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional! Was an accident, please believe me." He tried to convince them, but it was rather useless to do so.

"No excuses," and then hell falls on him as a yell from despair echoes around the academy, poor Aang. Being tortured made Zero, who just watched, smiling like hell. When Negi recovers, he saves his friend from doom and head outside after ordering the girls to calm themselves.

Closing the door, he tries to awake him, "Negi, just what hell happened, I remember seeing myself in some kind of dark space and then a bunch of creepy hands came for me… I thought I was going to die, these girls are very scary when it matters you. Well I'm sorry for that" Aang said while dazed, hearing that made Negi sweat, but he was right.

"Don't worry I'm fine, so… you said you wanted to talk to me right?" he said as Aang stood up.

"Ah right, I just got the Intel we need about Eva's curse, so I came to warn you already so that we can plan as early as possible."

"That great! We could reunite later and talk about it." Negi was excited for it.

"Of course, now I'm going for now, there are many things I want to check on it, good luck with your class" he said as he peeks at the class to feel again the death glares at him, making him sweat, so ignoring that, he turns around and leave as Negi return to his class.

The time continues to flow, Aang wandered around with Zero showing her around, at evening he saw Kuu Fei pushing Negi harder on his training, and apparently Makie was together again, Asuna was learning kendo from Setsuna while Konoka served as a guest. He wanted to join them but considering how Kuu would react, he believe it was best for her to focus on Negi for now, so he left them and head home to study what he got.

_On next morning_

As the day came, Aang once again found Negi training hard along with the other near the World Tree while doing his own exercises at evening. Apparently Negi mastered everything Kuu taught in few 3 short days, while it actually it should take more than month, showing the prodigy prowess that Negi got.

That felt good for Aang to see someone like that kid working really hard. A few minutes later, a bunch of girls joined them, using this opportunity he joins them along.

"Heey! Negi-kun! Are you having some kind of match tonight?" Yelled Akashi Yuuna followed by Izumi Ako and Ookouchi Akita, as well Aang who was sneaking.

"I made some snacks a fancy dinner!" said Ako. A few minutes later everyone was enjoying their food, as well was cheering for Negi.

"Whoa what we have here?" said Aang just behind Setsuna, no one other than Kuu Fei noticed his presence.

"Aang-sensei!?" everyone gasped.

"Yo!" he simply signaled.

"You! HA careful now or Negi-sensei you beat the crap out of you!" said Yuuna pointing at him, remembering what happened yesterday.

"Hey, that was an accident!" Aang raise his hands in defense, and dodging attacks from an anxious Chinese master.

"You call bashing sensei on desk an Accident!?"

"Please listen to me!" he begged, "Oi, Negi do something!"

"Hey Yuuna-san he is-"

"Hey, Negi, aren't you a bit smelly?" Asuna intervened was she smelt something, "Don't tell me you haven't been taking baths?"

"Eh? A- No…" he accidentally admitted, startling everyone, who began to whisper each other, Negi tried to convince them that he forgot, but it was useless as Asuna began to drag him away to the nearest shower.

"Oi Asuna-san shouldn't I handle that?" Aang offered, but Asuna was too far to listen, as she rushed away, ("_Fast!_")

"Where she is going? That giant bath isn't near the dorms?" He asked.

"Well, the closest shower is in the second Gym, but that isn't a no-males area?" answered the trio.

"Well we better check her out" said Yuuna, so the trio was gone to chase Asuna out, leaving Aang alone, who merely sweated at this series of events, nevertheless, he left back to home, from now there was few hours before the match.

_Five hours later, Mahora Academy: World tree Plaza_

And then Aang, Zero-chan, Evangeline and Chachamaru together came and awaited Negi arrival, so that the test could begin. Eva was rather cold as she placed Zero on the floor nearby.

"Hey Master! I can't see the match from here! Put me on a better spot!" Chachazero shouted.

"You're pretty noisy for someone who's completely useless, you shou-(Smack)" Eva was interrupted as Aang smacked her head.

"Don't speak like that with your doll!" he said while placing Zero where she is got rather fond of it, Aang's head.

"Ow! Damnit! You stupid monk!"

"Master" Chachamaru began, "is this really ok? The odds of negi-sensei being able to hit me even once are below 3%. It would be insincere of you not to give him at least a chance to succeed."

"Ha! Don't get me wrong, Chachamaru! I'm not looking for a disciple! Listen, I'm making an exception here by letting him pass if he hits you once. If the boy can't even manage that, then it's his fault. Don't go easy on him, you got that, Chachamaru?" Eva ordered her.

"Yes… understood."

"You are quite confident that he won't succeed aren't you?" Aang mocked as he thought something fun.

"What you are talking about? That boy got no chance at all against her at all!"

"Really? So why we don't make a bet?" Aang offered.

"Oh? And what kind of bet you propose?"

"If Negi fails the test, then for 1 day I will do everything you want, **anything**" once Eva heard that, she became interested.

"And what happen if he succeeds?"

"If he does, you will obey just a single order of the rest of your life"

"What? For the rest of my life? You dare to make such request like this?"

"Hey think it for a while, it's just a single order, nothing more, on my case, I will do whatever you want… oh right~ you is just scared, aren't you" he taunted, and she was getting angry.

"Fine! This will end it quickly, and you are going down!" she shouted back at him, and then after a few seconds, Negi appeared before them downstairs.

"Negi Springfield is here for the Apprenticeship Test!" he announced.

"fufufu, you came after all, boy. Well then let's hurry and get started. If you can hit Chachamaru even once with your kung Fu, then you'll pass. The match continues until you're dead and can't attack anymore!" she spoke very confidently that he won't pass.

But Negi isn't showing any sight of anxiety at all surprising her, "Are those all the conditions?"

"Huh, yeah that's fine, but more importantly, can't you do something about your damn audience!?" she said while point at crowd behind him.

"A well… they followed me here…" he said, everyone was cheering to him as they meet each other.

"You may begin!"

A second later, Chachamaru dashed forward to deliver the preemptive strike, to fight back Negi began to chant: **_Sim Ipse Pars Per Nonaginta Secundas, Negius Springfieldes_**!(Activate the contract for 90 seconds for me, Negi Springfield)

("_Oi, using magic in front of this crowd? Isn't that dangerous?_") Thought Aang unsure as he remembers how careless Negi can be.

Still, he imbues himself with magic, and using the sides of his arm he manage to redirect the first 2 strikes and counter with the **_Hakkyokuken_**(eight extremities fist kung fu) he learnt from Kuu, he uses the **_Tenshikoda_**, where he sidesteps and deliver an elbow, but unfortunately Chachamaru saw and blocked it in time.

Both continued to strike each other, and Negi was handling rather well for now. But since he got only 2 days of training, the physical conditions in terms of strength and speed aren't enough, the only thing that Negi had to rely was skill and luck alone. After taking a round kick from her, the force of the impact may look like he is going to fly away but he recovers at the moment when Chachamaru dashes forward.

Failing at his feint, Negi found a perfect time to counter; he grabs her arm and the try to deliver a strike, using **_Hakkyokuken: Rokutaikai-chou! Kakutachouchuu!_**(Lightning elbow strike), where he uses the momentum of the opponent to deliver a devastating elbow thrust, but again she notices it and in response she changes her flow using the pillar behind her and then getting behind his back, she kicks and knocks him out.

Aang could only watch in surprise, he saw that Negi had the potential to at least harm her in a way, aside the lack of physical conditioning, the only thing left for him was experience, so that he could predict such events and plan adequately. Meanwhile Eva was getting a bit angry and disappointed at him.

"hmph! Well, that's it… Too bad boy, but that's just how you are. Go wash your face and-" She was interrupted by Aang.

"It isn't over yet, look" he said pointing to the young teacher, who stood up on his own and retook his stance, "this is just the beginning, Chibi-chan, don't count him out yet"

"Huh? What you talking about, the match is over!"

"Check your rules again" Aang reminded.

"The condition was 'until I die', so that means no time limit, right?" Negi mentioned with a smirk, startling her.

"What!? Don't tell me that you're…"

"Hehe, that right. I'm going to stick at it until I land one hit, no matter how long it takes! Chachamaru-san, let's continue!"

"But sensei…"

"Do it Cha-chan, there is no better way to learn the experience if you don't push yourself until the end. Negi, give your best!" Aang encouraged him.

"Thanks!" so Negi, contorted himself and them he threw himself forward with a thrust, recommencing the fight but it was rather senseless, as he was getting knocked out every time.

"What he is doing? This match should be over!" Eva demanded.

"It doesn't matter now; you made the rules, now they have to follow it, its Negi who decides what to do with them, therefore… even if he falls today, he will try again, again and again, until he lands a hit, and then you got an apprentice, _as well as losing the bet_."

"So you don't care if he die doing this?"

"I do care, if he reach the verge of death I would interfere right way, otherwise no I won't, now the only thing we have to do is to watch until the end."

After many falls, Negi still was up, with his face bloody and messed up.

"Hey come on boy, isn't that enough? So you're motivated, I get the point already, ok?"

"That one got guts" Zero commented.

("_Come on Negi, you can do it! Never give up!_") Aang was finally getting nervous. Was the audience watched with worry, eventually Asuna couldn't handle it.

"I can't watch this anymore! I'm going to stop him!" So she was about to rush in, when Makie took a step aside and blocked her path.

"No! Asuna! Don't stop him!"

"But!" Asuna tried to protest, but Makie continued.

"Even if he's badly injured, he's still tried really to get to this point, I know what you are thinking but I think it would be terrible for Negi-kun if you stopped him now! Didn't Negi-kun say he'd try his best no matter what!?" she shouts.

"Maki-chan…"

"But… he's just a kid! He doesn't know any better. He's just being stubborn. I've got to stop him!"

"You call that a mere child fantasy?" said Aang who was suddenly behind Makie, "Listen Asuna, I know you are worried about him, but think about it… what made him go this far? What made him decide to push himself? Just looking at him, I don't think a _child_ could be so stubborn to this point"

"No! This is ridiculous no matter where you look at" she still struggled.

"Asuna! Stop!" he said stopping her tracks, "You have to understand, what Negi choose to follow is inevitable! You know that! Even if you stop here now, one day, destiny will strike back, and you know what will happen when if he isn't ready!" he said making Asuna drop down. What Aang was talking was about Negi's mage status, whole thing began because his desire to be stronger, and since he is a mage, one day they will have to face enemies that may be very strong like Fate was, either she wants or not it is inevitable.

"Everything has a price, and Negi just realized that, have faith on him" he said. Makie at his side didn't understand about what Aang was talking, even so, through the logic, it makes sense as she recognize that Negi himself found an objective to follow, that he is doing his best to achieve it and that was what she saw in him an adult.

("_Hmph… all this coming from a third-year brat…_") Eva thought embarrassed from hearing what has come from a simple test. Even Chachamaru was touched by their words distracting herself, desperate Eva tried to warn her about it, but it was too late, Negi saw the opportunity and then a struck… not the fancy overpowered, flying magical strikes that can reduce buildings to dust, no, it was a simple smack of victory.

"I… it hit" Negi announced dizzy just before collapsing to the ground. After a single second from shock, everyone cheered at his victory. Aang just smiled as he couldn't feel any better, this fight was rather worrisome to him but then he never lost faith. On other side, Eva was a bit angry since she lost but in a way it was plain obvious that she was worried with him was well.

As Negi laid down, he saw Aang approaching him, "Congratulations, you've done very well out there, you just made another step forward in your dreams. Now you should rest, a man needs his rest." He commented while patting the prodigy boy head.

"…Hmph I lose, boy. You can come to my cottage any time and I'll train you, just like I promised. Ah, and one more thing, you should keep learning that kung fu of yours. Everyone needs to have some physical skills and that Chinese kenpo suits you rather well."

"Thanks…" he said before entering deep and peaceful sleep on Makie's lap. Then Aang turns around and goes together with Eva and Chachamaru back at the cottage.

On the way Aang remind something he planned for a while.

"Looks like you lost~" said Aang in a mocking tone, as Eva gulps and shiver, "and if I remember correctly you should obey a single order for the rest of your life~" he taunted playfully.

"Grr, like a hell I'm going to listen you!" she shouted at him. Then Aang just rose a finger gesturing it as a, no.

"Chachamaru" he said, and then a second later the same person he told restrained Eva.

"Wha-!? What are you doing!?"

"Forgive me master…"

"Come on, you just have to do a single thing: for this day and beyond you shall call me Oni-chan, fail to comply with that and you will be smacked on sight every single time, now repeat with me: Onii-chan!~"

"HA! I will never (smack) OW! Curse you, stupid mo-(smack) OW!, Damnit stop with that you, you… …" she stopped as he had his fist ready to smack again.

"Oi, It is that hard to say a single word?" he said still smiling, Once again Eva took another blow in her pride from him, how a mere human dared to embarrass her like that? It was unacceptable, he was the second person who ever did such thing in her life with no remorse as well was getting away with nothing, still as much she wanted to beat the crap out of him, she also somehow unable to feel the desire to kill him like before, the thing is, why?.

"Wow, you are evil" commented Zero, who was feeling quite happy from Aang _innocent_ attitude.

"Depends in what you consider evil, now again Chibi-chan say it, if you do, I may even give you another sip of the blood you love so much"

"What? You are offering blood?" she said, in fact that was a rather bizarre offer, but again, Aang just wanted to play around with her and to see her happy just like before.

"Why the surprise? If I remember right, you lost your mind when you tasted my blood, it was creepy too see you happy, but it that is the way to do so, then why not?" he explained. Eve stood a few seconds thinking about it, she thought it: his blood indeed is freaking tasty, something completely different from everything she drank before, so she decided to play along.

"Fine…" do Aang signaled so the Chachamaru would release her, "so?"

"Let's go home… o- o- o- oni-chan!" she mustered too much that it sounded dizzy.

"UUU So close. That was faint Chibi-chan but fair enough."

"Grr! SHUT UP! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" she yelled followed by chasing him across the path leading back home.

And then this day came to an end, Negi is officially a disciple of Eva, his newest magic teacher. Aang himself couldn't fell anymore proud of him. That opened roads to many possibilities that time has to offer. Now it's only a matter of time.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Those who watched, **_**Baka to Test**_** to Shōkanjū**

**Imagine the FFF inquisition gender flipped to protect Negi? That is the thing.**

**For those who don't now know, watch it, believe me, it's a freaking funny anime.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Hidden Vault

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 19: The Hidden Vault.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events from the last chapter…

_Mahora Academy: Evangeline Cottage_

Back at their home, enters an enthusiastic teenager playing around, dodging blows and strucks from a blonde long haired Lolita girl. After some moments trying catch and punish him, Eva eventually tires out and gives up.

"Curse… you… damn… monk" she said panting hard.

"Oh? Tired already, tsk tsk, that is what happens when you lay down, doing nothing for many years instead of exercising yourself" said Aang in a comical lecture pose.

"Hmph! Like I care!" she shouted back.

"Hehe, that was fun, sure it was…" he replied smiling but somehow feeling a bit sad.

"Tsk, if it is like that then why didn'tyou stay back with them?" she pointed.

"Well… even if I stood, it would feel different…"

"Huh? What you are talking about?" she asked rather confused.

"All of this: meeting with friends, playing around, exploring, training, competing with others, even messing with you, its nostalgic, it made me remember my childhood in a way" he pointed.

As he spoke like that, Eva just closed her eyes told him, "time always flow, you can't be a child forever" then she was about to proceeded upstairs.

"But you miss it too, don't you?" he mentioned.

"…" she stopped, somewhere in her heart, she feels somewhat pity.

"Childhood… I have learnt a bit from Chief Eishun about your life, and considering the fact we have in common (_maybe…_),it's likely that you hadn't a normal childhood"

"…True, I didn't. What about you? What is so unusual in your past?" she asked back.

"Maybe it's kinda unusual for you, if wasn't for destiny to mess up my life, I wouldn't be here… to me things were different, I used to have a great life in there, but one day a single word took nearly everything I loved from me, all because of something I cant control…"

"Why is that?" she asked curious. However Aang became silent, he left to his room leaving her alone. Evangeline was rather disappointed at his behavior, but it was a matter of time, one day he will satisfy her curiosity, either he wants or she was about to leave, Aang muttered out loud giving somewhat a single tip: "_all because I'm the avatar…_", and she, surprisingly enough, heard it.

Avatar, some kind of status of power? An ancient myth? Something that demons fear it? On the centuries of her life, she heard this word occasionally; however, it was rather vague as she didn't know what he was referring exactly. Still this was something worth to investigate.

_Meanwhile on Aang's room_

Covering himself on the futon, his memories 10000 years ago begins to discovery of his '_avatarhood_' status indeed had a negative impact and changed his life; He suffered much emotionally as well was the events that followed behind. The genocide of his people, the atrocities of the war, and now somehow being trapped in a completely changed future, so much for a mere teenage to handle it alone.

But on other side it also brought a bright side in the end, knowing many friends, learned important lessons like following his principles and serving his purporse at same time, and finding himself in a new destiny, who knows what this place has to offer yet. This among many other thoughts clouded his mind enough to provide a passive blissful sleep on that night.

_On the next morning_

Everything went forward like usual waking up tired and hungry, keeping up with exercises, forging his own breakfast outside and so on; while wandering on the corridor, he heard that Chachamaru was planning to meet with Negi. Thinking a while, he decided to go together was well, and once outside, Chachamaru found him at her front grinning cheerfully.

"May I tag along?"

"… Of course…" she replied while preparing some recipients as they left.

"So what you are planning with that?" asked Aang mentioning what she was carrying.

"I decided to deliver some medicine and tea to Negi-sensei" she replied rather stoically.

"I see… that good to know."

That was the first time that Aang had involved himself with her, in fact since the day he came to her life, she hadn't that much reaction from it, she always was a loyal servant to Eva, carrying her orders and claiming Eva to be her master, just like Chachazero. It was way too strange for him, so he breaks their mutual silence in efforts to get closer with her.

"So, Cha-chan, let's talk about something, like ourselves." He began.

"What you suggest?"

"Erm… well, let's see… Ah! What you like to do in free times? Your hobbies, a bit of your history." He replied.

"… I don't know, I can't think anything other than serving master, I was built for that."

"So you must really love her to go that far"

"Not exactly, this was my programming since the beginning"

"Programming? What you mean?" he became confused.

"I'm a robot, so I was programmed to serve Master and her desires."

"Okaaay… so what is a robot?"

"An Artificial entity made from inorganic materials, designed to perform automatic tasks."

"I see…" Aang sweated from that answer, nevertheless of that, both eventually arrived at their destination.

_Mahora Academy: Asuna's Room_

In front of the door, Chachamaru rang the doorbell and then, after a few seconds, both were attended by Konoka.

"Aang-sensei, Chachamaru-san!"

"Yo" greeted Aang.

"Good morning, is Negi-sensei in there?"

"Yes he is inside, come in" Konoka offered.

"No I just came to deliver this some things for him" She answered. Aang found something a bit strange about Chachamaru's behavior, but considering what happened on last night, it was clear that she just wanted to apologize, yet she is avoiding Negi for some reason. Noticing this, Aang tries to comfort her thoughts,

"Hey, don't worry, he is fine, there is nothing to be sorry right now"

"Eh, but-" before answering, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. In there, for the first time Aang saw the room where Negi lives. A rather simple one to say, a bit more detailed than his own, after all 3 persons live here. There were many things that were somewhat exotic from him, things he never seen, especially the strange box device on middle of the shelves called television.

"Ah! Chachamaru-san, Aang-nii-san, good to see you." he gratefully spoke.

"Hey looks like you got real injuries don't, you?" Aang mentioned.

"Nah it's nothing to worry about."

"That's good to hear…" Chachamaru felt a burden dissipating away; even so it's clear that she still feel troubled from the test. So she hands out a box and a bottle of sort she brought along.

"These are from Master; it is a very effective healing medicine, also there is some tea I prepared, I hope you enjoy it." She presented to him.

"Thank you"

"Erm… well, even if it was a proper match, um… I must, umm… Excuse me" And then she rushed out the room; worried, Aang checks out and follows her outside.

"Eh? Cha-chan? Oi! What wrong?"

"I'm uncomfortable with the idea of harming Negi-sensei, I wish to apologize, yet there is an unknown pressure or interference preventing me thinking properly" she explained looking confused, rechecking her systems.

"Actually it means that you are ashamed" he spoke after reasoning a while.

"Then… what should I do?"

"You just need to calm down, focus and then say it properly, let's go I will help you." Aang offered and then proceed to guide her back.

"Chachamaru-san! What's wrong? What happened?" Negi asked worried.

"No sensei, it's just… I wish to… to apologize for hurting you." She finally told. After a few seconds processing what she just spoke, Negi gave out a smile and announced.

"It's okay, I'm fine. You went easy on me anyway; even so I'm grateful for the match" Once hearing that, she relaxed a bit, the pressure from before was gone.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thanks Aang-sensei"

"Thanks, _I guess_ (_I didn't do anything_)"

Moments later, Makie appeared announcing that she won a certain tournament of sort and got selected, Aang didn't knew what exactly it was for, still it didn't matter, they quickly commemorated with a delicious tea party from Chachamaru.

Several minutes later, the doorbell rang again. It was Yue and Nodoka, and they came to speak with Negi about a particular subject.

"Aang-nii-san, let's go."

"Hmm? What is it" so he followed curious them to the library.

_Mahora Academy: Local Library_

Once there, it's revealed the reason for the reunion. Apparently, the library girls deciphered something that may be it a clue linked to Negi's father or to Aang's past.

"What!? You have found a clue on the map? But it was codified on a really complex code."

"Actually, it wasn't that complex… here, the eighth sheet copy you gave me shows an amplified version of the Library Island" Yue explained.

"Hold on, what is the meaning of this? Since when both of you got involved on this project?" Shouted Aang looking rather annoyed at this revelation.

"Well I can explain… while you dealt with that report, I tried to study the map we got from Chief Eishun, but I couldn't decipher on my own, so I asked them… hehe" he admitted nervously and in response, Aang could only to facepalm at this, still, at least they got a clue to follow up.

"Hey what is happening here? What is this project you are talking about?" asked Asuna.

"Well it's simple, this 'project' is nothing but a plan that Negi and I brought up to hunt his father who is missing and somehow has connections of my interest." Aang explained.

"What kind of interest?" she asked curious.

"Well, let's say that I'm interested in his history as well so I'm helping him" he replied with a well formed lie.

"Here, look at this part. This is the clue…" Yue spoke while inspecting the map. Either this was rather genius puzzle or a stupid mess, but the clue revealed to be a miniature of Nagi and next a message saying,

"A clue about me!? (_That is the clue!?_)" Negi was shocked when he saw.

("_It's not even codified_") thought Chamo. That was stupid no matter how you look, nevertheless that was it, but check more especially, Aang noticed something,

"Wait! Look here!" he pointed on the map. It was a lotus flower, which it only means one thing, the Order was involved and that Nagi indeed gave a clue, but then it was a bit vague to consider.

"…Negi-sensei… there is something I want to ask" Yue interrupted their thoughts.

"I usually avert to say such fantastic words in this serious moment but… after the incident during the class trip, I have to ask it… Negi-sensei no…, both of you are mages aren't you?"

"EEHH? I- that-s…" Negi stated to panic, while Aang sighed and waited.

"Don't worry; I just discussed the possibility with Nodoka. I must admit, I'm curious to know why you are keeping a secret, but… there is also something that intrigues me even more. First, I can tell from your conversations, that Evangeline is indeed a really powerful mage, as well as Konoka and the Headmaster. This is too surreal or should I say, intriguing. Judging from what Konoka's father and grandfather spoke, I can tell that there is a genuine society of mages in this world. I'm wrong?" Her words were like a freaking barrage of arrows piecing the poor young teacher.

"Geez, how many times I have to say so that you get it… **BE CAREFUL** when involving someone unnecessarily" Aang lectured him.

"I'm sorry" Negi spoke crying already.

"My suspicions don't end yet. All the mysteries of this city… the underground library, the moving statues… and of course, the biggest tree on the world… everything points to one thing. If we consider the hypothesis that you mages, created this academy… then everything makes sense."

"Oh… i-is that true Negi?" Asuna asked in surprise from the revelations.

"Ah- e- maybe, yes maybe!"

"And now there it goes an interesting question. If both of you are investigating this clue. Would you take us along? We want to know everything about the Library island, the academy secrets… a more importantly, you mages."

That was it, the inevitable truth, this time they couldn't simply get away or deny about it, Yue indeed has gone far on her investigations, she is someone to be careful sometimes. So sighing again, Aang takes the initiative.

"Well, now you screwed it… What you said was true, however… Do you know what this even means? I don't know why the mages became a secret society at first place, but still, it has a cause and I can imagine some. First of all, the dangers involved, no matter if it's good or no, something may happen. And you know that, you were there, at the trip, you saw the real deal, and I don't think magic is like any imaginary innocent fantasy you can read here or there. Unless you are prepared to follow the conditi-"

And then before he could finish it, Yue was already holding his hands fiercely.

"I don't care sensei! I'm ready!" she shouted, leaving him only to sigh once more before letting out a smile. He knows that they would be able to do anything wrong, and also, he rather doesn't care that much about the secrecy that the mages hold, it even feels wrong to him but since he is not exactly a _mage_, he had to ask suggestion from someone who is it.

"Then, very well… Negi?"

"A- a- am- eh- i… I'm sorry but I can't!" he yelled and fled away waving his hands on panic.

"Ah! Negi!?"

"Oh he fled… I should have seen that" spoke Aang, "well, see you girls later!" and then he disappeared in a gust of wind leaving them alone and heading back home where he spent the rest of the day.

_On next morning…_

Aang woke up differently this day, he felt something uncomfortable bugging him. And the cause was Evangeline, who, for some reason, slipped to his futon. He tried to ignore the annoyance and return to the dream's realm. But unfortunately that won't be enough, unable to get his attention, she started to kick him, hard and repeatedly. After a few of these, Aang woke up suddenly, only to get another kick on the face and crash on the wall.

"Arg… what, was that…?" he muttered before noticing Evangeline sitting on hid futon.

"Chibi-chan? What is it?"

"Chachamaru has gone out. Make me something to eat." She ordered in a monotone voice. Aang let out a yawn and stretched himself and then he thought a while.

"hmm… I don't think I can help you…"

"Why?" She spoke annoyed.

"I'm bad at cooking…(_Usually it's Katara or Sokka who handle this…_) and I don't think you like a vegetarian breakfast…"

"To hell with your vegetables, make me something decent" she demanded.

"Oi, you can't order people like that, especially if you wake someone like this and don't even say please."

"…Fine, Please make me something to eat." She asked again, still in monotone tone, leaving Aang to sweat.

"Riiight…"

And then he head to the kitchen to make, or at least try to, something that may appease her. He messed up here and there, but it was useless, there were many things he never seen in a kitchen before as well as he doesn't know how to use them.

("_This won't do it… if she doesn't like any vegetal then what else I can make… probably nothing…wait… maybe… yes that will do it, it's my last chance._") Thinking a way out, he begins to prepare it. On the cough, Eva just stood there waiting. A few minutes later, Aang comes out with nothing but a glass, where inside possess a very familiar red liquid substance.

"Why you took so long!" Eva shouted.

"Do you want it or not?" he shouted back and won as she looked down, so he handled to her the glass. As she took a small sip from it, Aang felt a shiver on his spine.

"Why do I fell that I shouldn't do that…" he thought out loud. And then, he noticed a strange change of behavior on Evangeline.

"_Moar…_"

"Huh?" and then the once annoying grandma child at his front was smiling and holding an already empty glass.

"_Moar…_" she spoke, approaching him, there was a visible blush on her cheeks, as if she was drunk.

"Oi, Chibi-chan? Are you alright?" he stated to be worried.

"_Moar!_" she lunged at him.

"Oh crap I knew I shouldn't have do that!" and then he fled from her claws and then rushed outside leaving her alone. Once out, since he couldn't return without facing the delusional Eva who is craving for more blood, he decides to explore around.

_Mahora Academy: Outskirts near Evangeline's Cottage_

Climbing a huge tower he found on the way, once on the top, he could get a true sight of the sun rise, as well as the view of the entire city.

("_Aww, man I really want to fly around here… I just had my glider…_") He thought disappointed.

After a few more seconds admiring around, he saw something on the sky, a stick, with 3 black dots mounting it. After thinking a bit, the only thing he could think was Negi with his magic flying staff. From his point of view they were heading to a massive building isolated in an island, He decided to follow then.

_Mahora Outskirts: The Library Island_

Arriving at their destination, Negi, Yue and Nodoka made their way and entered on the massive underground sections of the facility, and since they are flying it was considerably easier to cross the countless stairs downward but…

"Uaaaa! I'm going to fall! The wind is too strong!" yelled Yue.

"It's ok! Nobody is going to fall here!" he tried to calm them down.

"Arg! A giant spider web! Urg! It's sticky…" And then after a few more sections falling, they finally reach the bottom of the stairs, so they quickly recover themselves.

"Easy there, it's alright. Now, both of you are from the expedition club right?"

"S-s-sorry, sensei…"

"Yeah… we lost control out there, _sorry_" Yue answered after recovering from the fall.

"Nah, don't worry, let's proceed forward, but careful, maybe there is some magical traps over here, we better go on foot, hold my hands" So following his orders, they obeyed, Yue was rather hesitant to do so, but then when she did it, the floor tile she stepped on was pushed down like a button, and then after a few clicks here and there, suddenly a giant ball was set up to smash those unfortunate enough to cross it's path.

"Aaah! Why I feel I knew this would happen?!" in response to the trap he mounts on his staff and flies away carrying both girls desperately. After successfully dodging it, they find themselves in front of a giant door with a rather familiar symbols and emblems, ranging from the all four elemental nations, the elements themselves, and for last, the only thing Negi knew: a lotus flower.

"Woow! Behind these doors… the clue it must be in there."

"We fell a bit more than the last time…" Yue spoke.

"Yes… hmm, there is a barrier here; normal people can't get any closer." He said inspecting around, and then they check the lock mechanism of the door, which is surprisingly familiar.

"Can you open it?"

"I'm going to try, go on and rest meanwhile." He suggested.

"This is… could it be? Yes, It is. The same lock mechanism that Aang-nii-san spoke of… it requires air to enter from here… to raise pressure and unlock it… got it, now i-" he reasoned a bit, when investigating but something intervened.

"ah ah… sensei?" called Nodoka.

"What is… it?" When he turned around, they see a giant beast with huge wings staring them down, a dragon. Both girls where soo scared that they froze, Yue tried to find a logical answer to this event, while Nodoka reminds herself that this never happened on any of her fantasy books.

And then the beast strokes it down and attacked, but before that, a massive gust of wind blasted it away his claws away. And then a female figure caught both young students and retreated a bit, a second later, another figure appears, and with firm gestures, erects a massive barrier from the earth trapping the dragon behind it.

"Eh! Chachamaru-san! Aang-sensei!"

"Hi there!" Aang replied cheerfully before getting serious and stare the appearing cracks on his barrier.

"Oi! Negi what is that!?" he asked.

"Eh? A Hai! That is a dragon!" Negi replied.

"WHAT?(_A dragon!? No way, that is way too different from the ones I saw before!_)" Aang was shocked to learn that the beast he saw was considered a dragon, the first firebenders, who gave the humanity the gift of the eternal flame, and lead the sun warriors to be the first humans that could bend fire.

"Damnit…" the crack was worsening, "Negi! Get then out of here, I'm going to distract this thing out!"

"What Alone!? Are you crazy Nii-san!?" yelled Chamo shocked.

"GO!" and then the crack became red, and a second later, a massive fire breath came out from it and roasted Aang away.

"AANG-NII-SAN!", "SENSEI!" everyone yelled desperately, Negi ignored his order and rushed at the beast, which breached and freed itself from the earth prison.

"Damnit, **_Sim Ipse Pars Per Sexaginta Secundas, Negius Springfieldes_**!(Activate the contract for 60 seconds for me, Negi Springfield)" And then after charging himself, crossed the flames and delivered a devastating punch on the beast stomach, pushing it back.

In response, beast tried to smash him with his claw, but it was unsuccessful as Negi caught and held on the same spot, but that also rendered him unable to dodge the subsequent fire breath. So the beast released it, Negi was helpless from that until a whirlwind appears, surrounds him and dissipates the flames followed by a shadow instantly punching the claw that Negi was holding.

"Hey don't count me out yet!" Spoke Aang, completely intact from the flames.

"Eh? But how?" Negi spoke relieved.

"This is no time now!" he reminded of the dragon, "We can't face this beast without endangering the others, we have to flee away."

"Roger!"

"Ok! Follow my lead!"

And then Aang, energybent his body to charge himself with chi, and them he jumped at the dragon face and delivered a palm thrust, completely disorienting it and making it falls backwards.

"Now!" he signaled to the Young mage who was casting.

"**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Triginta Spiritus Aeriales Vinculum Facti Inimicum Captent, Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae_**!(30 spirits of air, become the bonds which binds my enemy, Magic projectile: Wind Arrows of Binding!)" With that, the arrows that came out from his hand completely surrounded the dragon, restraining it. And taking that opportunity, Aang stood at the dragon stomach and with a firm stance again, he earthbends the ground to restrain the Dragon's limbs.

The girls could only watch amazed by their teamwork against the supposed dragon. So grabbing then away, they fled away from the underground sections, and resurfaced on back on the ground level outside some ruins.

_Library Island Outskirts_

"Wow! Thanks Aang-nii-san, Chachamaru-san, that was close, still, why both of you came along? _And how?_" he asked.

"Well, actually… I can't explain." Said Chachamaru, actually she was following orders from Evangeline, the reason? Unknown yet.

"Hmm… let's say that I messed up with Chibi-chan and fled from her at this morning. I decided to explore around, when I saw you 3 on the sky, so I decided to followed you up. Now my turn, why did you bring both your students to such dangerous situation, what you were thinking!? Why didn't you call me?"

"Ah erm i-…" Negi nervously tried to defend himself, but then Yue explained.

"I caught him on the spot and forced him to bring us, it not his fault sensei."

Sighing Aang gives up, it's helpless to correct Negi carelessness when it's about of dealing with magic, "Whatever, so what did you found out?"

"Ah yes, we found the vault, on that part of the cave. It was a huge door, decorated with many symbol I never seen other than… Father's Order. Everything matches; the lock mechanism is the same of the chest of Chief Eishun and father's expeditions, but since there is a dragon out there… It looks like we can't pass without defeating it."

"There is no time for that Aniki. It's a freaking dragon! We have to train even more" mentioned Chamo, and then he faces Aang, "Aang-Nii-san just how crazy you can be? Facing a dragon alone like that! You could have died!"

"Hey we are here aren't we? We kicked his ass."

"HA! Just because it is highly evolved, that thing dared to drool on me…" spoke Yue looking determined, "Let's go back and make show that giant lizard a lesson!"

"Eh? Ah HAI!" agreed Negi.

"We are going to make it pay, just you damn lizard!"

"Now you said it ane-san!"

"Aang-nii-san, is there something wrong?" asked Negi when he noticed Aang looking serious.

"I can't believe that is a really a dragon…"

"Eh? You never had seen a dragon before?"

"No, I've seen some before but this one was completely different."

"What you mean, Nii-san?" asked Chamo.

"Negi, you know that my _magic_ is not actually _magic_ right?"

"Right"

"Then what you consider a dragon is different from those

I know. Back there on the past, the bending arts were discovered by the humans when they mimicked the original sources."

"Original sources?"

" Yes. For airbenders, the original source was the sky bisons, giant flying beasts that channel their chi on their tails allowing then to fly. For Waterbenders, the moon was the original bender, as they saw how it affects the oceans, push and pull. For earthbender, it was the badgermoles, giant blind beasts that are rely on vibrations and smell. And more importantly… the firebender's original source was the dragons, winged serpents that can breathe the eternal flames. What we just faced down there, was different, if that was a real dragon, I believe that I couldn't have survived its true power." He explained.

"Wow that is amazing!" Negi replied.

"And somewhat too simple to be real" claimed Yue.

"What you mean?" Aang asked a bit annoyed.

"Sky bison and dragons are one thing, but mimicking the moon? Badgermoles? There not enough surreal or logical explanations to what you affirm." She told.

"Well it's the truth, believe it or not" he answered while disorienting her away with a small breeze of airbending.

"Very then, we must return to Master, she might be awaiting us." announced Chachamaru.

"Riiight waiting…" he says looking insecure, he wonders if Eva recovered from that incident. So they left together, on the way Aang noticed the books that Chachamaru was holding.

"Oh what are these?" he asked.

"These, erm-… probably nothing of your interest" she replied.

"Hmm let me see it" he then proceeded to snatch 2 of her books despite her worrisome concern, taking a look to it, both books were distinct. The first, was named: _Gandalf the left hand of god_, and its cover portrayed 2 persons; one a boy wearing blue outfits holding a long sword, his left hand possess some strange symbols, the other was a girl, with a long pink hair holding a staff, and an exotic outfit with a black cloak.

The second, _Zero the Legendary Reploid_, with a cover of a blonde boy armed with a green luminescent sword and wearing a very unusual armor. Both made Aang sweat a bit, while Chachamaru got a bit relieved, as the books that he took aren't exactly the material that Eva wants to read, but still that was close, he mustn't know that Evangeline began her on investigation, and ordered to her go to the library and search the meaning of the Avatar.

_Mahora Academy: Evangeline's Cottage_

Once in they arrive, Aang carefully inspects around to find nothing.

"Oi, Chibi-chan? Are you here?" he yells to finds no response, so he decides to go upstairs, after all that was her room. On the way, suddenly Aang was ambushed by her, who managed to knock and tie him out. After a few minutes, he awakes and finds himself on Eva room, sitting on the bed, was Eva herself, along with Chachazero and Chachamaru at the sides.

"Oi! What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, but noticing Eva cheeks, who were still red, it was obvious the reason for that.

"_Welcome back, Oni-chan~_" she said smiling, never on his life he saw her this freaking scary.

"Ok, now its official, Never hand over blood to a Vampire, never!" and then, he inhaled and stored enough air to use it in a breath, he released on Eva pushing both him and her away.

"Zero-chan if you must, a little help over here please?"

"Hai!" and then she obeyed, scary like hell, she torn apart the ropes, and then he quickly took stance against Eva, who strangely enough was… sleeping.

"… That was strange…" he mentioned. So he takes the little child to her bed where she could enjoy her dreams.

"_ah… Negi's blood taste the best…_" she unconsciously muttered to a sweating Aang.

"Well she won't wake too soon for now, good night Chibi-chan" he said was he left.

And so this day ends, Aang and company caught the glimpse of the vault that Eishun and Negi's Father mentioned, but do the unfortunate events, they couldn't see what is behind, which let a mystery. Who knows what is behind? What it holds? He desperately wants to know as it could be his only clue link to the reason on this place. Aside that, Aang also learned a **very** important lesson about vampires, that goes… for now.

**TO BE CONTINNUED**


	20. Chapter 20: On Freetime

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 20: On Freetime.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

_On next morning… Library Island ruins._

This day, Negi reunited many friends so that they could train: Aang, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, his partners; Yue, Kuu, the guests; Chachamaru, Chachazero and Evangeline, his current teacher. First, she lined up all the girls who made the pactio with Negi.

"Very well let's begin! Setsuna, avoid using your chi, without adequate training, the magic and the chi may negate each other"

"Understood Evangeline-san (_Just like Aang-sensei said_)" she replied.

"I'm ready!" Negi said proceeded by him casting, "**_Sis Mea Pars Per Centum Octoginta Secundas, Ministras Negi: Conoen Conoca, Cagurazaca Asuna, Sacurazaci Setsuna, Miiamizaci Nodoca_**!(Activate the contract for 180 seconds for the Ministras Magi of Magister Negi: Konoe Konoka, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna, Miyamizaki Nodoka)"

And then Aang could feel the spiritual energies unleash themselves from Negi's body, and using the Spirit world as a proxy, they return and energize the girls with his magic, an experience a bit new for them.

"Good, now create a magic barrier around them with maximum power."

"HAI!" he amplified the transference of the energy and molded a personal barrier for each one.

"Next! Create an Anti-magic Barrier with maximum input!" and he did as he amplified the energy on himself.

"After maintaining it for at least 3 minutes, fire 199 magic arrows to the sky at north, I placed a magic barrier there, so you can fire freely." She ordered, but Negi already felt the limits of his body.

"ughh… HAI! **_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Centum Nonaginta Novem Spiritus Lucis, Coeuntes Inimicum Sagitent! Sagitta Magica Series Lucis_**!(199 spirits of light, gather over my hand and strike my enemies, Magic Projectile: Barrage of Light Arrows!)" And then due the giant amount of energy he brought, pointing his hand, a ring appear for it like a portal to release the countless arrows that he summoned, crashing on the barrier and illuminating the sky like if it was fireworks.

"Wow that's amazing!" Aang commented, and then a second later, reaching his limits, Negi collapsed down.

"Oi! Negi! Hey Chibi-chan isn't that harsh!" he said rescuing his friend.

"Hmph! What the point of having inherited a great magic power if he can't even control it? This training was meant to show that!" she pointed out.

"Hey hey, easy now, Evangeline-san! Aniki is just a 10 year old boy." Spoke Chamo, sitting on a rock.

"Silence! Lower life form" She threatened, "You think I'm satisfied with just that!?" but then a second later.

"**Silence! Lower spirit! You think I'm pleased with your behavior!?**" said a strange merged voice of what appears to be Aang looking freaking scary with his glowing tattoos (Instant justice, just add Karma), that freaked the hell out of her as she let out a scream, startling everyone.

"Whoa! What wrong, Chibi-chan!" said Aang, who actually was along with the girls handling Negi. Eva was confused now, for a second she did hallucinate as Aang threatening her in avatar mode. Why that happened? Hell she knows.

"(Cough) No it's nothing!" she said regaining her posture, "Listen here boy! I should have known when you chose me as your master, don't expect any half-assed training from me; this was just the beginning. If I listen a single complaint or grumble… I'm going to drink every single drop of your blood!" she threatened. But Negi, who just recovered, was unfettered by it.

"Understood! I give my best, Evangeline-san!" he said, surprising her while Aang let out a smile.

"Hmm, call me master from now (_tsk, this one is hard to handle_)…" she thought complained.

"Hai! Master" he replied, "Ah! By the way, how much training I need until I'm ready to face a dragon?" he asked.

"What?" she stopped deadpanned, "what did you say?"

"erm… How much time I need to face…"

"You said a dragon?"

"Hai!" he replied excited.

"… … … Idiot!" she said punching him away.

"What they are talking about? What dragon?" Asuna asked to Yue.

"Well you aren't going to believe but…" and then Yue explained everything she had to hear to her, which was surprising to her.

After the training, Nodoka, Kuu and Yue made their way home leaving only the rest together.

"Now now, you did well there Negi" commented Aang.

"Thanks. Well, we are going for now… let's go Asuna-san… Asuna-san?" Something was strange with her, she was rather cold.

"Asuna-san? What happened?"

"Oh! It's nothing… Yue told me that you gone to the Library Island with them…"

"Wha- hm- well- that- i-…" and once again Negi becomes nervous.

"Why didn't you took me along!?"

"Well… I didn't know what kind of danger we would face so-"

"They told me you found a dragon right? That is dangerous! Why didn't you tell me anything you damn brat! I was worried."

"Oooh! What we have here? Looks like Chibi-chan was right, you really love him don't you Asuna-san?" Aang spoke playfully oblivious. In response, she crashed her head in the nearby wall.

"Why everyone keeps saying that!?" she shouted.

"Eh? It is not true?"

"Hell no, he is just a brat!"

"So what?"

"EH?" she was confused.

"There is nothing wrong falling in love with someone; age is not a problem here (_unless the staff discovers_), so there is no problem." He explained, after all he had his own case back in the past.

"No! There IS a problem, and I'm not in love OK? Now, Negi spill out! Why you didn't tell me!?" she yelled.

"Asuna-san! Calm down, this happened to be a mage's business not yours, if not feels right to put you in danger for my cause…" He tried to reason, but in response Asuna was more impulsive as she lifted him by grabbing his shirt.

"Oi Asuna! Easy there" Aang was getting worried.

"What you mean by that!? After all this time, this is all you tell me!?" she demanded from Negi.

"Waah! I just don't want anyone getting hurt!"

"Grr! you do you know that I'm spending my little time training kendo with Setsuna! All to help you! All that happened was for nothing!?"

"What? B-but I never asked you anything! Really, why you are so angry at me?" he asked innocently, Asuna was losing control of herself.

"Oi hold on just a seco-" Said Aang.

"Why? WHY? That is why I hate brats! I didn't expect that from you, shrimp!" taunted her as she throws him into ground. Now it was Negi, who didn't like that.

"Eh? You are too old to behave like that Asuna-san! Have you forgotten that I'm younger! You violent monkey girl!" And then they began to fight each other using words, Aang was getting impatient at their behavior, so he reacted.

"What did you say! A brat that ha-"

"Yeah! And you still use that infant pan-"

Both were separated as Aang blasted them away with a gust of wind, "ENOUGH! Harsh words won't solve this problems it creates even more!?" then facing Asuna.

"Asuna, I know that you are worried about Negi or anyone safety, so much that you even spent time training, that's good really, but you have gone too far, haven't you realized how immature that was!? Picking a kid!" and then facing Negi.

"Negi, I already told you warned you about how careless you can be when its concerns involving any innocent bystander of magic! Especially your students, you know the danger of it! And the best way is to prevent! Now I demand that both of you come here and apologize each other NOW!" he demanded.

Negi felt quite guilty for letting that happen, Aang was right, this could be avoided, so he wanted to reunite with her again. But Asuna doesn't have that patience as he does, in her impulsiveness she caught her pactio card charged forward.

"Why you…!_**Adeat**_!(Bring forth!)" so armed with her fan, she went for Aang, who calmly faced her. It began with a horizontal slash which he deflected with ease and then using the momentum excess, he threw her of balance, pushing her back on the ground.

Quickly recovering, she struck again with a vertical downward slash, but Aang charged his hand and caught it so that with his other hand, he blasted her away with a palm thrust, disarming her and ending the fight.

"arg…" she grumbled on ground as Aang approached her.

"It's over?" he asked, but got no answer, so sighing, he continued, "Asuna… you need to be patient, especially when trouble appears. That was unnecessary, everyone here is a friend, and we just want to help you…"

"Ugh… I don't to care anymore!" she yelled before rushing away. Aang sighed, sadly.

"Ahh… no blood" Zero commented sadly on Aang's head.

"A-Asuna-san…" muttered Negi.

"Are you done, brat?" spoke Eva, who was just watching everything, "Boy, Konoka and you mo(smack) Ow! Damnit! Why did you do that?" she was smacked by Aang, who changed his mood for a while to a playful one.

"Haven't you forgotten the bet, didn't you? What you were supposed to call me?" he mocked.

"Forget it! Like hell I'm going to speak in public"

"Who said you won't?" he taunted raising a fist.

"_Aaah, Aniki what he is doing?_" whispered Chamo seeing the unbelievable.

"Eeeeh, Aang-nii-san! Stoop! Don't do that!"

"Eh? Why? What you are scared off?" he mentioned.

"No it's not that! It's just-"

"Curse you damn monk (smack) OW! You think that (smack) OW! Stop that you stu(smack) ugh…ow… " she began to hold the hurting spot.

"See? It easy. So?"

("_He really wants to die_") Thought Chamo

"Fine… boy, Konoe Konoka… o-o-o-_oni-chan_..." Everyone was surprised when she told that, no one expect that from the most feared mage on the world.

"AWWW YEEAH! This couldn't be any funnier"

"You is really evil, you know that? I like it, but there is just a problem." Commented Zero smiling creepily.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think master is going to forgive you like last time…" she warned. Aang stood there thinking what Eva could possible do, considering and happened 2 days ago. Shame, but he didn't see her clenching her fist. And then it happened, in a flash Eva in front of him and with a single "push", Aang was disoriented, a second later a was forced to block another blow aimed to the stomach.

However, the next blows he wasn't that lucky and then before you know, he was on ground beaten badly, everyone watching closed their eyes and ears as Eva unleashed her anger on him.

"Since.. When?" he asked in an awkward position, he was upside down leaned on the wall and with the body supported by his head twisted on right.

"Since the beginning!" Eva replied with a scary smile, "I really should have done this sooner…"

"Then… why you didn't…"

"Oh? You are asking for more?" she threatened, in response Aang signaled in denial, but she smashed his face anyway and then faced the others.

"Now you three come, we have something to discuss." She invited them.

"What about Aang-nii-san?" asked Negi shaking in fear.

"Let him rot, as I care" and then they left; Aang was in deep thought with his arms crossed, still in that position.

("_Hmm… maybe I went too far…_") and then he recover himself, and painfully twist back his head its position, ("_still maaan, she's really good… why she didn't this before?... nah Whatever, I don't really want to know…_")

"Why there wasn't any blood?" asked Zero on ground.

"You really love slaughter, don't you?" replied Aang.

"Of course~" So he stands, stretch himself, places the smiling Zero back on his head and follow them.

_Mahora Academy: Evangeline's Cottage._

The reason they were invited is so that she could give a theoretical explanation about the basic fundaments of magic, but… since that event with Asuna, Negi wasn't focused enough to listen, Konoka was trying to comfort him, Setsuna was keeping watch and had little interest, Aang other side was amazed by it.

"Whoa so that's how magic works, hum… without willpower they can't cast properly."

"Yes yes… that is it" Said Eva looking prideful, it would be better if the rest were focused, but since that isn't the case, she actually lost the temper…

"LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING!" she yelled, but it was rather useless, nevertheless of that, she explained, on behold of Chief Eishun, about Konoka's magic potential and then she spoke the styles that any mage can decide, but in Negi's case she chose 2 in particular that match the best with him.

"…In short, you can be… a full pledged Wizard: where you stay away from the frontline to conjure the most deadly spells at your arsenal relying on an external source to protect you, it's very balanced but also very unstable. …or perhaps… a Combat Magician: where you use the magic to your body's benefit, allowing you to stay beside your partners fighting with advantageous speed and power, it's a very versatile style." She explained proudly.

"Full Wizard or Combat Magician… hmm…" Negi muttered.

"That a nice way to put, Chibi-chan, styles of fighting…" Aang thought.

"Yeah, it's like an game" Chamo added.

"Both possess advantages and weakness over the other, there are many ways to train them to your benefit, however, once you get more experienced, they eventually don't matter anymore. Like you saw on the fight against that Fate boy, the more powerful the mage is, less is the difference between then classes, simple as that."

"I see… may I ask a question?" Negi asked.

"Speak"

"What was style the thousand master choose?"

"Oh, that man… I already expected that question, but if you want to know… his style was Combat Magician. He could alone handle himself without anyone to help him." Hearing that made Aang remembers a certain person who had similar behavior before deciding to act together, Toph.

"Well, with everything said, I think that being a Full Wizard matches the best with you Negi, of course, just like she said, you can learn a few tricks to handle yourself when you are alone. So, it up to you, but remember, whatever you chose you should know that I always will be at your side brother." He said smiling.

"Aang-nii-san… Thanks!" he answered.

"But aww man…, it's a shame that I'm not a _Mage_… chanting in strange language, do and see awesome effects here and there… a shame indeed." spoke Aang thinking himself on edge of a mountain hearing a orange cloak and holding a staff… … … wait, why this is so familiar?...

"Eh? But don't you already is a mage, sensei?" asked Setsuna confused.

"Not exactly…" Eva intervened, "On this current era, any modern person in any place can use magic on this world, but he is an exception, from what history tell us, magic existed many centuries ago, in other words thousands and thousands of years, but since he came from a distant past, somehow he does not shows signs of any magic on his body, not even a single one.("_which is strange, his blood is soo tasty and flowing with power… maybe… if he made a contract…_")"

"Eh? I don't get, what you mean by 'distant past'?" asked Konoka.

"Oh you don't know, but I actually came from the past, approximately 10000 years ago, so I'm older than you think." he explained.

"EEH?, are you serious!? But how did you come here?" Konoka was curious as she asked more and more questions. So Aang took a bit of his time to answer and explain properly what happened until now.

"Wow, just like a fantasy tale." Konoka glared with sparkling eyes amazed, but then after thinking a while another question appeared, a serious one, "…do you miss your home?" She asked a question which made Aang a bit sad.

"Yes… sometimes I do feel alone and sad… But don't worry, in way I'm very grateful for knowing you guys." He explained showing hope, Konoka couldn't help but feel pity for him, she wanted to talk more but, as time came; Evangeline, who was waiting near the stairs, intervened.

"Konoka, we have more important business to attend, come with me" Spoke Evangeline.

"…Ah!, Hai… I'm coming." She replied as they left together. In meantime, Negi was deep on thoughts, while he thought about what he learnt from now, he used that time to train a bit his stances with Aang assisting him.

"Hmm, what do I choose… well, kenpo won't help me much against a dragon…" he thought.

"Not exactly, that punch you gave that time sure left an impression of power" Aang contradicted.

"Maybe, but still… Well, what do you think Asuna-san?" he asked before remembering the fight last time, so his enthusiasm went away as he went for a corner and mutters.

"Oh man… Come on Negi, hang on!" he said trying to encourage him.

"Are you Idiot? You could simply go there and apologize, you can even kill her" Zero suggests.

"No killing!" Aang shouts back.

"I want but I fear she won't listen and… I don't know what to say…I didn't do anything!" he said crying, causing Aang to sweat.

Moments later, Satomi Hakase, the student who built Chachamaru, appeared curious to the current events. Once explained, Hakase somehow manages to acquire a transcript of what happened from Chachamaru, with was really strange for Aang, so they reunite and figures out what made Asuna so angry.

"_oh man, this is the worst group we should rely on if it is to understand a normal girl_" Chamo whispered to Aang, who partially agreed as he didn't suspect Hakase, after all, that was the first time they meet, unfortunately, he is unaware of her lack of common sense and the crazy things she can do. Nevertheless of that, the answer was obvious despite the reason behind it, Negi has only to apologize, no matter if he didn't anything wrong.

So he left outside and used the pactio card to contact her, and after some chat, he decided to summon her, at same time Takamichi, who returned from overseas, appeared with intentions of meeting with Eva. Coincidence or not, his presence right now marks the most precise timing Aang was ever seen, the reason? When Negi summoned her, apparently she was taking a bath, so the rest was very predictable as Asuna once again found herself in a humiliating situation. Poor Negi, the already bad situation became even worse.

_3 days later…_

So time passed away, Aang used his free time to figure all what he has been planning. First, Eva's barrier curse, his studies report that the curse itself is a self-sustaining seal named, oddly enough: **_Infernus Scholasticus_**(School hell) whose its purpose is to negate and hinder any significant connection to the spirit world, with it means, that no spirit can be summoned on its area of action as well was no one can escape from it, explaining how it affects Eva. This also means that, he unfortunately can't use the World tree as a conductor to travel to the spirit world.

All his current efforts to disable it led to a dead end, the only thing he did found was what sustained it, the World Tree itself, and considering how Nagi is a member of the Order, it's very likely that he knows or at least have an opinion about how magic actually functions, therefore only he could manage to create such seal. If Aang wanted to find whatever it's happening on the other side, then he had to basically kill the world tree, but he wouldn't be capable of doing such thing.

_Mahora City: Mountain forest_

Unable to find any other way to deal with it, he takes a break and goes outside to breathe fresh air and calm down a bit. While wandering on the forests that surround the city, he eventually meets with Negi and Ayaka who were suspiciously holding hands. And considering what Aang learnt about Ayaka, it's particularly dangerous to let them alone, so he made his presence known.

"Ooooi! Negi!" he yelled at distance.

"Eh? Aang-nii-san?"

"Aang-sensei…" Ayaka wasn't pleased by his appearance, after all she still holds grudge since Aang _intentionally_ injured his cute young teacher.

"Huff, well, what both of you were doing here?" he asked.

"Ah, the Iincho was offering an invitation to her private island on the southern seas." Negi explained.

"Eeeh, a private island, not bad, so, when we are going?"

"WE?" Ayaka shouted.

"Yeah, why not?" Aang replied completely oblivious of her annoyed mood. She really wanted to refuse it and smash his face right now, but since Negi agreed, she reluctantly was forced to do so; otherwise it would only damage her image, so it was settled.

_Somewhere on the Southern seas._

Aang, as an air nomad, he fled on the skies many times, but always below or very close to the clouds themselves. Even so, he never felt anymore strange, since the plane flew above the clouds, the atmosphere pressure was a really annoying experience for him as he felt that his ear drums were going to blow.

But then, they finally arrived at her resort, Ayaka herself was really angry at Aang since he was the reason that half of the class were present. So wearing orange swimming shorts he found among his clothes, he goes for the sea along with the rest of the girls. It was awkward for Aang to play around freely as the girls were curiously observing his tattoos and the ominous scar at his back.

But nevertheless of that, he did spent a lot of fun playing around with the girls normally, but things went to chaos after Negi, who still was depressed from the mess with Asuna, became an object of the girls attention. Desperately wanting to be alone, Negi rushed away from the girls to carelessly bash himself with Aang, knocking both off balance, and since he was too distracted to notice, before you know, he stuck his head on Chizuru bosoms.

"? What is this? Soft… … wait…" Once discovering was he was dealing with, his face was burning red. So he quickly tried to extract himself out not realizing that her bikini top trapped his head in there, and the more he struggles, deeper he could fell her soft skin, therefore he went crazy.

("_Control Aang… Control…_") he does his best to free himself from lecherous thoughts but it was inevitable.

"Ara ara, isn't that indecent Aang-sensei?" Spoke Chizuru and a rather sarcastic tone, Aang was getting scared.

"I'm sorry… a little… help over here… I'm trapped." He mentioned, before finally lose control start to nosebleed, the countless pervert thoughts that Aang suppressed rushed on his mind and eventually he finally succumbed, even with the girls helping it, they couldn't remove him for a few minutes embracing her.

("_aaa… Girls are the best…_") that was the last thing in his mind before knocking out.

_Several minutes later…_

So after that incident, both Negi and Aang woke up side by side, with a very strange taste on the mouth as well as being surrounded by the girls.

"What just happened?" Aang asked looking around.

"You both almost drowned back there…" explained Yue rather expressionless.

"How?" Asked Negi.

"Erm… we kinda lost control on our game hehe, you couldn't keep you head above the water…" Haruna explained, Negi quite blushed when he remembered himself being crushed by the girls.

"And Aang-sensei became lost in Chizuru-san cleavage for few minutes, before fainting from a nosebleed." While Haruna explained Aang's case she had her own nosebleed, "Soo, how did it felt? You stood there without reaction for at least five minutes. What you were thinking at time?"

"Please, I rather don't want to answer that" Aang replied as he nosebleeds again, and sure, it felt awesome for him, but then he couldn't handle it the feeling and felt bad for letting such impure thoughts overwhelm him. After checking that they were fine, the girls dispersed and left them alone.

"… This really happened?" Aang asked.

"I think so…" Negi replied nodding.

"I see… by the way, do you feel any strange taste on your mouth? Feels good but I can't tell what it is"

Then Negi, check his mouth and also notices it as well, "Yeah, it seems familiar… strange…"

"Nah, forget it" and then quickly standing up, "I'm going to mess some more, want join me?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm going stay here a bit more…"

"Very well, if you say so…" So Aang left and rushed to play some violent volleyball game with Kuu, Negi on other side stood there along with Nodoka, Yue and Haruna for a while before leaving.

Everything was calm again for at least half hour before the notice of Negi getting drowned and attacked by sharks crossed Aang. Both he and Asuna rushed to the water to save the boy not realizing the real reason behind this. It was so intense for Asuna to see Negi in danger that once she released her pactio artifact, she held a huge long sword encased with spiritual energy.

And with a single swipe, she splits the sea in two and sends everyone on sea flying away, seconds before that happen, Aang tries to trick those in sight by creating a mist from the water and covering the rest of the scene, therefore preventing any suspicion of magic.

("_Wow, now that incredible_") Aang thought amazed by Asuna's power. Once everything was safe, they reunite and check the situation, for their surprise, the _sharks_ that attacked Negi was actually Natsumi and Kuu disguised; and Asuna wasn't pleased by that…

"Somebody is going to explain me about what just happened here…" said her in threatening voice.

"i- i- I didn't-" Negi was very nervous.

Even Ayaka knew this was serious, "w- wait Asuna! We just want that you and Negi-sensei-"

"You damn brat!" Asuna suddenly turns to apparently strike but in the end she didn't, instead she was crying.

"-You had to pull a prank like this… I was really worried with you baka!" And then she smacks him once and storms out.

"…oookay, let's note this, forget the pranks cause I think it's not going to work…" he suggested after realizing the setup to make Negi and Asuna to reconcile. Everyone quickly nodded in response.

_Several hours later…_

As time passed, the sunset was near; Negi still was trying to speak with Asuna to prove his innocence, Aang and the girls could only sweat at the boy's struggle. He left them to watch the sunset on his own at the pier, while thinking a bit of his past, Yue and Nodoka noticed him.

"Aang-sensei!" Yue called.

"Oh, hi there" he greeted.

"How is Negi-sensei doing?" she asked.

"Bad I must say…"

"Hmm…Why did they fight to begin?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it began when…" Aang explained them the reasons behind Asuna's current behavior from the beginning.

"… just because we gone to the Library Island?"

"Yup… and then considering what Asuna apparently understood resulted into this…" he said mentioning from the copy of transcript he got from Hakase.

"Hmm… I see, now changing the topic, we want to ask you something sensei"

"And what it would be?" he asked, as Yue whispered to her friend to ask: "Sensei… we… we want to know if we could learn magic" that question was so ominous that for a second Aang did hallucinate as he saw the girls wearing fancy clothes and armed with glowing books and staffs.

"Erm…magic?(_What a hell I just saw?_)" He was surprised to hear their request.

"We will do our best…" Nodoka muttered.

"We weren't born as mages… so it impossible?" Yue mentioned worried. But then remembering what he learnt from Eva about magic, every modern person can actually learn it.

"I wouldn't not say _impossible_ but-"

"Then teach us please!" As Aang saw their determination, he became nervous, sure they could learn magic, but not from him exactly since he is a bender, and also there is the concern of Negi possibly refusing this.

"Well, you 2 could be mages, but forget it; I don't think Negi will agree on teaching you 2, especially if he compares with the trouble he is with Asuna." He explained.

"Don't worry about Negi-sensei, you could teach us instead!"

Sighing, Aang was to explain, "Listen I'm not exactly a _mage,_ I'm a bender, my _magic_ is different, so I can't cast like Negi neither can do teach you either sorry…" The girls were a bit disappointed from hearing that but nevertheless confident yet.

"It's okay (_I didn't get the bender part_)… then we just have to speak with him!"

"You both are really into this, aren't you? Aren't you both scared? I mean, you saw how dangerous things can be…" he mentioned a bit worried.

"Yes! We know the danger of the mages world, but we are ready to take the risks and also, it's not fair to let you 2 to face that damn lizard alone, we want to help," She replied fiercely as Aang was thinking in a way out and discuss with Negi.

"Well if the problem is uniforms… then we are ready to take that way…" she spoke as Aang hallucinate again, this time they were wearing school uniforms with cat (Nodoka) and bunny (Yue) ears and tails.

("_What hell I'm seeing… must it be?_") Aang was nervous holding his head thinking that his perverted thoughts were out of control again.

Considering his behavior, she reasoned, "I Understand… you can't teach us right?" he nodded. "Then… you can at least do that _pactio_ thing with me?" she said holding his hands with made Aang blush a bit.

"Think about! It better to have more allies around, right?" she said as his blush worsened since he knows how to make a pactio, nevertheless he warned her again,

"… Didn't I just tell you that I'm a bender?" but even hearing that, apparently she isn't paying attention. Meanwhile, Asakura, who was swimming around, appears and joins in.

"What you all are talking about?"

"Well, these two want to be mages and make a pactio, but only Negi can do it..." he explained looking nervous as he can't handle this.

"Oh cool! Let them do it! Where is Negi-sensei?"

"He is probably wandering around either searching for Asuna or laying around depressed."

"Oh that's bad, you girls will have to wait" she announced the sad news.

"Hmm so the only way is with to find Negi-sensei… okay, let's go Nodoka, we have to find and ask him directly" she explained again confident.

Asakura thought suspicious their behavior, knowing that they are the library girls, it very possible that they are innocent enough to not know the key behind the pactio, so she goes and mess with them.

Once learning that, Yue was seriously nervous as she did kissed _Negi_ before; her feelings started to flow on its own and once again she was facing another mind screw between her friend loyalty and her own desires. As Asakura was talking with them, at distance Konoka and Setsuna came running.

"Aang-sensei!" she yelled.

"Oh! Konoka-san! What is it?" he greeted back.

Rushing at him, Konoka asked a question, "Aang-sensei, is there a way to make a pactio without kissing on lips?" and she did it completely oblivious. All these questions annoying for Aang as only a mage could answer, so sighing he suggested.

"Everyone, listen! If we want to talk about magic, let's ask from the proper person first" he said pointing to Negi, who was near with his head down, wandering around, for his luck, so the girls went to confront him to settle their questions. Alone, Aang could rest assured not knowing what Chamo planned when he saw the opportunity of the girls' desires.

_Several hours later…_

Night time. Things were still the same between Negi and Asuna. Aang was asleep that night, he saw Negi at his side muttering about Asuna.

"It's getting hard for Negi isn't it?" he commented.

"Yeah, with nee-san behaving like that, Aniki can't sleep properly, he still just a boy" Chamo spoke.

Aang was really concerned about him, "Hmm… we must find a way to solve this…" And that was when, to his surprise, Asuna appeared outside knocking the glass door, so he opened it to talk with her.

"_Asuna? What you are doing in middle of the night? You want to talk with Negi?_" he whispered, in response Asuna nodded. Aang was curious about that, but he thought that this may be the chance for then to reconcile. Once inside, she awaked the boy, who was surprised at her appearance.

Not wasting time, she drags the boy outside and throws his on the water. Aang couldn't believe it; Asuna was playing with him like nothing happened, and then they embraced each other, he wasn't able to hear them well but even so, it didn't matter, maybe Asuna realized her mistakes and then everything went fine, except for the part where they awaked everyone else.

"Oh boy…" Aang muttered before returning to sleep. Negi finally got Asuna back at the team, so everything was done and the trip ended. Poor avatar, once again he has to suffer the terrible experience of travelling in planes back home.

_Mahora Academy: Evangeline's Cottage_

Once home, he confronted with Evangeline, Chachamaru and Chachazero whose all where rather upset.

("_Oh crap, I forgot to warn them…_") he sweated, "Erm… I'm back?"

"Where you have been?" Eva asked with a fierce cold voice holding a book, and considering that she was wearing glasses, it was obvious that she was been reading on his demise.

"I- I was together with Negi and the class… on a tropical island" he said nervous, apparently everyone suspected him.

"A tropical island? Why?"

"Ask the Iincho, she was the one who offered… probably because of Negi"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's because I… forgot?" he said as they gazed at him severely.

"Next time you decide to leave for extended period of time, you _will _inform us, Is that clear?"

Aang couldn't help but nod at her.

"Good, now sit down, it's time to explain" she said revealing the book, which had a rather old appearance, Aang couldn't help but feel curious. Eva set everything that she learnt in her investigation in motion, and now she is ready to confront the truth with Aang himself.

**TO BE CONTINNUED**


	21. Chapter 21: The Resort

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

**I have increased the average amount of words per chapter from 3k to 5k from now.**

**Now please i want to mention, my Word 2010 messed up. So when i was writing this chapter, the space between some words dissapeared, i already checked it many times i tried to correct it.  
If there is anything out of order, please dont be ashamed to review and tell me(as well as telling your opinions about my first story).  
**

Chapter 21:The Resort.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I along with my friends and teachers travelled around the world to find and face the fire lord Ozai, but one day everything change, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events of the last chapter…

Evangeline used her entire free time reading everything that she could to discover the purpose of Aang appearance on the future. Her only tip was a single word: Avatar. And the most interesting answers were being shown to Aang from the ominous nameless book, Chachamaru found on the Library Island.

"Well, what exactly you want talk to me?" Aang asked unsure of her intentions.

"I have investigating a while, and I found some interesting things. So, I want to confirm a few things. First…"demanded her showing another of her books, so it began; it took several minutes of demonstrating evidence so that Eva could explain properly.

"… Now considering this, let me explain what I learnt. The Avatar is the spirit of the planet or better, existence, incarnated on a mortal vessel portraying extreme power, the only person that can master all the elements that constitute the universe, in other words _energy_, which your people diversified and thought that everything was made from four separate forces of nature, thus making the existence of the four nations: Air, Water, Earth and Fire."

"The Avatar's duty in your past is to master all these elements and maintain balance of the world, to help them; they can request aid from their past lives that live on an alternative parallel world only known was the _Spirit World_, home of the first spirits that existed since the beginning of the existence."

"The Avatar himself is mortal, so its existence follows a cycle of rebirth designed by your people 10000 years ago between the nations themselves. Considering what happened on the school trip, everything matches; that woman, Chigusa, that used the latent powers that Konoka possess and summoned an Army of demons that was defeated by your appearance when you fought with that Demon lord as well as the lethal injuries you inflicted on her." And then she took a long breath and pointed him,

"With all those theories, is there anything I missed?"

"No, you have told everything, even things that I dint knew, How did you all of this?" he was quite shocked from hearing it.

"I have sent Chachamaru to the Library Island to search anything linked to the word, _Avatar_, I must say, it's interesting, that Huge Library was been built thousands years ago by an secret organization called, White Lotus or something."

"(_The Order again… What they were planning while I was gone?_) Wow… if it's like that, then I don't need to hide anymore" he said.

"Exactly, and that brings us to the beginning. You said that your life was unusual, how?"

"Well, how should I begin…My life began at with the air nomads. I was born like any other person, and I travelled the world many times, I made many friends and I on that time, I felt… free… once that day came…I will never forgetwhen they revealed it"

"The Avatar…" she added.

"Exactly…it all began when I was playing with other kids at the Southern Air temple, teaching the ability that led me into the mastery of Airbending, when the monks came… to recognize the next avatar my people utilized a simple test_,_once a child is born, it presented to him thousands and thousands of toys, and he was supposed to choose only four… the same four that belonged to the former avatar lives on the endless cycle… and from that day everything changed"

"Changed?"

"… Yeah…Once it spread out, my fun began to end, being the Avatar, cause the elements around you more…_obedient_, to say… To me, bending always has been easy(_expect for earthbending…_), and because of that, my friends refused to play with me on anything, they said it would make the game _unfair_… the only person that considered me as an equal, was Monk Gyatso, if possible I could say that he was my father at then things worsened…at brink of war, they desperately wanted someone to make the difference and put an end to the coming war… so they decided to relocate me to the Eastern Air temple so that I could complete my training…"

As Aang remembers when he sneaks at the elders meeting and learn their decision about his fate, Eva could feel his Chi burning with anger.

"They wanted to take everything I knew, everything I loved…" he said looking down, Eva for a second could see his tattoos glowing, which made the story even more interesting.

"And then?"

"I couldn't bear the pressure, I was afraid… confused, I felt powerless and sad, unable to do anything, and that led me to my greatest mistake… the extinction of the Air Nomads."

"How?"

"I ran away… during the night, I was aware of the weather at time, even so, I had no choice… that when I realized my mistakes… I lost control on a terrible storm and fell… if wasn't for my Avatar powers, I could have died…for 100 years, I have spent frozen in an iceberg suspended from time…and during that time, the fire nation, the ones who began the war, started a mass genocide against my people, just to find… me, the last airbender."

"I have spent the rest of my life, trying to restore the balance and put an end to that war andI did everything, I won, I brought peace to the world, only to lose everything it fought and end here. In this place,a future without purpose… without a reason… and now I have no clue of what's happening neither whyI am here. What I'm supposed to do."And then he sighed.

"That's my story, satisfied?" he asked but got no answer, "…I'm going to sleep." He muttered.

Eva just stood in silence thinking about what she just heard; in a way, she didn't care about that pitiful story, but still so, somewhere in her heart, she felt that they are the same, puppets of destiny, controlled by things beyond their grasp. Eventually she ordered Chachamaru to handle her books while Aang simply left for his room without saying anything.

Inside there, he just stood on his futon staring at his necklace, the only thing he has in common with his past. He hated to be the Avatar, he just wanted to be a normal person and live his entire life as a common, he do, of course, recognized his crucial purpose and serve the world's necessities loyally, it just was annoying to handle the burden, especially now when he is alone.

The only thing in his mind right now, was a memory: The renovation of the southern water tribe. During that time, thanks to the efforts of the master Pakku and the northern pole's help, the southern pole was been reconstructed and selected to be the new base of the Order of the White lotus, where they could focus on helping the Avatar and track the next one when necessary.

From mere huts it once were, it changed to a massive city with large walls, impressive wooden houses and temples inside, it was both Katara and Aang's home, that day was so special that he was visited by everyone he loved, his best friends and teachers. He could remember their smiles that day echoing in his ears…

FirelordZuko& Mai; Toph and her metalbending students, Penga, The Dark One and Ho Tun; The Kyoshi WarriorsSuki and Ty Lee;Aang's Pets: The Winged Lemur Momo and the Sky Bison Appa; White Lotus most notable members: The Dragon of the West and the Leader, Grand LotusIroh, King Bumi, Master Jeong, Master Pakku,Sokka's Master Piandao and mostly important, Sokka and Katara themselves. Everyone reunited on a very big party, celebrating that day…He stood thinking on that for several hours before finally sleep in darkness.

_On Next morning…_

On this morning, Aang woke up with his body unresponsive, for obvious reasons considering yesterday, eventually did stood and proceeded on his normal morning routine for the day. Nothing in particular happened until Negi came seeking training. Knocking the door, Aang goes to greet him.

"Oh hello, Negi!"

"Aang-nii-san! Hey, is master in there?"

"Yeah, she is just upstairs, probably sick or reading something, come in."

And then both head to Eva's room and found her indeed reading other of her ancient books Chachamaru found, once noticing, she felt annoyed at their presences.

"What, You want boya?" she quickly demanded.

"Ah, I want to continue my training, Master" He said bowing to her like usual.

"Tsk…_How annoying_… Fine!" she quickly snaps the book shut and then stands up.

"Chachamaru!" she calls for her servant who appeared is seconds.

"Prepare the resort, we are going to use it for training" she quickly ordered, "you two, get out my sight, we are going to meet in there…"

"Just a second…" Aang then gone to pick Zero.

"Aang-sama!" She greeted.

"Hey, good morning Zero-chan, how do you feel?"

"I've felt better…" and then Aang takes her and leave the room with Negi.

They stood on the coach speaking about the recent events for an while, like the fact that Asuna indeed have forgiven Negi after all; That he didn't like to hear that the library girls wanted to know magic; and that he still haven't decided his fighting style yet,as well as other events; Negi found creepy when he saw Aang intimately speaking with Zero as they were really good friends.

Moments later, Chachamaru came to warn them that everything was ready; she led then into a room downstairs, a place that Aang was really curious to know since he came. In there was many doll hanging out which it was a very creepy scene to see, their objective was a pedestal on the end of the room containing a glass sphere with appears to be a model of an structure inside.

"This is the resort, this glass was magically designed to compress the time in a factor of one day per hour, in other words, a single day inside means one hour outside."

"Wow, that is something I want to see" Aang commented inspecting the constant stream of spiritual energy deeply compressed inside.

"Amazing!" Negi shouted, "How do we enter inside?"

"You have to stand exactly there" she explained pointing to a designed area, there was something marked on the ground, a glyph, "Master is waiting inside"

"Then what we waiting for, let's go!"

"Ah! Wait Aang-nii-san!" Aang quickly stepped on the glyph with started to glow engulfing him on bright energy before fading away.

_Evangeline's Magic Resort_

Arriving there, he finds himself on a wonderful place; the resort was supported by a massive pillar high up on the air surrounded by a sea, at his front, a massive bridge that connected to a bigger part of the structure and to a familiar massive spiritual energy at its speaking of energy, there was another minor one linking to his head, or better, to the doll of his head, who surprisingly started to move onits own.

"Eh? Zero-chan?" he said surprised to watch her stretching herself.

"Ah… it soo good to move again…" she stated.

"Oh? You can walk?"

"Yup, but only on this place" she explained.

"Cool… so if it's like that, then I can tell that Chibi-chan also can cast magic in this place, correct?" he thought.

"Yeah, cool place isn't?"

"I couldn't agree more, what the hell is Negi doing." he was very curious to meet with Eva and learn more of this place; he kept inspecting around for at least oneminute before Negi finally warps in with Chachamaru.

"Finally! I was beginning to ask what took you so long to come" he shouted.

"Eh? But we followed you a second later after you warped." Negi replied confused.

"The time dilated Aang-sensei, so inside here time flow faster than outside, therefore explaining our delay." Chachamaru explained.

"Whatever, let's go, Chibi-chan is waiting for us." And then they crossed the bridge leading to the main area, a massive courtyard with a spire at its center, another entrance at the other side, the view was impressive. After a few seconds admiring it, Evangeline came wearing her dark outfit to face them.

"Welcome boya, to your **doom**" she threatened him, "for the next days we will be using this place to for your training hell, are you ready?" as she said, Negi shivered for a second before finally clenching his fist confidently.

"Hai, Master!"

"Good! First, start an spar with him, no holding back!" she pointed at Aang.

"Eh? With Aang-nii-san?"

"Exactly, he will be useful on your training, now stop wasting time and get in position!" she ordered fiercely. So both stood against each other at the courtyard, Negi was quite worried about going on full assault.

"Master, isn't that a bit-"

"Stop grumbling and do it already!" she yelled impatient.

"Don't worry Negi, I will be fine, you must focus on your training and test your limits if you want to get stronger" he said, but Negi wasn't very sure yet, nevertheless of that, Aang bowed to him and then it began.

Aang assumed his airbending stance ready to strike and waited a few seconds as Negi felt worried to even begin.

"If you are not coming, then I shall begin" and then a second later, Negi could only see Aang flashing at his front with his body glowing before being sent flying with a punch on his chest and falling hard on the ground. Aang gave him a change to recover as he struggled to get up; that punch was devastating as Negi lost his breath.

"Negi, you won't grow up if you fight like that" Aang lectured slightly serious, before making spiral gestures and send blasts of air at him, Negi rolled to side to dodge and quickly recovered to block another charged punch, but since he wasn't magically prepared, again he flew away.

Not taking any chances, Negi began to chant: "**_Sim Ipse Pars Per Centum VigintaSecundas, NegiusSpringfieldes_**!(Activate the contract for 120 seconds for me, Negi Springfield)" and then imbuing himself with magic, he finally went for offense and clashing in melee combat, first by a upward elbow, followed by a punch at his chest and other on stomach, and the last, a palm thrust with both hands.

Negi tried to overwhelm him but Aang blocked everything with ease, and noticing an opening, he counter attacked with a palm of his own, making distance. Aang quickly followed by bending a tornado towards him, Negi wasn't able to dodge, forcing him to rely on his magic barrier and minimize the damage.

"Come on Negi, I know you are better than that!" Aang encouraged, as he decided to get more serious as he changed his style, taking a rough stance to firebend.

And with a forward fist followed by a roundhouse kick, launched a fire ball and a fire wave, at Negi which he dodged with ease, but then he was forced to block the next waves of fire as Aang began to step forward at every fire he bended; Negi couldn't handle it the oppression and was sent on ground by the concessive force behind each blast.

Not losing time Aang went for a flying fire kick, seeing that Negi began to chant: "**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Flans PariesAerialis_**!(Flowering Wind Ward Barrier)" and in time he blocked it, by casting a fast spell; an instantaneous wind shield that pushed Aang away, allowing him to continue: "**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: VigintaSpiritusAerialis,CoeuntesInimicumSagitent! SagittaMagica Series Aerialis_**!(20 spirits of wind, gather over my hand and strike down my enemies! Magic Projectile: Barrage of Wind Arrows!)"

Negi casted a wave of magic arrows at Aang who in response, began to spin with his body bending the air around him and subsequently, redirecting the arrows back at the caster. Negi was forced to diverge them away and dodge a fire stream coming at his direction. Eva saw the fight rather disappointed, as she knew that both were holding back in a way.

"How pointless…What kind of fight is this?" she said as Negi blocked or tried to block Aang charged blows and kicks, but nevertheless he was overwhelmed and sent flying at the Eva direction,who once near, she simply smashed his face.

"That's it? What the problem eh? With this current skill, you never will be able to beat that white haired boy!" She taunted, them looking at Aang, "And you, stupid monk, didn't wasn't you who wanted him to be stronger? Why did you hold back?"

Aang answered with a grin, "Sorry, it's my nature…"

"Huh? Nature?" she gave a questioning look.

"Well, as an Air nomad, we are taught the way of pacifism and respect for all life. Learning Airbending is a form of discipline among us, not an art used to fight, that why I held back there, sorry." He answered.

"Hmph! How pathetic!" she taunts.

"Hey!" he shouted back.

"If it is like that, then!" she lifted him and delivered a devastating punch and sent him flying away, "we continue from here!"

"Fine… I guess…" So Aang stood there and saw her punish the poor boy away on that hellish training.

_4 hours later…_

They still kept was forced to defend as Chachamaru went for a coordinated punch while Chachazero strikes with her dual knives, and due the short time to react, he uses the same spell he used on Aang.

"**_…Flans PariesAerialis!_**(Flowering Wind Ward Barrier)" but unfortunately, he was too tired and weakened to defend properly so Chachamaru crushed him on ground, but at same time Negi rolled to dodge the followed strike from Zero and quickly tries to recover but even so Chachamaru caught his arm and threw him away.

In meantime, Evangelineflew at his direction, casting lightning arrows without chanting, followed by dangerous spell, "**_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Kenotetos, Astraphsato, De Temeto! Dios Tukos_**!(Come forth from the void, O thunder, and cut down my enemy! Zeus's Thunderclap!)"and then, a small spark came from her hand, and once reaching its target, a massive lightning strike struck on the poor boy, luckily his magical barrier disintegrated as it absorbedmost of the blow in process.

"Whoa! Negi!" Aang quickly went to check the boy.

"This was a very effective combination of lightning magic, one of the favorite combos of Thousand Master." She explained as the boy saw amazed by, a second later, Aang encases Negi's injuries with the water he remotely bent from the sea during the training, and began to heal him.

"You did well Negi" Aang encourages him.

"Thanks…" he replied. His entire body was aching; his nose, bleeding, and one of his eyes were purple from the blows; surely that was one hell of training sessions and it's going to get even worse.

"After you recover, we are going to do another training session, understood!" She ordered.

"Hi, master!" So the healing process was completed and Negi could stand own his own again.

"Well despite this savage training, if you keep on this way, you be stronger in no time." Aang spoke, and then he felt Eva energy suddenly fall as he saw her a bit dazed and disoriented.

"Are you ok, Chibi-chan?" he asked.

"Tsk… I think I have gone too far… boya, it's time to pay the fee…"

"Eh? Fee?" Negi gasped, what she could possible ask for?

"I told didn't I? If you want something from an evil mage then you must learn to pay the price!" she stated.

"Hmm… May I ask what kind of price you want?" Aang asked suspiciously.

"Isnt that obvious, blood! Let me suck your blood so tha-"

"Denied!" Aang replied crossing him arms, "The last time you drank my blood, you went crazy against me. Like hell I'm going to let you drink from this boy" he shouted back.

"Oh? Then he have to find another person to train him" she replied and threatened to leave.

But Negi intercepted, "Ehhh? Wait, Master!" that stopped her tracks.

"No, Negi! It's far too dangerous!" Aang warned, considerably concerned for his life.

"It doesn't matter! If it is to get stronger then I will do it" he shouted.

"Negi…"

"Oh? Is that so?" Eva turned back.

"Hai!" Negi was very confident to keep on, leaving Aang and Chamo concerned about his safety.

"This is bad… I knew that Evangeline-san training would be hard, but this is suicide, is Aniki going to be okay?" Chamo asked.

Aang was in thought, he does agree with what Chamo said, but since it was Negi's choice, he had to put more faith to him, "… Yeah, I think he will be fine, I just have to keep an eye on him so that things don't go too far"

And then, both Evangeline and Negi went back to their rigorous training. In meantime, Aang spent the rest of his time to figure a bit more about Eva's curse, until he found a gap on his studies; he noticed that inside the resort, Evangeline can utilize her magic with no restrictions, which it shows that the curse somehow weakened in a way, even so, she mustn't overexert herself, as the curse still hinders her magical batteries.

If his theory is correct, then maybe that washis chance to find Avatar Roku's Chi hourglass on the Spirit World and therefore make contact with him. Confident, he quickly finds a quiet position and begins to meditate, after a few seconds, his tattoos began to glow for a second and then an ethereal version of himself wearing his air nomad clothes leaves his body and fades in the sky.

_Somewhere on the Spirit World_

A light, flying around the dark skies of the fallen spirit world descends, on one of its surreal realms. Arriving on the ground, the light sharps back to his human form. In there, Aang found himself on an unknown place;itwas similar to a modern city as therewere tall buildings oddly shaped and countless towers here and there.

("_What is this place?_") He thought deciding to explore around. That place was horrible, the water felt tainted, the skies were encased in a smoke, the ground he steps on was cold and harsh, it felt like metal; from what he could, there was no spirit on that realm, notasingle spirit energy to be tracked. Whatever it was that realm, sure it wasn't that friendly, nevertheless of that, he kept exploring, unaware of strange presences following him.

Exploring for an half hour, he felt frustrated as he didn't found nothing in that realm, not a single tip, the avatar souls also didn't answer his call on his heart. And without them, he couldn't go back to the physical world, unless something disrupt his connection like what happened before with Chachamaru, which is unlikely as there in no barrier curse to interrupt him this time.

With no other options, he continued his search for anything suspicious; while crossing an empty corridor, he partly noticed strange presences around him, as well was their ill intentions, it felt like bloodlust, so he stood and waited, maybe that could be his lead.

And then it began, four shadows appeared out of nowhere and began to attack from distance with arrows and darts which he nearly redirected them but then he was forced to dodge lightning spears and a rope from the other two enemies; once done, he flips backwards to get distance and caught a glimpse of his perpetrators.

Four spirits, shaped as humanoid beasts, lions to be precise, had black tattoos, and red eyes, each of them were armed with something. The first, with what appears to be a blowgun; the second with spears; the third with a bow; and the last, something similar to a rope, all weapons were glowing gold, current intentions: unknown.

"Who are you what you want from me?" Aang demanded and got no response, spirits were silent, unresponsive, and ready to strike him.

("_This is bad… I'm greatly outnumbered and disarmed… I have to flee_") He thought as Bending doesn't work on the spirit world. Then he quickly turned around and fled, dodging everything they threw at him and the chase began as Aang made his way on at appears to be a sewers.

Aang kept running away hiding in the shadows from the relentless spirits, on the way, he saw a cave beyond the waterfall on the path, so after losing sight from them; he crosses the water and climbs it, entering into a cave, there he saw spirits passing by unnoticed.

("_I don't know who they are, but sure they won't help me…Damnit, I have to find a way out of this place_")He thought. And then they have returned, Aang saw them inspecting around and for some reason, they are able to track him. It didn't as long before one of the shadows spotted him, so signaling to the others, the chase restarted, andAang was forced to flee again.

After some nasty chase inside the cave, he eventually lose sight of them again, but not taking any chances, he kept running; spotting a exit, he made his way to what appears to be the courtyard of an massive labyrinth, around him, there where countless entrances, that was perfect to lose them for good.

He did quickly choose one of them that led to edge of a small waterfall and down there, he found a river. He felt rather relieved, now the only thing left to do is to just find a way back to the physical world for now. Unfortunately, the shadows were able to track him again as they began to appear from the exit he chose before.

("_How the hell they found me!?_")He thought forgetting that this was their world, it likely that they have their Rope shadow, tried to snatch him away, in response Aang wasforced to jump down in the river, but he was quickly followed, the shadows jumped down as well and the chase continued on the water.

Swimming as fast was he could, Aang made his way to reach an edge, climb out the water, and ran as fast as he could through the corridors of the _city_, the shadows were relentless on their chase as they ran faster than he could. Using his keen agility, he quickly climbs up one of the buildings and invades inside; his only hope was to flee to from the roofs, there was no way.

But then, they didn't stop no matter what he did, jumping roof after roof, eventually he found himself unable to escape as he found himself on the tallest building. The shadows blocked all the exits, now it was a dead his chi to help him, fighting them was not an option, but he had to try. The shadows began to aim at him with their weapons.

("_This is it… Think Aang, Think! What I'm supposed to do!_") He was frustrated; everything was a loss for Bow demon was the first to attack, forcing Aang to dodge by instinct and survive, shame, as he hadn't the same luck on the following attacks, and then the fight began. Aang focused on engaging those with range weapons to reduce the risks; even so,the demons were rather resistant against blunt trauma, making his counterattacks suffering, He switched his strategy to stay alive, trying dodge or block any lethal wounds from his enemies, which was considerably hard as took many wounds at same time, eventually he couldn't handle it.

("_Arg… So this is it…_") he thought, he was on the ground bleeding hard, it was hopeless now. In a way, it was curious to think was happened if he died in the spirit world; he was close to find the answer as the shadow demons were ready to kill him.

But then, the black sky began to tear itself, and from the rift, countless green orbs flew out from it. The formless spirits themselves came at Aang's side and engulfed his body in light protecting him from the shadows, who couldn't bear it as a mere touch could burn them to death. This event was rather similar to what happened when he first entered on the spirit world on the future.

Eventually, Aang's unconscious body, or better,soul became one with the spirits, who carried him out from the rift, making his fate unknown.

_Evangeline's resort, several minutes before…_

As Aang spent some real time on the spirit world, both Eva and Negi were inspecting his body, which was completely motionless.

"What happened to him?" asked Negi to Chamo.

"I don't know, after we talked, Nii-san was very focused on something, he was studying I guess, that was when he simply came and sat on the floor, since then he didn't do anything." Chamo explained.

"He's in a trance… his body is empty." Evangeline spoke after inspecting him.

"Eh? Empty?" Negi gasped.

"Yes" And then Evangeline mercilessly kicks Aang's head sending his lifeless body flying away, "see? Nothing happened (_He must be on the Spirit World…_)."

"Aaah Master!" Negi panics as tries to reanimate Aang, shaking his body with no success.

"Could it be that Nii-san is… (gulp) dead?" Chamo gasped.

"No, his body still lives but his mind is actually somewhere" Both Negi and Chamo became relieved when they heard that. Eva herself was rather curious about what and how it is the Spirit World realm.

"Hey, if his _mind_ is somewhere then where he could be possible doing?"Asked Chamo also curious.

"Like If in I knew!" Eva then, a second later, Aang's clothes began to rip themselves, somehow, his body was being attacked by something as the blows slowly became more rigid causing severe injuries on his clothes.

"Ahh! What is happening!?"Negi shouted; he instantly began to cast any healing spells he knew hoping to save him but it didn't stopped, Aang was taking more damage than Negi could heal it. All three of them, stood there worried thinking that he was going to die before, strangely enough; the sky of the resort began to shine in a bright blue tone and from that sky, a huge light ray fell hitting Aang's body.

"…arg…" the body began to move again as Aang temporally regains conscience, but it didn't last long. The severe injuries he got from the Spirit World were transferred to his physical body as well with everything that happened on the Real world, like Eva's kick and Negi's spells; he gasped only last time before fainting and be rescued by his friends.

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

**The scene on the Spirit World is a parody of another cartoon, which unfortunately got discontinued, I have heard something about a movie, but its very likely that it will never happen it, such shame.**

**S****** ******

**The biggest tip is the descriptions of "shadows" that follow him but there are others as well.**

**"**…shaped was humanoid beasts, lions to be precise…"

"…each of them were armed with something. The first, with what appears to be a blowgun; the second with spears; the third with a bow; and the last, something similar to a rope…"

**That's it for now.**


	22. Chapter 22: Hellish Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

**Few notes.**

**What an annoying chapter to write! I was caught in many dead ends due its repetitive manner, I'm sorry anything sounds bad.**

**Man… The feet height system sure it's strange for me…That don't exist here.**

**I'm going to call ****_spiritual power_**** as Reiki for now, because if I say its mana, it may cause confusion from the character with the same name.**

Chapter 22: Hellish Training.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I, along with my friends and teachers, travelled around the world to find and face the firelord Ozai, but one day everything changed, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events of the last chapter…

Aang foolishly ventured in to the spirit world to find anything related to Avatar's Roku or his Chi somewhere and was attacked by completely unknown demonic spirits, who kept hunting him relentlessly through his journey. His life was at stake before being miraculously saved by the Chi-less spirits, who found and brought him back to the physical world, and due his injuries, he went unconscious…

_Several hours later…_

It was later now; Aang was left in one of the rooms in the resort and only woke up in the night after being treated, his shirt was severed and torn apart, he had no choice but to stay that way until they leave. In meantime, Both Evangeline and Negi were sitting on the table at the pavilion enjoying their dinner when Aang arrived.

"Hey guys…" He greeted hanging on the wall as he couldn't stand very well.

"Aang-nii-san!" Both Negi and Chamo yelled and quickly assisted him to sit along with them.

"Oh, you are finally awake." Commented Evangeline, apparently not amused.

"Nii-san, what hell happened with you? Where have gone with that mind of yours!?" asked Chamo as Aang froze.

"Well… I…" he was nervous, aside from Eva, both Negi and Chamo didn't know anything about his abilities as the Avatar; he wasn't ready to tell them yet. So he was forced to think a way out.

"I was working in our project Negi, that was a… a new spell I developed with my powers but… it actually backfired." Aang lamely answered with a smiling grin in an attempt to fool both of them.

"Ah! The project! I almost have forgotten that! Sorry nii-san, I wasn't helpful on anything…"Negi apologized nervously.

Aang felt relieved, "Don't worry Negi, we will work something out."

"Heh! That's a crazy magic you got there, we thought you were going to die" commented Chamo remembering that event.

"hehe riiight, I shouldn't have done that without proper tests haha…"

"Are you done with that?" Evangeline coldly spoke as she wanted the young mage's attention, "Listen boya, this was just the first _day_ for now, you better be ready, now we will be following an especially prepared routine on next days"

"Hmm… if one day inside here means one hour outside… then, how long we will be staying here?" asked Aang.

"A week for now; When the classes return, our time spent here will be shortened to 2 or 3 days inside per erm… day, outside." Eva explained properly.

"What's the routine Master?" Negi asked curious.

"First, there will be independent morning exercises both before and after the breakfast; then we will follow up with actual combat practice and a single lunch until the dawn, you can join if you want" she said facing Aang, who just nodded.

"Then there will be a theoretical class just before dinner, and so it is, the cycle repeats. Any other questions?

"No" both answered.

"Good, I'm going to bed for now" She said leaving them alone. Chachamaru prepared Aang's vegetarian dinner before she left with her master. Negi stood back to help Aang as necessary, but as he engorges himself out, slowly the young mage becomes sleepy and dazed, the training really took rolls on him.

"… Go on Negi, go and sleep, you better be prepared for tomorrow."

"Eh? What about your injuries? Wouldn't you want any help?" he said a bit dazed.

"Go, it's ok, with a bath, I will be fine in no time." he answered.

"…Then I'm going, good night Aang-nii-san…" and then he left him with Chamo on his shoulders to his room.

After finishing the dinner, he makes his way to the bath when he was intercepted by Evangeline, who was supposed to be on bed, she was leaning to the wall waiting for some reason.

"Chibi-chan?"

"Why didn't you tell him?" she demanded.

"Huh? Tell what?" he answered oblivious of her intentions.

Then she claimed, "About your avatar stuff; you where on the spirit world don't you?" Once hearing that, Aang become serious and decides to not respond, making his way forward and ignoring Eva. As he passes over her, she asks.

"How long you think you can hide it?"

"It doesn't matter, they don't need to know…" he replied.

"Oh? And what you will do if that happens again?" she said mentioning the involuntary avatar state that happened on the school trip.

Aang thought for a while; in fact, considering the status of the spirit world, if anything threats the balance once again, it's impossible to know what would happen, even more hiding the truth, one day or not, it will raise suspicions, and he will have to explain.

"…I won't let it happen" he announced fiercely, "Now, if you must, good night Evangeline" and then he left with no other words. Eva herself was curious about what exactly an Avatar is capable to do; At Kyoto Incident, she wasn't able to watch properly from the remote view of her crystal ball, so she hopes to learn even more about the world that Aang used to live. Nevertheless of that, the night moved on passively.

_On the Next morning…_

At this morning, Aang followed and assisted Negi on the planned routine; Negi could handle the exercises for quite some time, but even so he couldn't keep with Aang's stamina. In meantime, Chachamaru left the resort with Negi to bring out some supplies and clothes back while Aang kept behind, where he could finally practice his bending freely without worrying about being seen, so everything went fine for most of time.

When time for combat practice came, everyone reunited on the courtyard to discuss.

"Very well, listen. Each day, we will focus on training in varied combinations, to help the boy in choosing his fighting style. Today, you two will team against me and my dolls, in this way, you, boya, have to use the best tactics you know as a Full Wizard with him as your frontline partner, is that clear?"

"Yeah, that fine" Aang smiled, "Let's give our best!" Negi nodded confidently.

"Kuku then, let the carnage… BEGIN" and then, a second later, Aang noticed a massive swift of momentum from his seismic sense, it was Eva who tried to be preemptive. Targeting Negi, Aang instantly charged his hand to catch her attack before anything happens; even so, the force behind the blast was so strong that pushed Negi away from momentum alone.

Chachazero took a step in and tried to slash Aang down, who caught her blades with his free bare, charged hand; that position left him unable to prevent Chachamaru from targeting Negi, who charged himself, "**_Sim Ipse Pars Per Sexaginta Secundas, Negius Springfieldes_**!(Activate the contract for 60 seconds for me, Negi Springfield)"and then her fought with her using kenpo, a futile effort as Chachamaru is more skilled than him.

"Negi!" Aang noticed the swift again from Eva, who tried to punch him at stomach; in response, he was forced to release both them by jumping backwards while doing some spiral gestures on his mouth, releasing a breath of wind. Both Zero and Eva dodged with ease as Aang was jet propelled backwards.

On midair, she began to chant the same spell from Negi's last training, "**_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Kenotetos, Astraphsato, De Temeto! Dios Tukos_**!(Come forth from the void, O thunder, and cut down my enemy! Zeus's Thunderclap!)"And then the spark came at him, noticing that, Aang stands ready to face it.

The spell struck down, entirely blasting Aang away; that is was Eva thought before noticing the lightning being redirected at Chachamaru, who nearly dodged it and giving space for Negi.

"What?" Eva startled for a second not losing her posture, she didn't expect that. Aang didn't lose a second, he quickly spun to his left and bended a wind-wall to push both her and zero away; Negi reacted quickly and positioned himself behind Aang at the nearest opportunity; both teams faced each other from the corners of the courtyard.

"Oh? Not bad for an monk." She smirked, "But you will need more than that!" and then, Evangeline was on assault again.

"Negi, we have to separate and restrain them, only then we will be able to finish it" he ordered as Negi already began to chant leaving him to try and manage some time. Both Chachamaru and Chachazero were charging at front while Evangeline was following behind as back up;

Not taking any chances, Aang begin some rough and fast paced gestures focusing on the ground, and then he lifted his hands to the sky creating a massive wall of flames between him and Negi, a feat similar to what Master Jeong Jeong was capable to do.

He stabilize the flames and prepares to face them; Chachamaru began with a kick aimed to his face which Aang managed to block and counterattack with a punch but it got caught; he quickly pushed her aside to deal with a under hip sneak attack from zero, he nearly blocked it with a charged arm; he hadn't much luck against the followed attack from Eva herself delivering a devastating punch on his face that sent him flying away.

Reacting fast enough, he created a cushion of wind and hampered his momentum as he was millimeters of distance from the flame wall. It didn't end there, even losing; Aang smirked as he felt the spiritual spike behind him from Negi. All three of them lunged forward again to strike again, but before that, the flame dissipate as Negi appears releasing a barrage spells that he delayed.

"**_Release! Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae_**!(Magic Projectile: Wind Arrows of Binding)" he flew releasing 60 arrows overhead from Aang and splitting them to restrain both Chachamaru and Chachazero so that they could focus on Evangeline.

Everything went as planned, all of them retreated, both targets were able to deflect the arrows, Zero size was an advantageous factor compared to Chachamaru, who had to put a slightly increased effort to do so; and with that behaving as an distraction, they didn't expect for the sudden hurricanes that Aang bended to trap them inside so that Negi redirects the arrows back.

Their teamwork was impressive; blinded by the hurricanes, they weren't able to evade the arrows and ended up restrained. As for Eva, Aang limited her mobility with a wind funnel while Negi released another delayed spell, "**_Release! Fulguratio Albicans_**!(White Thunder!)" Unable to dodge, the lightning struck her perfectly; it didn't take time before the smoke clears itself to reveal that she was completely fine.

"I'm impressed" she complimented, "I must say, your teamwork is remarkable, to use the partner valuable time to prepare delayed spells was smart, however, you still have to much to learn." She mentioned before lecturing.

"First, delaying an spell is indeed a useful tactic to surprise or outsmart your enemy, but it consumes considerable amount of strength especially advanced spells, and depending how much time you delay it, the magic you store dissipates, meaning that the spell will be weaker. Second, not all the partners you get are powerful like this monk, so in a real battle, your tactics must be flawless as a single mistake can end your pitiful life. Now prepare yourselves, this was just the beginning." She threatened.

"Hai!" Negi yelled confidently and then, nodding to Aang, both of them continued their training. Aang tried the best he could to defend and assist Negi, who was focused on offensive spells; it was a stalemate as no team was able to properly hit the other, also Evangeline became more aggressive on her attack patterns as she began to use her own spells to the fight, eventually she found an opening.

During one of her attacks, she managed to strike Aang away, and while trying to recover and return at Negi side, it was too late to notice the next attack…

"**_Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri Tundram Et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallitatio Tellustris_**!(Come, Spirits of Ice! Tundra and Glacier Spread Forth into the Air, in the Realm of White Night! Frozen Earth!)" And from that, the ground Aang stood began to freeze; everything was so fast that he couldn't react in time, before you know, he was encased in ice up to neckline by Evangeline spell.

Helpless, it didn't take time for Negi to fall on ground with his face being smashed by Evangeline, showing her victory.

"How pathetic, I thought you would be able to outsmart me again, such shame… So, what you think? Does fighting from back match your style?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe…"

"Eh? Is that so? Whatever, we are going to change tactics; you will stay beside him now"

"Hai, master."

("_How the hell she created ice without water?_") Thought Aang amazed by magic while breathing hard to bend inner fire and free himself.

Changing tactics made things worse; with Negi fighting on frontlines, they weren't able to last much long compared to before; while Aang was able to keep the ground on his own and help, Negi couldn't even survive for few minutes without being rescued. With Negi current skills, it was clear that he was more suitable as a long range Wizard than a frontline Warrior.

Eventually, the training time has over and Negi was the first to fall and struggle on the ground breathing hard.

"Good work Negi, you did well" praised Aang, "rest for now" Negi nodded in response.

Aang then left him alone to train a bit more of his bending arts and stances, things are hard here on the future for our teen avatar, even without the barrier curse affecting him, his control over the elements are considerably harder than expected, so he does whatever he can to keep his conditioning high enough.

"Eh…How come still have strength to keep on?" Asked Negi amazed by his effort.

"Well, it's easy when you can airbend" replied Aang showing a mini air scooter on his hand.

"Eh? How?"

"As an air nomad, we are taught the most dynamic natures of airbending which allows us to achieve considerable feats, like…this" Negi surprisingly watch Aang jumping higher than 10 feet tall with no effort at all.

"Or this…" Then once on ground, Aang begin to run at absurd speeds, thanks to the wind stream behind him that reduces the fatigue and strains and allowing him to maintain stamina for prolonged use. Negi could only stand speechless, watching him running above the sea water below the platform and coming back to the courtyard running upward the walls. It was done when he stood at front of Negi intact and tireless.

"That Amazing Nii-san!" Negi announced excited as Aang rather proudly.

"Oh? And what the big deal in that? You're showing that you can run like a coward?" mentioned Evangeline who also saw his demonstration.

"Eh? Are you jealous, Chibi-chan?" mocked Aang.

"Like hell I am!" she shouted back.

"Of course you are" Aang taunted to an annoyed vampire as she was about to beat the crap out of him again.

In meantime, Negi was a bit thoughtful; the differences between magic and bending arts are clear, even so they are kinda similar in what they can do. While magic manipulates elements in a specialized way, bending is more versatile and dynamic; Curious, Negi approached the duo wondering if he could learn anything similar.

"Aang-nii-san, it's possible for you to teach me any bending art?"

"Teach you? Hmm…" Aang made thinking pose, "considering what I know, I think it's not possible." He replied.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well… erm, how could I say…"

"It's not possible, fool" intervened Evangeline, "That kind of magic no longer _exist_ in our world anymore"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Time changes the things boya, as this monk can't learn magic, no modern human can learn bending art, that is fact. Even if you learnt, you should know that the source that feeds them is different; magic requires reiki, bending on other side, requires chi, and if you try to use both, things will get dangerous as they negate each other if one is not prepared to utilize it."

Negi felt disappointed that he couldn't learn it, but nevertheless of that, this lecture was interesting, "hmm… master, what is the difference between chi and reiki?"

"First, both are energies that any person naturally possess, they serve the same purpose but deal with different results and come from different sources. Chi means physical energy, it's born from the rigorous experience that your body feels, and flows on a complex pathway system linked inside you. Reiki means spiritual energy, it's born from your soul and its fed by your emotions and feelings, there is a interesting mystery behind it, no one knows how it flows neither how it behaves when we utilize it on magic."

"Hmm… I think I know the answer for the last one…" spoke Aang thoughtful.

"Oh? And what you know about it?"

"Well, from what I discovered, magic manipulates elements from a different plane."

"What you mean?" Eva questioned as he began to formulate an explanation with his current knowledge.

"Bending consist only of manipulating the elements around us utilizing chi through motion, we basically dance along to control them for our purpose. On magic, it's completely different, when you mages chant, the reiki in your bodies create a connection to the spirit world, the home of all the spirits, then your words flows through it and become orders for spiritual representations of the physical elements forcing them to serve their purpose according to what the mage desires."

"Wow…what happens if you combine both of them? Why its dangerous?" Negi asked.

"Simple boya. Both, with proper control, fuse their properties and become an extremely powerful energy called chakra which means cosmic energy. It's said that anyone who master this energy gains considerably powers beyond imagination but such power also contains risks."

"Risks?" asked Negi while Aang stood listening, he was one of the few people that mastered such power and he was curious about it. Aside from the risk of dying in avatar state, Guru Pathik never spoke of any other danger before.

"Yes, this kind of energy is extremely unstable and volatile as well as extremely hard to make it; even I was never able to acquire it on my own." She spoke rather disappointed.

"Anyone who tries to utilize improperly may suffer severe consequences; from simple and fast paced death to other complex side effects like one getting insane and illogical, others losing its magic forever, its effects are unpredictable and distinct for each person."

"Chakra…" muttered Aang, he knew that opening the seven pools of chakra was rather intense experience as Guru Pathik said, but he never thought it would be that dangerous, neither him or guru felt anything bad about it and that was strange. With chakra, the Guru could read minds, feelings and memories of any living being with a single touch and also feel and locate anyone he wants with no effort by simple connecting the bonds the world share on own.

Unlike him, Aang is a bender and the avatar, so the possibilities with chakra are more plentiful. With chakra, Aang could manually call his past lives and combine their power to trigger a stable avatar state removing the danger of his death and allowing him to use bending on its peak power.

With the lecture done, Negi was very impressed and were imagining about while Eva was rather thoughtful, what she learnt just know matches with her own theories after discovering the truth behind Aang but unlike him, she can't contact the spirit world, so it was hard to prove anything.

After that, they engorged in their dinner with no problem and that day eventually came to an end.

_On the Next Morning…_

Negi woke up and prepared himself for the independent exercises with Aang following the scheduled routine, the thing is, the said person was nowhere to be found; Negi explored around in efforts to find him with no avail. Reaching the pavilion, he finds Chachamaru cooking some breakfast for Evangeline, who just arrived as well.

"Master, did you know where Aang-nii-san is?"

"Huh? That stupid monk? I don't want to hear about it" spoke Evangeline annoyed as Negi sighs disappointed.

("_Maybe he left the resort…_") thought him heading to the courtyard. Spending few minutes doing some exercises alone, he fairly gets the glimpse of the water below. The sea was rather agitated compared to before, if he remembers right; there shouldn't be any oceanic current down there.

Inspecting closer, he notices something moving along with the waves, it took sometime to realize that was Aang playing around with his waterbending skills and surfing on an ice surfboard below there, Negi sweated in response.

In meantime, with the breakfast done, Evangeline notices the odd behavior on his young disciple, apparently Negi was gesturing to someone, trying to get its attention; so, she goes to warn about eating and prepare for today's training. Arriving there she got a similar surprised expression seeing the sea agitation down there.

"What that idiot is doing?"

"Aang-nii-san!" yelled Negi.

Once noticing their presences, Aang waves back with a grin before losing stability and falling on the water. Seconds later, he came out from the water flying as if he was blasted by an cannon and reaching at the courtyard safely with an air cushion.

"Morning Negi, Chibi-chan." He greeted before, creating a gust of wind to dry himself and carelessly splashing the others as well as messing Eva's hair, Aang could only laugh.

"Grr, curse you damn monk!" shouted Evangeline angry before rushing to crush him, who used his airbending to escape her wrath climbing the columns.

_Several minutes later, Training Time_…

Time for training and the dynamic changed this day, now Negi had to fight 4 powerful enemies alone and he was very, VERY terrified, even so, that was only way for him to learn to test his limits of being a combat magician.

Recalling the memories of his past, Negi wards off his nervousness and clenches his fist confident.

"You better be ready boya, because we aren't going to hold back." Threatened Eva with a devil grin, both Chachamaru and Chachazero took their stances; Aang also took his own airbending stance but unlike the others he didn't made any threatening look other than a serious face. In fact, he was worried about Negi, after all, considering what he learnt from yesterday training, Negi possess little chance to stand in frontlines alone, it was unfair in a way but, what else he could do.

Once it began, Negi couldn't last not even more than 5 second from the slaughter, poor boy, that was just the beginning…

_Several "days" later after one hell of a torture…_

Many days came to pass on the resort, and Negi improved greatly on these trainings, even Evangeline admits that he surely was a prodigy after his entire struggle; their time was short on the real world, so they had to leave.

Once outside, things became a bit confused for both Negi and Aang. Since only a few hours has past, logically everyone had to orient themselves so that no one would suspect; Negi was on the worse spot, since he's a teacher, obviously, he constantly has contact with his students.

Aang hadn't that problem; after all, he spends most of his time alone. Chachamaru and Chachazero are puppets, so it didn't matter as they can remember with ease; that goes same for Evangeline. Despite that, Negi left for his house alone while Aang returns to his room and tries to sleep.

After several minutes rolling left and right on his futon, he gives up, trying to sleep was futile, on the last day on the resort, they left after the lunch time, so his body was fully awake and restless. Seeking something to free himself from boredom, so he goes to wander outside on the blissful night, there are plenty time before he returns.

_Mahora Academy: City's Streets_

Exploring around, on the dark streets of the city, it was a rather passive night; there was few people or couples here and there but nothing particularly interesting, nothing but a cold breeze blowing.

Passing around on a corner, he felt one hell of cold shiver crossing around his body along with a barely audible voice and a faint similar feeling; he found it strange at first, but ignored nonetheless.

As he wander abit more, that presence from before came again, the more he ignored, more it haunted him; eventually it became too creepy to simple leave it as he could feel the faint sensation from before.

So, stopping on middle of the street, he closes his eyes and clap his hands, detaching himself from the world through meditation, and passive feeling became more clear, and a he could hear what was happening.

"…_sensei…_" a voice claimed.

("_Who? Who is it?_") Thought Aang as the voice was clearer and distinctly like a girl. Opening his eyes, he could see a transparent outline or shape of something at his front, apparently waving to get his attention.

("_What is that?_") Inspecting closer, now he could understand, "(_A connection from the spirit world!_)erm… Helloo?" he said to what appears to be a floating girl with a long white hair and wearing an unknown uniform with the mahora emblem and there was something strange with her feet, or better, where are them? There was nothing but a smoke fading slowly away.

"_Aang-sensei, can you hear me!?_" she yelled looking desperate.

"Yeah I can…" He answered calmly, once hearing, the girl felt relieved for that accomplishment.

"_Thank goodness!_" She was crying in joy, excited she tries to embrace him; only to pass directly thought his body leaving a sinister cold feeling. When she did that, Aang could sense something far too strange, the connection with spirit world from her was unique, invisible, and cold… incredibly cold; he never felt anything like that before.

"(_ugh…cold_) so, may I ask your name?" he asked shivering.

"_Eh? Ahh, I'm…Aisaka Sayo, nice to meet you…_" she answered rather worried, leaving Aang to wonder if he did something wrong.

"Nice to meet you too… What's wrong? You look worried" he asked as she slowly, mutters.

"_You are not scared?_"

"Huh? Scared of what?"

"_Of…of me? I'm a ghost, everyone runs away when they see me…_" she spoke sadly.

"Hmm…" Aang thought it odd, being a spirit in a future where no one remembers their importance sure is difficult as no one believes anymore. Even so, he simple ignored and behaved like usual, friendly.

"Don't worry, I'm not like them, I'm not going to run" he replies smiling.

"_Really?_" she spoke with a new spark of hope.

"Really, I will help you, I'm the avatar." Sayo was happy as finally someone could notice her after so many times, and this was a perfect chance to ask.

"_Aang-sensei…could you be my friend?_"

Aang could only smile at her request, "Of course I will" he finished.

And that is how it ends, for now. With Negi progressing through the training, Aang is one step closer to find the truth behind the vault and its secrets. But not before meeting a forgotten student…

**TO BE CONTINNUED**


	23. Chapter 23: Past Attachments

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

Chapter 23: Past Attachments.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I, along with my friends and teachers, travelled around the world to find and face the firelord Ozai, but one day everything changed, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events of the last chapter…

Aang left the resort as that day was going to end, it was night time, and since he was unable to sleep enough, he decides to wander around, where he meets a gentle spirit.

"_Thank You, Aang-sensei!_" spoke the ghost Sayo flying around in joy carelessly trying to hug Aang, who once again felt the damn cold shiver.

"No problem…" he replied trying to smile, "So, what brings you in this beautiful night?"

"_Well… nothing in particular, I have seen the place change_ _many times since I've…died…_" she spoke rather sadly to a point of crying again. Noticing her reaction, Aang tries to drop the matter away and comfort her.

"Calm down, its ok, it don't matter anyway" and them smiling, "Well, since we are here already, would you like to join me on this walk?" he offered.

Calming down, she gave a single nod in response and followed him along.

In meantime, Aang was rather thoughtful; her name made him remember something familiar but he couldn't tell what it was; Sayo, who was following, became rather curious of his behavior.

"_What wrong sensei?_"

"Hmm? Ah, nothing, I was thinking, for one second I thought I've heard your name somewhere, so it's bugging me." he replied on a thinking pose before noticing the ghastly uniform that she is wearing, it was different but it portrayed the Academy insignia.

"Speaking of that, your uniform, have you studied on Mahora before?"

"_Eh? Ah, Hai, I have and I am studying there, I'm from class 3A_" she replied surprising Aang.

"Class 3A? So, you are from Negi's class…" and then he finally remembers; on the files he received from Takamichi when he first came here, there was the names and numbers of each student in the class, the thing is, there was one student that was registered who never was present.

Aisaka Sayo, Class number 01.

Her photo was rather old, and details tell she began to attend in Mahora Academy since age 1940, approximately 60 years ago; Aang where curious sometimes when reading her file, but always forgot to ask Negi anything about.

"What a surprise" he mentioned.

As they enjoy the sight of city, Sayo became rather fond of Aang, they didn't spoke too much, both preferring to be more reserved, and she usually found herself unconsciously very close to him embracing on his shoulders. Since she is a spirit, Aang's presence gave an unknown sensation of peace and safety, in that way, she really wanted to stay like that and presence his synergy; on other side, Aang was did his best to hang on in efforts to comfort her.

"_Warm…_" she unintentionally muttered silently but loud enough for Aang to hear it, he could only smile. Both were on top from the tower on middle city, as Sayo was enjoying his warm, Aang was just present, staring at the Waxing moon, just watching it made him think back on the past as he imagines an image of Katara smiling.

_Several hours later…_

Aang still was there on top of the tower siting on a meditation stance, restless as ever, Sayo left earlier, leaving him alone to meditate in peace. Nothing particularly happened for quite some time before another presence makes an appearance as he feel the Reiki emission.

"Good evening Sensei" spoke a familiar voice.

Noticing who it was, he greets back, "Good evening Mana-san, unable to sleep as well?"

"Not exactly, I came under the Headmaster's orders to patrol on this night. What you are up staying so late at night?" she asked.

"I'm just admiring the moon"

"…, There is not much to see" she mentioned looking through the incomplete moon.

"True, but at least it brings some memories…"

They stood in silence for a few moments before Mana began to mention something serious, "Kaede told me about you."

"…" Aang was unresponsive, he wasn't that amused to hear it.

"Meeting that old sage named Tenzin, and the history about the your past…"

"…"

"That you are an ancient guardian with a deep purpose, something called, Avatar…"

"…(Tenzin: **_…It really was been a honor to know you… Avatar Aang._**)"

"And the disaster that happened on a time where not even history can track. With that said, what you have to say?" Asked Mana in a rather stoically manner, she just wanted more answers to satisfy her curiosity.

After silent moment, Aang took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes… it's true, I'm the avatar and I came from a different time."

"So it's true…" muttered Mana rather satisfied, "that confirms many things"

Aang a bit annoyed mentioned, "What's with you girls, why everyone is so obsessed with my history?"

"…It's a habit I guess; Competitive nature, you represent something that can make the difference here, how so? We don't know. That's why we investigate you; not only it's interesting and curious but also makes a good story." She explained.

Aang could only sweat, ("_What kind of answer is that?_") He thought. Strange it may seems, he could tell that there was nothing particularly wrong in letting her discovering the truth. Knowing that, he simply sighs and ignores it.

"Well, what you are going to do now?" he asked.

"Like I said before, I'm here on patrol."

"Right…Mind if I come with you?"

Usually she would deny the offer, but since she was meddling with something where it shouldn't, she makes an exception and who knows, maybe he will be useful.

"No, but I will working up the entire night"

"It's ok; I need something to distract myself right now."

"If that your wish…"

And then, they left. Checking street after street looking for anyone suspicious, Aang followed Mana with no trouble. Eventually, they spot what appears to be group of trespassers; Aang could remember the resemblance with the ones he met weeks ago on the Cherry blossom street, so Mana position herself on a tree and target them with a unknown metallic device.

Aang was about to ambush them but aborted it, when noticed Mana signal to stop. From that, everything ended quickly, all yakuza gangsters were on ground instantly; Aang was surprised, all that he could see was a bunch of pointy things coming from her position striking them on certain spots of their bodies, mostly the neck.

Reuniting with her, curiously he asks, "Oookay, what is that?" pointing to her weapon.

"This? It's my PGM Hecate II sniper rifle."

Aang sweated in confusion, "Riiight, and what is a sniper rifle?"

Mana gave a questioning look at him, "What you mean? Its gun, what else it could be?" said her before remembering that Aang does not belong to this time, logically meaning that he doesn't know anything about modern firearms.

"Hey I don't know anything ok? Can you explain it?" he spoke a bit nervous.

"Very well… A gun is military device designed to fire many types of projectiles at distance and at speeds that exceed eyesight, it purpose it's very simple and clear, to hit a target…"

"Hmm, it's like a bow firing arrows at absurdly speed… That's explain the strange darts I saw…" Aang reasoned.

"Wait, you could see them?" She asked again surprised.

"Yes, and it's amazing, those things fly at absurd speed, it's very hard to dodge it (_yet nothing like a little airbending won't solve the problem_)"

("_To be able to see bullets with ease… Just how much strong is you, Aang-sensei?…_")

"Wait a second, wouldn't that be dangerous? Did you just kill them?" he asked rather worried.

"Calm down, I've modified my gun to fire with tranquilizer bullets, they are just sleeping." She replied as Aang felt relieved hearing it."

So after dealing with the bodies, they continue their patrol for the rest of the night. Nothing particularly bad happened other than minor problems, for Aang dismay, so the patrol was rather boring. As the sun began to shine at distance, both head back to the academy to report to Headmaster.

_Mahora Academy: Headmaster Office_

Arriving there, they reunited inside, they spotted another familiar person. It was apparent that they weren't the only ones patrolling around as requested by the Headmaster which didn't expect Aang's involvement but didn't made big deal about it

"Kaede-san! Good morning, what you are doing so early?" greeted Aang while Mana scowled for some reason.

"I could ask the same thing-degozaru"

"Well, I wasn't able to sleep, so I decided to wander around when I meet Mana-san here, so I made company for her during the patrol"

"I see, I was patrolling as well, I just finished to report right now" replied her usual smile signaling to Mana, who felt annoyed.

"Hoho, Hello Aang-kun, I didn't expect you here" he stated.

Aang first bowed before answering, "Yeah, I kinda got involved into this; I hope that isn't a problem."

"Not at all, you are welcome to help if you want. Now, Tatsumiya-kun if you must…"

"Everything is in order; nothing but minor problems, there was a small encounter near the plaza which was quickly dealt"

"What about Aang-kun, how he got involved?"

"I found him on top the tower watching the moon where he volunteered to assist me for the rest of the night."

"Hmm, good job, you are dismissed" So, Aang was about to leave together when he was stopped.

"Aang-kun, stay, I have to speak with you" he ordered making Aang a bit nervous.

"What is it…?"

The Headmaster made a serious face before speaking, "Aang-kun, I have I serious request for you…" and noticing his tone, Aang became worried.

"What wrong?"

"I've spoken with Eishun lately and I discovered something bad. There is a serious problem between East and West relationships, and it's getting worse…" he spoke turning his back on Aang.

"I don't understand… isn't over when we delivered that letter with Negi?"

"It was, but just for some time… That woman, Chigusa, wasn't the only one who doesn't like the west, there are others, people we don't even know about" he explained. Hearing that made Aang remember of Fate, a western style mage that was cooperating with her during Kyoto incident.

"So what you want from me?" he asked.

The headmaster just looked into his eyes and warned, "… The next words I'm going to tell you are of extreme importance, so I ask you first. Are you sure you want be involved into this? Once done there is no turning back."

Hearing that, Aang just closed his eyes in thought, whatever it was, it was clear the headmaster wanted help and that he could do something, for someone who did so much for him, it was a pleasure to comply so.

"When I came over here, I was confused, lost and alone; when we met, you gave me everything I needed to live and trusted me with things by pure kindness alone. If you have any kind of problem I could solve, you can trust me; it's time to for me to pay back for your gratitude.

Konoemon stood in silence in thought, in a way, it was good to know someone grateful as Aang, but at same time it was shameful to involve him into this matter, but who knows? Maybe it will go better than he thinks.

"Very well then, please have a sit…" he offered. Aang took it and focused to hear his explanation, something that really shocked him.

_Several hours later… Evangeline's Cottage_

On evening, Negi and Aang reunited themselves there so that they could continue their training; on the way, Negi fairly notices the strange mood on Aang's behavior, sure he is rather reserved, calm and usually funny person but this time he was more serious than normal.

"What's wrong nii-san?" asked Negi curious.

"Ah, it's nothing; things are not well for me right now"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he offered.

"No, I don't think so. This problem is a bit… different, I can deal with it easily, even so… it feels harder than you imagine."

"I don't understand" replied Negi confused.

"Don't worry about it, I'll plan something out, let's just focus on the training"

"Hai…" Negi still felt worried, but nevertheless trusted him. They head back to resort where they stood again for 7hours/1week with nothing but training.

_On the Next Morning… Mahora Academy: Girls dorms_

As the sun shines on Asuna's, Konoka's and Negi's room. Asuna, who woke really late that day, saw Konoka already awake wandering around the room preparing their breakfast happier than usual; she was even humming a tune while doing so. After dealing with Negi, who once again sneaked to her bed, she awakes properly and faces her roommate.

"You are happier than usual, did something happen?" she commented yawning.

"Nothing really. Actually I'm going on a little date today" she replied after placing some rice for both her and Negi.

"I see" both simple nodded like it was nothing important. It lasted a few seconds before realizing what she just said.

"Wait, A date!?" Both Asuna and Negi shouted in shock as Konoka nods blushing slightly.

"Konoka, you going to a date!? How that happened?" demanded Asuna completely awake.

"Grandfather introduced him yesterday and I confess, he caught my attention, so we are going to have a date today already" she replied holding her face excited.

"Ehh, The headmaster!? No way!"

"So, you are going on a Omiai(Arranged Marriage)!?" stated Negi worried, there was an time where the class once misunderstood him, creating a lot of rumors and a huge mess, he remembers what she said that time about ignoring and avoiding those events. Even so, she was simply nodding.

"But Konoka, aren't you worried about not liking this _guy_!?" Asuna asked concerned.

"No, when I met him at the meeting, I actually liked him. He was kind, caring and responsible. He even promised to protect me when I need it, I was surprised at first but now… it's like a dream…" she explained giggling a bit before remembering her plans.

"I'm going to get ready now or I'll be late" She then proceeded out and went toward the gigantic bath hall leaving both of them deadpanned looking each other.

"No… this isn't right. Konoka shouldn't be going on a date with some random guy like that." Asuna said frowning.

"I agree Asuna-san but even so, what can we do? She has control over her life. We can't simple go and interfere like that?" Negi reasoned.

"Then let's spy her"

"Eh? Spy?"

"Yeah, we will follow her through the date and see what kind of guy that person is. We could ask Setsuna and Aang-sensei to help out"

Negi was reluctant, "Asuna-san, I think we shouldn't-"

"Come on Negi, we can't let Konoka suffer in hands of any loser! What if he just abusing of her innocence? We must be sure that nothing goes wrong!" Asuna lectured him.

"You're right… I guess…" As they speak what they are planning to do, Konoka just arrived completely dressed for her date; she was wearing a long white dress with blue trimmings and her hair was tied with some blue cleats.

"Wow, you look really pretty Konoka-san!" complemented Negi amazed by her appearance.

"Thanks Negi-kun, hopefully _he_ will think so" she smiled at his praise, and then after looking at the clock, she gasped.

"Oh my, I'm going to be late! See you later Asuna, Negi-kun" so she took her purse and left after waving goodbye to the two behind. Once she was far enough, Asuna quickly took the phone and made a call to a certain hybrid swordswoman while Negi tries to contact his brother figure named Aang.

"Hello Setsuna? It's Asuna, listen, come here quickly, this is really important… … … I know I know, sorry if I interrupted your training but-… …Grr, Can stop being stubborn and come here already! Konoka might have found a fiancée!" The call wasn't that calm as it seems, and once Asuna mentioned the last sentence, the door of their room was instantly slammed aside revealing a Setsuna panting really hard, she was armed with her katana and with eyes of burning fury.

Facing Asuna she demands, "What do you mean by Ojou-sama having a fiancée!?** Where? Where is he?**"

"Like I said, Konoka said she found someone she might actually like during one of her Omiais! She already left for a date right now!" explained Asuna.

"If that man do anything bad to Ojou-sama, I swear I'm got to make him suffer before **I kill him**." She said straightening the grip on her katana making both Asuna and Negi sweat.

"Well, we should leave now, what about Aang-sensei, Negi?" Asuna asked.

"On my call, it was Chachamaru-san who answered it; she said that Aang-nii-san left early to attend some business and forgot his phone behind."

"Then forget him, we should follow Ojou-sama right now" demanded Setsuna determined.

"Hai!" Both replied as they left. All that mess woke up Chamo from his blissful dream, he got bit confused as his Aniki was nowhere to be found, but it didn't matter anyway as he slowly fell asleep again.

_Mahora City: Local Café Shop_

Wandering around the streets of the city, the trio quickly found Konoka waiting just outside that Café; all of the hid behind a bush nearby and began to observe. Half an hour past and the supposed fiancée didn't appear and Konoka began to frown sadly.

"Why he is taking so much time? Making Konoka-san wait like this…" mentioned Negi.

"Maybe we should go talk to her" suggested Asuna; the trio agreed to act but that was quickly aborted when an event began.

"Hello there babe…" spoke a male voice apparently approaching Konoka. Observing carefully, there were 2 male persons speaking with her; both wearing leather black jackets and blue pants, one had short brown hair, wearing a sunglass and was smoking a cigarette; the other had many piercing over the face and ears and had a Mohawk black hair; it was clear that both were no good making all three of them worried.

"Strange, is one of them the person she was talking about?" Negi asked unsure.

"Certainly not! Konoka can do better than that!" replied Asuna.

"**Those two**… **where is that damn fiancée?**" spoke Setsuna, who apparently was about to strike.

The brown haired took his sunglass as he takes a glimpse of Konoka, "Oh my… what a pretty girl like you is doing here all by yourself?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for my date" replied her.

"Oh, Date eeh? Why don't you forget about him and hang out with us?" the Mohawk one directly asked signaling to his friend.

"I'm sorry but I'll refuse your offer" replied Konoka frowning.

"Come on, don't say that" spoke the Mohawk one grabbing her hand making Konoka to struggle back from his grip with no avail.

"Please, let me go" she shouted. The trio behind were about to help her, but not before a familiar voice at distance calls for Konoka, getting all their attention.

"KONOKA" spoke at distance a teenager wearing a set of long orange robes with shades of yellow and red over the shoulders, he had some noticeable blue tattoos in his hand and forehead; it was no one other than Aang himself.

The trio hiding in the bush was a bit surprised to find him there; it's rare to see him walk around on his robes in public, so, it's very likely that he had something important on mind.

Arriving at her location he quickly bowed, "Sorry, I'm late…" both Yakuza man weren't amused at his presence.

"Huh? Who the hell you think you are!?" threatened the Mohawk one point at Aang's face, who simply ignored him.

"Who are they? Friend of yours?" he asked oblivious of their intentions, making the Mohawk one angry.

"Forget it, she's with us now, get lost!" calmly spoke the sunglass one while the other tries to push Aang aside, who just redirect the momentum to left making him fall on ground.

"Ow… Why you!" the Mohawk got up and tried to punch Aang several times, who dodged with ease by sidestepping.

"Careful, you may hurt someone doing that" spoke Aang half stating, half taunting. The sunglass one wanted to finish quickly, so, drawing a knife, he tries to puncture Aang, who simply sidesteps to grab his arm disarming him with remarkable strength from one hand and pushing him back with the other.

After recovering, he was about to attack again but hesitated after noticing Aang's look; while it appears to be innocent and careless, he could feel the fierce oppression by fear alone.

Getting up again, the Mohawk one was about to jump again before being interrupted by his teammate, "Forget it, he's more dangerous than you think…" he said making his friend frown for a second before agreeing, so they turn around and leave.

"Tsk…I won't forget this!" he yelled a last sentence before disappearing; Konoka felt relieved when it was over, Aang on other side was a bit worried.

"Are you okay, Konoka-hime?" spoke Aang concerned.

"Geez, you are late" replied her in rather friendly tone.

"Sorry, it's hard to understand the word fashion when you are someone from the past. So, I hope these aren't a problem" he mentioned about his robes.

"No, that's fine, it suits you" she complemented him. At same time, Aang was rather cautions after noticing the constant emission of Reiki nearby, it was there since he appeared, and guessing who it is, then he could tell that Konoka were followed by her friends, in special Setsuna. With that in mind, all he could reason is that it doesn't matter anyway, after all, one day the truth will leak and he will have explain when it comes.

Ignoring the current presences, he simply continues forward, "Well, should we start our date, my pretty princess?" he speaks playing around smiling as he asks her hand. Blushing slightly Konoka nodded and left along with him.

In meantime, the trio who just witnessed the scene was really shocked.

"… So nii-san is the fiancée…" announced Negi unsure about how to feel.

"If Aang-sensei is the fiancée… then it's fine, right?" Asuna reluctantly stated, even her had difficulty to process that revelation.

"…" Setsuna was just silent, for her, Konoka having Aang as fiancée is ok, after all she trust him, but somewhere is her heart, she feels sad, something was out, lacking, she couldn't tell what is it; feels so bad to a point where she starts to doubt Aang.

"What now? Should we follow them?" asked Negi.

"I don't know… what about you Setsuna?" Asuna passed the question.

"…Lets go… I- I- just want to be sure if Ojou-sama will be happy with him…" She muttered. So, deciding to follow him, they depart to together. The arranged couple goes in many places around the city, including the shopping center where Aang once came from his tour with the cheerleader's trio, eventually both head towards the Train station as they decided to go into amusement park, something new for Aang.

_Mahora City: Amusement Park_

Arriving there, Aang was amazed, there were many things he never seen before, for a second, he felt like a child wanting to run carelessly and go along with the flow of his feelings. Konoka smiled at his reaction; moving to buy the tickets booth, she was about to pay on her own when she was stopped by Aang.

"Don't worry about anything Konoka-hime, I'll pay the tickets" he spoke handling a portion enough for two tickets; since that was a planned date, the headmaster made a expectation in giving him a part of money, after all, Aang still had a debt with him. Even so, he was more responsible this time and updated himself with prices over here.

"Thank you Aang-kun, let's go!" she proceeded to drag out the monk away to enjoy themselves. First, heading toward the roller coaster.

"What is that?" asked Aang curious as he saw some kind of sitting device hovering through and wary set of train lines.

"You'll see soon" she replied dragging him inside they enter the coaster who began to slowly climb high up the trail to fall at absurd speeds, travelling through many loops, twirls and sheer drops; both Konoka and Aang were laughing as the wind blows into their face; It was short but really fun for both.

"Wow, this really brings memories…" stated Aang happy.

"Eh? I thought you didn't knew what was a roller coaster" replied Konoka curious.

"Well there was something similar, but it wasn't used for fun like this one. Even so, I and my friend always sneaked around to play among the long slides at City of Omashu"

For Aang, that roller coaster thing was very similar, if not the same, as the delivery system that the City of Omashu uses were both him and King Bumi use to play around when they were kids, the difference was that the roller coaster was more than a mere slide downward.

"I see. Well, let's go! I want to show you the next one!" she giggled dragging him around to another ride of their fun. On other side, the trio following them felt ashamed of their actions.

"They are doing pretty good Asuna-san… I think we should leave" suggested Negi after accepting what he saw.

"Yeah" replied Asuna with a small smile, she felt good at seeing Konoka's smile. The last one remained in silence, her face showed no expression, but it was clear that she felt pain in a sense, something that no one can simply help but accept it. Then, as the couple moved along, Setsuna stood up and began to follow not before being interrupted by both Asuna and Negi.

"Setsuna, let's leave… it's okay, Aang-nii-san is a good person, he will take care of her…" commented Negi.

"Yeah, it's better that way" added Asuna but it was useless, as Setsuna made a small struggle to free herself and continue to follow the couple.

"I must protect Ojou-sama…" she muttered leaving both Asuna and Negi worried with she attitude. Thinking for themselves, they decided that leaving Setsuna alone at her actual state could be dangerous, so for safety, they followed along.

_Several hours later…_

It was near sunset, and the couple has gone thought all the park was to offer: many crazy rides, cheesy amusement food, various games and other things. The only thing left was the Ferris Wheel, a huge erm… wheel, connected by many compartments rolling around at the highest view before returning back to ground level; Aang thought it a bit lame, but agreed nonetheless.

As their ride came, it was not long before they found themselves at the highest point; Konoka was staring outside at the view with a bright sight, along with Aang, who was standing up in silence.

"Wow… Look! You can see the world tree from here!" she pointed out, "That's cool isn't it?"

"…"

"Aang-kun?"

"Oh? Right it's indeed beautiful" mentioning his name disrupted his thoughts, making him to simply smile and reply to her reaction; But Konoka saw beyond that, looking at his smile, she could notice something was wrong with him.

"What wrong?" she asked.

Hearing that, Aang felt a bit nervous but replied casually, "huh? Oh, it's nothing." he said smiling again.

"You're lying…" she mentioned after confirming her doubts, Aang was different.

"Konoka-hime?" Aang felt even more nervous.

"Tell me, what happening?" she asked worried about his behavior.

Looking at her eyes, Aang could see that he couldn't simply deceive it anymore; so, turning his back, he simple answered.

"I'm sorry Konoka-hime, I didn't mean to make you worry." Spoke Aang trying to find the correct words.

"It's about the Omiai(Arranged Marriage) right? … You don't feel happy with me…" she mentioned a keyword making Aang startle and panic.

"No, it not like that. You are pretty, cheerful, caring and funny, you are a perfect girl, I recognize that, but…"

"But what? If it's not about me, what makes you feel that bad?" demanded Konona as Aang hold his head panicking a bit.

"I don't know, I'm confused… it's like there is something preventing me to feel what I actually should." He explained the best that he could in effort to make things clear.

"Like… a past girlfriend?" she mentioned another Keyword that cleared the puzzle on his mind as he calm down himself and stare outside.

"Grief…" he muttered after realizing the source of the confusion: coming to the future and learning about what happened at the past and Katara made him felt guilty enough to lock 2 chakra pools on his heart, the Water Chakra(Pleasure and Guilt) and the Air Chakra(Love and Grief), trapping him in a mental loop that he didn't discovered until now, facing a situation that results in both feelings.

"… Now I understand… When I came here, all that was in my mind was to discover what I lost… I thought I was strong enough to handle the truth on my own, but I realize now… I was wrong… After speaking with your grandfather, all that was in my mind was to find the answer… how I can protect you if something like before happens again?... what if, once destiny calls me back, I lose again what I love?… What I'm supposed to do?… Those questions clouded my thought in what was more important for me right now… somewhere in my heart, I couldn't bear the pain of losing anyone I loved anymore…"

As he explained what he learnt, something came from behind and embraced him.

"It's okay now… it wasn't your fault… you don't have to carry the entire burden alone… that what friends is for… you have me, Asuna, Negi-kun and many others…together we can ease your pain…" she announced hugging him tightly as Aang cried to let all the pain and guilty flow away, resetting the chakra pools back and momentary letting his tattoos glow in blue for a second.

"Thanks Konoka… and sorry, for lying to you…" he apologized clearing his mind.

"It's okay… I forgive you. Now, let's go?" she suggested as their car was nearly on the ground level.

"Right" he answered before looking at Konoka. Something was different; he could see a sparkling shine on her, like an angel with its purifying aura, Aang got a bit nervous as he felt a pressure on his heart, that feeling is what he wanted… The love, reborn anew.

With a genuine smile, he delicately grabs her hand and leaves the car away along with her. Their destination now was home, so, reaching for the gates, they meet a shocking(Not so shocking for Aang) surprise.

The trio: Asuna, Negi and Setsuna were waiting for them just outside, and judging from their faces, especially Setsuna, they wanted answers.

"Se-chan? Asuna and Negi-kun too?" spoke Konoka surprised while Aang just closed his eyes for a moment.

Meeting them, Asuna clapped her hands and bowed, "I'm sorry Konoka, we got worried about you, so we decided to follow you to make sure nothing goes bad… will you forgive me?" she asked opening a single eye to peek at her.

"Don't worry Asuna, I'm okay" she replied casually making her relived.

"Nii-san! How the hell the Headmaster choose you for her Omiais(Arranged Marriages)?" directly asked Negi, curious.

"Well, how should I begin…"

_Flashback: Yesterday, Headmaster Office…_

_"Very well then, please have a sit…" offer the Headmaster after accepting Aang's determination. Once seated, he began to explain…_

_"Listen, Magic society in this world is split apart, East and West. Both with different styles, different spells, different beliefs, and there is conflict between them which began since the end of a war several years ago"_

_"I know that, when we were at Kyoto, Chief Eishun mentioned a bit of that, it was a magic war that happened 20 years ago between both oppositions." Aang replied._

_"Exactly, the results were rather tragic, to a point it created some conspiracies between both sides, and the trust began to falter harshly. To prevent the war, Councils from both sides had to formulate some solutions and they decided to make an Omiai to solve the problem…but it didn't go as planned…"_

_"Why?" asked Aang._

_"My granddaughter is a bit… complicated… she didn't want to marry anyone recommended by the East Council."_

_"Well that's quite obvious…" muttered Aang as he remembers the certain problems that Omiais brought for the Water tribes._

_"I usually hide the truth for her, to not make her worry too much, but now…"_

_"The situation is going really bad, I presume."_

_"Exactly, the Omiai may be the only way to solve this problem peacefully before they decide to go through harsh means, but I don't want to force my granddaughter on something she doesn't want, I know if I do, she won't be happy. That's why you are here"_

_"I see… but what I'm supposed to do?" asked Aang a bit worried at were this will end._

_"Everything was a dead end until that incident in Kyoto. Some… "Rumors" have spread among them about you…and somehow they were convinced, they think that you might be excellent candidate to stop this mess. After confirming their choices with Eishun, we have decided that you should be the one, marrying Konoka."_

_"Me? Marrying Konoka?" shouted Aang knowing that would happen._

_"I know, this isn't something I can simply ask you to do… that why I said it was a request not an order, you have the option to deny at will, but if you do accept it, there is no turning back, so you have choose wisely." _

_"Please, will you marry my granddaughter?" he asked with a serious tone._

_Aang began to think about it, marriage was a hard topic for him to think, especially if it is arranged, alone he couldn't find the answers alone thus requesting the other side opinion._

_"I think this is not something I can simply choose alone, I've to talk with her first, we can't simply lie forever…" he suggested; Apparently, Konoemon was thinking the same thing and with Konoka now acknowledging magic, things may hopefully come at their favor from now. In the end, he contacted Konoka to an "important" request, where the decision could be made…_

_Flashback End, Mahora City: Amusement Park…_

"… and that is how we ended up here." Explained Aang.

"That's terrible! How could they do that!?" shouted Asuna frustrated.

"To think something like this was happening… it's just wrong…" mentioned Negi.

"I know, I thought somehow this would go bad, but after this day, I'm starting to think the opposite." Mentioned Aang as Konoka blushes slightly after that event at Ferris wheel.

"Well, it's getting late we should go back now" suggested Aang, everyone nodded in response.

"It's just strange… how the Eastern Council chose you nii-san?" Asked Negi after thinking about what he just learnt.

"I don't know, the headmaster didn't spoke about it" he replied. In fact, that made sense, why they would take interest on him just like that? It's strange to think that mere rumors could trigger this event and convince an entire order to truth him. Odd at might seems, it didn't matter right now, at least the trouble is gone, and he was satisfied with that.

There was just another thing, Aang could feel the cold attitude of Setsuna that began since he got engaged with Konoka, it was scaring him, why would she behave like that? He wanted answers.

"_Setsuna, I need to talk with you later…_" he whispered to her, but and got no response as she just went forward like nothing happened, making Aang worried.

("_Is she going to be alright?_") Thought Aang.

As they went through a closed street, Aang, Negi and Setsuna noticed and killing intent around them, It was quickly clear why; they were surrounded.

"It's him! The monk one!" spoke a male voice coming from the same person with a Mohawk hair from before; he was back, and with some extra friends, armed with blunt or short bladed weapons.

"Oh, he's back…" spoke Aang unfazed as everyone else made a stance.

"Payback time Bitch!" yelled the Mohawk one followed by other grunts and taunts from his friends; in response, Setsuna just took a step forward, unsheathed her Katana and muttered: "**_Shinmeiryuu Secret Technique: Hyakuretsu Okazan_**!(Hundred Burning Sakura Petals Slash!)" then in a flash, all the perpetrators where on ground with its shirts torn apart, Setsuna herself was pointing her sword at the neck of the Mohawk, who was shivering in fear; everyone around her felt unsure about what she was about to do before Aang make a step aside and disarm Setsuna.

"That was unnecessary" spoke Aang facing with a serious face.

"They were threatening Ojou-sama…" she replied.

"I'm not talking about them, but about you. You are tainted by rage and anger, its poisoning your heart, and no one should suffer because of it" he lectured.

"And you; leave before she decides to do the worst"

"HAI!" shouted the fallen one before running extremely scared; Setsuna released the grip and disappears by jumping among the trees leaving everyone back alone.

"Se-chan…"

**TO BE CONTINNUED**


	24. Chapter 24: Little Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own negima or avatar in any way.**

**I will be honest, I wasn't able to update the chapter like before thanks to the writer block I had formulating the ideas; and that, combined with pure boredom and the freakin college; things went rather slow for me, so I'm sorry for this.**

**Well there is it.**

Chapter 24: Little Faith.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I, along with my friends and teachers, travelled around the world to find and face the firelord Ozai, but one day everything changed, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events of the last chapter…

Aang has been involved in a complicated rivalry between East and West which was solved by an arranged marriage with Konoe Konoka, a supposed descendant of the water tribes. Just on first day, they planned a date to know each other better which didn't ended that well. After the revelation, Setsuna, Konoka's childhood friend, became troubled with her own feelings for her supposed "master" and goes on a cold attitude towards everyone around her leaving Aang to alone find a solution…

Seconds after the confrontation with the Yakuza, Setsuna fled away ignoring all her friends behind.

"Se-chan…" muttered Konoka as she saw her best friend leave.

Holding her shoulder, Aang comforts her with hope: "Don't worry; I'm sure there is a reason for all of this…" He knew what Setsuna feels about Konoka and therefore, the cause behind this; he failed to notice that when he accepted the marriage contract.

Then, facing his friends: "Let's go, this has been a long day…" And so, they head back at their current dorms; Aang made company for the trio until their room, where the departed inside. Aang observed the other rooms around the corridor, and before going, he stared one last time at Setsuna's room, where the Reiki emission was coming from.

_Mahora Academy: Evangeline's Cottage_

As he walks inside and head to his room; Evangeline, who was watching through the ominous black box called television, began to question him.

"You finally arrived. What happened with the boya? Did he become a scaredy cat already?"

"Well, Negi simple couldn't come (_he was following me, that why. You don't need to know that…_)" replied Aang.

"What about you? Leaving with that fancy robe of yours, what you were planning?" asked Eva, who apparently wasn't that interested to listen.

"Like I said I would be busy and probably arrive at end of the day, you don't have to know what I was doing…" quickly replied as he left for his room, leaving Evangeline a bit annoyed towards his attitude but tolerated in the end.

Entering his room, he just dropped himself on the futon and began to think a bit about how the mess even began. Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice a visit from a gentle person, who is known by its cold feeling; the poor Avatar quickly covered himself on the futon after he felt.

"Urg… Hi there, Sayo-chan…" he greeted.

"_Hi Aang-sensei!_" replied the ghastly girl, "_What you are doing?_"

"Nothing much, just thinking about today"

"_Eh? What happened?_" she asked curiously.

"Well you see…" Then Aang began his tale from the moment that he met with the Headmaster, where he now is engaged for a better future and now he is dealing with some problems including an incident with a certain friend; Sayo was really surprised to hear such history as well a bit jealous of Konoka, but after hearing about Setsuna, she was happy to help him in solving that problem.

"…And now, I'm here thinking about what the hell I'm supposed to do…" he barked.

"_You should speak with her, if she's that angry, maybe she's just jealous of Konoka-san_" she pointed out lighting up an idea for Aang (except for the last sentence, so maybe is with him that she might be jealous of him).

"Hmm, interesting maybe that will work…" he said thinking about how he is going to do, "Thanks Sayo-chan, it was good talk with you" he smiled.

The little ghost smiled deeply hearing that, she helped someone, a friend, something she wanted to do after long time, "_No problem_" and after that both gave good bye to each other and that day came to an end.

_On Next Morning…_

At morning of Sunday, after following his exercise routine, Aang left early to meet with the others at the dormitories.

Arriving there, he found Negi and his roommates at front of Setsuna's room in efforts to contact her; Aang behind the corner and awaited there to over watch before deciding to do anything. Both Negi and Konoka were knocking the door while Asuna tried to make the call through her phone.

"Setsuna-san, Setsuna-san! Please speak with us!" pleaded Negi.

"Se-chan please, I want to talk with you!"

"It's no use… she won't answer it…" spoke Asuna sighing. They spent an entire hour trying to speak with her, but got no response. Eventually, Both Negi and Asuna gave up in trying and left back at their rooms leaving behind Konoka, who still was hoping to get her best friend back to her side; that was the moment he waited.

"Konoka" mentioned Aang as he approached.

"Aang-kun…" replied her deeply worried.

"So, how it's going?" he asked. Konoka simply shakes her head in denial; standing in thinking pose Aang tries to figure something out.

In meantime, inside there, on a scarcely decorated room, Setsuna was sitting in seiza form staring at her nodachi properly positioned at her front over a small piece of cloth. As she heard her friends calling for her, she tried to grab her blade but always hesitated in the end for some reason.

Then the door knocks again, "_Setsuna it's me, Aang, please open the door, we need to talk about this._"

Hearing that, once again she went for her sword but a memory of Konoka smiling at Aang's side made her hesitate again, it was futile for both sides to fulfill something.

"It's no use…" sighed Aang before deciding to try something else.

Then Aang asked directly, "Listen, I want you to return to your room right now, I've a plan that might work but knowing what Setsuna is feeling, I need to go alone"

"But why?" asked Konoka reasoning for a second.

"Please, I need you to trust me" asked Aang. She stood thinking for a while before following his wish. Since everything they have done didn't work, all that she could do is to rely on him; so, closing the eyes and taking a deep breath, she decided to trust him.

"Don't worry, I will solve this, I promise"

So she nodded and left, hoping that everything goes alright.

("_Sorry konoka… With Setsuna current status, she wouldn't be able to face you directly, that I why I've to go alone so that maybe I can find some answers behind all this mess…_") Alone in a deserted hallway, Aang took Earthbending stance to Metalbend the door. With a hand on the handle, he bends the pins inside the lock mechanism in a clockwise manner as if there was a key opening the door.

Setsuna reacted at first but ignored nonetheless, she still stood there refusing to face him. Aang made his way inside and sat on the floor just behind her.

"Setsuna… I know you mad at me" he began.

"…"

"It's because that Omiai(Arranged Marriage) isn't?" he mention causing her to twitch.

"No it is not…"

"Yes it is, that why you are so angry"

"I'm not angry…" she twitched again.

"Please Setsuna, tell me, what I can do to reconcile with you"

"**I said I'm not angry!**" Setsuna yelled furiously, taking the blade beside her to intentionally strike Aang, but once she saw his face, an image instantly appeared in her mind, it was Konoka, and she was crying, crying really hard over some kind corpse, or more precisely, Aang corpse; and that image, is what caused her to instantly stop in middle of the track.

Before you know, Aang was with eyes wide open as the blade were at his right cheek, he did saw it coming but he didn't react, he was too optimist and worried about seeking her forgiveness that he didn't expect that to happen. Realizing what happened, Setsuna repented at once, dropped her blade and began to cry.

"I- I- I'm sorry…" she said cornering herself away thus forcing Aang to hold and try to comfort her.

"Calm down… its ok, I'm fine, it's me that should be apologizing" he said as she cried intensely for at least 5 minutes before calm down and finally confess.

"When I discovered that Ojou-sama was engaged, all I thought was to protect her and seeing the happiness she found you, I thought I would be happy, that nothing would go wrong, everything was perfect right? To see Ojou-sama smiling with person that she loves… But I'm not, I'm felt angry and I don't know why…"

"I see…so do you know the reason now?"

"No! I'm just… angry!" she frankly stated.

"Angry at what?"

"Everything! I don't know!"

"It's me?"

"No!"

"The omiai?"

"No, no, no!"

"Then who Setsuna? Who you are angry at?"

As Aang kept pressing to discover what she feels, Setsuna finally realized it, "I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!" she yelled standing up and releasing a small outburst of chi through the room.

("_This anger… just like me… Grief… the pain from losing something you love…_") he thought. In fact, Setsuna is a pure hearted person from the beginning and her loyalty for Konoka was so strong, that she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness only to protect Konoka's smile and that's where she fell.

In her mind, by choosing that option, she subconsciously thought that Aang would be the one that will all ways protect Konoka instead of her, therefore making her current skill as a swordswoman useless. If she couldn't protect Konoka by herself, then for what purpose she would live? On middle of confusion, she couldn't find the answer until now.

Taking a deep breath, Aang began to lecture with the same thing he learnt from both Konoka and Guru to eased her burdens, explaining that she doesn't have to sacrifice anything for a cause like that, and spoke as well about the power behind friendship; it was an interesting experience, hearing those things made her feel amazed by how wise Aang can be sometimes.

Before you know, both were outside Asuna's room just about to enter inside so that they could finally reconcile; Setsuna hesitated a bit but with Aang pushing forward, it didn't too long before they reunited again.

Knocking the door, Konoka was the first to answer; the happiness to see her friend back was so intense that she embraced Setsuna as if they didn't see each other for so long; the swordswoman blushed intensely in response while Aang genuinely smiled, everyone enjoyed a special lunch prepared by Konoka herself (Well, she's the only on the entire group that knows how to cook something)

Aang and Negi were about to leave for today's evening _week_ training with Evangeline; approaching them, Setsuna called for Aang before they left.

"I have to say… Thank you, Aang-sensei for everything you've done" she bowed.

And in response, he just chuckled like usual, "No problem"

Both left to meet with Evangeline, who used her freetime to prepare a training routine far more harsh than any human mind could imagine (perhaps near close to Ryouzanpaku for those who know) Poor Negi.

_Several Days Later…_

With the classes back, the training time shortened allowing both Negi and Aang to focus on other issues of their minds. However, things became more harsh than normal; the poor boy couldn't handle the pressure of training and teaching an entire class at same time, making everyone worried; sure, Asuna could let that pass since at first, but now it was away to suspicious.

Worried, she decided to follow him and discover about the training he usually go. After the class finished, Negi left through the room stumbling with everything on the path, it was clear that he was drained and tired.

"There's no way, a few hours of training could make him that tired. I have to discover what he's planning…" muttered Asuna hiding behind a corner unaware of other presences.

"I see, so it's because Evageline-san training right?" spoke Yue just beside Nodoka at Asuna's left side.

"Oh? That's why he so tired…" Asakura pointed out.

"Sensei was a bit strange at my training this morning" added Kuu.

Asuna was surprised by their sudden appearance but it didn't make that big deal; after all, the big concern here was their teacher.

"Hmm…if he's that tired with just 2 or 3 hours of training, then they could be doing _that_ I suppose" spoke Asakura in thinking pose.

"That? What's _that_?" asked Asuna oblivious.

"Yeah _that_, like those things adults usually do, should I tell you the details?"

Asuna quickly hallucinated Evangeline on Negi's top about to kiss him and apparently, they were naked; in response, she quickly discarded that thought: "What hell you talking about!?" she shouted, before barking about Konoka and Setsuna who decided to join as well.

As they saw Negi leaving with Eva, the group silently or better, tried to silently follow them hiding though the corners pushing each other, a good thing for them is that was raining, at least it will mask their noises.

_Mahora Academy: Evangeline's Cottage_

Following them behind bushes and trees they spot the couple disappearing on the wooden house.

"They are going inside…at Eva's home"

"They're going to train indoors because of the rain?" asked Yue.

"I don't think they would be able in that tight space" replied Asuna dismissing the question.

"So they must be really doing _that_" Asakura mentioned again making the other blush as their imaginations flows elsewhere.

"Stop insisting, he's only 10 and Besides, Aang-sensei lives there too, I'm sure he wouldn't let that happen" she shouted back.

After that, nodding to each other, they approached the cottage; Asuna peeked through the windows to confirm no presences inside allowing them to enter indoors. Strangely enough, there was no one home after they search, not even Aang, who wasn't been seen the entire day.

"Ah! This is…" spoke Konoka spotting what appears to be Aang's Air nomad robe hanging in perfect state near the wall. Checking around, she found herself on a small but clean room, scarcely decorated expect by the strange composition and the wall and the ceiling, it felt as if they were made from solid earth.

"This is? Aang-sensei's room" spoke Setsuna while Konoka inspects around. The girls kept meddling around until Nodoka warns about some basement they found; wandering through the creepy dolls they finally spots the shining pedestal at the end. They kept discussing about it for some time when the girls one by one suddenly disappeared.

"Eh? Guys? Where did you go?" Asuna spoke before also fading through the strange light.

_Evangeline's Resort: Portal Entrance_

When she arrived on the other side, Yue was the only one at her side as the others was nowhere to be seen. They observed around through the endless sea before deciding to cross the obviously dangerous bridge to reach the main courtyard and meet with rest who already explored the around, something really surprising for Asuna as she arrived just recently unaware of the Time compression enveloping the area.

At distance Asakura called out for them, "Hey girls, over here! There are voices down there"

"What kind of voices?" asked Asuna.

"Well, actually…" Nodoka quickly blushed nervously as she tried to explain. Nevertheless of that, reuniting together, they slowly head downstairs to hear for themselves.

"_Ku Ku Ku, great… just a little more_"

"_No please, I'm at my limit…"_

_"Tsk… a little rest and you will recover easily, are young after all…"_

_"Ah…"_

_"Time's over, time for more…"_

_"EHh? No please!"_

_"That's enough Evangeline, he just a kid"_

_"Shut up! He knew this to begin; if you are so worried then I'm suppose you are going to offer yourself as well"_

_"…No, you can't have mine, it's too much for you…(hmm? This feeling…)"_

_"Then don't interrupt me… uh…this is…"_

_"Urgg…Evangeline-san!"_

_"Its master, call me master…aa…"_

As they heard this, all girls had a similar expression in their faces, both blushing and shock. Konoka twitched after hearing Aang's voice and that made Setsuna worried, something was really happening.

"_Oh my, look like I was right_…" Asakura whispered to Asuna.

And then, from nowhere, "What you girls are doing here?" a voice spoke, scaring the hell out of everyone behind. After recovering, they find themselves beside Aang, who was curious about their presences; Asuna was the first to stand and react with her fan in hand.

"Y-you, what hell of think you are doing pervert!" she yelled.

"Eh? Pervert?" Aang replied innocently raising his hands as she came closer.

Asuna was determined to bring justice, pointing the fan at him she taunts, "Don't try to deny! Just what the hell you thinking you are doing to a kid!?"

"But, we aren't doing anything, we just-"

"_…Master, please… don't bit so hard…_" spoke Negi's voice followed by an apparent hiss, making Asuna, who were red from severe embarrassment and anger, push Aang aside and invade the room nearby.

"HEY! JUST WHAT is happening here…" Witnessing the current event made Asuna simply crash in ground from the dumb scene of Evangeline simply holding Negi's arm on her mouth while the latter shivers and startles in agony of being suck on.

"I told you, we weren't doing anything…" spoke Aang sweating at the recent misunderstanding, the same goes for the rest of girls; Konoka really felt relieved knowing that Aang was innocent.

"…what you guys are doing here?" Eva asked lamely to a frustrated red head.

"What **you** are doing here?"

"I'm charging his payment like promised; I need strength to train him"

"I really wonder about that…" commented Aang gazing suspiciously at Evangeline.

"Shut up!"

After that confusion, Evangeline explained how the resort functions for their training as well as other things like their routine given here; Negi himself was rather surprised by their sudden appearance but even so, enjoyed their presence nevertheless.

_Several hours later…_

Reuniting at the pavilion, everyone engorges themselves in a delicious dinner along with a certain "juice".

"Konoka-hime" called Aang carrying some glass cups as he approaches Konoka who were watching the sunset along with Setsuna.

"Aang-sensei" bowed Setsuna politely at his presence making him feel a bit awkward.

"What a beautiful sunset…" Konoka mentioned, admiring it.

"Enjoying the view I see. Here, I brought some drinks" Aang served her with some of the juice which she drank with pleasure; their mood was rather high at moment, she began to grab and lean herself towards side arm, making Aang blush a bit since they are doing in public, luckily, no one was paying attention, allowing them to enjoy themselves; even Setsuna got involved.

However, after many other drinks that both drank, it didn't take much time before their behavior change; both were rather restless in their movements as well as letting some occasional "hics" from nowhere.

"What you ok?" asked Aang concerned.

"It's nothing… let's just enjoy together, ne Aang-kun~" Konoka replied boldly in a rather worrisome tone, it was obvious that she was drunk, and looks like the same goes for Setsuna as well,

"Ojou-sama, is there something wrong?" she lazely spoke as there was a clearly visible blush on her face.

Looking at her for quite some time, Konoka gave a friendly but frightening smile before pulling her together with Aang.

"You too Se-chan~. Come! Let's go have some fun~" she yelled while agitatedly trying to bring them away, despite Aang suspicions.

"Wait Konoka-hime, I think this…urg…" When he thought to do something about her, he began to feel strange; his vision became distorted, his standing balance was disoriented and the breath from his mouth smells like alcohol, therefore he was intoxicated. Noticing that, he left them alone so that he could do something about that.

"Hot…it's hot" muttered Setsuna who began to sweat excessively. When Konoka saw her friend cowering on the heat, she proceeds to "help" her by untying her uniform, surprising Setuna who blushed passively.

"O-O-Ojou-sama!? Isn't that..."

"It's okay se-chan~ this'll make you feel good…"

In meantime, Aang was just inside the pavilion, downstairs with his face encased in glowing water as he recovered his mind from the intoxication. Knowing that the other girls also got drunk from wine, he left back along with water, only to witness a rather alluring scene of 2 young maidens striping themselves from their uniform for a lame cause.

"Wha-" Aang stood there staring for a few seconds before starting to nosebleeding slightly. He truly gasped in panic when he noticed the presences behind him.

"W-Wait this is not what you think!"

"kukuku, this is a huge scoop" said Asakura already taking indecent photos while Kuu was staring with a deadpanned expression.

"Aang-sensei…" muttered Nodoka.

"To think this would happen…"added Yue.

"What you 2 are doing?" asked Evangeline not so surprised beside Asuna, who simply froze from nervousness before reacting.

"What hell you think you are doing!?" she yelled releasing her fan and charging at him. Aang was forced to futilely try to prove his innocence while dodging Asuna strikes, but in the end, he didn't have that much luck.

_Several minutes later…_

"Konoka-hime, please sit over here" spoke Aang assisting Konoka to sit on the chair at the pavilion as she still was drunk from the wine they drank; Setsuna was beside her blushing nervously as she remember every single thing they did.

"What happened~?" she giggled after seeing his face. There was a piece of cloth inside his nose to stop it from bleeding and his cheek deeply swollen, Asuna really punished him for letting that happen.

"It was nothing, i just had little problem, don't worry" Then, he surrounds his hands with the bended water and placed it in Konoka's forehead, where it began to glow as the healing process began.

"What is _this… it feels… warm…_" Konoka slowly began to feel better and refreshed.

"This is…What you are doing, Aang-sensei?" asked Setsuna curious.

"I'm stabilizing Konoka's body by smoothing the chi pathways using water as a catalyst, one of the abilities of Waterbending, very useful" And then, after a few minutes, Aang completely removed the intoxicating alcohol in her body; Konoka never felt more alive, her mind was clear and bright compared to before.

After that, Aang was left alone holding a bag of ice on his cheek while both girls left along with the others to try and practice some basic magic from Negi.

"So, may I ask why there your drinks are mixed with the juices?" Aang demanded from Evangeline, who was just leaving towards her room.

"Tsk… don't blame me fool, I warned about them but you didn't listen" she replied annoyed.

"Whatever…" them, Aang stood up and joined along the others. He did tried to learn some magic as well, but it was futile anyway, making target to be teased about; at least his bending could do something similar to compensate; even so, it was fun for everyone playing around until the night truly fell.

_Several hours later…_

With the ominous full "moon" illuminated the sky, everyone was sleeping peacefully in their dreams. Aang felt unable to sleep, this entire magic thing was bugging his mind for quite some time, so he decided to meditate; not wanting to be disturbed, he positions himself just above the pavilion. It didn't take much time before Negi appeared at the courtyard, he was doing some fierce stances in the way, in fact, he was training his kung-fu stances as well as trying to cast the spell he learnt from Evangeline.

Jumping forward he begins, "**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Kenotetos, Astraphsato, De Temeto! Dios Tukos_**!(Come forth from the void, O thunder, and cut down my enemy! Zeus's Thunderclap!)" And then a lightning blast struck the ground just at his front in an instant, but compared to what Evangeline can do, his thunder was considerably smaller and rather powerless.

Aang couldn't meditate with him training like that, even so, it was interesting to see the young boy's effort, ("_Impressive, even if it's incomplete he doing a great job, just keep struggling… huh? Is that, Asuna-san…_")

Negi was rather disappointed with the results; he could only nearly cast the final spell, there was still the matter of completing the combo by casting the magic arrows without chant which is very hard to do, even in a magically concentrated place. Nevertheless of that, he remained confident and returned back to training, no before noticing the sound of hand being clapped in admiration by Asuna, who just noticed his presence.

Both reunited together for quite some time until Negi decided to reveal something…

"Uh, Asuna-san…"

"Eh, what?"

"Can we talk a little?"

"What's so sudden?"

"I need to tell you something, after all, you are my partner" The way Negi asked showed gave a small impression of sadness, so it's possible something serious.

"Right, what is it?"

"It's the reason behind all my effort because of what happened 6 years ago… when I met father."

("_Negi…_") thought Aang observing everything from afar, actually it could be hard to hear someone from that distance, he had to energybend his body to sharp his ears and follow the story. He wonders about what kind of past Negi had and was quickly interested to hear as well…

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

**For those who don't know about the term Ryozanpaku and like some ass kicking martial arts manga, I would recommend: The World Strongest Disciple Kenichi.**


	25. Chapter 25: A Bloody Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Avatar in any way.**

**Holy shit, this is the longest chapter until now, 10k words.**

Chapter 25: A Bloody Night.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I, along with my friends and teachers, travelled around the world to find and face the firelord Ozai, but one day everything changed, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events of the last chapter…

Aang released Setsuna from the clouds of her heart and return besides her friends once more; the secret of resort has been discovered by Asuna and her company thanks to their concern for Negi's condition; when the night came, Negi decided to reveal an interesting truth behind his past…

_Evangeline's Resort: Main Courtyard_

Aang stood there watching curiously as Negi began to cast an spell while Chamo drew a unique glyph on the stairs, after it was done, both he and Asuna were kneeling to each other as if they were about to kiss. Seeking a better spot to eavesdrop them, Aang jumped back to the floor silently as possible and proceeded to hide behind the spire only to find that he wasn't the only one curious around.

"_What they are doing?_" whispered a certain purple haired girl not noticing the presences behind her.

"_Hmm… that's a spell to link minds…_" muttered Evangeline recognizing Negi's spell.

"…_but for what purpose?_" added Aang startling Nodoka away.

"_WAA-_" but he reacted fast enough to prevent her from yelling,

"_Shh! Calm down, it's just me!_"

"_Evangeline-san, Aang-sensei!?_" he nodded while Evangeline remembered something helpful.

"_You are the one with that mind reading artifact right? Give it, I want to see boya's mind_" she demanded.

"_No! We can't do that!_"

"_Looks like he going to reveal his past, aren't you interested?_"

"_Past? He's going to reveal his past from that?_(_hmm… maybe it's cooler with magic_)" he asked receiving a nod.

While Evangeline was mind screwing with Nodoka, Aang was puzzling a bit, what if that spell would be able to reveal hidden memories? Or better, memories of his past lives as well, it that is true then many questions could be answered.

In meantime, Negi was about to begin,

"Now give me your hands and lean our forehead" he said oblivious to a slightly embarrassed Asuna.

"Are you sure I'll see your memories this way?"

"Yes, this is better than words right?"

"Y-yeah…" she still was a bit concerned.

"Well, are you ready?" and receiving a nod Negi began to chant it,

"**_…Nympha Somnii, Regina Maeve! Portam Aperiens Ad Se Nos Alliciat! Mater Musarum, Mnemosyne! Ad Se Me Alliciat!_**(Dream Fairy, Queen Maeve! Let Her Draw Us to Her While She Is Opening the Gate! Mother of the Muses, Mnemosyne! Let Her Draw Us to Her!)"

And then the glyph drawn in the stairs began to glow revealing an interesting but sad story which left most of the curious audience crying, expect for Evangeline, the dolls and Aang, who faced the truth seriously, in fact, he saw the bright side to begin, Negi's father is alive indeed and that is what bring hope for him. Through many things are different, both Aang and Negi are similar to each other, to face the harsh reality in their lives and leave with hope isn't that easy at all.

In the end, the night followed up the time necessary to leave the resort by the next morning. The rain outside was quite strong but that wasn't a problem for the group, they took a single umbrella and made their way home leaving the trio alone.

"Finally, these idiots are leaving!" Eva muttered while Aang prepared himself to leave as well.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to cool off a bit" he answered.

"Hmph, whatever, I don't care" then she simply left going inside.

_Mahora Academy: City's streets_

Aang had no direction in mind; he was just wandering around no worrying about his surroundings, thinking about "last night", he wasn't sure why he was feeling that way, either it was anger before the events or something, he didn't knew.

He kept like that simple walking forward in middle of rain with an umbrella until he crossed a convenience store. While observing around, he felt a cold chill followed by a familiar presence on his way.

"Sayo-chan" he called.

"_Hi there, Aang-sensei!_" she smiled, "_Where you are going?_"

"Anywhere, I was just following the winds around" as he answered, the ghostly girl could notice a small sense of sadness in his words.

"_What happened?_" she asked as Aang sighed.

"Nothing much, I will explain on the way, let's go?" he offered receiving a positive nod. And then, as they left, Aang explained to her about the recent events, it was a sad story indeed but nothing they could to anything to ease it for now, Sayo could understand the sympathy that Aang felt.

They kept wandering aimlessly for quite some time before coming across a suspicious presence; an old man approached up to them, he had a long gray hair along with a beard and stylistic moustache, he was wearing a tattered black cloak along with a hat of the same color. Whoever it was, surely it made Aang uneasy as he felt an ominous emission coming from him but wasn't able to determinate it its threat.

"Hello" he simply greeted apparently nervous, "May I ask where's the Headmaster's office? I have an appointment with him and I don't want to be late"

Aang surely thought it a bit suspicious, but considering the fact the mages live hidden from society, then there isn't any problem at all.

"Sure, you just need to follow up this road toward that building" Aang answered pointing towards the academy at distance.

"I see" he said offering the hand in gratitude, "You have my thanks, may I ask your name?"

"I'm Aang" he answered holding the old man's hand out. The moment he grabbed it, Aang could fell a massive tainted Reiki flowing up his head, he felt paralyzed followed by a deep desire to sleep.

"Nice to meet you, Aang" he said smiling creepily as Aang fell on ground.

"What… is… this?"

"Just a little sleeping magic, nothing to worry about" he assured, "good night"

With Aang himself on ground unconscious, the old man then closed his eyes to focus.

"The supposed suspect had been subdued. Then?" he asked.

And then a couple of voices began to answer, "_We've found the fugitive, the confusion spell is working perfectly"_

"_He's talking casually with some girls"_

_"It must be a side effect_"

"Good, time to settle the things up"

"_The seal seems functional, Inugami Kotarou's powers remains limited_"

"_He still can use chi through_"

"_Well, defeating him will be piece of cake_"

"Very well, now follow the plan. Do not let the vampire detect you"

"_Understood_"

And then he cut off the communication with his partners, and then he gave a look to Aang ignoring the annoying presence futilely trying to hurt him. He proceeded to hold Aang over his shoulder and then leaving.

"Let him go!" yelled Sayo but the old man ignored. The ghostly girl started to enter in panic, there was nothing she could do at moment as there wasn't anyone who could see her yet.

_Meanwhile on the Girls Dorm's Bath…_

Many of the girls on the class were enjoying and playing around with somekind of slimy product to make themselves more "beautiful" (probably some blatant lies for comical intentions). Among them, were Haruna, Yue and Nodoka from the library club; Chisame, Chao, Hakase, Satsuki, Asakura, Kuu Fei, the Narutaki twins: Fuuka and Fumika; Yuna, Akira, Ako, Makie and Misora from the sport club in a total of 16 girls on the bath.

And none of them noticed the 3 presences lurking around and passively taking humanoid forms. The slime sisters: Ameko, Suramui and Purin; the first had a short black hair along with a hat; the second was a red head with ponytails; and the last, with a long black hair. All three have similar heights of small children and have the ability to shape their bodies between slime and human.

"Oh, we got many targets here" spoke Suramui.

"But only four are our baits, so the rest don't matter?" mentioned Purin.

"Hey, it has been 6 years since we step on the human world. How about to have some fun?" suggested the first.

"As long we don't go overboard its fine" warned Ameko. And then, in shape of slimes, they sneaked behind Chisame so that the chaos could begin as they enveloped themselves around the girls and make them squeal. It didn't take long before; the four magically aware girls were pulled towards the water to be adducted, everything was too fast for them to notice the imminent danger they got involved into.

_Meanwhile on the Girl's Dorm Corridor…_

Many events was happening at same time, like Setsuna being ambushed and kidnapped, the same goes for Asuna and Konoka while Negi was gone. The old man's plan has in execution, so the same has to do his part making his way toward a certain room on the girl's dorms, Chizuru and Natsumi's to be exact.

"Yes?" answered the class president Ayaka.

"Excuse me, my lady. I have some business to deal with a certain boy in there" he spoke with a slightly threating face.

"That boy? Well he is here but what the matter?" she answered a bit concerned.

Noticing that, the old man changed his expression a chivalrous one, "No no its nothing, actually I want to give this pretty rose for a pretty lady" he said offering a rose that she took delighted before falling to the floor after breathing an unknown powder inside.

"How lovely" he commented snapping the door lock to enter inside and face the others.

"Good night wolf boy, having a good time I suppose" he greeted to a certain wolf youkai, which surprisingly enough was Kotarou himself.

Apparently, on that rainy day, making their way home, Chizuru and Natsumi came across a certain stray puppy that was visibly hurt and alone on that cold and wet floor. Unable to simple ignore it, they brought along to nurse back to health; surely they didn't expect that the puppy itself was actually a naked boy.

Thing became confused at first but eventually he calmed down and became to interact more with both girls. It was revealed that he had an partial amnesia as he didn't knew what happened before coming into that place, but even so, he had something the old man wants.

"You..you are!?" Kotarou gasped slightly remembering him; he didn't expect to be attacked by the same through.

Taking a punch, he crashed into a wardrobe behind, before hearing the demand, "Now boy, could you hand over the _vessel_?"

Both girls startled at the event, "outthought our priority is Negi, it would a nuisance to be sealed inside it again"

"Shit!(_who is that guy, he's familiar but… but…!_)" Kotarou was trying his best to remember whoever was this man, the words he spoke began to spark something in his mind, "Sealed? Negi? You said _Negi_?"

"Yes, do you remember now?" the old man asked before being called.

"Excuse me" Spoke Chizuru, "I don't know who you are and what you want but, I believe that entering inside a house without removing the boots and assaulting a child aren't any attitudes of a proper gentleman"

"Oh my rudeness…" he said removing his hat, "I didn't know that Japan had this custom. Don't worry I will pay all the damages." Then changing his expression again, he greets himself again,

"Count Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman, at your service. Well I believe my title is not of great value anyway. My family is apparently extinct; I'm a mere employer these days. Anyway, would you my lady accept an offer over a small price?" he offered smiling.

"No thanks" Chizuru instantly rejected.

"What did you do to that nee-san?" demanded Kotarou.

"Nothing much, she just asleep. Now, have you decided to give me the vessel?" Wilhelm asked changing his expression once again.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but even If I had this _vessel…_" Kotarou was preparing to strike him. It didn't matter if he didn't remember that much, but one thing was clear, he is an enemy for sure.

"I would never give to someone like you!" then he charged towards the old man, who easily blocked to the left and countered with his right hand. Kotarou blocked it at time but the barrage was way too strong and he was sent flying; reacting quickly he changed to momentum so that he could soon went to strike once again only to be predicted and suffer a dangerous blow from Wilhelm kick crashing into the stairs.

("_Fast and powerful blows. This guy is quite strong_") Smirked Kotarou as he's pleased to fight such person while Natsumi is terrified.

"I like talented boys like you, even at such young age, you do show great skill" the old man commented, "hand over the vessel. I don't want to hurt you unnecessarily" he said emitting a familiar energy.

"Heh! Hurt me? You could try!" Kotarou shouted back, but surely he could fell it the power coming from his enemy; that old man for sure isn't human, and this mean only one thing: he doesn't have to hold back.

Then charging forward, Kotarou began a series of blows from many angles thanks to his **_Kage Bushin_** ability surprising the old man, but even so, the same could read his attack and reacted correctly blocking all the blows. During one the assaults, Kotarou began to aim 2 blows at his head, which forced him to block it and allowing a clean strike at the stomach.

"That what happens when you underestimate me!" Kotarou smirked confidently before trying to Energybend his hand and finish it with his **_Inugamis_**( Dog Spirits) at his side, however nothing happened.

("_! I can't summon the Inugamis!?_") He gasped.

"Impressive, you are more talented than I expected." Then Wilhelm delivered a devastating punch on his chest knocking him into ground.

"However… looks like you forgot the fact that your powers are sealed" he finished to Natsumi dismay.

With pressing the boy with a boot on his chest, he simply continued charging a massive energy on his mouth, "I didn't wanted to end this way, but I have no choice… forgive me boy."

But before anything could happen, Chizuru interrupted by striking his cheek, she stood over Kotarou side with a fierce look, "I don't know why you are doing this but surely this is not something I would allow"

Kotarou could only watch his friend facing an unknown being and futilely begged her to run away while Wilhelm, who had a slight injury on his nose, answered.

"Very brave my lady. It's hard to find anyone with such attitude these years. I'm lucky to find 2 interesting persons on this day… maybe I should invite you to my spectacle as well" then with a deadly grin he groped the girl's neck, instantly knocking her out scaring Natsumi away. Then while carrying her unconscious body up his arms, he heard some heavy footsteps coming from entrance.

"Fast. More fast than I wanted, Negi Springfield."

"Chizuru-san!" yelled the young boy. While Wilhelm's plan were in motion, Negi began to notice the many Reiki spikes flowing elsewhere, surely that was strange, so he decided to check it out, leading to the current event where he saw the enigmatic old man holding an unconscious hostage.

"Release her immediately!" Negi demanded.

Not Amused, Wilhelm simply continued, "Eight of your partners are my guests now. They are the "prize" of a duel between me and you."

"What!?" both Chamo and Negi gasped as the old man began to be enveloped in a water encased with Reiki.

"I will be waiting for you at my stage just beneath the giant tree inside the school. If you really care about your friends, then I suggest to not call any help beside him…" he warned.

"Ah Wait!" Negi tried to reach him but it was too late, there was nothing but the puddle Wilhelm once used to stand. Negi felt frustrated, he didn't expect this to happen, the old man before him was somewhat familiar in a sense, but even so, it was an enemy with hostages, he had to stopped before anything else could happen.

It didn't take a while before he noticed the terrified and confused Natsumi and the unconscious Kotarou nearby, sure it surprised him. Seeing Negi was the last key to snap the cipher on Kotarou's memory; he remembered the fight that Negi refused during the incident with Chigusa and quickly demanded rematch at inappropriate time.

With the confusion cleared, both boys explained each other about the current events and about the vessel that was identical with the one of his past. Since Chizuru was innocently involved, Kotarou agreed to carry on a plan to seal him with the same bottle Wilhelm fears. The only thing bothering Negi was if he should to warn his master and his friend Aang about it, but since Wilhelm threatened to harm his partners if done, he refused; with everything settled they went off.

_Meanwhile on Aang's side…_

While all of these things happened, Aang eventually woke up and found himself before an literal stage; near him was the reason behind what he woke, it was Asuna who was hanged up by some kind of tentacles wearing nothing but a sexy lingerie arguing with a familiar presence.

The moment he noticed that, Aang tried to do something realizing that his body felt heavy and sleepy, restrained by bonds over his limbs, he actually was attached to the wall for some reason; at his right and left, were respectively Chizuru and Setsuna unconscious and untouched; below him, Asakura, Kuu Fei and Yue covered in a similar prison, all naked and conscious; the moment he saw Konoka also inside, he struggled at his best to free himself in a futile effort to punish the one responsible.

Recognizing the old man he once met at first time Aang began to ask, "You! What? What is happening here? What you are doing!?"

Turning to face Aang, Wilhelm could only fell a terrible feeling insecurity as he saw the slightly confused but angry gaze on him, only confirming that Aang was indeed someone special.

"Master…what is happening?" asked Suramui apparently terrified by an unknown force coming from Aang itself, the same goes for her sisters.

Then taking a breath, he calmed down and muttered, "Hmm… the rumors are true. Don't fear, those bonds are magically enchanted to resist any kind of attempt to escape. Even someone like him couldn't do anything about it"

"Who are you and what you are doing to them!?" demanded Aang.

"Oh my, where are my manners? My name is Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman and we meet once again oh almighty guardian! Great news to the demon world, the Avatar is only a human." He taunted to Aang's surprise. Asuna surely remembers hearing that term before but doesn't know its definition.

"What's with your tough attitude?" taunted Asakura, "You were shivering like a little girl hanging Aang-sensei on the wall."

Wilhelm simply ignored what she said and continued, "at least the problem has been dealt with it…"

"You know about me?" Aang asked as the girls became slightly curious.

"Hmph, every demon that exist knows who you are. The only entity capable to control every aspect that universe has to offer. A Myth known to almost anything that is naturally born from magic."

"A Myth?"

"Yes, thousand years ago, there was a time when our progenitor, the supreme demon god first stepped in this world. He was a force of pure untamed potential, an primordial chaos in its inexhaustible energy with infinite variety of forms; with ravenous and insatiable will, not even to purest of the essences was able to resist his corruption. He came with a single purpose: to corrupt every single form of essence either alive or not and envelop the world in beautiful and eternal darkness."

"Chaos began to spread as his presence grew known, the local forces weren't able to hold his advance towards life and thus everything we knew was actually fated to fall to his grasp. All except for existence of a single being, a light in form of an old man whose it's will burns like a sun. His gaze has the wisdom of thousand lives and his soul mirrors the form of many spirits, which the most distinct was the one is of a young boy dressed like the wind, known by its blue marks across the body."

"Whatever it was that light, no one could defy his request for balance and thus a great battle began to emerge on the shadow of this world. That light alone was the only one able to face the Demon God, and in the end, our said progenitor was banished. But even so, due its desire for revenge, that light has met his own end. It was said that the almighty light was fate to once return back to its origin, to once restore what was left on the scarred remains of that world."

As Wilhelm told the tale, Aang could really tell the similarities. For him, many things were familiar; the girls could tell that something made sense seeing the expression of epiphany on Aang's face.

"Surely many thought, and still think, that this was a mere fairy tale to be told for the children… until now. Lately, there a rumor going on the demon world about the Avatar's return, even one of the highest tiers began to claim their opinions about it, with that told, many supposed suspects became targets across the world in efforts to deal with it. If that rumor is true, then I wonder, what would happen to the world if said guardian simply disappeared?" he asked as Aang simple stared him down in silence; he could tell that Wilhelm has other plans for him when everything ends so until that, he had to find a solution on his own to escape.

It didn't take long after that before he could notice the Reiki spike followed by a familiar emission coming from the sky, apparently both boys finally arrived to face the old man.

"There! I can see them!" yelled Kotarou spotting the stage.

"Aniki looks like everyone is there!" Chamo confirmed.

"Negi, strike now!"

"But-"

"Aniki, we got to stop him!"

"…right." Then while heading toward his enemy, Negi began to cast an spell, "**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Triginta Spiritus Aeriales Vinculum Facti Inimicum Captent, Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae_**!(30 spirits of air, become the bonds which binds my enemy, Magic projectile: Wind Arrows of Binding!)" and then releasing the barrage both made their away down there to face his opponent who, strangely enough, was completely unscratched. Apparently the spell itself was dissipated before even touching him.

Then surprise sprout from both sides; both Negi and Kotarou didn't expect Aang to be one of the captured hostages while the same didn't expect Kotarou to be helping but even so, any help was appreciated.

"Aang-nii-san! Asuna-san? Why you are dressed like that!?" He said noticing the unusual kind of clothes she was wearing in middle of such event.

"Like I didn't have much choice!" she shouted.

"Sorry Negi, if I just noticed this sooner…"

"It's okay…"

Then girls were relieved at his arrival before murmuring about Kotarou presence beside him, just hoping that he's an ally. The same was really concerned about Chizuru's state at moment; he really was determined to help in freeing her from this mess.

"Who are you and why you are doing this?!" demanded Negi.

"My apologies, Young Negi but, if I hadn't any hostages, you wouldn't fight at your best would you? After all, my only reason here is to discover how strong you are right now. Defeat me, and everyone leaves unharmed; a fair condition, isn't it?" he said.

"Heh! That's all? Easy!" yelled the wolf boy confidently, however he didn't expect that Negi would want to face Wilhelm alone, so it quickly became a discussion that made Aang sweat drop it, Negi surely have to get riddle of that attitude someday.

Eventually both boys were ambushed by slime sisters and thus the fight began. Aang tried his best free himself and help, but those shackles somehow absolved his Chi every time he tried to bend, even with his face uncovered, he couldn't bend the air with his mouth, there wasn't enough power. With that confirmed, there was only one choice, something Aang was reluctant to do at first, but he had no choice.

In meantime, both boys were doing great against the sisters. Negi's close range training was really paying off, making Kotarou rather impressed about. Both could easily deflect and counter faster than the girls to a point where they decided to attack Wilhelm directly. Covering each other weak spots, they dispatched all the 3 girls once again so that they could split up, leaving Kotarou to distract then alone while Negi simply charges forward releasing a single Light arrow without chanting in order to surprise him.

However, Wilhelm simply dissipated the arrow by simply raising a hand. The thing is, that was a mere feint to allow Negi sidestep behind him and utilize the vessel he took from Kotarou.

"The fight is over! **_Lagena Signatoria_**! (Demon Sealing Bottle)" then the bottle magic began to seal said demon immediately by enveloping him into a bright vortex. However, as soon that happened, the amulet Asuna is wearing strangely began to glow causing to her yell in pain, whatever it was happening, it made the bottle overload with magic on a reverse frequency completely dispelling the Reiki behind it.

"What!?" That really surprised everyone around.

"How he cancelled the imprisoning magic like that?" Negi wondered as the bottle fell down on ground with a small crack on it.

Then Wilhelm began to warm up by stretching himself, "Looks like my experiment was a success. It does work perfectly against any kind of Reiki based magic. Well… it's time for me to join the scene. I hope you last long, Negi Springfield."

Then after a last speech, he began to use his demonic powers to release beam from every punch he threw. Recovering from the first beam, they quickly reunite and dodge the following series of blast; since the Demon Sealing Bottle didn't work, they decide to engage on full offense.

Kotarou began to focus all the Chi he could muster to Energybend and release one of his unique abilities while Negi chanted an spell.

"**_Inugami Release: Kuuga_**!(Wind Fangs)"

"**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat, Fulguratio Albicans_**!(Rays of light that tears apart the night, gather unto my hand and strike down my enemy, White Thunder)"

As both attack came to his direction, Wilhelm used his own force to effortlessly dispatch Kotarou's Chi attack while ignored Negi's lightning as it simply dissipated when close enough; then confident, he began to explain his magic cancelling abilities: every time any kind of magic become a threat to him, Asuna's amulet creates a patch between her and Wilhelm to transfer any effect that was supposed to affect the latter.

"Like you saw, no magic you ever affect me, if you are a man…" Then he released another devastating beam, "Then face me with only your fists!"

From that time, the boys were being overwhelmed by his overpowered blasts, they couldn't block with enough strength or react fast enough to dodge; it was futile. In middle of combat, Wilhelm began to doubt if Negi was really fighting at his best, so he began to lecture him about the reasons necessary to fight.

"You are not fighting at you best are you?"

"What you are talking about!? I am doing my best!" Negi retorted.

"Really? Pathetic… this is the son of the Thousand Master? I thought you could hold same honor was him… but looks like it actually the opposite. You just don't have a strong fighting spirit."

"Strong fighting spirit…"

"Negi-kun, what's exactly your reason to fight?"

"My reason?"

"Yes, look at your ally Kotarou. He finds pleasure on a fight. But you? You fight for your friends? To save them? What a disappointment… one's reason to fight must come from one's itself, there nothing else greater for a warrior than that. If one fights for Hatred, Anger, Revenge or anything similar, that's the best. Such feelings you lead a person to fight without any hesitation or even fear of his own death. If you think this is wrong, then fight like Kotarou-kun, fight with the desire to be stronger."

("_I… I don't fell the pleasure to fight?_") As Wilhelm lectured about it, Negi began to really doubt his own motivation.

Before anything else could be said, a massive energy enveloped the area, it was more powerful than anything they saw, more than Chi or Reiki, they source was Aang himself.

("_This is… The Avatar!_") Thought Wilhelm terrified

("_Earth… Water… Fire… Air…__** Sound… Light… Thought…**_") As Aang opened the seven pools of chakra, everyone simply stared in awe seeing his tattoos glow in blue before a massive gust of wind tear apart the wall he was attached to. Falling into ground, Aang began spin around before palm thrusting at Wilhelm direction creating a considerably powerful hurricane, so strong that devastated almost half of the stage.

"Aang-sensei/Nii-san!" everyone gasped surprised.

"Sorry Negi, I was a bit late…" he said before changing to a more serious expression, "I heard everything… those reasons: hatred, anger, revenge. You should never follow them, my masters once used to tell me; theses feeling are like a double edged poison. While you watch your opponent go down, you are poisoning yourself."

"But Nii-san, if those reasons are wrong, then what else I should rely to fight?"

"Come on Negi, you already have the answer"

"I have?"

Then touching his own chest with a firm clenched fist Aang answered, "If there's something I learn since this day, is that in order to be strong: you should have faith in your heart."

"Faith?"

"Yes, faith. If you fight to protect you friends, then with your faith, you will have to power to save them." As Negi heard another lecture, he felt a bit relieved and confident. And them both prepared to face the Wilhelm, who was simply approached them on middle of a smoke. Aang could fell something completely new from his Reiki; it was different, tainted, and harmful; he could tell that its nature is simply to destroy and that he had to stop it.

Then from nowhere Wilhelm began to laugh, "Yes… this is how one should fight Negi. There are many forms of reasons one can tap… survival is an example…" then as the smoke cleared, Negi froze. Wilhelm's head was transformed its true form: Nemesis, a High Tier demon that was once summoned 6 years ago to erase the town Negi used to live. For appearance, His head was like a featureless Shell with two long horns from the sides, 2 red glowing eyes, no nose, and its mouth was like jaws.

"**Hehehe… that's the expression I wanted**" he said, Aang felt angry recognizing the monster, but he was more worried about how Negi would react.

"It's you…"

"**Yes, it was me, Negi-kun. One of those summoned to attack your poor village that night. I was one of the few high tier demons ever known.**" He explained putting back his hat returning to its hidden form of an old man.

"I am one responsible for the petrification of every single person there. I was me, who destroyed everything. But… it is a shame. In the end, I was imprisoned by that old mage."

"Negi, I'm sure you know what it must be done, right? Remember, have faith. As long as you believe in yourself, you can fight!" Spoke Aang placed his faith on him.

"Negi! Are you okay!?" shouted Kotarou concerned, but the boy didn't answer. A second later, not even him or Aang could see Negi flashing forward to strike Wilhelm. All happened in a second, the same was sent flying by a single punch and on middle air, its attacker followed up with a merciless elbow and a kick;

"What a…" everyone stood in awe when they saw a single boy going crazy and relentless against its enemy.

Negi was on a magic frenzy, a state where one's Reiki is released by a set desire on the heart with no conscious control, in this case, Negi's hatred for Wilhelm.

Its way to harmful for Aang to see Negi's Reiki corrupted in that away, they had to calm him down, but time was short as he felt Wilhelm Reiki changing shape again. His entire body was transformed into a full demon, an armored abomination with roughly shaped wings and a pointy tail. When Aang saw that, he knew that Wilhelm was more than a mere threat to his friends, he is but another essence that does not belong to this world and that his presence is causing further unbalance to the spirit world.

In that state, he planned to release a massive blast against Negi, who certainly wouldn't survive it if he continues that way. Signaling to Kotarou, both made haste to Negi altitude; the former barely saved Negi's life tackling him away from the blast while the latter Energybended his body to deliver thrust to the demon face.

All 4 fell down from the sky and crashed into ground with Aang being the last one as he used the downward momentum of the fall to crush Wilhelm with an air blast, but the same dodged by rolling away. After that, he landed passively and quickly took the rough stance to Earthbend.

In meantime, Negi snapped out from his frenzy and stared in horror to his shaking hands. At his side was Kotarou, who was bleeding quite heavy from his head as he used his body to absolve most of the fall damage. Then he gave one hell of smack at Negi for losing control in that way, and remembering that they are allies in this fight.

While they were discussing, Aang was on charging forward to face Wilhelm alone by crushing the ground with his feet and thrusting forward, bending boulders at his direction; but the latter easily crushed it with one of his beam punches which Aang sidestepped to get into close range. He carefully redirected Wilhelm thrusts while waiting for right moment; the way Aang moves is versatile, always taking the best turning patch to perfectly mirror the enemy's pattern and that gave room enough to dash behind him to deliver a massive charged punch on his back that sent him flying away crashing in the broken stairs.

Minutes later, all there boys were reunited in stance to face Wilhelm together.

"What took you soon long?" asked Aang confidently.

"Sorry nii-san…"

"As long as you understand its fine."

"Heh! Time to kick his ass!" shouted Kotarou receiving a nod from both.

Emerging from the debris, when Wilhelm saw all three boys in formation, he was visible annoyed, surely if he fought the 2 youngsters alone, the victory was assured, but with the Avatar helping them, his chance decrease considerably as Aang's bending cannot be blocked by Asuna's Magic cancel.

He had no choice but to pick then deal with Aang first, and for that, they need to scatter. With that on mind, the old man struck his feet into ground to use his demon energy wave. His plan worked through, Negi and Kotarou dodged to the sides while Aang jumped spinning to create a mini-tornado which he kicked it at his enemy direction.

The old man easily dissipated it and closed into Aang position to unleash a barrage of punches, he was on a full relentless attack in order to bring the guardian down. However, Aang easily blocked all of them with his charged reflexes, but with the pressure on him, he was unable to counterattack properly. They could easily continue in that way for quite some time if wasn't for Kotarou and Negi striking at his sides, with their respectively claws and elbows.

Surrounded, Wilhelm began to change his target to block both attacks to create some distance; when done, both Negi and Kotarou lunged forward to intercept him while Aang stood behind focusing on the rain. They weren't able to handle it too much, but the time was enough to reunite considerably amount of water to release a small tsunami at him.

Wilhelm easily scattered it away, but the real reason of that attack, was to get him soaked in water so that Aang could trap him on an ice prison. It did work, he gasped trapped.

"Now!" all three boys charged their fists and struck at same time from different angles.

A massive explosion happened but what our heroes expected didn't happen; with glowing hands, he blocked both Kotarou and Aang attack while ignoring Negi since his attack actually rely on Reiki, resulting in minimal damage; in the end, both sides were facing each other like the beginning.

"Impressive, that what I expect from the almighty Avatar. You got a reliable friend in there, Negi-kun. It's time we finish this" he said apparently looking confident, but everyone could see it written on his face. He was getting desperate, every time Aang got close to him, they could see his struggle to survive and that feeling is what fueled him on this battle.

Before anything could be done, something happened; the bubble that trapped the girls blew up. The reason was because Konoka had one of the practice wands from Negi, and with Chamo's instructions, they were able to spark an answer from their Reiki to escape.

From that event, Asuna has his amulet taken from Asakura; Yue and Nodoka trapped the slime sisters on the cracked bottle; and at last, Kuu and Konoka freed the remaining girls; this really surprised the boys.

"Nice Ane-sans!"

"Good job" praised Aang.

"Alright! Now it's up to us to finish it!" shouted Kotarou.

"Guys I got another attack I haven't tested yet, so could you give some cover?" asked Negi.

"Heh! Just leave to me!"

"So, you are going to use that aren't you?" Asked Aang knowing his plan; Negi gave him a confident nod.

"Very well"

At distance, Wilhelm decided to hold no longer; simply testing Negi was out of his reach right now as any other plan wouldn't work without outside help; so to compensate the failure, he could end it with at least putting an end to the guardian that every demon fears of. Fully transformed, he began to charge a massive Reiki over his mouth to blast them in the same way he did with Negi.

("_This energy… I can stop it!_") Aang thought calculating the amount of energy Wilhelm was focusing to counter with a stronger one (earthbending principle). Then with a step forward, he focused on the ground between him and the demon, causing at appears to be an earthquake as Aang was bending the underground.

Then Wilhelm threw it, from his mouth a massive beam of energy was coming to their direction. In response of that, Aang then lifted his hands to the sky, causing a pillar of the size of a small hill to clash with the blast ending into a massive explosion near the stage.

Smoke and dust rose blocking everyone sight giving an expression of horror at the girls face; after all, no one could survive a blast that devastating.

"**Hmm… for such talented people to die like this… it's a shame**" the Demon commented transforming back to his human form. However at the huge smoke at his front 6 shadows emerge in the sky.

"Like hell we would die!" Kotarou shouted as he lunged forward with his clones.

"What!?" Surprised, Kotarou delivered many charged punches with the last one was on the head momentarily lifting him off for both Aang and Negi follow up with their elbow thrusts on his torso before the latter chanted,

"**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Kenotetos, Astraphsato, De Temeto!_**(Come forth from the void, O thunder, and cut down my enemy!)"

"Urgh it can't be…" Wilhelm gasped.

"Uwaaah, **_DIOS TUKOS_**!(ZEUS'S THUNDERCLAP!)" then Negi finished it with a massive lightning blast that struck perfectly on ground.

At same time, a smile grew showing satisfaction; it came from Evangeline, who was knew everything since the beginning, Wilhelm appearance served as a test to check Negi's current abilities. Now, there was nothing to worry about.

"Wow! Now that's what I call a thunder…" Aang mentioned amazed while looking slightly tired. Kotarou was gone to Chizuru's side; Konoka was nearby Setsuna; the others were enclosing with Negi covered by towels from Hammerspace(If I remember correctly, they were caught completely naked with no towel to mention).

Everyone reunited together and saw Wilhelm apparently down on ground, with his legs slowing turning to ashes.

"Looks like you have own after all… it would be better if you kill me now. Otherwise, my contract will be canceled and I will return to my world…"

"You speak of the Spirit World, correct?" demanded Aang wanting to confirm his theory, "You are a spirit, right?"

"… Yes"

"Then answer me, what happened to the spirit world? What happened to the other spirits?"

"You seem slightly confused for an Avatar; it's you who should have known that."

"I know, I'm so confused about everything since I came here. Please tell me, that story you told me earlier, it is real? Do Roku really face a Demon God using my soul?"

"I don't know…That place is no longer the same… once a beautiful plane it thrived on distant past, it was a truly sight to behold; or at least that's what I have heard from the ancients. In the end, I still believe that was only a fairy tale."

"Then?"

"I don't know the answer. When I was born, deep down in my heart, all my purpose was to destroy, that's what demons live for. To enjoy the chaos of life, the greed of the flesh and the hatred that curses the reality since beginning. For us, there isn't anything greater than that."

"But, this-"

"This is why you must end it, Negi. You have the power for it, do it."

As he left Aang in confusion, Negi already had the answer when he first asked, "I won't kill you… That night, you were only summoned, you had your orders, nothing more. And even now, you didn't hurt any of my friends, who were your hostages. For me, you don't seem to a bad person."

"Heh. How could you so sure? I still can be a bad man; I'm a demon after all."

"Even so, I won't do it."

Wilhelm laughed hearing this, "You really lack fighting spirit, boy" Then he explained about Konoka's true potential to become one of the most successful healers in the world as well was the one that could possible save those that survived on Negi's village.

"Well, it time for me to go…"

"Wait" spoke Aang.

"As I said Avatar. I don't know anything that would help you."

"Yes I know, instead I want to give you a proper end. I will lift the burden of this curse of yours"

"How?" He asked as Aang placed his right hand on Wilhelm's forehead, while the other on the middle of the lungs.

"This…" Then energy began to glow as he began to process of energybending Wilhelm spirit, he freed his soul from some kind of tainted Reiki in his heart; whatever it is that, it was clearly poisoning his thought leading him to become what he is now.

Wilhelm body became dust as a ghost materialized at everyone's sight. It was a young version of same person wearing some kind of shining robes. He began to understand his true nature, everything became clear.

"_This is… I see… I feel free_" he mentioned relieved, "_You have my thanks guardian…_"

And then, Wilhelm's spirit began to dismantle its shape turning to what appears to be a green Chi-less orb before disappearing in the sky, possibly returning to the Spirit World.

"So… that was…" Negi asked not quite sure of what happened, he didn't know if Wilhelm was alive or not.

"It was the right thing to do. He is on a better place now" Aang assured him.

"Well that's a quite interesting show I see. But now it about you give some answers, Aang-sensei" spoke Asakura holding pen and a notepad again from Hammerspace(seriously, woman and their secrets…)

"What is this Avatar that old man was talking about?"

"Oh right, now I remember!" spoke Asuna with expression of epiphany.

"What?"

"When Setsuna and I fought with demons at Kyoto, they mentioned something about this Avatar" she explained.

"Yes I remember too… for some reason, they became scared of something; so scared that they broke off their contract with Chigusa" Setsuna added.

"Ohh! This makes things more interesting. So, what you have to say, Aang-sensei?"

And then, there were no excuses this time. Everyone around him knew what he truly was, leaving no option other than the truth.

"Looks like I have no choice…" Taking a deep breath he began to explain what he truly were; he spoke about what the Avatar itself is and its purpose on this world; he also spoke a bit of his own story in the past. Everything was quite interesting for the others; they never thought that their Teacher Assistant was an almighty Guardian of unbelievable power.

Things only became serious when he explained about what he discovered lately; they didn't expected that the world where they're living was threatened to oblivion as what support it (the Spirit World) was about to collapse. The worst part is that they couldn't do anything to help Aang in dealing with it as the Avatar is the only one capable to enter directly to the said world, thus forcing him to deal with all the burden.

Nevertheless of that, Aang felt relieved after confessing; he didn't expect such friendly reactions from his the others, it was good to know such good friends far from home.

Then, after such revelation, everyone prepared themselves to leave. Things were really fine at moment; Aang and the boys were commenting about how they fought this day; they really let their guard down long enough to not notice the unknown substance that began to rise from Wilhelm's dust.

"You really did fine on that part when you-" then Aang froze.

"What's wrong Nii-san?" asked Negi oblivious of the situation.

"Watch out!" Suddenly he tackled Negi away to dodge a previously unnoticed malevolent substance as well as startling everyone after getting a glimpse of it.

"What a hell?" Shouted Kotarou wondering just before they saw said presence taking form. It was a floating shadow; ridiculous as it seems, that thing was releasing an absurd amount of tainted Reiki to a point were those who can't handle its pressure felt fear and confusion. And somehow it managed to sneak around behind them without being noticed.

Aang instantly knew that said object was absurdly dangerous and thus he warned to everyone stay away from it as it was trying to tackle someone.

"What hell it's your problem? If it's an enemy, then we just have to kill it!"spoke Kotarou preparing to strike it, despite Aang's advice.

"Wait, we don't-" but it was too late, he already went for it. However, it proved to be a deadly mistake; the moment he came in contact with it, the strike merely scattered the black substance over his arm.

"See? It's done, now let's… wait what?" Suddenly the said substance began to grow tentacles on his arm, and apparently it was devouring him. Chizuru was the first to be concerned as she didn't knew what hell it was happening; thankfully, Aang quickly dispatched it by tearing it apart with his airbending slash.

Whatever it almost got Kotarou was splattered on ground slowly taking form before floating again.

"Listen to me, whatever it takes; do not let it touch you." Aang warned once again as the girls retreated behind the boys.

"Just what hell is that thing!?" shouted Asuna.

"I wish I knew"

"Then we have to attack from distance" Negi reasoned as he began to chant the restraining spells while Kotarou and Aang distract it by behaving like baits; beside it's absurd amount of Reiki, for some reason, the shadow was only trying to tackle them.

When done, 10 wind arrows surrounded the target and began the restraining process. The thing is, the moment the arrows touched it, they got absolved by the shadow which grew bigger and began to grow more tentacles on it. In response, they began to use more severe measures, by casting more dangerous spells and attacks, only to worse the things out.

Now big and armed with tentacles, the huge shapeless monster tried to snatch them away so that it could devour it. That scene was away too dangerous for the girls to stay as they were starting to panic; when they tried to run away, said monster surrounded them in form of a ring clawing with tentacles to force them hold it together, the boys couldn't handle it alone.

"Damnit, we can't stop that thing!" shouted Kotarou dodging another tentacle.

"It's feeding from magic itself we have to seal it" reasoned Negi.

"The bottle! Where is that bottle!?" Asked Aang; then Nodoka quickly handed the cracked vessel to Negi, who got into position.

"I hope this work…**_Lagena Signatoria_**! (Demon Sealing Bottle)" and then the vortex came to absolve the unknown threat away. Surprising enough, it worked; the monster was sealed inside the bottle. Everyone began to calm themselves and discuss what happened.

"Ok, what just happened?" Asuna began.

"When we left that Ossan body away, that thing came from nowhere and attacked us" Kotarou answered.

"I haven't felt anything else when we fought him, not a single mage or other Reiki anywhere, it simply appeared." Affirmed Aang.

"Even so, where that thing came from?" Negi asked holding the bottle. Everyone kept thinking about for some time.

"Does it matter? We sealed it anyway, let's just go home and get some sleep." Suggested Chamo receiving a positive nod from everyone. However, before they could even leave that place, the cracked bottle began to shake violently.

"Eh?" Negi gasped when he saw that. He momentarily let it fall on ground, where it began to shine a sinister glow from its cracks. Before they could react, the vessel shattered away releasing a huge blinding light that forced everyone to cover their eyes away.

Then what happened is predictable, at front of the group, those who were sealed in the bottle became free. The 3 slime sisters were simply looking to each other in confusion while behind them the shadow abomination slowly rose.

"Behind you!" Aang yelled, but it was too late. The shadow threw itself over Suramui who could even understand what was happening to her. Her sisters quickly came to rescue her, but soon became more victims to the monster who disappeared inside them.

Everyone stood there staring at awe was the slime sisters began to grew in power. Their bodies were encased with some kind of armor with recognizable demonic energy; their eyes became red with black sclera. It was really frightening, the sisters themselves were screaming in pain as they were possessed by the shadow's power.

"Okay, so what we are supposed to do now?" Asked Kotarou already in stance to fight.

"For now, we have to stop them" replied Aang unsure of what threat they are going to deal now.

"When we are going to rest…" spoke Negi looking a bit down.

"If it's like that, then let us help!" Spoke Asuna confidently along with Setsuna and Kuu Fei.

"I cannot let my disciple to have all the fun" added Kuu Fei really excited.

"I may not have a sword but can easily hang on with them, Aang-sama." Commented Setsuna kinda surprising the girls who didn't knew.

"Sama?" they said.

"It a long story…" Aang simply replied before noticing what the girls, to be exact: Asuna and Kuu Fei, were wearing, "You sure you girls are really want to fight with that?"

That quickly made them to blush, "You don't have to notice that, you pervert!" shouted Asuna.

"Please, there this isn't the place or time for that…" he replied nosebleeding a bit.

"**…Assimilation complete…**" spoke Suramui with a rather deep voice, startling them away.

"**The Parts are on sight…**" spoke Ameko.

"**Them it's time to eliminate…**" finished Purin. Then they suddenly lunged forward to strike their respective targets. All 3 boys were abruptly forced to defend themselves from the barrage of thrust, sweeps and kicks; thanks to their slime shapeshifting abilities and Demonic enchantment, they were relentless.

They would probably overwhelm them if Setsuna, Kuu and Asuna came to save them. Synchronizing their attacks(Negi & Asuna; Aang & Setsuna; Kotarou & Kuu), they were able to push back the slime sisters after an intense stale match.

"They are faster than before!" Commented Negi.

"Heh! Good would be boring if was easy!" Kotared answered as he saw an opening, "Now take that! **_Inugami Release: Kuuga_**!(Wind Fangs!)" Then releasing once again his best Chi attack, the blast struck perfectly on Purin to a point where she was torn apart splattering what appears to be blood everywhere on the ground.

"What a?" Kotarou was really surprised as he saw that, "she didn't even try to dodge or block it!"

Everyone was terrified; when Chizuru saw her supposed friend apparently killing someone, she instantly faint from shock.

Even Aang couldn't believe as well, so he began to demand, "Kotarou did you just-"

"I'm telling you, she just flew towards my attack, I did nothing!" he quickly retorted back. However, just after that moment, the body that Kotarou apparently blew began to rematerialize back to what Purin once were.

"What a heck!?" then suddenly, the said slime, began to surround Kotarou's body for the shadow try to devour him once again.

Noticing that, Aang quickly went to save him again, "Damnit! Kotarou, don't move!" then charging his hand, Aang blasted the monster away with a thrust on the girl; when his energybended fist made contact with her, she began to burn. The black substance splattered on ground again, but this time was slowly disappearing away.

Noticing that, the other two slimes quickly retreated away, creating some space. Aang began to realize something, when Kotarou's blasted Purin with his energy attack, the black substance was able to reanimate her again, but when Aang was the one that struck, said shadow was suddenly unable to act. And in fact, it made quite some sense, since the moment when they began to fight that unknown monster; of all the bending attack he did, the monster block everything but his Energybended punches, that was strange.

The thing is, is that shadow vulnerable to his Energybending or he is just miscalculating? After all, almost all their attacks and spells had no effect on them, not even Asuna's banishing Fan, who was made with that purpose; He wanted to check it out his theory to confirm properly before anything else happens.

"The third sister… she didn't came back" Negi said shocked.

"Ok, Listen guys, I think I got their weakness" Aang spoke.

"Really!? How so?" asked Asuna; and then he explained how his energy bending works and it capabilities as well as how it's supposedly effective against these possessed demons.

"I'm not so sure if it will work but we got to try!"

In meantime, the two other slime sisters just stood staring at the others,.

"**A Part killed a Self…**" spoke Suramui in a rather strange way.

"**Impossible, no Part can kill a Self, unless…**"

"**…That Part is the guardian, the enemy of Selves…**"

"**We have to be cautious…**"

Before they could do anything, the remaining sisters were crushed into groung by a familiar presence. Everyone where surprised to see Chachamaru entering the scene to help, followed by the appearance of Evangeline.

"Chibi-chan/Master!"

"I was wondering what kind of demon could release this kind of power before" She mentioned sensing the absurd amount of Reiki that the sisters were releasing. And as expected, the splattered substance slowly reanimated the same crushed persons.

"**Another Parts to consume…**" mentioned Ameko.

"**They aren't the problem… The Avatar…**" Suramui creepily finished before dash at their opponents.

"Alright, follow the plan!" ordered Aang as his friends began to an attack in a pattern with an intention to separate the demons so that they focus fire on one. It did worked, Suramui was the one surrounded while Ameko, was pushed by Chachamaru and Evangeline, who from just watching, got an idea of what Aang wanted.

"Restrain her!" he shouted.

"Easier said than done!" Asuna retorted as they together began to limit her mobility in order to allow Aang energybend her body and therefore banish whatever that's manipulating it.

At same time, the vampire and her doll were having a hard time dealing with Ameko as the same was easily overwhelming both together, apparently the possessed demons can easily tolerate blunt trauma, and that, along with the unknown regeneration, it's virtually impossible for both to deal with her. Even if Evangeline is an uber powerful vampire, with the barrier curse hindering her magic, fighting on an incomplete moon left her at considerate disadvantage while Chachamaru can't channel any kind of energy on her own.

Eventually, Ameko managed to deliver a powerful kick on Chachamaru stomach that sent her flying away, leaving Evangeline on her own.

"**No Part can defeat a Self alone…**" she said before getting decapitated by Eva's kick.

"Hmph, like an amateur like you could defeat me" she taunted not releasing stance as her enemy rematerialized again to resume their solo fight.

In meantime, Aang's theory was confirmed as his simple plan worked. They were able to finally restrain Suramui enough to allow him energy bend safely. He did the same to Wilhelm's soul, but instead of simply freeing her soul from the tainted Reiki, he completely connected himself to her similar to what he did with Firelord Ozai and completely purged the malevolent spirit away purifying her soul, and from the dust of her body, flew another Chi-less orb to the sky.

"We did it!" Everyone began to cheer in victory after accomplishing that. However, their happiness was abruptly interrupted when they heard Evangeline screaming.

When they saw what was happening, they froze; Seeing Suramui's soul being purified by Aang, made the possessed Ameko to enter into a desperate tactic. During her fight with Eva, her assault became twice as fast to a point she could overwhelm Evangeline tacking her to ground and thus covering her body with the black substance.

As the taint process began, Evangeline felt an unbearable pain coursing through her body followed by the absurd desire to consume blood from living; her fingernails and fangs enlarged, her eyes changed color in the same way as the slime sisters were.

"Oh man, the universe really isn't at our side today…" mentioned Aang seeing her transforming.

When it finished, the first thing she did was to violently assault Ameko's body and suck all the tainted blood inside, it didn't take long before Ameko turned into dust. The Evangeline, who lost herself to her vampire nature, stared into Aang's party ready to strike at any moment.

Will Aang and his friend be able to face this sudden threat? Who is behind all this mystery? Is that enemy have any connection with the Spirit World? Only time may tell…

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

**Ok, this is the first time the antagonist makes his cameo on my story.**

**The way he speaks can be confusing at first, but fear not, it's kinda easy to understand.**

**When he speaks of "Part" or "Parts", it means anything that wasn't tainted yet.**

**The opposite follows the same rule, "Self" or "Selves", is meant for anything already assimilated.**

**Oh, He is parody of the 3D strategy game: Homeworld Cataclysm. I highly recommend it; the gameplay can be strange and old fashioned but what really shines in the series is the plot.**

**For Further research here:** wiki/The_Beast


	26. Chapter 26: Shadows of the Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Avatar in any way.**

Chapter 26: Shadows of the Mind.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I, along with my friends and teachers, travelled around the world to find and face the Firelord Ozai, but one day everything changed, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events of the last chapter…

That night was one of the most intense our heroes ever seen. Negi faced an enemy of his past, the one responsible for the destruction of his village 6 years ago. With both Aang and Kotarou's help, they were able to defeat and free Wilhelm's spirit from the taint that makes him a demon. Only to release it into the Real World and thus leading to possibly one of the most dangerous situations they ever faced: A possessed Vampire.

_Mahora Academy, Ruined Stage beneath the World Tree…_

After drinking all the blood from the tainted Ameko, Evangeline eventually recovered from the unstable vampiric nature and assumed an expressionless one as the corruption was successful…

"**Assimilation complete…**"

"Master…" muttered Negi horrified as his tainted master could attack at any moment. The efforts spent on last fights were finally taking a toll on the young boys; Negi's Reiki reserves are nearly on limit while Kotarou was hurt and bleeding for quite some time.

Noticing that, Aang suggested, "Negi, Kotarou, you guys have to take the girls back to safety."

"And let you take all the fun? No way!" retorted the wolf boy.

"You don't know anything, do you? You are hurt and your powers are sealed. Fighting in that state will only put you in danger!"

"Heh! This is nothing; I still can use my Inugamis"

"But tha-"

"Nii-san you won't be able to handle Master alone you know that" interrupted Negi, "That's why we are going to stay."

"Yeah, just what Negi said, we are going to stay!" added Kotarou.

"But-"

"Just leave to me. I will get them out safely" shouted Asuna confidently as the other girls nod in agreement.

"Don't worry Aang-sama. I will protect Ojou-sama with my life!"

"It's all about Faith, right?" Spoke Negi remembering his lesson with him.

"You guys… … Very well, I'm counting on you" then the all girls, except for Chachamaru, quickly fled the stage away leaving only her, the boys and Evangeline alone, who was simply staring the scene apparently showing no reaction.

"**How foolish… you Parts cannot avoid the inevitable**" spoke the monotone demon over Evangeline's mouth.

"How can you be so sure that you will win?" asked Aang.

"**Our victory has been decided since the beginning. None of you will ever be able to prevent the doom that will consume this world of yours**"

"Don't screw with me! Like hell we going let that happen!" shouted Kotarou just about to deliver the first blow only to be interrupted by Aang.

"Calm down, don't be reckless. She may be our enemy, but she's also a friend"

"Aang-sensei, I believe we actually should be cautious, master can be more dangerous than you think" Chachamaru mentioned.

Evangeline remained expressionless, before pointing at Aang, "**You are the only threat here, Avatar**" then instantly behind them, "**…you must be eliminated**" Everyone gasped for a single second as Eva delivers a fatal thrust at his back. That attack so strong that when he was sent flying, he crashed through the entire stage tearing a path on the floor before he is crushed by wooden debris of said stage that, due the damage, it collapsed down over him.

"Aang-nii-san!"

("_Fast. That's away too fast._") Kotarou thought as he turned around to deliver a charged punch but it was easily caught by her, who countered with a straight kick to his face. He blocked it by instinct alone before the force of the blow pushed him away. Chachamaru and Negi hadn't the same luck through as both were sent flying away from the following assault.

"**…He still lives…**" muttered Evangeline as the Demon inside her still feels Aang's presence. Moments later, from the debris of the collapsed stage, rose the said person bleeding a bit from the mouth.

("_That was close… a second later and I'd be in serious trouble now_")Thought Aang as he spat the blood away. The blow he took from Eva has inevitable; the next he saw is that he was flying towards the stage; at that moment, he crossed his arms to Earthbend a pillar were he tackled directly covering his body with rock to absolve most of damage.

Not wasting anytime, Eva quickly dashed forward; sensing that, he Energybends his eyes and ears in an effort to at least be able to track her down. However, it didn't work; her speed was too much for him as she instantly disappeared from his sight before throwing a punch aimed at his face;

Unable to dodge, he took it directly and soon was forced to roll away from the following kick which easily cracked the ground due her strength. Since he's unable to track with his eyes, he got riddle of his boots and then focused on the ground around him with seismic sense.

Sensing the momentum swift, Aang was able to pinpoint her next move and thus they clashed each other exchanging and blocking blows; but even so, he eventually made a mistake and took an uppercut sending him to the sky. Knowing that he's unable to predict the next attack without the ground, he spun around to bend a hurricane around his body in efforts to suppress any following damage.

Jumping higher than him, Eva delivered a downward kick to and then blasting the hurricane on the ground; and to finish off, the vampire began to chant a spell were no mage ever seen before.

"**_Proorismos Plati Apagorevmenos Epithymia: Periorismenos Sklavos Megistis Lordos, Erthei Empros Ypiresia Skopos. Selini Basileia, Okeanos Basilia! Entolon, Boreous Cheimona Asfaleia Notious Anemoi… Aionia Chionothyella_**(Bound slaves of The Supreme Lord, come forth and serve your purpose. Queen of Moon, King of Ocean! By my order, let the Northern Winter fuse with the Southern Winds… Eternal Blizzard)"

Channeling the Shadow's power to bypass the curse, she releases a massive blast that froze everything on her path. Aang had a struggle to stand up quickly before he noticed; it was too late to dodge, so the only option is to face it head on; then with a deep breath, he fought the blast with his own Firebending stream.

The freezing blast virtually devoured him due its power but he managed to somehow survive, still, he couldn't move his body as it was frozen from slight hypothermia, and that was extremely dangerous state to be right now. And Evangeline took that chance to finish him off, and since she come from the sky, there no way that he can predict nor defend it.

He gasped for a second thinking that soon he will be flying again, but thankfully that didn't happen. Chachamaru intercepted and caught Eva's fist with the intention of restraining her along with Kotarou allowing Negi dash behind her and therefore chant a spell at point blank range.

"(_Master, this is all I got!_)**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Ducenti Spiritus Lucis, Vinculum Facti Inimicum Captent, Sagitta Magica Lux Capturae_**!(200 spirits of light, become the bonds which binds my enemy, Magic projectile: Light Arrows of Binding!)"

Focusing all the Reiki he could muster, Negi released his spell at her back; since the spirits were being pressured into a single point, they fused together and surrounded Eva's body in a glowing prison of light.

"Nii-san!"

Without even thinking Aang proceeded to place his hands over the forehead and lungs to Energybend her away, connecting to her soul before anything else happen. Everything went fine for a few seconds before the original Eva began to scream in agony.

"Master!?" yelled Negi on his knees, he couldn't stand anymore.

"This is…!?" Aang noticed something very strange, while purging most of the shadow's taint; he noticed something different with Eva's soul, it was rejecting him as if she was actually a demon on her own. Fearing for the worse, Aang immediately released his hands away from her.

"What happened?" asked Kotarou holding an apparently unconscious vampire.

("_This feeling…I know it, she… she's a demon from the beginning?_") Thought Aang shocked as he saw his own hands shaking. He couldn't believe it, surely Evangeline declared herself many times that she was a vampire; he thought that she was an true spirit living in a human form similar to Tui and La themselves, who came to live in form of Koi fishes. Even the feeling was similar when they were at Kyoto outside the barrier's influence.

But now truth is at his front, she is actually a demon, and like all demons, she's vulnerable to his Energybending, it's impossible to Aang purify the taint on her body without affecting her, if anything go wrong he could her back to the Spirit World which also means death(kinda of, for the spirits).

"Is master ok?"asked Negi worried.

"Yes, she's unconscious but my sensors show that is apparently fine" replied Chachamaru.

"Heh! Then we are done here, let's go home."

"Aang-nii-san?"

"Ah! Right…"

Aang was broke on thought, one again he faced a difficult situation where decision is the means to end it and that were his biggest flaw reveals itself: the indecision over what his beliefs consider right. Avatar Roku was the one who always warned him about it, he probably would have purified her away with no mercy; after all, she is a demon, at threat from some unknown world.

But now it didn't matter, the sun of the next morning was near, and they finally could return back.

_On the Next Morning…_

Almost every one of our heroes weren't unable to sleep properly after that night; the first thing that Negi done when he woke, was to meet with her master to check her status and he wasn't not the only one concerned.

In meantime, Aang couldn't sleep at all, he stood the entire night observing Evangeline on her bed; she still remained unconscious in the end, even with Chachamaru claiming that everything is alright, he had uneasy feeling about it; when he connected with her, he knew that the taint was alive somewhere, attaching itself on her soul, struggling to survive; he feared if one day he would face it again, if it he does, how he's going to face it?

His thoughts were broken when he heard heavy footsteps from the stairs,

"Master!" yelled the young mage followed by Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna. They reunited together around the bed and saw her unconscious.

"It's okay, she's fine" assured Aang looking slightly sleepy.

"Really? Thank goodness"

"Are you okay? You look tired" asked Asuna.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep at all"

"You too?" spoke Konoka, "I couldn't sleep as well, I had several nightmares"

"Huh? What kind of nightmares?"

"Erm… I was on some strange place where there was nothing but black everywhere"

"Hmm? Strange, it was the same on my dream" mentioned Setsuna, "I heard some kind of voice; something very bad was happening at sametime, but I don't remember…"

"Yeah, just like Se-chan said, there was a voice, saying things like offering power, wishes and other things, it was creepy"

"I remember that too! It ask us to forget everyone around and follow him, that's just too weird." spoke Asuna hearing them.

"What's this? Does everyone here had the same dream?"said Chamo quite interested; in fact everyone indeed shared the same vision, so that made Aang rather curious.

"I don't think so; maybe it's only a coincidence"retorted Negi.

"Not exactly" Aang spoke, "Dreams are one of the ways for universe to communicate with us about the world. My people often say that they are the bridge connecting our innermost desires; sometimes, we face problems were only when we look deep down ourselves we may find the answer. This dream you all shared may or may not represent a possible event or feeling similar to each other"

"But even so, it's strange" commented Asuna.

"Point-taken"

"Aang-nii-san"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I've decided. I'm going to be a Combat Magician."

"Really? That's great! What made you choose it?"

"Well… fighting beside you and Kotarou made me fell amazing." Replied Negi smiling.

"I see… oh! Speaking of him, where's Kotarou right now?"

"I know exactly but after that incident last night. He was taken away by the Magic Authorities. I've heard that he's talking with the Headmaster right now." He replied in a rather sad tone but Aang was not that worried.

"Hmm… is that so? Then it's fine."

"Eh? How can you be so sure?" Asked Negi slightly startled.

"It's that old man we're talking about, I'm sure that Kotarou will be release just fine."

"AHHH!" yelled Asuna as she saw the clock, "We're late!" Negi froze for a second before he panicked as well; they quickly took their things and left in a rush after giving a good bye wave. Aang chuckled a bit and then proceeded back to upstairs while Chachamaru handles the rest of the house.

Sitting on a not-so-comfortable chair just beside the bed, He resumed his watch over Evangeline, who didn't react to the surrounding noises. As hours passed, Aang eventually couldn't handle tiredness over his body and soon he was found sleeping; now it was his time to witness the dream everyone had…

_Southern Air Temple…_

In middle of the mysterious mountains on the Southern Waters lies a wonderful Temple that, for those who know the story, once used to be the home of the pacific Air Nomads. And on that peaceful mountain, lies a boy, who's wearing the young version of the robes commonly used by the monks themselves, possible another student like anyone.

That boy was holding some kind of hollow ball made of wood that was oddly slotted on its sides. He also was standing on some sort of spacious arena covered by many wooden poles while on its opposites has a higher pole that supported a wooden square with a revolving circular structure inside.

It was an Airball arena, a game that involves Airbending to get the ball across the arena and therefore try making goals by throwing it over the circular rings on the opposites. It was obvious that the boy, who looks absurdly similar to Aang, wanted to play; facing him, was some kind of old man, who's wearing the long and old version of robes, said person was no one but Monk Gyatso himself.

Determined, the boy, now recognized as Aang, gave a fierce on his opponent before bending air inside ball to make it spin. Then he threw it, the ball quickly made its way, bouncing around the poles to its destination; Gyatso was carefully watching ball pattern, when it reached on middle of the field, the pattern suddenly changed in a manner that it was charging straight on him.

In response to that, the old man easily spun to his right and redirected the ball back in same manner as Aang. Both kept playing around in a intense and fast paced game for quite some time until the boy made a mistake; Gyatso's skill with Airbending was way too much for Aang; redirecting the ball back, the old man sent the ball with such intense speed that for those who see from far, its was like they were playing with 2 balls, Aang couldn't predict in time and ended up losing.

"Wow, that awesome!" he commented amazed.

"Hahaha, Your skills was increased once again young one" replied the master chuckling.

"Yeah but looks like I still got too much to learn"

"Don't worry, I time you will learn it. So? How is going that new ability you said?"

"It's not good… it's too hard to stabilize the winds when you compress it. I don't know Gyatso, I don't think I can master this technique" Said Aang looking a bit down. In fact, on that time, he was one step way from getting his Blue tattoos, which represent the mastery of Airbending; the only left was to either pass the last rite of Airbending, which was way too hard for him at moment, or to create a new ability.

"Foolishness. I know very well that you can do it, remember, you must have faith in yourself" replied the master encouraging him.

And it did, Aang was soon smiling again, "Thanks Gyatso"

"So? Wanna mess up with Fruit Pies?"

"Yeah!" yelled the young boy.

"Excellent! Let's go, I'm going to teach you something I learn a long time ago…" And then Aang and his master left together towards the main temple where they spent the rest of the day.

Everything was fine for most of the time until an omen blocked down the sun. The Young Aang was alone in the courtyard training his incomplete Air scooter ability when he noticed the change of environment. The sun was blocked by an unknown object giving space for the scary red sky to spread out; it was strange, so seeking answers, he quickly went in search for his master.

However, he didn't found anyone, suddenly, the once living and bright Air Temple became abandoned and everyone inside was nowhere to be found. Nothing else happened for quite some time until Aang saw a presence walking away in one the corridors turning around in a corner.

"Wait!"yelled as he proceeded to follow the shadow away only to see it turning again on another corner, that's where the chase began, the presence somehow was able to wander around at absurdly speeds(or at least is what young Aang thinks) always far from his reach. He only was able to properly approach him when the boy saw him alone on the courtyard.

Panting slightly Aang asked him, "Erm… hello there, I'm Aang! Please, do you know what's happening?"

"**Hello, little boy…**" Answered the mysterious figure as it turned around; it was hearing a long set of black robes, so long that covered completely his hands and legs, he never seen anything like that before, and its face was covered by the darkness of a hood, even in such bright place, Aang couldn't see anything inside, that was really creepy.

"Ah… I don't think you would know where is everybody wouldn't you?"

"**No, I don't… I'm here to give you an offer**"

"An offer?"

"**Yes… are you interested?**"

As he listened the figure's words, strangely enough, he suddenly forgot what was happening around him, he was indeed curious to know what kind of offer he speaks of; however, deep down on his heart, there was something telling him to get away from that figure but he was unable to comprehend it and thus the voice left him confuse.

"I…I don't know…"

"**You have to be certain, boy. Do you want or not my offer?**" demanded the strange man slightly annoyed. Aang became more confused, his heart pleaded to stay away from that man, he wasn't sure why that's was happening, but eventually a spark came out in his mind as he could feel the threatening Reiki coming from the mysterious figure.

"A…No I don't want it, thanks…" Aang nervously refused; the figure was really annoyed hearing that but even so it didn't show any signs of it.

"**Don't worry, you may change your mind…**" he muttered.

Before they could do something else, a massive explosion happened. When the young Aang saw what happening, he was visibly shocked; out from nowhere, an entire army of Firebenders suddenly appeared along with the Air nomads who were in stance to face them; it was a chaos everywhere, the Fire Nation were attacking the Temple that was supposed to be unreachable from ground.

Aang froze watching the scene of war; the Firebenders were striking mercilessly against his people with insanely intense fireballs or streams while the Air nomads were holding on their own simply disorienting their enemies with some creative Airbending skills. However, the latter were in devastating disadvantage as some kind of meteor was scorching the sky on fire somehow granting the Firebenders absurd power.

And then another explosion happened followed by a hurricane. When Aang saw exactly what happened, he was happy to see Monk Gyatso again, they said person was somewhat sweating and really concerned about the events around.

"Gyatso!" He yelled and ran to his location, but strangely enough, the said Monk didn't heard him and also Aang found himself unable to reach him as the scenery was moving away from Gyatso, so Aang literally didn't moved from his spot.

"Eh? What is this?"

"**… You cannot save him**" spoke the hooded figure. The young boy didn't want to believe it and tried to futilely get Gyatso attention by yelling, gesturing, even blasting him away with bended air to get no results; it became apparent that somehow Aang and the figure were "disconnected" from the place itself was if they were ghosts or something.

In meantime, Gyatso was surrounded by the Firebender army; both sides were facing each other for quite some time before a group from the latter began to unleash a huge stream of fire at his direction; reacting quickly, the master spun to his left and successfully redirected the fire which burned the other soldiers away.

Taking a huge breath, Gyatso released a gust of wind from his mouth and blasted a entire squad of soldiers off the mountain, but quickly was forced to raise a wall of wind to block the following counter attack from other soldiers, even so, he took advantage of the air momentum and countered with a palm thrust sending what Aang recognized as Gyatso unique ability, the **Sidewinder Hand**, a ability were one compress the wind over his hand and release it in a stream, if done correctly, the wind will take a shape of an hand itself and subsequently blast the target away with impressively strong concussive force.

That ability follows the principle used on skill of Air Wake, and power behind it was powerful enough to dispatch even the comet-enchanted fireballs therefore crushing most of the squads away; expected from the strongest Airbender of at time. In response to his impressive display, the Firebenders began to use tactics, since they couldn't defeat him with skill, they choose to overwhelm with power.

The current soldiers began to tight themselves in a formation consisting of a line; at each step the do forward, they bend a fire ball, if the enemy attacks, they raise a shield of fire together, the trick behind that formation is the numbers and the timing of each soldier. That proved to be effective again Gyatso as he was pushed back by the enemy attacks.

As the young Aang watched his master being overwhelmed, he surely felt that something very bad is going to happen; somehow he could tell that he already knows the answer to that situation and therefore he wishes to prevent it, but how? He can't even reach his friend, how he was supposed to deal with it?

"**I can save your master, if you want…**" spoke the mysterious figure startling Aang, "**All you have to do is to accept my offer…**" he suggested but Aang still felt uneasy about it.

"No thanks…"

"**What's wrong? Do you want to see your Master dying?**"

"I don't, but… but… it feels wrong!"

"**What's wrong with offering your soul to save what you love?**"

"I…"

"**It's simple, you serve me as my servant and I will save your Master, a fair deal**" As he spoke once again, Aang can't do nothing but fell annoyed, somehow he knew who this person is actually but there's still a block over his mind preventing he from remembering. As he was trying to find a solution, the time for Gyatso didn't stopped either; overwhelmed by his enemies, the Master finds himself surrounded once again inside a structure.

He was cornered in a wall with no means to exit without facing the barrage of soldiers standing in formation; after a few second staring each other, the Firebenders attacked him in succession but their attacks were dissipated with many air shields; barrage after barrage, slowly Gyatso were starting to get tired, and that along with the old age he possess, he won't be able to hang on if that continued.

He had to do something before he falls; the captain, noticing his fatigue, decided to put an end to that fight by ordering every soldier to unleash an attack at same time, that just what Gyatso wanted; the moment he saw the fire coming at his direction, he bended a tornado between him and the soldiers themselves.

The stream everyone bended at him was absolved by the tornado which he carefully controlled to not dissipate the fire but instead enchant it. The entire squadron of soldiers gasped for a single second before the entire building blew up in a huge wave of fire. Aang was shocked to see that his master broke the pacifistic law of respecting life that the Air Nomads hold dearly and therefore burning everyone inside but himself.

"G-Gyatso…"

"**Oh? That's unexpected**" said the figure somewhat amused.

("No, this can't be… this isn't happening… Gyatso would never kill anyone…") thought the young Aang who still held faith on his master; eventually the fire that he saw broke a cipher and eventually his memories returned, for the Figure's surprise. In a flash, a memory of day where he return back to present the Temple with Katara and Sokka overwhelmed his mind, everything began to make sense of who he was and what was happening.

"**Tsk… Looks like I'm no longer needed…**" and then Aang, now on his actual teen body and memories restored, saw the mysterious hooded figure, who's overflowing with tainted Reiki, disappear to nowhere.

After that, the things we know happened, the soldiers who saw Gyatso's feat from outside were visibly angry and since they are Firebenders, they scorched the entire building by Re-bending the fire tornado back inside. Aang saw Gyatso clapping his hands and placing them forward in a last stand to push back the fire with a wind spear; but it was futile, he couldn't handle and soon the World's Strongest Air Nomad fell down.

Even knowing what happened afterwards, Aang couldn't handle the terrible feeling of grief he felt that day, at his side, his younger version materialized again, to watch down the death of the one he knew as a father. Either if this happened or not, it didn't matter, the dark feelings he felt, no matter how he accepts it, were enough to create a vision like this.

"No…" the young said crying before everything fades into darkness.

_Several hours later at Evangeline's Cottage…_

At Evening, Aang opened his eyes to the real world on the same chair he was sitting to overwatch Evangeline.

"You're awake" spoke the blonde vampire staring him down.

"What… I…slept?" said Aang a bit dazed.

"Yeah you did. Damnit, do you know it's annoying to see your face when I woke up?" mocked Evangeline receiving no answer.

"Tsk… if I had- … … eh?" she interrupted herself for a second when she noticed that Aang shed tears in an inexpressive face.

"W-w-what?" she asked a feeling a bit guilty but he was unresponsive, it took a bit of time before Aang realized what happening seeing her reaction.

"Ah! … I'm sorry, I just… had a nightmare…" Aang answered cleaning his eyes.

"Hmph, you're more stupid than I imagined, how can you call yourself a man if you cry like this?" mocked again the vampire, for Aang's relieve, he knew that she was actually concerned about him.

Disorienting her away with a small gust of wind, he smiles and replies, "Hehe, that's the Chibi-chan I know" Aang was really surprised to see Evangeline blush slightly at his comment, that's was the perfect moment to mock her back.

"Oh? Why are embarrassed, Chibi-chan!"

Wearing that made her blush even more with embarrassment, "What! Me!? Embarrassed? Who you thinking are speaking with!?" she yelled while Aang simply laughed from her reaction.

Both spent quite some time speaking, or mocking, each other until Aang asked a serious question,

"Evangeline, I want to ask you a question"

"Huh? What you want?"

"Do you had any kind of nightmare when you woke up?" asked Aang serious; hearing that startled Eva a bit as she became somewhat nervous.

"N-n-no! I hadn't any type nightmare! I wasn't yelling or anything!" she suspiciously denied but Aang already know her behavior.

"So you had…" he said taking a thinking pose while the embarrassed Eva yelled more things before noticing the seriousness on his face.

("_This dream I had… it was so real. Like, it was my heart showing me what I wanted to know…and that person, that Reiki, I'm sure it felt familiar…_")

"What's wrong with you?" asked Eva slightly confused about if she really should or not know what he's thinking.

"Evangeline, you know that many things happened last night, right?"

"Yeah, Chachamaru told me everything. Damnit… to let myself be slave of that thing… unforgivable"

"I want to know what happened with you; what you felt or heard"

"I don't know why you want to know that, but fine…"

"So?"

"Yeah, I had a strange dream as well..."

_Yesterday, on Evangeline's mind…_

Then Evangeline told her dream to Aang, which began when she was possessed by the Shadow's influence. A second later after that, she found herself in some kind of strange plane; there nothing inside, it was a void room, no ceilings, no walls, no scenery at all, then only thing there was her wearing a black cloak and Lolita garments standing on a invisible floor of that room.

"Wha? What heck is this!" she yelled completely confused and oblivious of what's happening. Then, from nowhere, the scenery began to take shape on its own; it's was a bit surprising to see everything turning into appears to be a Dark version of Mahora Academy.

"Where the hell I am…"

That Academy she saw was completely different than the one she knew. It was somewhat abandoned as you can see it partially broken, there isn't a single person to be seen, the huge world tree was nowhere to be found either and the sky was blood red with a full moon on a lunar eclipse.

"**Oh? Looks like the little Part woke up…**" said a creepy voice coming from what appears to be a person wearing long robes… it was the same person of Aang's dream.

"Who the hell are you, and what is this place?" demanded the Vampire.

"**Relax; we have much time to speak…**"

"Like if I'm going to stay here; you're going to tell how to leave here or I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Threatened Evangeline with her ominous golden eyes with black sclera.

But the shadow only laughed at her effort, "**Impressive, you do shows promising potential…**"

"You're really testing my patience…you DONT want to know what happens when I'm impatient"

"**Cut off your pitiful threats… they won't take you anywhere**" Taunted the shadow. Angry, Evangeline charged her Reiki and, instantly appearing behind him, struck him down with a powerful piercing thrust that went through the stomach; however, the shadow didn't shows any signs of pain.

"**Hmm… I thought you already knew…No Part can defeat a Self**" he said with the same words that Ameko said before she was corrupted.

"Tsk…" Then Evangeline removed her arm from the Shadow's stomach, who instantly recovered, and retreated.

("_If physical attacks don't work… then what about magic?_") That was she thought not knowing that the figure, some source of representation for the Shadow, actually feeds from magic.

Since that's her mind, nothing prevents her from chanting, "**_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis, Nivis Tempestas Obscurans_**!(Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness! From the Darkness's Path flees the Breath of Winter, Snowstorm of Darkness!)"

And then, from her hand, she released a Hurricane covered by black snow; The Shadow didn't even react nor did anything to stop her, therefore taking the blast head-on.

("_He didn't react… this isn't good_") she thought taking some distance.

"**Done already?**" he replied unscathed as Eva expected. Analyzing how Magic affected him, the only thing she could tell that he's somehow is more powerful, but nothing in the world is absolute, therefore, he can be defeated.

With that on mind, she was decided to cast a stronger spell to calculate better the extent of his enemy power, "**_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Krustalline Basileia…_**?Argh!" but before she could even begin, she suddenly felt something so heavy that eventually immobilized her on ground.

"**Cease your futile effort little vampire… you're already on my grasp**" spoke the shadow who apparently didn't anything.

"Damnit… What hell you going to do with me?"

"**You? Nothing, you're only a pest necessary to control this body… a Part that cannot be assimilated**"

"What you mean?"

"**Curious isn't it? I can tell that you're no normal spirit… you're something else… something that once I get it, you'll be mine forever… your human nature**"

"Eeeh? Is that so? You think you can control me!?" taunted Evangeline forcing herself to stand and resist the strange force pushing her down.

"**I not only can, but I AM controlling you or more exactly, your body**"

"What?"

"**What you think is happening outside after I… cleared your mind?**" Spoke the shadow reminding her of what she fought against, the corrupted slime sisters, but that also reminded that Aang somehow was able to bypass their unknown regeneration and kill them. If you compare the things, the only thing she can imagine is that her body is being manipulated to fight him and the others.

"You bastard…"

"**…Typical**"

"What you are planning? To kill them or what?"

"**Even knowing our objectives, it won't change the inevitable… You are what all life is to us…Food!**" he explained.

Eva couldn't do nothing but fell annoyed to learn he, a powerful abomination that is able to manipulate her, fight for a simple cause, to "Harm and consume" everything.

"Is that so? There isn't anything else?"

"**What else we would fight for? Religion? Ideology? Resource(Well, that's kinda our style but even so…)? Territory? Grudges? Love? No, these things(Except for living Resources) means nothing. They are nothing but a flawed desire born in your mortal souls**"

"Pathetic, really pathetic… I expected more from a low grade demon, but well, does it matter anyway?" taunted Evangeline; even on ground, she remains prideful as ever.

"**No it doesn't…hmm?**"

Then they noticed something, the scenery began to switch again; from the Dark Mahora they were, it returned to be the void room again but now, at a far distance, it was possible for both to see some kind of light moving at their direction, slowly converting the black void into pure white room.

The force that restrained Evangeline was gone, and she was able to move properly again and recognizing the Chi emission, she knew that Aang was the one responsible.

"**Oh, looks like that pitiful Avatar managed to defeat you**" spoke the Shadow not-so-amused but also not-so-concerned about it.

"Hmph, what you are going to do? You cannot escape from your fate now!" mocked Eva thinking that everything is over for him.

"**Foolish Part, this victory of yours only delays your end…**" he said slowly disappearing.

"What!"

"**Ah yes, here's a tip. If I were you, I wouldn't step on that light…**" then finishing his words he disappeared leaving her alone on the empty room that was converting from black, where she was standing, to light.

"Tsk… he escaped" then she stood there waiting for something to happen. Ignoring he shadow's advice, when the light touched her body, Evangeline felt extreme pain and began to scream heavily as if she was burned by fire, that pain was the worst thing she ever felt on her entire life.

The light was almost devouring her body, reaching up to the neck until it stopped and retreated for some reason. Evangeline fell on the ground unconscious while her body slowly converted the white room back.

_Mahora Academy: Evangeline's Cottage…_

"…The only thing I remember after is the worst pain I ever felt on my entire life; nothing could be more painful than that"

"I see… what happened to that man?" asked Aang about the mysterious Shadow.

"He disappeared, the bastard fled when you did your trick"

("_…so it is true… That man is the Shadow of the monster we fought yesterday… Everyone who saw it, had terrible nightmares about it, and he was inside everyone of us… even me_") Thought Aang reasoning his enemy, whatever it was , it came from a demon, spirits that were victims of that monster at some point, is that is true, then that shadow is actually the source and the reason behind the demons themselves.

The only question now is, What Evangeline actually is? As far as he knows, Eva is actually a Demon, that behaves like a spirit(possess benevolent behavior) and can't be purified or fully tainted due a human nature. For now it don't matter, they were able to survive in the end and resume their daily routine like usual, as long it keeps like this, nothing bad should happen, for now…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yeah things are going fine, here a note: Anyone that is corrupted by the same shadow and try to cast a spell they will use this Release Key(just like the Lic Lac…; or Ras Tel… you folks know it):**

**_ Proorismos Plati Apagorevmenos Epithymia_**!(Purpose Behind Forbidden Desire)


	27. Chapter 27: The Hidden Vault Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Avatar in any way.**

Chapter 27: The Hidden Vault Part 2.

_Air, Water, Earth, Fire, These are elements of the balance in this world. 10000 years ago I was the hero who brought peace to a terrible war. I, along with my friends and teachers, travelled around the world to find and face the Firelord Ozai, but one day everything changed, I find myself trapped in a distant future, I'm alone but I will remain determined to find my reason in this place._

Following the events of the last chapter…

Aang struggled his best to fight the Shadow abomination and were able to save Evangeline from the corruption. However, even in defeat, the demon left traces inside the souls who opposed him; nightmares haunted our heroes through the night but also gave Aang an important glimpse of who, and what, they are dealing with…

_Evangeline's Resort…_

One day as past since Aang had that little chat with Eva; He was a bit thoughtful about how things are going to behave from now. After the class, Negi once again reunited and resumed his specialized training for Combat Magician, but through the entire routine, Aang didn't participated in any of them, most of time he was sitting in lotus position nearby the edge of the courtyard meditating.

Once the training ended, Negi has gone to talk with him, there got to be something on his mind,

"Aang-nii-san"

"Oh, Negi, you have finished your training?"

"Yeah, I'm doing just fine (_Master was ruthless as usual)_. What you are doing?"

"I am meditating a bit, just to cool off a moment, to think a few things"

"Like what?"

"My home…"

"Oh…I'm sorry" Negi felt a bit guilty to ask that suddenly, and was about to leave.

Aang noticed that and quickly assured that nothing is wrong, "Hey it's fine, I was just thinking about it"

Then offering to sit nearby him, he continued, "Yesterday, I had a nightmare which brought me an illusion of my past. Even though it was sad, somehow I wanted to believe that I could change the truth of it; that I could save my home and people…"

"I know that feeling, my nightmare brought me to that night when I met my father, I really wanted to save my village and live with him without worrying about anything…"

"You know Negi, we kinda share the same thing; even our pasts are somewhat similar…"

"Hey Aniki, why we don't use that memory sharing spell like before? It would be more interesting" suggested Chamo curious.

"Chamo-kun, that-"

"Great idea!"

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, plus it we are going to see with our eyes anyway, it's more entertaining" He answered making Negi sweat drop.

"If you say so…" Then Chamo began to draw the glyph on the ground so that the magic could happen, everything was ready.

"Well, all its left is to lean our foreheads and to chant it"

"Hmm… what this is…" Aang was inspecting the glyph they were sitting on, and noticed some faint Reiki flowing it, he found curious at first but ignored it.

Taking a breath he chanted, "**_Nympha Somnii, Regina-_**…wait what!?" but before he could even begin, the spell somehow it activated by its own, Negi gasped for a second noticing the huge amount of Reiki that Aang was releasing.

_Spirit World: Unknown plane…_

Before they know both boys found themselves in an weird place; it was some surrealist version of the Resort they were; the ground were disproportionate and messed up with an green sky, the pavilions were oddly shaped, there were also some broken debris floating around for no reason, and the most ominous thing is the strange island that can be seen in the horizon of the sky, it appears that there is a castle built on it.

"Oi, Negi, Negi!" called Aang to the young mage that was dazing around for a few seconds.

"Eh? Aang!?" Shouted Negi startled, he was not supposed to be here, and what more, they had their clothes on and also, and for some reason, their entire bodies were glowing in blue as they floated in spirit mode, like what happens to Aang when he cross to the Spirit World.

"What happened? Where we are?" asked Aang slightly confused as he saw the environment change on its own as if it were unstable.

"I don't know, the spell overloaded and I lost control over its magic" answered Negi inspecting around.

Before anything could be done, they heard a familiar voice, "ANIKI!"

"That voice…"

"Chamo-kun!?" called Negi as they saw the little ermine floating at their direction also glowing in blue. Reunited, they investigate what hell happened, first by discovering how they got there.

"So, how the spell actually works?" asked Aang.

"First we need at least 2 users, then a mage needs to chant the spell over a glyph, the Reiki will form a path between the minds of the users, however the magic of the spell is a process rather slow, so it tends to be unstable" Explained Negi.

"That why we need to draw a glyph" added Chamo, "The glyph will serve as a catalyst to force the spell to function properly, without it, the spell will either fail, or there will be some source of disturbance on the space or something"

"Disturbance on the space?" asked Aang unsure of what that means.

"Actually, I never saw that happen. The teachers usually said that to scare us to not invade other people memories, so I don't know…" finished Negi.

"But I must say, this place is creepy. The things are changing and moving on their own" commented Chamo observing around the volatile nature of the place.

"Any chance that the spell is still working?"

"Well Maybe, but I don't think so; the spell was interrupted abruptly by some unknown force"

"Hmm… we could try" suggested Aang.

"Alright…" Then both he and Chamo saw Negi focusing his Reiki and the muttering something; at the same moment, the scenery began to distort violently.

"Monkey Feathers! What hell is happening?" shouted Aang scared. And then the environment slowly began to stabilize on its own, shaping on what appears to be a street leading to Mahora Academy, there were girls running everywhere overflowing the place, it looks like they are in a rush.

"So… we are back home?"

"I don't think so…" replied Negi as he saw Aang; they still were on spirit mode as the girls were ignoring them.

"What you did Negi?"

"I wanted to make the spell work by giving it a memory, but I couldn't think of any that specific, but even so, the magic answered it"

They stood there for quite something when they saw something familiar, a boy with the same height as Negi, wearing leather jacket with black pants, he was also was carrying a backpack and an ominous staff on his back. As he got out of the train, the boy was rather surprised to see that crowd of girls running around; but as he saw his own watch, he quickly joined the race.

"Is that you Negi?" asked Aang wondering.

"Eh?"

"It is the Aniki!" recognized Chamo. Then they followed "Negi" away until he meet up with what appears to be Asuna and Konoka, apparently the latter is kindly admiring him while former seems to be very angry to a point that she lifted him by pulling his hair. That when they meet up with Takamichi, leading to more confusion for "Negi" as he sneezed at Asuna blowing her clothes out, completely revealing the bear panties that she uses.

"So, when this happened?" asked Aang, trying to look away to avoid nosebleeding.

"This is the time when I first came to Mahora to teach the class. And that's when I first meet with Asuna" he remembered.

"The first time you meet with her and you do this…" retorted Aang sweating a bit.

"Hey, doesn't this means that the spell is working?" mentioned Chamo.

"Yeah it is working! Aang-nii-san, think of something of your past, then say with deep intention, _Mundus Trahere Mentem_"

"Right…" The Aang thought what he first wanted to show Negi and marked in his mind, "**_Mundus Trahere Mentem_**!(Let the world draw my mind!)" and then a huge amount of Reiki coming from him spread around them, instantly shaping the world into some kind of mountains; looking around they soon found their destination, the Southern Air Temple.

Negi and Chamo froze in amazement when they saw it, "Whoa!"

"It worked!" commented impressed once again by magic, "Let's go Negi, I got a lot of things to show you" And then they left together in direction of the temple.

Negi had a wonderful experience learning Aang's forgotten culture; they were floating around through the crowded temple; Negi was amazed observing the ominous Sky Bisons, even more with their intimate behavior towards the Monks; it was funny to see the prankful nature of the Winged Lemurs, they were playing around with the younger monks.

"This is my home, before it was destroyed" spoke Aang as they heard towards the courtyard.

"Wow... It's a beautiful place" commented Negi. Once arriving there, they saw the young Aang from the past surrounded by 5 older monks that had the same blue tattoos that the Real Aang possesses now.

"This is…"

"Oh, this is the day I mastered Airbending. Those are the elders of the Council, all masters of the art, and the ones that govern the temple itself handling the hard decisions we come across"

"So you were graduating?"

"Yeah, you could say that"

Negi was rather curious about the test Young Aang is going to take. Then the monk in the middle began,

"_This is an important day young one, today you are going to show us what you have learned during these years. Are you ready?_"

"_Yes…_" bowed the Young one.

"_Very well. First, follow the rites…_" And then Negi observed the spectacle, he saw the Young Aang maneuvering around demonstrating impressive feats that Airbending can do. After showing 35 different techniques, the monks gave him a choice between reveal another skill, or try completing the last rite.

Choosing the first option, the monks discussed about for a second, sure it was surprising to learn that a 12 year old boy could develop a new technique at such short time, but why not, even so, if he succeeds then all their questions about a "certain" status they suspect may indeed be truth.

"_Very well, begin!_" Then the young Aang began with some passive circular gestures focusing the air over his hands; he compressed and molded the wind into a spiraling orb and after stabilizing the current, the ability was complete, just for extra effect, he jumped placing the little orb under him and began to balance himself over it; the monks observed the young one wandering around at absurd speeds without spending a single effort at all as the Air scooter did the entire work. Versatile, simple, and efficient inoffensive ability; a true skill for an Air Nomad.

Explaining everything to the masters, Aang was ordered to meet them at the main temple in the evening so that he could be tattoed to receive the title of mastery; after that, all the monks left expect for one.

"_I did it Gyatso, I did it! I mastered the Air scooter! Yeah!_" shouted the young Aang really happy.

"_HAHAHA I knew you could do it, from this day and beyond you will be known as Master Aang, I'm so proud of you_" praised Gyatso as he chuckled along with his student.

Negi could only smile at the scene; it made him remember the day he graduated in the Magic Academy. If fact once again the events prove that they do share many traits to each other, mastering their distinct but similar arts at practically young age is one of them. What Negi was curious now is about the person young Aang was embracing.

"That's my mentor and friend, Monk Gyatso. To me, he's the only person that I will ever consider as my father"

"_Consider_? He isn't your father?" asked Negi a bit surprised.

"No. I never met my true father before" answered Aang shocking him.

"Eh!? How? Why?" Negi was felt a bit frustrated to learn that.

Giving a serious look into him, Aang replied, "Negi, on the Air Nomads, people neither marry nor are given in marriage. In my people, we're all the same; brothers and sisters of each other. I know it's unfair, but to be frank, I never was sad. He and the others were always on my side." He explained.

Negi still felt sympathy but knowing that Aang had a hero like him, it didn't matter if he met or not his real father as long that love and happiness flows among them.

"Well, even if I never met my father, I'm sure that he is somewhere watching over me, I'm sure that he's proud. How knows, maybe the person that we see now could be my real father"

"You think he is?"

"I don't know, I want to believe he is but… I never got the chance to ask" replied Aang in a sad tone.

"Eh? Why's that?"

Taking a breath he pictures another scene and chant"…**_Mundus Trahere Mentem_**!(Let the world draw my mind!)" then the scenery began to change again. They still were on the same place, but this time, a few things have changed. They were on the courtyard and a bunch of young apprentices were playing around.

"Negi, you know what I am, my purpose. What you are going to see now, is how that truth destroyed my life" as he finished speaking, they saw the Young Aang arriving to join the others, now was fully tattooed, he planned to teach the others about who to make the Air scooter.

And then Aang showed Negi and Chamo how his status as avatar changed his life forever. From the day at the courtyard to the day where he returns at the temple with Katara and Sokka, he explained about the war that was happening during his time and why the temple was abandoned as well as the Genocide of his people.

Negi couldn't believe how the things turned out for him, it was a terrible and sad story indeed, and for one second Aang thought that boy was crying just from facing it.

But he on other side faced it seriously, "You see Negi; this is where we are the same… the gains, the losses, both of us had a sad past, but unlike you, I could have changed this event… It was my fault that fled, it was my fault that I lost them, it was my entire fault that this happened"

"Stop it nii-san! You're blaming yourself for things you didn't do, nothing was your fault!" shouted Negi.

"I know… things just happened, but the sad feeling never changes" replied Aang, "There is nothing I can do now, except for moving forward. I won't let the death of those I loved in vain; I will face my destiny as the Avatar until my last breath…"

"Aang-nii-san…" with all the sad events replaying around them, Negi could see the face of determination in Aang, even if he was blaming himself, he didn't allowed the sadness to poison his thought, something the Negi wants to learn someday.

After cleaning their minds over that, all of them returned back to the Real world…

_Several minutes later on Evangeline's Resort…_

With the adventure they had traveling between memories, the spell canceled by its own and destroyed the glyph below them. Before anything could be said, they noticed Evangeline's presence just nearby.

"Chibi-chan/Master?" both said.

"What you 2 were doing?" asked Eva with a fierce look.

"Nii-san was showing a bit of his past using an spell"

"Hmm… Using a spell that he incanted?" she replied pointing at Aang.

"Me? But I didn't anything"

"How you can say that if the spell was been feeding from your Reiki?" she replied startling them.

"Eh? The spell was feeding from Nii-san?"

"Just I expected… you 2 don't have realized yet but Aang possess potential to be an extremely strong mage, his Reiki is rich in magical properties that little do receive and therefore tends to have a volatile nature if left unchecked. Spell you 2 shared must have lost control when you chanted, correct?"

"Hai, the spell went out of control before I could even chant and brought us to some strange place"

"Strange place?"

"Yeah, it was some kind of distorted reality with weird sky and other creepy things. But even so, when we tried to make the magic work, we were able to continue normally" spoke Aang.

"Then the spell must have brought you to the Realm of Dreams"

"Realm of Dreams?"

"You really knows nothing do you? Yes the Realm of Dreams, it's the place where the spell functions. To reveal a person's memory, the magic tries to set a path between the minds of the users linking them to that realm. However, we are talking about another world, so there are some borders between them. A single spell cannot break those barriers alone, thus it require a glyph to enforce the magic, after that, everything happens automatically"

"What happened in your case is simple. The glyph was overloaded with the monk's Reiki and when your minds crossed the barrier, the spell was unable to receive any memory in time to morph the Realm itself. What should have happened, is that it the magic would fail and you 2 would be back into the real world breaking the glyph, but no, the power was so intense that eventually you 2 were brought into an empty plane" she explained.

"Resuming… it was your fault" she said pointing at Aang, "You have absolutely no control over your own power, that why I said at first, you do have potential to be a mage"

"A mage eh…" Aang and Negi wondered a bit, what kind of mage the former would be? That was interesting thing to think about it.

"Isn't that cool Aniki! With enough training, Aang-nii-san would be a very successful person on the magic world!"

"Hmm… yes he would, what about it Nii-san? Do you want to be a mage?" asked Negi curious.

Aang was really thinking about it, imagining about the new feats he could do with it, but something felt strange, he was feeling distance, detachment from the things he know; thinking deep down at himself, the answer eventually came.

"No, I don't want to" he refused.

"Why?" asked Eva.

"I mean, sure I can imagine myself doing some awesome things with magic, but… I feel that if I choose that path, everything I knew, since the day I was born, will cease to exist… my past, my culture, my people… my bending is the only thing I have in memory of my friends, I don't want to let it go, not now…" answered Aang. He chose to keep his culture in honor of the past, after all he is the last bender; Negi respected his choice and agreed with no complains; Eva on other side, was indifferent, she was curious about what Aang could do with his power but felt disappointed with his choice.

"Tsk, what a waste, I expected more from you" she said as he grinned in response.

"What is this? Are you jealous of my unchanted magic?" mocked Aang making Evangeline angry; Negi could only sweat drop as he saw his master tearing the courtyard apart with dangerous spells while Aang simply flees on an Air scooter, just to show how much he can frustrate her.

Nevertheless of that, their training continued like usual, but Aang was more participative this time and gave some really hard time for Negi.

_Several hours(outside) later, Evangeline's Cottage…_

After exiting the resort, Negi and Aang reunited just outside at the front door to discuss about something.

"Negi, I got a favor to ask"

"What is it Nii-san?"

"Tomorrow let's reunite at front of Mahora, we going back to the Library, you know it's dangerous, so be prepared" warned Aang determined.

"Right… but what for?" Asked Negi somewhat unsure.

"Huh? Have you forgotten?"

"Forgot what?"

"The hidden vault at the Library, we still got some answers to find remember?"

Then a spark came to his mind "Ah! Father's clue!"

"Remember now? We got a dragon to fight and mysteries to solve, that's why we were training to begin! So, tomorrow just after the class?"

"Hai! See you there" and then young mage departed. Aang left back to his room, and threw himself over the futon to relax a bit. Things are happening way too fast lately, just with Wilhelm's night, he was able to learn and experience many events. As Aang thought about it, a familiar cold feeling came, and he already knows who it is.

"Sayo-chan?"

"_Aang-sensei…_" replied the ghostly girl somewhat sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang concerned.

"_I was so worried… I couldn't do anything but watch, i- i-_"

"Oi oi, calm down, if it's about that night, what matters is that you wanted to do something"

"_But-_"

"What you did is what a real friend would Sayo-chan, its fine, in the end we still won" spoke Aang making the girl relieved, hearing that words eventually brought her back to a light mood, both spoke of many things to each other before leaving. The night eventually fell and Aang had a very pleasant rest with no nasty things invading his mind this time.

_On the next morning…_

When the sun came, the almighty avatar woke up very early and has gone through his morning routine of training, he was very determined to seek more about the things on the library. The time has passed and he was ready, just minutes for the class to end and he was waiting for the young one; but before that, Aang came across a friendly presence.

"Oiii, Strong-Nii-san!" yelled a certain wolf boy coming at distance.

"Kotarou!" Aang was surprised to see him, "What happened with you? Negi said that you were caught by the magic authorities or something"

"Yeah I was, that battle last night caused some serious ruckus, but after talking with the warden and that old man, I got released"

"That's great! Hey, I was wondering if would you-" But before he could finish the sentence, Kotarou went into a fighting stance and demanded.

"Fight me!" said the excited boy, "I really like fighting strong guys, I want to see how far I can get!"

Aang sweated a bit from his enthusiasm, "No, I think I will pass that for now"

"Don't say that, we got plenty time for it, let's go!" then he lunged at Aang, who felt a bit annoyed, attacking despite his refusal. Charging his right fist, Kotarou made the first blow aiming at Aang's chest, but the said person caught it with an equally charged hand.

"Stop Kotarou! I don't wish to fight you!" shouted Aang but the boy ignored as he was having fun fighting. Attacking with another Chi-enchanted punch, Aang blocked it and then went for his arm in order to restrain him; noticing that move, Kotarou retreated backwards.

"Cool! that's what I wanted! A true fight" he shouted as he quickly went to strike again. Aang was visible concerned, he knew that the boy wouldn't listen him right now, and considering that he's attacking with his unique chi, there was a present risk of involving someone unnecessary to the world of magic; taking responsibly as an assistant, Aang decides to take action.

Blocking another barrage of blows, Aang counterattacks by palm thrusting him at the stomach send him right away straight to the ground, after that smash the ground with his feet and traps the boy by earthbending rock over his limbs. Kotarou tried to free himself but the chi spent on the rock restrains was too strong for him to break with so little movement.

"Kotarou!" yelled Aang startling him, "I know you love to fight and all that thing but control yourself ok? It's too risky to fight here"

"Heh! That isn't fun at all!" he replied as Aang sighs.

"Listen, you are at such mood to fight right? Then what about to join us?"

"huH?"

"Negi and I are going at the library to seek a secret given to us, but said secret is protected by a guardian that, believe or not, is a dragon" explained Aang startling Kotarou.

"A Dragon!? You guys are going to face a dragon?" he shouted receiving a nod.

"Yeah, I must warn through, fighting it will be really dan-"

"Count me in! We're going to kick his ass!" interrupted said the boy really excited.

"gerous… whatever, just behave until we get there ok?"

"Yeah I gotcha" then Aang released the restrains and repaired the ground to avoid any suspicions. After some time, a bell rang, and the classes were over, eventually they boys could see Negi coming at distance with both his staff and map in hand.

"Aang-nii-san! Kotarou-kun!"

"Yo!" greeted the wolf boy. Negi was really surprised to find him; after some chat explained his current presence, all the three boys were ready to leave.

"Very well let's go!" shouted Aang receiving nods. As they left for their destination, none of them noticed the presence of Kaede eavesdropping everything, she quickly got interested to see what kind of secrets they are going to solve and proceeded to follow them.

_Mahora Outskirts: Library Island…_

Arriving at the biggest Library in the world, the boys prepared themselves to head to the underground sections but not before being noticed by 2 daring girls. Yue and Nodoka were searching the library for any kind of magical books so that they could train the beginner magic they learnt from Chamo during Wilhelm incident.

Both were rather surprised to see Aang, Kotarou and Negi together in one place. It was obvious that whatever they are doing is related to magic, Yue surely wanted to know what it is.

"Nodoka look there!" she spoke hiding in a corner.

"Eh? Negi-sensei!" startled the shy girl.

"Yes, and he's not alone, Aang-sensei and that boy are tailing along, what they are planning?" Yue wondered.

"What we should do?"

"They are probably planning something big, we should follow them"

"Eh? But wont that be dangerous?" spoke Nodoka remembering what happened when they came with Negi.

"Nodoka! Don't you see? This is our chance! We could learn many interesting things from mages society if we're successful" explained Yue with sparkling eyes, she was really curious to know what heck is inside the vault as well. Receiving uneasy but positive nod, both girls slowly clawed their way behind boys and followed them.

_In meantime…_

"Wow, it's really deep down there" commented Kotarou as they arrived on the endless stairs.

"The vault is at the end of the stairs, we better get moving" suggested Aang as he simply jumped down from the stairs with nothing whatsoever startling Negi away.

"That's dangerous Aang-nii-san!" he yelled seeing Aang falling down.

"What you are scared of Negi! This is what a real man should do!" shouted Kotarou as he followed Aang jumping as well; Negi still felt really uneasy about it, but soon followed behind mounted in his staff.

At same time, the library girls came out from their corners and looked down the huge fall from the edge, and from the looks of it, there is no way they would be able to follow the boys without any kind of trick or magic to deal with it.

"This is bad, we are going to lose them" muttered Yue thinking.

"Oh no… what now Yue?"

"I'm thinking on it… the only way is to follow from the stairs, but it will be too late to see the action, it no use…"

"What you girls are doing-degozaru?" spoke a familiar Ninja arriving. Both girls jumped in surprise, they didn't expect Kaede to appear, but even so, her appearance was perfect for that moment.

"Good timing, Nagase-san! Come on bring us both down there"

"You are sure you girls want to come? It will be dangerous-degozaru" Warned Kaede but Yue remained determined.

"I already told Aang-sensei before…I'm ready to accept risks, right Nodoka?"

"A..Hai!" Then looking at both girls, Kaede let out a single smile and agreed. Carrying the both, she used her ninja abilities and then jumped down towards their target on a very silent manner…by ignoring the yells from the girls.

_In meantime…_

The boys have gone really far falling down. At the very bottom of that place, Aang began to spin in order to bend a cushion of air; he landed very passively on the ground. Kotarou on other hand, used his sharp instincts to leap between the edges of the stairs in order to reduce the downward momentum, eventually he landed on ground rolling before carefully standing up unscathed; they awaited a few minutes then before Negi arrived in his staff as the last person.

"You're late Negi!" shouted Kotarou.

"Sorry"

"Well boys, time to go; Negi, where the entrance?" asked Aang.

Checking the map, Negi calculates their position, "We not too far, the entrance is just forward" he said pointing the location.

"Then let's go! We got a dragon to slay!" Kotarou was about to run forward when Aang caught his t-shirt and pulled him back.

"Don't be reckless; we don't know what else waits for us" warned Aang.

"We should be careful, there still traps in this area" Negi mentioned remembering the last time he went over this area.

"Heh! You 2 are just scared, let's get over this already" then when he made a step forward, the tile was pressed downwards creating some noises that echoed around, and then a trap was released, countless holes popped over the walls at their sides; and from that holes, a barrage of darts were shot at them.

Luckly Aang was really paying attention as he, with a firm stance, Metalbended the darts away from them and quickly crushed the holes with earth disabling the danger.

"Ah…a what?" gasped Kotarou realizing what happened.

"Kotarou-kun, didn't I say we be careful!?" shouted Negi scared as he thought that they going to die. But before the wolf boy could answer, more noises began to spread around them. 3 huge boulders came out from nowhere with purpose to smash anything away, but since they are made of rock; Aang quickly took care of it by shattering them away with his earthbending.

"Come on you 2, there isn't time for that we got to go!" suggested Aang a bit unsure about any other sneaky trap. After wandering forward for quite some time, avoiding any suspicious thing they could find, they some came across a wide open area with ominous door on the center covered by roots, The Vault.

"There we are…"

"Finally, now we are going to get some action! Where's that dragon you 2 talking about?" asked Kotarou sniffing some strange smell around but no giant beast was seen.

"Maybe it's gone" mentioned Negi.

"Well that makes things easier" Spoke Aang running straight to the door to inspect it; it was exactly their objective, the door marked by the emblems from thousand years past.

"Aang-nii-san, what are those symbols? I can only recognize the Father's Order there"

"Those are the emblems from the four nations and the four elements…" he explained pointing them. As the 2 boys were talking about it, Kotarou found everything rather boring, so he went to do something else until something happens. Checking some rocks at the right side of the door; he smells something really terrible, following the trail of it, he notice an odd shaped boulder nearby.

"What is this?" he said approaching closer to it, suddenly something rounded opened, revealing viscous sphere with some source of black slit inside. He looked at it for a few seconds before it blinks on its own, that's when he realizes that what he watching is the dragon's eye. Then countless cracks began to break around that eye, and so, the beast revealed itself; a huge roar echoes the entire cave alerting everyone nearby.

"Monkey feathers! It's the dragon!" yelled Aang; Negi began to shiver a bit in nervousness, while Kotarou barely dodges a claw sweep jumping backwards.

"Hehe, looks like I've found your dragon!" Then the boys in line to eachother took their stances and stood in formation.

Then Aang began, "Alright listen, do not underestimate that thing, whatever you do aim for the head, understood!?" then receiving a nod from both, they charged forward at the beast.

"**_Cantus Bellax_**!(Song of Battle!)"

Aang was the first, signaling to both boys, he stops his track by smashing the ground and then thrusting forward to create a stepping stone just beneath them in order to give a speed boost. With both arms properly charged, they deliver an outstanding punch over the dragon's face, disorienting the beast for a few seconds to allow Aang, armed with a giant rock gauntlet, push it back down.

But even so, the dragon was persistent, before he could struck, the beast flipped its wings creating an intense wind that pushed all three of them all way to the other side creating a distance between them. After that, the monster recovered it balance and unleashes its breath over them.

"Stay Back!" yelled Aang quickly stepping forward; he spins to the left side and creating an orbiting shield to surround and protect them from the fire. The dragon kept the stream each second more intense in order to burn them down; Aang couldn't dissipate in that state, but even so, that was time enough for Negi to deal with it,

"**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Flet, Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea_**!(Blow, Gust of Wind: Windflower Dust Storm!)" and then the spell enchanted Aang's bended air getting strength enough to dissipated the fire breath. As soon it was safe, Kotarou rushed forward with his **_Kage Bushins_** wanting to strike the beast's head again.

Dodging a claw, 3 clones climb over its limb while the others go on ground, and then they struck it simultaneously at the head in a pincer manner.

"Alright!" he yelled successful, but not noticing the tail coming at his direction. Caught, the dragon smashed Kotarou on ground making a huge crack on it. The beast was about to smash him again when Aang intervened standing beneath it and cushioning the downward momentum with a hurricane; then he forcefully freed Kotarou punching the tail with a very precise energybent fist.

"Thanks nii-san"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine!" Then they continued their fight with the dragon. In meantime, hiding on a nearby corner were the girls watching with visibly concern. The damn lizard was giving one hell of time for them; its skin is very resilient to damage, both physical and magical in nature. So the boys were forced to use more offensive tactics, but still it proved to be too strong for them to handle it.

"It's no use…" said Negi panting a bit.

"Tsk! Nothing having effect on that skin"

"Not exactly, if you 2 haven't noticed, that thing began move slower. If we cause enough damage then we maybe have a chance" mentioned Aang.

With no other option in hand, they quickly agreed with it. he explained the simple plan while dodging the claw sweeps and tail smashes. Once done, they signaled to each other and began to act.

As their charged forward at the beast; Aang bending and compressed the biggest amount of earth he could at his arm; Kotarou focused all Chi he could muster and directed to his hand in order to unleash an attack; Negi began to chant the strongest spell he could cast at moment; all of them, aimed to the head, all or nothing.

"**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister: Kenotetos, Astraphsato, De Temeto, Dios Tukos_**!(Come forth from the void, O thunder, and cut down my enemy, Zeus's Thunderclap!)"

"**_Inugami Release: Shin Hikisaku Kuuga_**!(True Tearing Wind Fangs)"

Aang struck from the ground with a giant solid rock uppercut charged with all the chi he could bend; Kotarou came jumping straight and released a upgraded attack of his unique energybending; and at last, Negi came flying just above the head with his thunder spell. With all the attacks combined in a single point, soon they saw the dragon falling down on ground unconscious as the boys emerged victorious.

"We did it…" muttered Negi not believing.

"OH YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" Shouted Kotarou cheering while Aang simply smiled; the dragon were still was breathing but even so, what really matters is that they won. A few seconds later and they heard a set of claps and cheers from familiar presences nearby; the boys were rather surprised to meet the girls, who watched everything, there.

"Hah! That's what you get for drooling at me, you damn lizard!" taunted Yue to an unconscious dragon, who in response made growl scaring the hell out of her; it looks like that the beast only sneezed, but even so, Yue quickly made her all behind Negi only to blush heavily in process.

"What you girls are doing here?" asked Aang.

"Because we wanted to know what you guys were planning-degozaru" admitted Kaede making Aang to sweat at first, but at least, they didn't involve themselves on that much danger this time, so it was fine.

"Now, all that's left it to get inside the vault" mentioned Negi.

"Alright…" So with everyone reunited at from of the door, Aang made his smooth gesture and bending air inside the lock, causing the pressure to unlock and open the ominous door. After wandering at the dark corridor for quite some time, they come across their destiny; it was a wide spacious room, at least from what they could see with Aang's bended fire.

However, as soon they stepped inside, he felt a Reiki spike spreading in the room illuminating the area with magic, perhaps this was planned. Nevertheless of that, the group quickly began to explore around.

"This is…?" The vault was somekind of library, there was a huge bookcase over the walls as well as many pots containing preserved scrolls of many kinds; but the most interesting thing was the device on the middle of the room. It was some source of mechanism consisting of a table made from rock, it has a lever at its side; at top of the table, there was and yin-yang symbol on the middle along with rings where visible words in Chinese were imprinted describing the time is days, months, years, decades, even centuries.

Aang knew for sure that he saw something similar before, looking above; he could see the similar spherical manner of the ceiling as it was domed, so now it was clear.

"What is this thing?" asked Kotarou curious.

"I don't know…" but Negi couldn't answer.

"A Planetary calendar…" Aang said.

"Eh? A calendar?"

"Yes, this an ancient mechanism developed with purpose of tracking the astronomical position of the stars, I have seen one of these a long time ago" explained Aang, "The thing is… why would built something like that here?(_Worse than that, how the hell the build this? I thought the library sunk into the desert by that spirit…_)"

"Maybe there is something father wants to show us?" suggested Negi.

"Then we just have to check"

Then Aang proceeded to push the lever ignoring the date currently marked at the calendar. Then something different happened, instead of clock and gear noises like Aang imagined, he actually felt Reiki flowing from it; and after a few seconds, a hologram image began to rise on top of the table, surprisingly enough, it revealed to be was Nagi, the Thousand Master, member of the Order of White Lotus and Negi's father. The way that he was rose from the table was similar to the magic letter system that the mages use.

"Father?" Negi muttered in surprise

"Whoa…"

From the looks of it, he was visibly concerned, "_Negi… if you are seeing this message then you must have grown strong enough to know… I don't know what you have learnt of me, maybe I'm death, maybe I'm not, I don't know. Negi, the world is in eminent danger; an unknown force made of pure darkness haunts the shadow of our world, it's made from pure malevolent energy desiring to consume everything we know, and we can do nothing to stop it…_"

"_I have spent most of my life finding an away to destroy it, but everything proved to be futile, it cannot be destroyed by normal means of magic. Our only hope lays on an ancient myth left by our ancestors thousands years ago, a guardian with the power of a god or something, hell I know what they meant_"

"_This thing I'm standing right now is a calendar left by the ones who built this place. At first it was only meant to track the astronomic positions of the time but with some changes I was able to upgrade it to track family trees of three distinct ancient branches of the world's population; recent reports discovered the existence of another even more ancient branch, something called: The Air Nomads. I've tried to track the supposed guardian with everything what I had so that I could deal with the things nice and clean, but… nothing has been easy, even now, there isn't a single clue left of who I'm supposed to find…_"

"_Ahh _*sighs*_ man I wish I never had to do this, its bullshit you know, but I have no choice. Right now, something terrible is happening… I'm middle of a war; some sort of organization wants to summon that damn demon thing to our world; so it's my job to stop it. I don't know what will happen to me, but even so, Negi, I want you to continue what I left behind, you have to find this guardian, you have to find the Avatar, it's the only way…_" Then the Reiki dissipated causing the hologram message to fade. Everyone was rather surprised to learn that, apparently Nagi planned everything for his son so that the world could be saved and if you consider the date, this happened when the boy was about to be born.

"Father…" Negi was unsure of what to feel at moment.

"Hmm… now that's interesting" commented Yue.

"…so this is it… things are more serious than I imagined" spoke Aang leaning on the table, everything he suspected has been confirmed with that.

Negi thought for a few seconds, "in the end we still don't know where he is? Or if he's alive…" And then both were rather down after hearing the message; that caused a certain person to be annoyed.

"Ah come on, what's wrong with you 2, cheer up already, don't you see we already accomplished something?" shouted Kotarou who, surprising enough, paid attention to everything.

"He's right, we're a step ahead! We have Aang-sensei!" added Yue reminding that he's the avatar, the only person capable to save the world. In time, both boys recovered their mood; after all, they do have reason.

"Aang-nii-san!" called the young boy confident.

"Yeah yeah, I got a job to do… man, like he said, this is annoying!" mentioned Aang about himself.

"What you two are going to do-degozaru?" asked Kaede, who remained silent the entire event.

"I'm going to check something first, why?" replied Aang inspecting the ex-calendar.

"I've other things to do, so I'm leaving"

"It's fine, you can go if you want" finished Negi.

"AaH! I don't wanna to stay here anymore; you 2 deal with the boring stuff, I'm going as well" said Kotarou annoyed, he knew that there won't be any other pleasing fight now, so he left together with her leaving both boys and girls to study what Nagi and the ancestors left for them.

("_Hmm… if this thing checks family tree timetimes, then how it does work now?_") Thought Aang as he wasn't able to turn the time rings anymore; searching around the table he found a list of words imprinted in on the side of the table, but he couldn't read it.

"Hey Negi can you see this for a moment?" he asked to the mage that was reading one of the books.

"Can you read what's written there?" he pointed out for him.

"Hmm, let me see… … … these are instructions to use the calendar… wow, father used some really strange magic here, I never seen anything like this before" he explained.

"Then can you use it for me? Check the Air Nomads branch he discovered, I want to know what actually they found" And then following the instructions of his father, Negi managed the calendar to the way that Aang wanted; from what the report says, the Air nomad branch is an supposed to be extinct due for some reason which only both of them know in fact.

Nevertheless of that, once everything was set correctly, they pulled the lever and the calendar began to recharge its Reiki releasing another hologram. That one was different, using the coordinated Negi gave, the calendar created one of the most unique connections on the Spirit World that Aang ever felt since he arrived, hell he knows how that thing works.

The hologram revealed a simple chart with names written on it, once seeing what was there, Aang froze; he recognized almost every name that the calendar was revealing; all the fathers and mothers of each specific person; that thing does work in fact, but what really shocked him was when he found his name…

**Gyasto + Yi = Aang**

"…eh? EEEH? Gyatso was your father!" yelled Negi also surprised, but what he was really concerned is about Aang's reaction.

"So it him after all…"

"Aang-nii-san…"

"Who is that person Negi-sensei?" asked Yue, Then Negi gave a brief summary of what he learnt from Aang's past in his memories.

The said person began to think about it, all his memories of his mentor flowed in his mind once again, but this time, he didn't shed any tear, he only smiled. Father is something that you have once, no one can ever replace it, he always had that feeling deep in heart, but even crossed a though about it, all the time he passed with Gyatso is really something he'll never forget.

And then the young heroes finally discovered the secret of the vault, which proved to be really worthy. They got all what they could and then left the place(almost being devoured by a dragon who recently awaked, but left, unscathed) Mahora festival is near, and more interesting events are sure about to happen, how Aang and the others will face it? You gotcha to wait for the next time…

**TO BE CONTINNUED**

**Okay just to note, Yi is a Chinese name for Wing, it just serve to fill the mother gap in Aang's family, in fandom sense it means nothing as the Air Nomad have an equality principle, but in real world, mothers are important! Take care of yours as well =]**


End file.
